A Life for Moment's
by yusha
Summary: La vida esta hecha de momentos. Buenos, malos, inolvidables. Pequeños momentos que queriendo o no, van marcando el rumbo de nuestro destino. Y Shikamaru y Temari, con una misión de por medio, viven para esos pequeños momentos. Reto 59 d los 100 shikatema
1. Mision

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

**Reto # 59 de los 100 ShikaTemas (creo xD)**

Dedicado a Temari vc y a todos los chilenos

* * *

**A Life for Moment's**

* * *

**_Misión_**

Shikamaru entró a la oficina de la Gondaime sin sorprenderse al encontrar a la embajadora de Suna y al mismísimo Kazekage. Afuera, se celebraba la tercera etapa de los exámenes chuunin que Genma evaluaba.

-Voy a asignarte una misión rango A en conjunto con Suna – dijo la exuberante rubia yendo directo al grano. El Nara permaneció tranquilo.

Ya en otras ocasiones había tenido que hacer misiones junto a Sabaku no Temari, y no le era precisamente desagradable pasar tiempo en su compañía, al contrario… la rubia de ojos verdes que permanecía imperturbable a su lado, a pesar de ser exageradamente problemática, le hacía más amena la vida…

-Deberán infiltrarse a Kami no Kuni para encontrar a una joven heredera a quien han despojado de todo lo que le pertenece. Su misión, como pueden imaginar, trata de la traerla de regreso a (pais del fuego) sana y salva – informó Tsunade, con las manos entrelazadas firmemente apoyadas sobre su escritorio, y aunque a Shikamaru todo eso le quedo muy claro, había algo que no le cuadraba: todo parecía muy fácil como para ser una misión en conjunto y encima ser de Alto Rango…

Entonces, el Kazekage tomó la palabra, poniendo sobre el escritorio una foto de la pequeña niña a quien debían encontrar: cabellera negra atada en dos coletas a la altura de la nuca, ojos de un verde esmeralda y piel ligeramente dorada.

-Su nombre es Kiyone, huérfana de madre desde hace tres años, su padre falleció de un ataque cardiaco hace aproximadamente medio año, poco después la pequeña y fue enviada a Kami no Kuni por uno de los antiguos consejeros de su padre que evidentemente no se tentó el corazón para internarla en un orfanato y hacerse de su gran fortuna. Su nana es quien nos ha contratado para traerla de regreso y recupere lo que por derecho le pertenece - explicó también el pelirrojo, pero ni con esa información desaparecían las dudas de Shikamaru que finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Está en peligro de muerte?- quiso saber, y Tsunade sama respondió de inmediato.

-No podemos descartarlo, dado que desde que fue ingresada al orfanato nadie ha conseguido adoptarla, ustedes dos deberán actuar con suma cautela y no darse a conocer como ninjas- siguió explicando, y no fue hasta entonces que Temari intervino en la conversación.

-Supongo que debemos fingir que somos otras personas- dijo atinadamente la ojiverde, y su joven hermano menor asintió mirándolos alternadamente a uno y otro mientras les decía la parte más importante de aquella misión…

-Específicamente, deberán fingir que son una joven pareja de recién casados que buscan adoptar a Kiyone…


	2. Noviazgo

_Noviazgo_

Cuando salió de la oficina de la Gondaime Hokage, el manipulador de sombras no se podía creer que tendría que pasar tiempo indefinid de meses, fingiendo ser el esposo de Sabaku no Temari, con quien nada más terminar los exámenes chuunin, comenzarían la misión.

Y aún, una semana después, durante el festival que se celebraba en el mes de entrenamiento de los finalistas antes de la última etapa de los exámenes chuunin, Nara Shikamaru seguía sin creer que aquello fuera realmente cierto… y por más que su ágil mente planeaba múltiples estrategias para hacer más real y llevadera aquella misión, sencillamente todavía le parecía imposible.

Kami, ¡apenas y sabía como tratar a esa mujer como amigos! ¿¡Cómo iban a hacer para parecer una verdadera pareja de recién casados!?

-¿Ya se te ocurrió una buena estrategia genio?- preguntó de pronto Temari, llamando su atención y obligándolo a mirarla a la cara mientras comían en uno de los tantos puestos del festival. El pelinegro suspiro.

-Mendokusai… lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido es fingir que el nuestro fue un matrimonio arreglado en donde no hay amor y por tanto no estamos dispuestos a procrear – dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para que solo ella lo escuchase. Su sonrisa burlona lo hizo sentir como un completo tonto…

-¿Y crees que con esa historia van a dejarnos adoptar a esa niña? Vamos Shikamaru, puedes pensar en algo mejor- le animó ella, descartando completamente aquella idea y echando un vistazo en las otras mesas en donde habían varias parejas de enamorados, - no puede ser tan difícil fingir que estamos tan enamorados como ellos – dijo, y el muchacho, que siguiendo su mirada se percató que el amor parecía estar en el aire, acabó suspirando de nuevo y extendió su mano sobre la mesa hasta posarla sobre la de la rubia de Suna que dando un respingo volteó a verlo de inmediato con una de sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas, con la pregunta pintada en la cara…

-No me veas así mujer, si vamos a fingir que somos marido y mujer, entonces quizás deberíamos comenzar fingiendo que somos novios- susurró él, desviando instantáneamente la vista y sintiendo que de un momento a otro se le saldría el corazón.

Kami, ¿quién diría que a sus 25 años y habiéndose salvado hasta entonces de lo problemático de un noviazgo real, iba a acabar pidiéndole a Temari que fuera su novia falsa para poder realizar satisfactoriamente una misión de infiltración y recuperación…?

Entonces, escuchó la suave risa de la kunoichi de Suna y acto seguido clavó sus negras orbes en sus manos recién entrelazadas mientras la escuchaba decir:

-Vale, esa idea me parece mejor…

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews! **Temari-vc,** espero que todo este yendo mejor tanto para tu familia como para todos en tu pais; **Nonahere**, espero que tu tmb estes bien!; **esp-yume**, a mi tmb me da pereza logearme a veces xD; **kkshi-lover**, gracias por leer!; **hiromihyuuga24**, aqui tienes la continuacion!, y **TemariGotick**, si hay segundo capitulo y otros tantos mas!_

_Olvide decirles que este fict sera de capitulos cortos, pero como recompenza tendran actualizaciones semanales! XD les kieroo, besos para ustedes! n_n_


	3. Boda

_3.- Boda_

La noche antes de la final de los exámenes chuunin, Shikamaru y Temari se detuvieron en un claro junto a un pequeño lago bajo la brillante luz de la luna, en mitad del bosque de los Nara.

Durante las tres anteriores semanas, ambos habían podido experimentar lo que era una verdadera convivencia de pareja, habían salido juntos, discutido, se habían reconciliado, se habían divertido y todo lo habían disfrutado…

La verdad, no les había resultado tan difícil fingir que estaban enamorados, e incluso Naruto que los había visto en un par de ocasiones, les había preguntado si eran pareja de verdad… cosa que por supuesto ellos negaron rotundamente. Después de todo, aquello era sólo un juego previo y necesario para poder interpretar mejor sus papeles de matrimonio enamorado, sólo un juego y nada más… y lo que estaban a punto de hacer en ese momento, justo a mitad del bosque, no era nada más que un simulacro, un acto meramente simbólico para adaptarse mejor a la situación que les esperaba, y que para ninguno de los dos significaba nada… o al menos, eso era lo que ambos creían.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó Shikamaru, de pie frente a ella, mirando directamente a los ojos. Temari asintió entrelazando ambas manos con las de él… y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en el rostro de ambos, que se imaginaron en un lugar lleno de gente, vistiendo ambos las ropas elegantes que requería una boda, con cientos de ojos fijos en ellos, que en ese momento no tenían ojos para nadie más que el otro…

-Yo Temari, te acepto a ti Shikamaru como mi legitimo esposo, para amarte, respetarte, serte fiel en la salud y la enfermedad, para estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, todos los días de mi vida… hasta que la muerte nos separe…

-Y yo Shikamaru, te acepto a ti Temari, como mi legitima esposa, para amarte, respetarte, serte fiel en la salud y la enfermedad, para estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe

Y siguiendo el protocolo, Shikamaru se inclinó hacia ella y posó sus labios sobre los sonrosados de ella, que con las luces artificiales que indicaban el término del festival iluminando el cielo, le correspondió el suave y dulce beso…

* * *

_OMG perdonen la ausencia del capitulo de la semana pasada por favor!!! Veran ustedes que tuve ke salir de emergencia a la playa, y ni tiempo de actualizar me dio... pero la buena noticia es ke en mi ausencia se me ocurrieron grandes ideas para algunos ficts que deberia continuar jajaja xD pero bue... como sea, por fin tienen aqui el capitulo 3, ke incluye boda y todo jajajaja xD_

_Arigato por los reviews que me hacen feliz! **akkiotakugirl, Estrella sakura blue, nonahere, titxtutemari, esp-yume, temarighotick, hiromihyuuga24, jazmindeaguinaga, **no se que haría sin sus comments... bueno, si se, seguramente yo dejaria de escribir jajajaja xD así que, sigan dejando reviews!!!! que tengan un grandioso fin de semana, y nos vemos la proxima semana con la continuacion! les kiero, bezasos, bye bye!_


	4. Despertar

_4. __Despertar_

Los rayos de luz poco a poco comenzaron a hacer mella en Temari, que apenas despertando, parpadeo un poco para adaptarse a la luz del día.

Kami, ¿quién había corrido las cortinas? Se preguntó todavía medio dormida, llevándose una mano al rostro y tallándose suavemente los ojos, y apoyando la otra mano en donde estaba acostada para poder incorporarse.

Instantáneamente, abrió los ojos al no sentir la suavidad de su futon y algo que la sujetaba por la cintura y le impedía levantarse, así que giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia su izquierda encontrándose al culpable todavía abrazándola y plácidamente dormido…

Y sintiéndose incapaz de despegar la vista de Shikamaru, Temari recordó la causa de su desvelo...

La noche anterior, habían bebido demasiado sake durante la fiesta de bienvenida que la Hokage había dado en honor a Kankuro y Gaara que habían acudido para ver las peleas finales y estar presentes en la clausura de los exámenes chuunin, y mientras todos se divertían y emborrachaban, Temari comenzó a fantasear imaginado que aquella fiesta podría pasar perfectamente como el festejo posterior a la ceremonia de bodas de su matrimonio, y al decírselo a Shikamaru, éste se sonrió y concordó completamente con ella: no en vano había soportado las advertencias de Kankuro que ya borracho le había hecho múltiples amenazas si no cuidaba bien de su hermana durante la misión que tenían en puerta…

-Como si de verdad te estuviese entregando para toda la vida a mí – le había dicho el pelinegro, hablándole al oído para evitar ser escuchado por personas indiscretas, y Temari, sujetándolo de la mano le sonrió y movida bajo los efectos del sake le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla…

-Y eso, que no sabe nada de nuestro noviazgo- le dijo divertida ella, sonriéndole de esa manera suya que a Shikamaru encantaba, y él por supuesto, llevándose la suave mano de ella a los labios, también le sonrió…

-¿Y si también nos casamos?- preguntó él sin mucho pensarlo, y todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro, Temari echó un fugaz vistazo a su alrededor…

-¿Aquí? ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó ella, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, entusiasmada ante la idea de hacer una locura, y su compañero, mirando también con discreción a su alrededor, respondió.

-Conozco un lugar mejor, vamos- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie sin soltar su mano...

Y aprovechando que todos en aquella fiesta estaban más ocupados en otras cosas, se escabulleron lejos del bullicio de aquella fiesta y del festival, para internarse en el bosque del Clan Nara, en donde bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, ambos habían dicho sus votos de matrimonio, antes de recostarse sobre el pasto para mirar las estrellas, y en donde simplemente se quedaron dormidos…

-¿Qué tanto vez mujer?- preguntó de pronto Shikamaru, todavía somnoliento, sin abrir siquiera los ojos… y Temari, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de aquellas palabras que ambos habían pronunciado, le respondió…

-A ti genio… te veo a ti…

Y entonces, Shikamaru también sonrió y la miró con ternura...

* * *

_Y yo tmb espero que me vean bonito y disfruten su lectura jajaja xD _

_¿Qué tal, qué les parecio? La verdad, a mi me gustó mucho la idea de ponerles el antes de la boda, y más, la línea final de Temari que de una u otra forma, indica que sólo tiene ojos para él... kyaaaa, ke emocion!!!!! jojojojo xD_

_Ah, y antes de despedirme, ya saben que les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos a **esp-yume, nonahere, akkiotakugirl, temari-vc, hiromihyuuga24, Anika-san y EstrellaSakuraBlue**, por la molestia que se han tomado de dejarme sus reviews... y al mismo tiempo, kiero darles una gigantesca disculpa por no poder hacer los capitulos de este fict mas largos, no por falta de deseos, sino por falta de tiempo... porque ya saben que cuando me extiendo, de verdad me extiendo jajaja xD_

_Les kierooo, pasensela lindo, besitos! n.n_


	5. Aprovechar

_5. Aprovechar_

Cuando Shikamaru y Temari salieron de la aldea, no se encontraron a ninguno de sus conocidos, lo cual fue para ambos un enorme alivio. Si bien habían salido muy precavidos en cuanto a dar a saber de lo que estaban hablando la noche anterior durante la fiesta, no se podía decir lo mismo en cuanto a sus comportamientos frente a los invitados, que seguramente más de uno los había visto escapar del lugar tomados de la mano… y lo que menos querían era dar explicaciones a nadie respecto a lo que habían hecho actuando bajo los efectos del sake, por lo que se apresuraron a recoger el equipaje y salir de la aldea lo antes posible, aprovechando que gran parte de la población se encontraba presenciando las batallas finales de los exámenes chuunin…

Y que los demás pensasen lo que quisieran, ellos debían iniciar su viaje con rumbo a la capital, a donde debían llegar antes del ocaso para alcanzar la caravana que los llevaría a Kami no Kuni en aproximadamente dos semanas, y para ellos eso era lo único importante. Después de todo, de su ingreso a ese grupo, actuando como dos personas normales, dependería el resultado de su misión…

-¿Cuántos planes alternos tienes en mente, en caso de que el plan A no funcione?- preguntó de pronto Temari, caminando al lado de Shikamaru, con sus verdes orbes fijos en el horizonte, y el pelinegro, que había estado todo el trayecto viendo al cielo en espera de alguna blanca nube, la miró de reojo unos segundos…

-¿Crees que no va a funcionar?- preguntó con su pereza característica, y la rubia, sonriéndole tranquila lo miro unos segundos antes de volver su vista al frente.

-Tenemos poco más de cinco horas de camino antes de llegar a la capital genio, tenemos que ocupar el tiempo en algo - sugirió ella tranquila, y su compañero también sonrió.

-¿Hoy no quieres fantasear sobre nuestro matrimonio, mujer problemática?- preguntó él recordando todas las citas que habían tenido para justificar las bases de su matrimonio, y Temari, tras meditarlo unos segundos, lo miró con picardía…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, podríamos hablar sobre nuestra noche de bodas – respondió con calma ella, notando satisfecha cómo el pelinegro trastabillaba ligeramente ante la sorpresa de aquel comentario.

-Mendokusai mujer ¿como puedes sugerir que hablemos de esas cosas? – susurró él ligeramente apenado, deteniendo sus pasos y llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras desviaba inmediatamente la mirada, y la rubia no pudo evitar contener más la risa que se había estado guardando…

-Tan sólo era una broma Shikamaru, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – le aseguró de inmediato ella, deteniéndose también, mirándole divertida. Y aunque Shikamaru bufó, ella no borró la sonrisa de su rostro. - ¡Vamos genio, no te enfades!- insistió ella, y aunque el muchacho lo medito unos segundos, al final suspiró.

-Sólo con una condición – pidió avanzando los pasos que lo separaban de Temari y le extendió una de sus manos, misma que sin pensarlo mucho, ella tomó.

-¿Cuál? - pregunto curiosa, analizando atentamente su rostro en busca de alguna pista, pero él con su expresión desenfadada, tan sólo se sonrió de medio lado y la miro a los ojos…

-Que caminemos un rato en silencio y aprovechemos el paisaje – le pidió tan sólo él, acariciándole con ternura la mejilla, y aunque por unos segundos Temari no supo que responder ante tal dulzura, al final accedió sonriendo ligeramente y retomó el camino sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo que atribuyó a la fresca brisa, mientras caminaba en silencio, todavía tomando la mano de Shikamaru entre las suyas…

* * *

_Uhm… juro por kami, ke si el Fiat no se tratara de estos pekeños momentos cursis y romanticotes, ke les haría los capitulos más largos… eso, y si yo tuviera suficiente tiempo e inspiración xD_

_Gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews! Nonahere, Akkioutaku, Raven, Hiromi, Estrella y Titxtu, prometo que algun dia las compensare con un Fict kilometrico jejeje, por lo pronto, disfruten de estos pekeños momentos del Fict! xD_

_Les kiero, besitos, dejen review!_


	6. Apoyar

**_6.- __Apoyar._**

Adaptarse a la rutinaria vida dentro de la caravana de viajeros fue mucho más fácil y sencillo de lo que Temari y Shikamaru habían esperado. Sus nuevos compañeros y amigos de viaje, con quienes convivirían durante las siguientes semanas, eran en su mayoría viejos comerciantes que llevaban a vender sus mercancías por cuanta ciudad pasasen, y que no se mostraban más interesados en ellos más que para venderles cosas, por lo que durante los primeros días no requirieron comportarse excesivamente afectuosos, tomándose apenas de las manos y dirigiéndose breves miradas cariñosas.

Sin embargo, durante la noche del quinto día de viaje, cuando abordaron el barco carguero en el que navegarían para cruzar el mar, las cosas se volvieron más complicadas.

-¿De verdad son esposos?- preguntó mirándolos de arriba abajo la esposa del capitán, quien era la cargada de mostrarles su camarote.

Shikamaru y Temari asintieron en silencio, siguiendo a la mujer, que sostenía en sus brazos a un inquieto bebé que no dejaba de llorar, mientras que otros dos niños de unos 7 y 5 años, corrían de un lado a otro atravesándoseles en el camino y casi haciendo caer a su madre en un par de ocasiones

-Entonces deben ser recién casados- juzgó con una sonrisa, y suspirando casi con añoranza. Y antes de que ellos asintieran o dijeran algo, la mujer volvió a hablar. – Cuando yo me casé con mi marido, todo era lindo, un mundo color de rosa… hasta que me embaracé…- dijo exhalando un profundo suspiro y deteniéndose frente a una puerta metálica.

Entonces, cuando se abrió la puerta y la señora se dispuso a entrar, un niño más salió del camarote gritando, y sacándoles un susto a ella y a los niños, que gritando emprendiendo una carrera y empujaron una caja, que inevitablemente le aplastó el pie a Shikamaru…

Y un par de segundos después, la matrona, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, grito una serie de amenazas contra su hijo mayor, a quien fue de inmediato a perseguir, aún con el bebé llorando en sus brazos, ignorando completamente a Temari que rápidamente empujó la caja que había lastimado a Shikamaru, que adolorido se encogió de inmediato para intentar sobarse el golpeado pie…

-¡Kuso!- maldijo en un susurro el muchacho, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, queriendo quitarse inmediatamente la sandalia, sin embargo la mano de la rubia, deteniéndose sobre la de él, lo obligó a levantar la vista y encontrarse con su rostro a penas unos centímetros separado del suyo…

-Vamos adentro, voy a necesitar el ungüento para golpes que tengo en mi maleta y no lo puedo buscar aquí afuera – le dijo con tranquilidad ella, pero al mismo tiempo con autoridad…

Y sintiéndose por un momento perdido en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, Shikamaru pasó saliva con dificultad, asintiendo y aceptando la ayuda de su esposa que lo llevó al interior del camarote, permitiéndole que se apoyase en ella…

* * *

_bueno bueno... esto tuvo pinta de relleno, pero la vdd es ke es un bonito momento cuando el ser amado esta ahi apoyandote en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no creen? yo si creo eso n.n_

_**Akkiotaku, hiromi, Estrella, nonahere, jazmin y titxtu**, gracias por leer y dejar review! Les kieroo hartooo!! Besazos para ustedes! ;D_


	7. Atención

_7.-Atenció__n_

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- preguntó con calma y en un susurro Temari, masajeando con suavidad el pie herido de Shikamaru, que sentado en la cama, la había estado observando en silencio.

-No me dolía tanto – respondió haciéndose el fuerte, y consiguiendo que ella lo mirase con una sonrisa burlona…

-Claro, como digas – dijo ella a su vez con ironía, cesando el masaje y poniéndose de pie para poder quitar el equipaje de la entrada donde lo había dejado para encargarse de cuidar el pie del muchacho, que seguía atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, analizando mentalmente la situación.

Por primera vez en todos aquellos años de conocerla, ella le había cuidado. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero ella le había cuidado… y eso le intrigaba.

Kami, tenían años llevando a cabo misiones juntos en donde ocasionalmente había salido lastimado, pero la rubia de coletas jamás le había brindado tantas atenciones ni tantos cuidados. Al contrario, siempre había tenido que ser él mismo quien curase de sus propias heridas y golpes… y francamente, él no había esperado que aquello cambiara durante aquella misión, y se moría de preguntarle a ella la razón, aunque sospechaba que debía ser por ese juego de roles que se habían empeñado en realizar…

-Iré a buscar a la esposa del capitán, olvidaste preguntar cuanto tiempo estaremos navegando. Ah, y ponte esta venda en el pie, no quiero que ensucies las sábanas con el ungüento- ordenó de pronto la ojiverde, lanzándole una venda pequeña que por poco y le da en la cara…

Y Shikamaru no pudo decir más que su típico _mendokusai_, porque incluso antes de que se diera cuenta, Temari ya estaba cruzando la puerta de su camarote, misma que cerró detrás de sí antes de emprender el camino por el pasillo en dirección a la cubierta del barco, agradeciendo en silencio que se encontrase sola.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Se preguntaba mentalmente ella, con la vista fija a frente, absorta en sus meditaciones, pensando en cómo las cosas habían estado cambiando poco a poco con Shikamaru, sin que aparentemente ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta…

Porque ahora que lo pensaba, no sólo había acabado de cuidar el pie herido de su supuesto marido, sino que también, durante los días pasados, se había preocupado por tenerle algo de comida lista, le había elegido ropa limpia, e incluso antes de que salieran de la aldea, ella había estado prestándole mucha atención y cuidados al pelinegro… como si su noviazgo y su matrimonio fueran algo real…

-No, de ninguna manera – se dijo repentinamente a sí misma, sacudiendo de un lado a otro la cabeza, como queriendo desechar aquellas ideas. – Estas cosas no van en serio, son sólo para guardar las apariencias, para demostrarle a todos que somos un matrimonio feliz y que podemos adoptar a la niña… sí, es por la niña – se insistió para convencerse a sí misma, para justificar de alguna manera su actitud y sus actos…

Pero si Temari hubiera puesto más atención a su corazón, se habría dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al pensar aquello…

* * *

_Este es un capitulo de transición… o relleno, como prefieran llamarlo jajaja xD digo, es importante las reflexiones que ambos llevan a cabo, pero creo ke estarán de acuerdo en que realmente no paso nada que nosotras no sepamos ya desde capítulos antes jejeje…_

_Pero en fin, en el siguiente capitulo vaya que ocurre algo… ya lo verán que si n.n_

_Agradecimientos enormes a {Akkio, Nona, Estrella, temari-vc, hiromi, angelaok, titxu y jasmin} por sus reviews, de verdad, no me canso de agradecer ke vengan a leerme y además me comenten, les kiero muchísimo! _

_Que tengan un buen fin de semana, nos leemos la próxima semana!_


	8. Sorpresa

**_Queja de la autora_**

_Bueno, antes de comenzar con el nuevo capitulo de la historia, quiero hacer una queja respecto a algo que me tiene sumamente indignada: **el plagio.**_

_Resulta, que allá por el año 2003, yo comencé a escribir una historia de digimon titulada** Un verano inolvidable**, y que publicaba en ese entonces en los antiguos foros de Animekai, actualmente pikaflash. Es una historia terminada de 21 capitulos que escribi a lo largo de 2 años, a la que le tengo especial cariño y afecto por las buenas criticas y comentarios que consiguó ya cerca del final, así como hecho de que me ayudo muchisimo a crecer en cuestion literaria para llegar a ser la escritora que ahora soy.. y que hoy, a poco mas de 5 años de terminada, he descubierto que me ha sido robada apenas el año pasado por una tal **Queen-Dream-Chinese **que tuvo la osadia de decir que era de ella... dios, ya se podrán ustedes imaginar el coraje y la indignación que me causó leer eso, y aunque la tipa en cuestión no publicó mas alla de 4 capitulos, no puedo perdonarle que haya copiado y pegado mi historia y dicho que era suya... osea, ¡mejor usa tu propia imaginación en lugar de robar! ¿no creen? -w-_

_Pero bueno, mientras averiguo que tengo ke hacer ahora, ya saben algo asi como reportar plagio o algo, les digo, **DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO **y si alguien sabe que tengo que hacer, diganme porke francamente no tengo ni la mas remota idea xD_

_Y ahora si, la continuación del fict._

_

* * *

__8.-_**_Sorpresa_**

Temari estaba comenzando a cansarse de esperar… y francamente, cualquiera lo haría si se encontrara en compañía de los cuatro inquietos hijos del capitán del barco que no dejaban de jugar, correr, gritar y llorar desde que su madre había salido _por unos minutos_ para llevarle quien sabe qué cosa a su marido, y que ya tenía cerca de una hora de haber desaparecido por aquella puerta que la rubia ya se debatía entre cruzar o no cruzar…

-¡Basta niños, compórtense ya, sus gritos se escuchan hasta la cubierta!- gritó de pronto la mujer, entrando de nuevo a su camarote. – Perdona la demora querida, pero es que allá arriba todo es un desastre – le advirtió la mujer, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y sonriéndole amablemente a Temari, que poco interesada en lo que ocurría afuera, tan sólo arqueó un poco las cejas.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó por mera cortesía y poniéndose de pie para acortar lo más pronto posible la plática, y la señora, cargando al menor de sus hijos en brazos para arrullarlo y hacerlo callar, asintió.

-Sí, de último momento un grupo de acróbatas y cirqueros se han unido a la tripulación. Mi marido ha tenido que ayudarles a subir las jaulas con los animales – le explicó tranquila, pero segundos después, toda su paciencia pareció esfumarse al amenazar a sus hijos para que se callaran de una buena vez…

Y un par de minutos después, la joven rubia salió del camarote con la seguridad de que tan sólo tendría que soportar a ese trío de escandalosos niños durante siete días, que era el tiempo que durarían a bordo del navío…

-¡Eh, cuidado!- gritó de repente alguien, y Temari, que apenas y había puesto atención, a punto estuvo de chocar contra el chico que había girado en el pasillo y que tampoco se había fijado en el camino… y cuando sus ojos verdes se toparon con los plateados de él, a ella casi se le detiene el corazón.

-No puede ser… - pensó casi palideciendo y sintiéndose a punto de desmayar. En cambio el muchacho frente a ella, alto, guapo y moreno, sonrió ampliamente después de unos segundos, muy contento.

-¡Por Kami, pero si eres Temari! – casi gritó el chico al reconocerla, abrazándola al instante sin darle a ella tiempo siquiera de replicar.

-Kami, Kami, que sea un sueño, que sea un sueño – suplicó mentalmente la rubia, casi queriendo llorar… pero no, aquello no era ningún sueño, aquello era toda una realidad.

¡Una maldita y muy desgraciada verdad que acababa de ponerla a ella en un terrible predicamento gracias a que ella conocía a ese atractivo chico!

Aunque bueno, decir que lo conocía era muy poco…

Ese joven con quien sorpresivamente se había encontrado a bordo de aquel barco, era nada más y nada menos que Horiyoshi Souta, un viejo amigo, el primer chico al que ella había besado y prácticamente había sido su primer amor…

Y Nara Shikamaru, que tras considerar que su mujer se estaba tardando mucho y había decidido salir a buscarla, se había detenido abruptamente al final de aquel pasillo, al encontrarse con aquella sorprendente escena… y no pudo controlar el recelo que sentía en su corazón al ver a Sabaku no Temari en brazos de ese desconocido…

* * *

_**Gracias a Anika san, akkiotaku, nonahere, hiromi, jazmin, angelaok y GSmatsuri por los reviews!**_


	9. Dudas

_9.-D__udas_

-Souta… ¿podrías soltarme? Por favor – pidió Temari, visiblemente nerviosa ante aquel reencuentro inesperado, y el muchacho accedió de inmediato a la petición.

-Claro, perdona, perdona… ya sabes, la emoción de haberte encontrado… estás muchísimo más hermosa que la última vez… – le halagó el muchacho, terminando el abrazo, pero aún con sus ojos dorados fijos en ella…

Y maldiciendo a su suerte, Temari no supo como responder ante aquellas palabras, aunque mentalmente se dijo, que él realmente se había puesto buenísimo…aunque claro, no podía decir eso.

Sería más decente en todo caso, decirle que el tiempo también le había favorecido enormemente a él: que no había perdido ni un ápice de su atractivo juvenil sino que éste se había incrementado descomunalmente en el momento en que su cuerpo se volvió musculoso y bien definido, y sus rasgos faciales perdieron aquellos tintes infantiles que todavía tenia durante su adolescencia, cuando ellos dos se había conocido… porque realmente, estaba guapísimo y a ella no le importaría volver a tener algo con él… aunque pensándolo bien, eso tampoco se lo podía decir.

-Gracias, tú también te vez muy bien – respondió finalmente ella, tranquila, serena a pesar de los nervios que indudablemente se incrementaron al verlo sonreír con esa sonrisa de conquistador que poseía…

-Y ¿qué has hecho de tu vida?, después de que te fueras de la aldea te perdí la pista completamente, nadie supo darme razones de ti - preguntó él, curioso, y Temari sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente, y el mundo desmoronarse a sus pies…

Aquello tenía que ser un castigo. Un verdadero y espantoso castigo…

¿¡Ahora qué demonios le decía!?

No podía decirle la verdad, que se encontraba soltera y en medio de una misión, fingiendo que estaba casada, porque de lo contrario, dicha misión podía verse en peligro… y por otra parte, no quería decirle que estaba casada, porque eso era en realidad una mentira que significaría perder la oportunidad de tener una relación con él…

Y mientras tanto Shikamaru, que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ocultarse en el recodo de aquel pasillo en que estaban, permanecía totalmente quieto, con el corazón acelerado y al mismo tiempo estrujado, tan sólo viendo y escuchando a esos dos, esperando inquieto la respuesta que Temari estuviera a punto de dar, preguntándose a sí mismo, ¿porqué parecía que ella estaba dudando...?

Y por sobre todo, ¿por qué era que verla dudar le provocaba un espantoso nudo en la garganta, y sentía terriblemente atormentando…?

* * *

_ah... ok, ok, veamos... es la 1:50 am del sábado 8 de mayo, y yo vengo de una fiesta en la que todavía debí haberme quedado... pero por ahorrarme el taxi, llegue a casa temprano jajaja xD_

_ Anyway, eso no tiene nada ke ver con el fict, pero simplemente keria decirlo jojojojo xP _

_Agradecimientos mil a hiromi, estrella, akkiotaku, titxtu, nona, angela, gsmatsuri y a jazmin por sus reviwes! ya verán después lo ke tengo preparado xD _

_Les quiero, bye bye! n.n_


	10. Fidelidad

_10. Fidelidad_

-Me he casado hace poco con un hombre verdaderamente maravilloso, estamos de luna de miel – dijo Temari, sonriéndole y mostrándole inmediatamente la mano izquierda en donde tenía puesto un anillo, decidiendo hacer lo que era correcto.

Porque sí, aquello era lo correcto.

Aún cuando su matrimonio con Shikamaru fuera una mentira, entre ella y el joven estratega existía un compromiso al cual tenían que serle fiel, algo más allá de mantener las apariencias para llevar a cabo la misión, que aunque Temari no estaba segura de cómo definirlo, lo prefería por sobre todo, aún cuando eso significara perder la oportunidad de una relación verdadera con alguien tan atractivo como Souta…

-Conque ahí estás, mujer – se escuchó de pronto, y Temari, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón, volteó inmediatamente hacia el final del pasillo.

-Shikamaru… - apenas y susurró ella, casi incrédula al ver a su joven marido, ya a unos cuantos pasos de ella, con las manos en sus bolsillos y esa media sonrisa tan suya que la descolocaba… e inexplicablemente, ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ahí.

-Me tenías preocupado, no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera, ¿quieres? - dijo él a su vez, deteniéndose frente a ella, mirándola significativamente a los ojos.

-No quise hacerlo pero me entretuve – respondió ella al instante, cediendo al impulso de abrazarlo por un momento y darle un brevísimo beso que de lo fugaz que resultó, se quedó muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de Shikamaru que también la abrazó y besó cariñosamente en la frente…

De alguna manera, el hecho de haberla escuchado hablar con seguridad de su matrimonio, lo había hecho sentir aliviado después de los breves segundos de dudas, como si todo en el mundo ahora estuviera bien… y aún teniendo a su mujer entre sus brazos, Shikamaru se sintió inmensamente dichoso y agradecido de poder estar en esos momentos ahí, junto a esa problemática pero verdaderamente hermosa rubia, que finalmente había elegido estar con él…

* * *

_Pues... como estan? jajaja xD yo bien, aki subiendo como siempre las actualizaciones semanales de los viernes jejeje... y pues, la verdad no me keda más ke agradecer ke me sigan leyendo a pesar de lo brevisimo de estos capitulos xD _

_Pero en fin, ¿les gusto el capitulo? La verdad, a mi si, en especial la intromisión de shikamaru... oh kami, como lo amo jajaja xD Mil gracias a HiromiH...24, a mi keridisima akkiootaku, a Jazmin, a Anika, a Titxu (nena, entendiste completamente la escencia del capitulo! la vdd, de no haberseme ocurrido esa idea, ni hubiera escribito este fict! jajaja XD), a EstrellaSakura, y a Nonahere que sigue pidiendo lemon jajaja xD_

_Les quiero montones! cuidense, nos leemos la siguiente semana! n.n_


	11. Cama

_11. __Cama_

Aquella noche, después de las respectivas presentaciones, Shikamaru y Temari regresaron a su camarote con la seguridad de que se encontrarían al día siguiente con Souta que regresó a cubierta para ayudar a sus compañeros con el resto de las cosas, ya que el muchacho formaba parte del grupo de acróbatas circenses que la esposa del capitán le había contado a la ojiverde de Suna.

Y aunque Shikamaru se moría de curiosidad por saber más sobre aquella antigua amistad, prefirió no hacer pregunta alguna, evitando de esta manera cualquier tipo de problemas que aquello pudiera acarrearle con la hermosa rubia, que no había dicho tampoco nada desde que se despidieran del acróbata, y que en aquellos momentos se encontraba sentada frente al pequeño espejo, cepillándose cuidadosamente el cabello, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a través del espejo por donde el muchacho la veía discreto…

-Estaremos navegando durante siete días, el desayuno se sirve a las 9 de la mañana, la comida a las 3 y la cena a las 8, ya deberías estar durmiendo si pretendes ir a desayunar – rompió finalmente el silencio Temari, una vez terminó de peinar y sujetar su cabello en un par de trenzas, volteando a ver directamente a su esposo, que sentado en el borde de la cama había bostezado.

-Mendokusai – susurró como única respuesta el pelinegro, rascándose distraídamente la cabeza, y mirando significativamente la única cama que había en la habitación – supongo que tendré que dormir en el suelo- susurró mientras se levantaba, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho. Y Temari, que no pudo contener más una sonrisa, se puso inmediatamente de pie y fue directamente hacia la cama.

-La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos vago, además, ya hemos dormido juntos antes – le recordó ella, haciendo referencia a la única noche que habían pasado juntos, cuando habían dormido en el bosque Nara bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas…

Porque si bien tenían ya cinco días viajando con la caravana de comerciantes, durante aquellas pasadas noches, Shikamaru se había empeñado en hacer guardia afuera de la tienda de campaña mientras ella dormía tranquilamente en el interior…

-Venga Shikamaru, acuéstate de una buena vez – insistió ella, hincada sobre un lado de la cama, acomodando su almohada antes de recostarse y mirándolo de reojo, esperando que se decidiera.

Pero como el muchacho seguía parado, mirándola poco convencido y con una de sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas, a ella no le quedó más remedio que suspirar, dejar la almohada tranquila unos instantes y ponerse seria, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la cadera.

-Métete ya en la cama o me obligarás a meterte yo misma – le amenazó ella, arqueando también una de sus cejas, y aunque él sabía que ella era completamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza y más le valía hacer las cosas a la buena si no quería que ella prácticamente lo acribillara, prefirió hacer un último intento por hacerla desistir…

-¿Estás segura? Aquella vez los dos estábamos bastante tomados – replicó él, queriendo hacerle ver que en aquella ocasión ninguno de los estaba plenamente conciente de que dormirían juntos, pero ni aún así la expresión de Temari cambio, más bien, su mueca autoritaria sólo se intensificó.

-Acuéstate aquí, ahora- ordenó al instante ella con imponencia y señalando con su dedo índice el lado de la cama vacío, sin siquiera darle importancia a las excusas de su marido, que dio por perdida aquella batalla.

-Mendokusai – masculló derrotado, acatando de mala gana la petición de aquella mujer, seguro de que aquella noche, iba a tardar un buen rato antes de poder siquiera conciliar el sueño…

* * *

_Uhm… será que por fin me he decidido a complacer a las fans que ansían tanto un lemon shikatema en este fict? Jajajaja p__ues bueno, les diré que francamente… van a tener que esperarse hasta la semana siguiente para averiguarlo porque yo no comentaré más nada al respecto, jajajaja xD_

_Agradecimientos mil (como siempre), a **akkiotaku, hiromi, gsmatsuri, estrella, jazmin, nonahere **y** titxu**, ke francamente sin ustedes ni siquiera escribiría estas pequeñas continuaciones xp_

_Les quiero! pasen un fin de semana buenisimo, besazos de mi parte n.n_


	12. Desvelo

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Antes de que cualquier cosa pase, les informo que durante la próxima semana me va a ser imposible subir la actualización de é__ste y el otro fict que subo por semana. No es nada grave, sólo un pequeño viaje que realizaré y que me impedirá tener los ficts a la mano, así que su adorada continuación la tendrán dentro de dos semanas, y espero de todo corazón que lo entiendan y puedan soportar la espera jajajaja xD_

_Anyway, agradecimientos mil a {__**Akkiotaku,**__** Hiromi, Jazmin, Titxu, EstrellaSakura y GSMatsuri**} por sus comentarios, espero que disfruten este capitulo y bueno, ya saben lo de siempre, que me dejen reviews hahahaha xD Les quiero!_

* * *

_12. Desvelo._

Fingiéndose dormido, Shikamaru permaneció largo rato con los ojos cerrados en espera de que Temari pronto se quedara dormida y poder después acomodarse en el piso a dormir.

Se sentía extraño, inquieto al estar ahí recostado, y de cierta manera, aquello le parecía normal. Después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a dormir siempre solo y nunca había compartido la cama con nadie y de pronto, estaba ahí con una mujer… y no era cualquier mujer, no señor.

Era Sabaku no Temari, la embajadora de Suna, una kunoichi de élite, una hermosa mujer a quien él y todos los hombres del mundo le debían alto grado de respeto, y cuya reputación se vería gravemente afectada si el resto del mundo se enteraba que él había osado dormir en la misma cama con ella…

Y no era que Nara Shikamaru pensara faltarle al respeto al aprovecharse de aquella situación, porque él no era de ese tipo de chicos que buscan sacarle provecho a un momento como ese, sino que, simplemente si alguien se enteraba iban a empezar a correr rumores y conclusiones erróneas que perjudicarían a Temari… porque en este tipo de situaciones, siempre es la chica la que siempre acaba mal parada y eso era algo que el domador de sombras no quería ni deseaba, porque sabía que aquello le causaría un gran daño a ella…

Mendokusai, ¿porqué habían tenido que encontrarse a ese chico Souta? Si tan sólo ese muchacho no hubiera abordado el barco, en aquellos momentos Shikamaru no se estaría preocupando por dañar la reputación de la ojiverde, ni mucho menos estaría analizando tanto aquella situación, porque a final de cuentas, ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo, tan sólo estaban durmiendo juntos, uno al lado del otro como buenos amigos y compañeros, sólo eso y nada más… pero a final de cuentas, ese cirquero había tenido que aparecer para complicarlo todo...

Suspirando, el muchacho se giró ligeramente hacia un lado, quedando apoyado sobre su costado y de ésta manera poder mirar unos instantes a su compañera, quien desde hacía quien sabe cuanto, se había quedado dormida, sin imaginar siquiera todo lo que en aquellos momentos él pensaba…

Y se veía tan linda al estar así tan tranquila, con algunos mechoncitos de su dorado cabello sobre su rostro, con sus carnosos labios entre abiertos y todo su precioso rostro totalmente relajado… que Shikamaru, simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sabía perfectamente bien que tenía que levantarse de aquella cama lo antes posible, que por respeto a ella tenía que dejarla dormir ahí sola, que no podía quedarse en ese lugar por mucho tiempo más… y sin embargo, se estaba ahí tan cómodo, tan tranquilo, tan a gusto a su lado… que poco a poco y sin darse cuenta de ello, sus ojos oscuros se fueron cerrando y finalmente también se quedó ahí dormido, con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al descubrir que dormida, Temari se veía todavía más hermosa…


	13. Disfrutar

_13. Disfrutar_

Su respiración era pausada, tranquila. Se sentía cómoda, protegida. Había algo cálido ahí que la hacía sentir bien, no sabía que, pero estaba ahí… podía sentirlo con los dedos de sus manos, algo tan cálido y tan real… ¿o estaría todavía soñando…?

Negándose a abrir los ojos y despertar de aquel sueño, suspiró suavemente al tiempo que levantaba ligeramente la cabeza, disfrutando unos instantes más de la comodidad en que se encontraba, de la calidez de aquello que la envolvía, y de la suave caricia de aquello que la abrazaba… hasta que de pronto, fue conciente de la respiración acompasada de alguien frente a ella.

Arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo, la joven rubia se obligó a abrir lentamente su par de ojos verde aguamarina, encontrándose de pronto con sus manos apoyadas sobre un pecho masculino y con su rostro muy junto al de su compañero, que profundamente dormido, la abrazaba para mantenerla junto a sí, y no pudo ver la expresión de completa estupefacción de Sabaku no Temari que por unos instantes se sintió confundida y completamente desorientada.

¿Qué hacía ella abrazada de Shikamaru?

Hasta donde ella se acordaba, cada uno se había quedado prácticamente en los bordes opuestos de la cama, con el suficiente espacio de por medio para no invadir el espacio del otro, para no molestarse mutuamente… y sin embargo estaban ahí, los dos, tranquilamente abrazados frente a frente en mitad de aquella cama, respirando uno el aliento del otro… y lo que probablemente era más inquietante, era el hecho de que aquello no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

No, más bien, lo estaba disfrutando… pero… ¿porqué lo estaba disfrutando?

Si ella no era de las que dormía abrazando almohadas, no era ni siquiera de las que se movían mientras dormía… y mucho menos, de las que compartían la cama con nadie más… y hasta donde ella sabía, Shikamaru tampoco era nada de eso.

Quizás, era que disfrutaba la compañía del pelinegro, que le gustaba estar junto a él… porque él no era como todos los demás… él era diferente… ella sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él, que podía estar así abrazada de él durante el resto de su vida, acostada ahí en esa cómoda cama, admirando sus facciones relajadas, su nariz afilada, y sus labios… esos delgados pero apetitosos labios que de pronto se le antojaban para ser besados…

Y sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en su pecho y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Temari se obligó a apartar la vista del masculino rostro y a empujar ligeramente al muchacho, que en proceso de despertar, apretó ligeramente los ojos antes de abrirlos y encontrarse con su rostro muy cerca del de ella…

-¿Temari…?- dijo somnoliento, sin entender qué era lo que hacían los dos tan cerca, aún adormilado e inconciente del abrazo en que la mantenía… y ella, levantando su rostro y encontrándose con sus profundos ojos negros, fijos sobre ella, tan sólo atinó a sonreír ligeramente, mientras hacía el intento de contener el acelerado latir de su corazón, esperando que él no se diera cuenta…

-Me estas abrazando… y no puedo moverme – dijo, y el pelinegro tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces, antes de asimilar la información que la rubia le estaba proporcionando… y cuando por fin lo entendió, la soltó y se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza…

Mendokusai… que ya sabía él que no tenía que haber dormido con ella en la misma cama…

_

* * *

_

Bueno, bueno… naturalmente, este capitulo quisiera dedicárselo a **HiromiHyuuga24,** que sin saberlo, me leyó la mente cuando me dejo su comentario del capitulo anterior jajaja xD

_Anyway, además de agradecerle a Hiromi, tmb quiero agradecerle a** Akkiotaku**, a **GSMatsuri**, a **Jazmin**, a **Estrella,** a **Nathzu**, a **mayee-chan**, y a **Arrimitiluki**, que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios que de verdad me animan y me hacen el dia mas bonito n.n _

_Espero tengan un fantástico fin de semana, y que el mundial de futbol no les impida venir a leer mis ficts! xD Les quieroooo, besitos, bye! n.n_


	14. Afecto

_Notas de la Autora_

_Bueno, antes de ponerles el nuevo capitulo, quiero hacer mención sobre un detalle superimportante para mi que no puedo dejar pasar por alto._

_Y esto __es que, por segunda vez en el tiempo que tengo participando aquí en , una de mis historias… ¡ha conseguido los 100 reviews! Omg, omg, ustedes pueden creerlo? Porque francamente, yo no jajaja, de verdad, todavía lo veo, y no me lo puedo creer… _

_¡Gracias de todo corazón a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme aunque sea un breve review! __No saben lo felices que me hacen siempre sus comentarios de animo y apoyo, de entusiasmo y a veces hasta de desesperación por mi lentitud, no solo con esta historia, sino con todas las otras veinte que tengo… gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por brindarme a mi y a mis historias un poquito de su valioso tiempo y si soy sincera, a veces pienso que no tengo manera de agradecerles eso, pero entonces recuerdo que si ustedes leen es porque les gusta lo que escribo, así que, por eso sigo y sigo escribiendo, por ustedes y para ustedes…_

_Pero bueno, ya dejo de alargar mas este discurso, y esta vez no voy a especificar mis agradecimientos por aquello de que se me pase mencionar a alguien, pero a ti que me estas leyendo, y en especial a ti que me has dejado aunque sea un review, quiero decirte nuevamente gracias por leerme, y espero que este, y todos los capítulos que siguen te sigan gustando y te dejen un buen sabor de boca, así que, este capitulo, está dedicado a ti con todo m cariño._

_¡Te quiero, nuevamente gracias por leer! n.n_

_

* * *

****__14. Afecto_

Era prácticamente imposible que Temari borrara aquella pequeña sonrisilla que se le había formado en los labios desde que Shikamaru se despertara. No estaba segura del porqué, pero por más que lo intentara, no conseguía mantener su expresión seria… y que el joven estratega estuviera sentado en el borde de la cama, evadiendo su mirada, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-Vamos, no le des tanta importancia genio, tan sólo era un abrazo, algo que ya había pasado antes – le dijo de pronto, cuando no pudo contener por más tiempo su risa.

El joven shinobi de Konoha parecía verdaderamente avergonzado por aquella muestra de afecto que había hecho mientras estaba dormido, y aunque ella no era tampoco una mujer muy afectiva, francamente no le había molestado en lo absoluto despertar acurrucados… pero no era momento de pensar en aquello, así que se levantó.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso, ¿quieres?, aún nos quedan muchos meses juntos… además, estoy segura de que dormir abrazados es algo normal en un matrimonio - le comentó ella, con un toque de picardía en su voz mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño para vestirse, y antes de cerrar la puerta, lo escuchó suspirar.

-Tsk… mendokusai- gruñó por lo bajo el ojinegro, mirándola sonreír de medio lado antes de que cerrara la puerta de aquella otra habitación, conciente de que ella tenía la razón…

Aún tenían que pasar muchos meses juntos, actuando como un feliz matrimonio… sin embargo, mucho se temía que aquello pudiera desembocar en algo grave, lo cual sería un verdadero problema...

Porque como Shikamaru bien sabía, había algo que le estaba pasando, algo que no estaba en los planes y sobre lo cual él no tenía control absoluto, algo que había comenzando de forma casi inconciente en él, y que hasta ahora comenzaba a perturbarlo… algo se había manifestado desde hacía un tiempo atrás, pero que a base de no darle la suficiente importancia, él había estado dejando a un lado…

-Kuso… ¿porqué tenía que ser todo tan problemático? – se preguntó en un susurro, dejándose caer de nueva cuenta en la cama y clavando sus negros ojos sobre el blanco techo en busca de una respuesta al porqué la había abrazado.

Él era un genio estratega, un hombre con un coeficiente intelectual sumamente alto, alguien que podía ver en un instante todos los caminos y posibilidades viables durante tal o cual situación… y sin embargo, durante las últimas semanas, no había estado prestando atención a ciertas señales, que de haber notado antes, tal vez le hubieran evitado todas las contradicciones mentales que tenía…

-¡Shikamaru deja de hacer el vago y vístete, pensé que lo harías mientras yo me preparaba!

Escuchó de pronto la mandona voz de su mujer, que desde la puerta del baño recién abierta, lo miraba con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado… y aunque el genio Nara tan sólo pudo sostenerle la mirada un par de segundos, aquello fue suficiente para sentir una opresión en su corazón y un revoloteo en su estomago…

Era bastante problemático, pero tenía que aceptar de una buena vez que el afecto que sentía hacia Sabaku no Temari se estaba transformando en algo más intenso y profundo que durante las dos únicas noches que habían pasado juntos, lo había llevado a aprisionarla entre sus brazos para poder mantenerse toda la noche junto a ella…


	15. Niños

_15.- Niño__s_

La fuerte y estruendosa voz de la esposa del capitán que, dándole una fuerte reprimenda a todos sus hijos, recibió a Shikamaru y Temari que nada más entrar al salón comedor se encontraron con el desastre del trío de niños que a pesar de los intentos de su madre, seguían jugando aún cuando estaban ya sentados a la mesa.

-Oh… no esperaba que se levantaran tan temprano- les recibió la jovial mujer, poniendo frente a cada uno de sus hijos un plato de fruta.

-Si no es buen momento, nosotros podemos esperar un rato allá afuera – se apresuró a decir Temari, dispuesta a no inmiscuirse en el desayuno familiar… y sin embargo, la anfitriona, mostrando su mejor sonrisa sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Eso no es necesario, el desayuno ya está listo, de hecho, son justamente cinco los platos que ya tengo listos – les informó señalando con una de sus manos el par de platos libres que tenía ya preparados… pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada, se escuchó un estruendoso ruido metálico que por un momento sobresaltó a la mujer.

-Umi, ¿podrías traernos el desayuno? Ya tenemos hambre – se escuchó a través de una bocina metálica la voz del capitán que le hablaba a su esposa, que tras el pequeño susto, se llevó una mano al corazón y presionó un botón rojo ubicado al lado de aquella bocina.

-Dame unos minutos querido, no tardo- le informó a su marido, antes de morderse ligeramente el labio inferior y mirar alternadamente los platos servidos, y posteriormente a la joven pareja de ninjas que parecieron intuir el problema…

-No se preocupe, lleve esos al capitán, yo puedo hacerme cargo – se apresuró a decir Temari, conciente de la preocupación de la matrona, que aunque dudo unos segundos, al final asintió y tomó los platos restantes que habían sobre la mesa y los puso sobre una charola con la que salió de la cocina, no sin antes prometer que no tardaría demasiado…

Y sin esperar nada mas, la ojiverde avanzó hacia la estufa, mientras su flamante marido iba a sentarse a la mesa, bajo la estricta vigilancia del trío de niños que por unos instantes dejaron incluso de comer…

-¿Te sirvo fruta o solo panqueques? - preguntó la rubia, dándoles a todos la espalda, y atrayendo de inmediato la atención del niño mas pequeño.

-La fruta está bien- respondió tranquilo el Nara, siguiendo entonces con la mirada los movimientos del pequeñito de 5 años, que bajó de su silla, tomó el plato vacío de la mesa, y se acercó a la kunoichi, a quien jaló de la falda un par de veces, esperando llamar su atención… y cuando Shikamaru escuchó al mayor de los niños aclararse la garganta, se obligó a mirarlo a la cara durante unos instantes…

-Así que, ¿ustedes dos están casados?- preguntó con curiosidad el niño de aproximadamente unos 9 años, mirándole con atención, mientras su otro hermano rodaba los ojos y se dedicaba a comer su fruta en absoluto silencio.

-Sí, ella es mi esposa – respondió sin dudar, desviando su vista hacia Temari, que le sonreía con dulzura al mas pequeño que le hablaba bajito…

-Es muy bonita… ¿por qué ustedes no se besan? – volvió a preguntar el niño, llevándose un trozo de fruta a la boca, y provocando con aquella pregunta que Shikamaru le prestara absoluta y total atención…

-¿Porqué querría saber eso un niño?- se preguntó mentalmente, mientras meditaba la respuesta que podría dar… porque estaba claro que iba a tener que responderle si no quería que fuera a hacerle la misma pregunta a Temari… así que finalmente le respondió. - En mi familia no se acostumbran las muestras públicas de afecto – le dijo, esperando dar por zanjado el asunto… y aunque el pequeño desvió su vista hacia la rubia que le revolvía el cabello a su hermano menor, después de unos segundos volvió a mirarlo y le respondió.

-Pues ayer parecías muy celoso cuando el otro chico la abrazó – le dijo, llevándose el último trozo de fruta a la boca, y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera siquiera preguntar si acaso los había estado espiando, los dos niños que permanecían sentados a su lado, se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y se acercaron a la rubia de Suna, en espera de que pudiera servirles un par de panqueques como los que le había servido ya a su hermano pequeño.

* * *

_Aw... para que vean que a los niños uno no los puede engañar jajaja xD_

_Anyway, gracias por los reviwes, les kieroooo!_


	16. Meditacion

_16.- __Meditación_

Shikamaru no podía creer lo que ese niño le decía. No, se negaba a aceptarlo. Tenía que haber un error. Ese niño no podía tener la razón. Tenía que haber otra explicación…

Y es que, era prácticamente imposible que ese pequeño supiera de sus sentimientos nada más verlo unos instantes. Sencillamente, el Nara se negaba a aceptar que alguien tan joven pudiera descifrar de manera tan sencilla algo que a él todavía le confundía…

Así que, principalmente por su orgullo, el joven estratega en cuestión de un instante desechó a la basura aquella problemática idea, negándose todavía a aceptar aquellos sentimientos que sabía perfectamente que existían…

Y mentalmente, no dejaba de repetirse que no podía estar celoso al ver a Temari en brazos de otro. Tenía que ser algo imposible ya que entre ellos no había nada serio, todo lo que habían estado haciendo era un juego, una broma… algo necesario para completar satisfactoriamente una misión de infiltración. Sí, solo estaban juntos por eso y por nada más, y por tanto, él no tenía permitido sentir nada hacia su compañera. Nada, especialmente los celos… porque para empezar, ella no era ni siquiera del tipo de chica que le gustaban. En absoluto.

Para empezar, ella era mucho más bonita de lo que esperaba de su futura esposa, demasiado gritona, mandona y orgullosa… y aunque él quería y buscaba una mujer de carácter, Sabaku no Temari se excedía de sus límites permitidos y por mucho… además, por más y más que lo pensara, no conseguía imaginarse casado de verdad con ella. Le era imposible pensar siquiera como sería tener con ella a su hija e hijo… los dos de encrespada cabellera rubia y ojos negros, con su suave e infantil piel bronceada, entrenando juntos, haciendo uso de un pequeño abanico y formando los sellos del kagemane no jutsu… paseando en medio del bosque de los Nara en compañía de sus abuelos, correteando de un lugar a otro, jugando muy contentos…

-Shikamaru, ¿me estas escuchando?

E interrumpiendo repentinamente sus preciosas ensoñaciones, el joven heredero del clan Nara levantó la mirada y se encontró entonces con los ojos verde aguamarina de su esposa, que con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado, le miraba fijamente, evidentemente molesta al haberse encontrado completamente ignorada…

Y tragando saliva con dificultad, el joven pelinegro, se puso abruptamente de pie y salió de aquella habitación.

-Perdona, creo que no me siento bien – ella apenas y se le escuchó decir, antes de verlo salir a toda prisa, y sin siquiera haber probado bocado…

* * *

_bueno, bueno... ya se que me retrace 2 días para poner la actualización, pero es que las fiestas de graduación no me han dejado nada de tiempo! (y no lo digo poruqe haya estado yo invitada, más bien en el trabajo no dejan de ir chicas casi graduadas listas para arreglarse jajaja xD)_

_en fin, el caso es que, por fin tienen aki el siguiente capitulito... y si lo ven todo por el lado bonito, tendran en siguiente mas prontito! (noten el esfuerzo de mi rima jajajaja xD) _

_Agradecimientos super ultra especiales a **Anika san, Akkiotaku, Jazmin, Nini Cullen, Nonahere, Hiromy, Estrella, Angelaok y Arrimitiluki **por el favor de sus reviews nwn_

_Ke pasen una maravillosa semana, les quierooo! nOn_


	17. Locura

_17. __Locura_

-Tsk… mendokusai – fue lo único que pensó Shikamaru en el momento mismo en que salía corriendo de aquella habitación acondicionada como comedor, en busca de un poco de aire fresco.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su ágil mente que ahora le daba por dejarlo imaginar una vida hecha al lado de Sabaku no Temari? ¿Acaso ya se estaba volviendo loco?

-¡Hey, cuidado!

Y antes de que el joven de cabellera negra pudiera seguir pensando en la lista de cosas que Kamisama podría tener en contra de él, chocó contra alguien, probablemente el dueño de aquella voz que de pronto había gritado, y a quien apenas y alcanzó a sujetar de la mano para impedirle caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo…

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó segundos después, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no estar más alerta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y percatándose al instante de que era una chica con quien había chocado…

Y en cuanto ella levantó la mirada, y él pudo ver mejor su cara, al instante a Shikamaru le pareció ver en ella a la mismísima Temari de quien acababa de escapar…

Kami sama… ¡De verdad se estaba volviendo loco! ¡Ahora veía esos rasgados y hermosos ojos verdes por todos lados!

Aterrado ante lo que aquel repentino descubrimiento, podría significar, sin escuchar ni una sola palabra de aquella muchacha, el joven pelinegro retomó de inmediato su huída en dirección a cubierta, sin darle tampoco importancia al saludo de Souta con quien por poco y también choca en su desesperada búsqueda de la salida…

* * *

_Y una vez más, he aquí un corto y nuevo capitulo… y tranquilos, para el siguiente vuelve a aparecer Temari jejeje…_

_Pero bueno, dejando un pokito de lado esta historia, quiero aprovechar para preguntarles una cosa: si pudieran elegir solamente un fict de todos los que tengo para que lo cotinue lo más pronto posible, ¿cual elegirían? Pueden ir a visitar mi perfil para ver la lista de todos mis ficts y elegir más facil, ¿ok? ya después les digo ke sigue jejejeje xP_

_Anyway, de nueva cuenta, agradesco los reviews dejados por parte de **Nini Cullen, Akkiotaku, Arrimitiluki, Jazmin, GSMatsuri, Hiromi, Titxu, Angelaok, EstrellaSakura, Freya y Nonahere. **Espero se la pasen bien el fin de semana, nos leemos después! _

_Con cariño, Yusha!_


	18. Rivalidad

_18. __Rivalidad_

-¡Shikamaru espera! – le llamó casi en un grito Temari al verlo de pronto salir corriendo de la cocina, sorprendida y preocupada por lo que pudiera estarle pasando. - Tal vez se había sentido mareado por el movimiento del barco – pensó, dudando si debía seguirlo y alcanzarlo, y sin embargo, las voces infantiles de los hijos del capitán la convencieron de permanecer al menos unos instantes en aquel lugar.

-¡Ese panqueque era mío Kanningu! - replicó el mas pequeñito, haciendo un puchero al verse asaltado por su hermano mayor, que con una sonrisa le respondió.

-Ya no, ahora es mío- le dijo dando un primer mordisco al panqueque robado sin importarle ver las gruesas lágrimas que en el menor se aglomeraron…

-¡Voy a acusarte con mamá!- gritó el pequeño derramando las primeras lágrimas, y Temari, apartando la vista de la puerta, resopló.

-¡Basta ya! ¿Qué no sabes que robar es malo? - les dijo con voz autoritaria, quitándole de las manos el panque robado al mayor para regresárselo al más pequeño, sorprendiéndolos a todos y consiguiendo que los tres la miraran con atención y en silencio.- Deberían saber que cuando uno pide las cosas en lugar de tomarlas, suelen obtener beneficios extras, y lo mismo pasa cuando se portan bien… si ustedes lo hicieran, ya habrían conseguido un montón de beneficios – siguió diciéndoles, sentándose sin más demora a la mesa, llevándose un trozo de fruta a la boca, esperando que con ello el trío de chiquillos se comportaran. Ya los había soportado lo suficiente la tarde anterior, como para quedarse ahora de brazos cruzados dejándoles hacer lo que quisieran…

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó repentinamente el mayor, sin apartar sus ojos azul oscuro de los de Temari, que tras pasarse el bocado de fruta, sonrió.

-Su madre los regañaría menos, eso es seguro – les dijo, notando como intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, sin parecer muy convencidos de ello… - y yo podría jugar con ustedes, además de darles unas galletas – les contó como quien no quiere la cosa… y los niños entonces la miraron llenos de entusiasmo…

-¿Y son ricas esas galletas?

-Las más ricas que cualquier chico pudiera probar – se adelantó una voz en el umbral de la puerta, consiguiendo de inmediato la atención tanto de los niños como de Temari, que al ver entrar a Souta con aquella radiante sonrisa, prefirió mantenerse en silencio, esbozando apenas una diminuta sonrisita, que de pronto se le congeló, al ver a una jovencita de larga cabellera negra un paso más adelantada que el ojiplata, mirándola de arriba abajo como si la criticara… y definitivamente aquella actitud no le gustó.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Temari – dijo despectiva la chica, sin ponerle la más mínima atención a los niños, clavando sus ojos verde aguamarina en los de la oriunda de Suna, que antes de poder decir nada, la vio desviar la mirada de forma grosera. - A mi me parece una mujer normal Souta, no le veo nada de bonita ni especial como me decías – comentó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la Sabaku No la escuchara con claridad, tomando por sorpresa al joven cirquero, que avergonzado miró a su compañera.

-¡Hinode, no seas descortés!- le reprendió en un susurro, que la rubia también escuchó.

-Déjala Souta, no se quien sea, pero tampoco me parece ni bonita ni especial – intervino Temari poniéndose de pie, manteniendo la calma pero no así el gesto de claro desagrado hacia la otra muchacha, que fulminándola con la mirada, la encaró llevándose ambas manos a las caderas.

-¿Qué, quieres pelear?- le retó la pelinegra, echando chispas por los ojos, y aunque Temari se moría de ganas de darle una paliza a esa presumida, sólo esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú?, no gracias- dijo, antes de darle la espalda y voltear a ver a los niños, que no perdían detalle de aquello… lo cual, la rubia no considero algo bueno. Quizás no eran sus hijos, ni siquiera eran familiares, pero aún así, ella no quería darles un mal ejemplo…- ¿Ya terminaron?- les preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento general del trío, y también asintió.- Entonces vayan a jugar – les dijo, y obedientemente, los niños se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, y salieron con paso lento de la cocina, pasando sus curiosos ojos por la mirada furibunda de la pelinegra, y la nerviosa del ojiplata, que la de Suna dejo pasar por alto, mientras tomaba el plato con fruta que había picado, y se disponía a salir para buscar a Shikamaru, esperando no encontrarlo por ahí vomitando…

* * *

_Y hasta aquí se queda este capitulo!_

_Y si, por las que no entendieron del todo el capitulo, la chica con la que Shikamaru chocó tiene los ojos del mismo color que Temari, a quien lamentablemente le tocó conocer y comprobar que no tiene tan buen carácter… ya en el siguiente capitulo, es probable que sepan más de ella, o tal vez no… mejor que abstengo de comentar más al respecto jajaja xD_

_En fin, gracias {**Nonahere, Nini Cullen, Akkiotaku, Arrimitiluki, Hiromihyuga, Ziotzae y Estrella Sakura**} por los reviews y por responderme la pregunta de la semana pasada, prometo que pronto tendrán continuaciones de los ficts que pidieron, estén atentos la próxima quincena que es cuando me toca actualizar alguno de todos esos! Y de éste, no se lo pierdan la siguiente semana, les kiero! Cuídense bien n.n_


	19. Discusión

_19. Discusión _

En silencio y evitando ver a ninguno, Temari con el plato de fruta en la mano, salió de la habitación para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas. No sabía qué relación había entre esa muchacha y Souta, y francamente no le interesaba saberlo: la noche anterior había decidido concentrarse en su misión y dejar el pasado atrás, y eso incluía pasar el menor tiempo posible junto al atractivo moreno que lamentablemente para ella, la siguió.

-Temari, Temari espera por favor – le llamó insistente el ojiplata, saliendo inmediatamente detrás de la rubia, que ni se detuvo ni volteó a verlo. – Sólo quiero disculparme – insistió él andando detrás de ella, esperando que se detuviera. Sin embargo, la ojiverde siguió avanzando.

-Es ella quien debería disculparse no tú, aunque francamente no espero que lo haga – le respondió dando por zanjado el asunto, y llegando finalmente a la puerta que daba a la cubierta, en donde el brillante sol del día la deslumbró por unos breves instantes… y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, la mano de Souta la sujetó por la muñeca e inconcientemente ella volteó a mirarlo.

-Es mi culpa que haya sido grosera contigo porque jamás he podido dejar de pensar en ti Temari… es mi culpa, porque Hinode ha estado todo este tiempo viviendo bajo tu sombra porque yo nunca te he dejado de amar… - y ante aquella confesión, Temari sintió que el corazón se le detenía y el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies…

¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella? No era justo… Kamisama, ¡no era justo!

¡Si ella siempre había sido una buena mujer, preocupada siempre por sus hermanos, una hija obediente aún cuando sabía que su padre estaba medio loco y obsesionado con el poder, una mujer decente que no se había metido nunca con un hombre que no fuera soltero…! ¿Por qué justamente ahora que tenía que ser una esposa fiel, llegaba tremendo espécimen masculino a confesarle que aún después de tantos y tantos años todavía la amaba? ¿Por qué no pudo encontrárselo antes, en medio de otra situación?

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una tercera voz a su espalda se adelanto, dejándola completamente anonadada…

-¿No vas a recordarle que ahora eres una mujer casada Temari? ¿O acaso vas a aceptar sus sentimientos y se convertirán en amantes a mis espaldas?

Y al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru a su espalda, no sólo ella volteó hacia atrás, sino que Souta, sumamente avergonzado, la soltó y clavó sus orbes plateadas en el pelinegro unos segundos, antes de bajar la mirada al piso dándose cuenta de que había actuado mal al ser tan impulsivo y declarársele de esa manera, aún a sabiendas del compromiso que ella ya tenía con ese hombre cuyos ojos negros lo miraban acusadores a pesar del tono tranquilo con que había hablado…

Porque Shikamaru estaba furioso, y decirlo era poco. Al enterarse de aquella manera que entre esos dos había existido una relación, todo su raciocinio se esfumó dándole paso a sus celos y al sentimiento de traición que en aquellos instantes sentía…

-¿Me crees capaz de eso? – cuestionó al instante Temari, naturalmente indignada ante tal acusación de quien se decía ser su esposo, que mirándola también fijamente, no pensó ni siquiera en la respuesta que le dio…

-No soy ciego Temari, se nota a simple vista la atracción que hay entre ustedes…

Y sin que él pudiera decir ni una palabra más, la suave mano de la ojiverde se estampó contundente en la mejilla de Shikamaru, que por el impacto se vio obligado a mirar a otro lado no son antes percatarse de la fría y triste mirada de la ojiverde que dejó caer la fruta al suelo y salió corriendo hacia su camarote…

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaa! _

_Ahora si se pone emocionante el asunto, jujujujuju xP_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me emocionó mucho, en especial el poder plasmar el lado celoso y posesivo de Shikamaru que lo obliga a dejar de ser tan racional… aunque sea un tanto fuera de personaje, pero bueno, no dire mas al respecto jajajaja_

_Millones de agradecimientos a {**Arrimitiluki, EstrellaSakura, Histoiredamour, HiromiHyuuga, Angelaok, Nathzu, Niiary, Jazmin, Nonahere, Akkiotaku y Nini Cullen**} que me dejaron review, de verdad no me canso de agradecerles que me sigan leyendo, y espero de todo corazón que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana. Les quiero! n.n_

_PD: la próxima semana no voy a estar en casa... así que tendrán que esperar un poco más para saber ke pasa xD_


	20. Silencio

_20. __Silencio _

Shikamaru permaneció el resto del día, sentado en el piso junto a la puerta, afuera de su camarote, mirando distraído al cielo a través de la ventana.

Temari había sido muy certera al decirle que era un idiota, él lo sabía, y además lo aceptaba… porque, por muchas y muchas excusas que su ágil mente pensara, la realidad, era que ninguna lo justificaba de haberse comportado de aquella manera y encima dudar de ella…

¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido actuar tan irracionalmente y ponerse a ambos en un problema tan complicado como ese en un momento crucial como aquel? Además, ¿a él qué demonios le importaba si Temari en verdad quería hacer una vida con un tipo como Souta? Después de todo, si estaban juntos en aquel instante de sus vidas era por la misión, nada más por la misión…

Balbuceando con fastidio su clásico _mendokusai_, Nara Shikamaru se dio unos cuantos golpes mentales para castigarse por su falta de frialdad y raciocinio. Había actuado impulsivamente y prácticamente había echado muchas cosas a perder, comenzando con la imagen de la feliz pareja de recién casados que se amaban tanto y tanto…

¿Qué iban a decir el resto de los pasajeros cuando se enteraran del alboroto que había hecho?, ¿de qué manera afectaría eso a su importantísima misión? Y para colmo, lo que le era más preocupante, era que no sabía cómo iba a arreglar las cosas con la rubia ojiverde que se había encerrado en su cuarto, y desde que él había llegado, no había escuchado más que silencio al otro lado de la habitación…

Seguramente estaría furiosa con él, casi podía apostar el sueldo de toda una vida, a que si lo veía cruzar aquella puerta metálica, si no lo mataba, al menos sí lo fracturaba… e inconcientemente, se llevó la mano a la mejilla en donde hacía unas horas ella le había plantado tremenda bofetada, que aunque ciertamente le había dolido, aquella última fría y silenciosa mirada que ella había le había transmitido, era lo que más lo tenía preocupado…

¿Sería posible que a partir de ese momento mismo, su relación se volcara en el mutismo? ¿Sería acaso ella capaz de no volver a dirigirle nunca más ni una sola de sus palabras? ¿Vivirían por siempre encerrados en aquel cruel silencio que tanto lo atormentaba?

Sintiéndose morir por dentro, Shikamaru permaneció también durante largo rato en silencio, pensando, meditando, ignorando por completo el sutil movimiento de la puerta, que al abrirse provocó un audible chirrido que finalmente rompió con aquel silencio y lo obligó a voltear para encontrarse de nuevo con aquella verde mirada en donde pudo ver reflejada su propia y preocupada mirada…

O o o o o o

¡Hellow mundooo! ¿Cómo andamos de animos? Yo, después de mis muy mereciditas vacaciones a la orilla del mar, me encuentro perfectamente bien y con la fantástica noticia de que pronto habrán muchas continuaciones, dado que a la musa le dio por aparecer y darme nuevas ideas para seguir con los ficts, ¿no les pone eso feliz? A mi si jajaja xD

Muchas gracias por los reviews, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la siguiente continuación! n.n


	21. Orgullo

_21. Orgullo_

-¿Ya comiste algo? – preguntó Temari, mirando brevemente a quien se decía ser su esposo, y que en el acto, se levantó del suelo.

-Gomenasai… jamás debí decir eso – se disculpó de inmediato, tragándose momentáneamente su orgullo, y suspirando, la rubia de ojos verdes se hizo hacia un lado para que el muchacho entrara. Aquella era una charla privada que solo les concernía a ellos.

-Conocí a Souta durante una de mis primeras misiones, una infiltración en donde me hice pasar por la sobrina de unos acróbatas y estaba ahí para suplir a uno de los miembros oficiales que se habían lesionado… – comenzó de pronto ella a decir, nada más él hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de sí. – Tuvimos una relación, sí, pero él esta enamorado de una mujer que no existe, todos los recuerdos que tiene de mi son parte de una gran mentira… nunca le dije que soy una Ninja, y en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza el volver a verlo – confesó casi de mala gana, también dejando a un lado su orgullo, aunque sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Verdaderamente se había enfadado con él por haberle dicho aquellas palabras, y aunque al principio no había estado en sus planes darle ninguna explicación, poco a poco, mientras pensaba y meditaba sobre lo sucedido, más y más se iba dando cuenta de que Shikamaru había actuado de aquella manera sólo por una razón… y el hecho de que se hubiera disculpado con nada más verla, no hacía más que alentar más sus sospechas, mismas que estaba dispuesta a confirmar aún a costa de aquellas confesiones, por lo que tras un par de segundos en silencio en los que se armo de valor, volvió a encararlo, mirándolo fijamente, más bien con la altivez y burla de las que solía hacer uso cada vez que se encontraba ligeramente nerviosa… porque verdaderamente se sentía nerviosa…

-Así que, como verás, de nada te sirvió ponerte celoso genio… para mi, Souta nunca a sido nada serio – le dijo sin quitarle los ojos verdes de encima, sonriéndole apenas para intentar desvanecer la tensión que sentía, lista para descifrar cualquiera que fuera su reacción, esperando ver nervios, que tragara saliva con dificultad, que se rascara la cabeza o que desviara la mirada… pero Shikamaru no hizo absolutamente nada además de mirarla de una forma que en el acto le estrujo con fuerza el corazón a la rubia…

-No lo malinterpretes mujer, creo que cualquier esposo se pondría celoso, así que yo simplemente actué fingiendo eso, unos celos que no siento – le dijo muy tranquilo, hablándole casi con frialdad, con indiferencia…

Y Temari, tragándose el mal sabor de aquellas palabras y el amargo sabor del rechazo, le respondió orgullosa mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta…

-Entonces, creo que hice lo correcto al actuar como una esposa ofendida de quien el esposo desconfía – le dijo, y sin más salió del camarote en busca de algo de comida.

oOoOo

_Lo único que puedo decir sobre este capitulo es, querían más acción, ¿no? xP_

_*Yusha se esconde porque presiente que van a querer asesinarla… xD *_

_Jajajaja, soy mala, lo se… pero confío en que les guste, además de frustrarlas quizas un poquito jujujuju xP_

_Pero bueno, millones de gracias por los reviews! Me encanta leer sus opiniones, prometo no retrazar más las continuaciones de éste fict al menos en lo que resta del mes… para el siguiente aún no se xD_

_Les quiero, gracias nuevamente y sigan dejándome sus comentarios y opiniones! n.n_


	22. Intuición

_22. Intuición _

Aquella noche durante la cena, todos notaron el tenso ambiente que entre Temari y Shikamaru existía, y que se incrementó más todavía, al entrar Souta al comedor dispuesto también a cenar.

Ni siquiera los hijos del capitán habían hecho alboroto alguno y se habían comportando maravillosamente bien, para beneplácito de su madre, que discreta podía concentrarse absolutamente en observar a la pareja. Seguramente aquella había sido su primera pelea… y por lo que le había dicho el mayor de sus hijos, la culpa había sido en parte de ese atractivo chico de circo…

-Etto… Temari sama… - se escuchó de pronto al lado de la rubia, la voz infantil del pequeño que le había pedido el desayuno aquella mañana, y que todos estaban seguros, había salido del camarote hacía cinco minutos acompañando a sus hermanos…

-Henji, no molestes a Temari ahora querido – le llamó la atención su madre, aunque esta vez amablemente, ligeramente sorprendida al no haberlo visto ahí antes… y la ojiverde, al ver repentinamente los oscuros ojitos del niño apartarse de los de ella ligeramente entristecidos, sencillamente no pudo evitar sonreír ni revolverle el cabello igual que había hecho aquella misma mañana…

-No es molestia Umi san – se dirigió a la esposa del capitán, mirándola tranquila, antes de volver a mirar al pequeñín. Algo tenía ese niño que la enternecía en el alma y le provocaba que sonriera. - ¿Querías decirme algo Henji kun?- preguntó, tomando nota mental del nombre del niño, cuya mirada repentinamente se había iluminado al ser llamado por su nombre.

-¿Vas a ir al camarote a jugar con nosotros antes de dormir? Kanningu y Hazukashi dicen que se portaron bien porque quieren probar esas galletas que nos prometiste en la mañana – le contó entusiasmado, sujetando con ambas manitas la falda azul de la chica, que al igual que la esposa del capitán, se sorprendió.

Francamente, no había creído que ese trío de niños iban a hacerle caso de verdad… pero intuyendo que la convivencia diaria con ellos le serviría en un futuro, especialmente en la misión en la que se encontraban y de la que ocasionalmente se olvidaba, accedió a ir a jugar con los niños, y de paso poner distancia entre ella y Shikamaru, que al verla salir sin dirigirle una sola mirada, se sintió más inquieto de lo que ya estaba…

* * *

_Y ya se ke me dirán que este capitulo además de estar excesivamente corto, no les resuelve las dudas del capitulo pasado… pero es para mantenerlas una semana más en suspenso jajajaja xD (y dice mi hermano, que de paso, quizás con eso aprenderán a no presionar xD) Gracias por los reviews! Pasen un bonito fin de semana, les quiero!_


	23. Rechazo

_23. Rechazo_

Sintiendo el estómago revuelto, Temari caminó con paso lento por los pasillos del barco en dirección a la cubierta, apoyándose precariamente en las paredes metálicas que rechinaban debido al movimiento propio de la nave. Ya sabía ella que había sido mala idea ponerse a dar vueltas y piruetas con los niños apenas unos minutos después de haber cenado, pero aunque hubiera querido, no podría haberlo evitado… así que, nada más entrar la madre de los pequeños al camarote, ella se disculpó y salió en busca de aire fresco, y si aún después de eso seguía sintiéndose mal, entonces tendría que ir a la cocina por un poco de agua y algún remedio para el mareo, alguna pastilla que nada más tomar la pusiera en un estado de sopor que la dejaría caer rendida en la cama y le impidiera pensar más en la situación con Shikamaru, que desde que había pasado, no dejaba de sentarle mal…

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para pensar que el estratega de verdad pudiera haber sentido celos por ella? Tal y como él había insinuado, era absurdo, casi estúpido… era prácticamente imposible que él sintiera algo mas que amistad por ella, porque todo lo que habían estado haciendo era una mera actuación, algo parecido a un juego… y sin embargo, horas antes de enfrentarse a su rechazo, cuando encerrada en su camarote le había estado dando vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, se había puesto a pensar en sus propios sentimientos hacia él descubriendo que en algún momento había cruzado la línea que separaba la ficción de la realidad…

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras…

Saliendo abruptamente de su ensimismamiento, la ojiverde de Suna levantó la vista encontrándose sorpresivamente con la persona que menos se esperaba recargada contra la pared: la compañera de Soutam - Hinode o como quiera que se llamara-, y como evidentemente no se encontraba de humor ni tenía los ánimos para detenerse a discutir con ella, se siguió de largo sin siquiera mirarla.

-¡Oye te estoy hablando!- gritó la pelinegra, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas notablemente molesta, tan solo siguiendo a la otra con la mirada… y como finalmente Temari salió a cubierta ignorándola, la otra se obligó a si misma a correr detrás de ella. -¡Ey, detente, tenemos que hablar!- le llamó de nueva cuenta, dispuesta a lanzarse sobre ella en caso de ser necesario… y sin embargo, nada más salir al exterior la encontró de pie junto al barandal con la mirada perdida en el cielo, por lo que descartó de inmediato el atacarla.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin cortesías la hermana del Kazekage, tras unos segundos de silencio, volteando finalmente a ver a la pelinegra, que acercándose dignamente hacia ella, no le quitó los ojos de encima.

-Tienes que responderle a Souta, no puedes dejarlo eternamente a la espera – le exigió sin demora la muchacha, mirándola con decisión. Y Temari, que de nuevo fue tomada por sorpresa, miró a su interlocutora incrédula.

-No estas hablando en serio, ¿verdad?- preguntó por inercia, pero sin darle tiempo de responder.- Soy una mujer casada, es obvio que de ninguna manera puedo aceptarlo…

-¿Casada? ¿Cómo que casada? Souta no dijo nada de ningún matrimonio – le interrumpió abruptamente ella, casi tan sorprendida como la rubia, que antes de que pudiera seguir con sus explicaciones, se vio sujetada de la mano por la morena, que posteriormente la miró escrutadora. – No llevas puesta ninguna sortija… ¿estas tratando de engañarme o que? – le interrogó mostrándose indudablemente más molesta, cosa que intrigó a la de Suna.

La actitud de esa chica era extraña, compleja… primero la despreciaba, ahora venía a exigirle saber una respuesta que ni siquiera le incumbía, y después de la confusión inicial, se mostraba molesta… y en lo único que Temari pensó, fue que Souta debería ser una persona muy importante para ella para venir a plantarle todo aquel show, por lo que inevitablemente se sonrió.

-Si tanto te gusta Souta, deberías decirle de tus sentimientos. Créeme, aún si te rechaza, el mundo no dejará de girar…- y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, Sabaku no Temari regresó tras sus pasos en dirección a su camarote, dispuesta a dormir y aceptar de una buena vez que para ella, el mundo tampoco había dejado de girar…

* * *

_Y vualá! Temari se siente rechazada y al mismo tiempo acepta sus sentimientos hacia Shikamaru… aunque eso creo que ya les había quedado medio claro hace dos capítulos jajaja xD _

_En fin, si mis calculos no me fayan, me parece que con los reviews que me dejen de este capitulo, conseguiré llegar a los 200 reviews… lo que me hace pensar, que quizás deba comenzar a hacer todos los capitulos del resto de mis ficus igual de cortos para ke me comenten más, no creen? Jajajaja xD_

_En fin, tengan un precioso fin de semana! Les quiero! Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus reviews! n.n_


	24. Cobardía

_24. Cobardía_

Aquella mañana, Shikamaru salió del camarote con paso lento y la firme intención de buscar a Temari de ser necesario hasta el cuarto de máquinas, y no parar hasta encontrarla.

Desde la tarde anterior en que había dicho lo que jamás debió haber dicho, no habían hablado para nada, ya que después de la cena había cometido el error de salir a cubierta a dar un paseo y tomar aire en lugar de irse directo al camarote a esperarla, y para cuando él calculó que ella estaría por regresar a su cuarto, se encontró con que ella ya se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama…

Y no conforme con eso, al despertar aquella mañana, se había despertado solo en la cama, abrazando una almohada… lo cual sin duda, era preocupante ya que nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de dormir abrazado a una almohada… eso, y que ella simplemente se había desaparecido sin darle la oportunidad de averiguar en qué términos habían quedado él y la problemática rubia. No sabía si ella verdaderamente se había enfadado con el y estaba evitándolo a toda costa, o si todo era parte del papel que ella había asumido tras la mentira que se había atrevido a pronunciar…

Por Kami, quizás si la noche anterior se hubiera ido directo al camarote en lugar de dar vueltas por toda la cubierta, quizás y solo quizás, podría haber averiguado como estaba en realidad su situación con la rubia de Suna a quien le había mentido al decirle que solo había actuado a riesgo de ser rechazado…

¿Quién lo había mandado a ser tan cobarde? Aunque le doliera admitirlo, la realidad era que sí se había sentido muy celoso, y el hecho de que ella también lo notara lo había puesto en un estado tal de pánico que a duras penas había conseguido enmascarar con la indiferencia…

Había tenido miedo de enfrentarla, de encararla y aceptar confesarle que sin que se diera cuenta, había empezado a sentir algo por ella, por esa hermosa e increíble mujer rubia a quien de pronto vio al otro lado de la cubierta, corriendo sin mucha prisa seguida del trío de hijos del capitán, jugando muy animadamente con ellos…

Y sonriendo, Shikamaru no pudo evitar pensar que, si se atreviera a terminar con la cobardía que dese niño venía cargando y pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos, seguramente conseguiría que Temari se convirtiera en la maravillosa madre de sus hijos…

* * *

_Y, como era de esperarse, este capitulo si se lo dediqué a Shikamaru que también acepta sus sentimientos… aunque insisto, creo que ya todas lo sabíamos como hace 5 capítulos atrás __jajajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, tal y como lo auguré en el capitulo pasado, ustedes me han dado un regalo al que me parece que todos los escritores aspiramos: más de doscientos reviews con sus comentarios y opiniones sobre esta historia… y que por cierto, debo decirles que me llega muy a tiempo porque el día 4 de septiembre – o sea mañana- es mi cumpleaños… así que, por partida doble les agradezco que me dediquen un poco de su tiempo para leerme como han estado haciendo! _

_Muchas, muchas gracias de verdad, no saben lo valiosos que son sus comentarios para mi, porque de no ser por ustedes, seguramente que desde hace mucho hubiera dejado de escribir y publicar, de verdad aunque no les conozca en persona les he tomado mucho aprecio y semana a semana me entusiasma la idea de poder leer sus opiniones sobre la historia, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias… pero bueno, ya me dejo de sentimentalismos, y les deseo un maravilloso fin de semana, y como no, un precioso inicio de mes n.n_

_Les quiero! Con mucho cariño, Yusha (n.n)_


	25. Razonamiento

_25.__ Razonamiento _

Desde hacía un rato, Temari lo había visto aparecer en la cubierta, observándola discretamente y manteniendo a toda costa la distancia, aún cuando a simple vista ella había podido leer sus intenciones de acercársele… así que, dándole un descanso a los niños, los envió por agua a la cocina, y ella misma decidió terminar de una buena vez con todo aquello, y camino tranquilamente hasta él.

-Déjame adivinar Souta, ¿quieres disculparte conmigo por los problemas que me has causado con mi marido?- sugirió ella, cruzándose de brazos, mirando seria al cirquero que suspirando, la miró con vergüenza

-No debí ser tan impulsivo y aventurado al confesarte lo que sentía, debería haber pensado un poco en las consecuencias- aceptó él, mirando entonces al piso, y tras unos segundos en que ella lo observó tranquilamente en silencio, sonrió de medio lado y se acercó más al barandal, en donde apoyó las manos mientras miraba el cielo azul…

-Ya lo pasado, pasado… así que, deja de preocuparte por eso, ¿quieres? – le pidió ella, queriendo quitarle un peso de culpa que no tenía, después de todo, su confesión tan sólo le había ayudado a quitarse la venda que sola se había puesto sobre los ojos… -se perfectamente que no era tu intención meterme en aprietos, y por extraño que te parezca, la verdad es que también entiendo tu necesidad de liberarte del peso de esos sentimientos, por eso no te guardo rencor – le explicó ella, mirándolo a la cara para evitar futuros malos entendidos, sin embargo, él no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo.

-Lo que yo siento por ti no es ninguna carga - le aseguró él, muy seguro de lo que decía, sin embargo ella, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, le preguntó.

-¿Exactamente qué sentiste cuando me confesaste que no me has olvidado?- le dijo aunque sin esperar realmente una respuesta de su parte.- Por favor Souta, deja ya de mentirte… si me confesaste que no me has olvidado, no es por que todavía me quisieras, más bien, lo hiciste por ella – le insistió señalándole al instante con la mirada a Hinode, la joven acróbata de larga cabellera negra, que se encontraba hablando con Shikamaru, a quien Temari también había estado evitando… pero en aquel momento, la ojiverde no quiso preocuparse por ellos, por lo que volvió a posar su verde mirada en el atractivo rostro del cirquero, que aunque ahora no la veía a ella, escuchó claramente sus palabras… - me seguiste para disculparte por ella Souta, y me dijiste aquellas cosas porque estabas preocupado por lo que yo pudiera pensar de ella… y para mi, eso sólo significa que tu ya no sientes nada por mi – le aseguró ella tranquila, no así su compañero que de nuevo volvió a mirarla a la cara.

-Ella me preocupa solo porque es demasiado impulsiva, irreverente, siempre trata de llamar la atención de todo el mundo...

-Y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes que cada vez que los miras te hacen pensar en mi – le interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa un tanto burlona y altanera que provocó que el ojiplata guardara inmediatamente silencio, y desviara la vista hacia el mar, lo que ensanchó mas la sonrisa de ella.- Vamos Souta, no es tan difícil admitirlo – le aseguro, y él solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no me gusta, me gustas tu – siguió aferrado el muchacho, y Temari también prefirió voltear a mirar al mar.

-Solo dices eso porque tienes miedo- le aseguro, y al obtener por respuesta una mirada aún mas confundida de parte del muchacho, ella suspiró casi resignada a tener que explicarle las cosas más a detalle. – Tan solo piénsalo: yo siempre fui mas cautelosa, mas silenciosa, me gustaba pasar desapercibida… era completamente opuesta a ella, pero por otra parte, tenemos prácticamente los mismos ojos, ¿verdad?- preguntó, y el asintió en silencio, todavía sin entender el punto, por lo que ella se obligó a tomar medidas drásticas. – Tienes miedo de que ella me reemplace Souta, por ser ella tan diferente a mi, te aterra que pueda hacerte olvidar el amor que un día llegaste a sentir, ¡por eso la hiciste vivir bajo mi sombra, siempre comparándonos, siempre intentando cambiarla! – estalló finalmente Temari, casi queriendo golpearlo en la cabeza para acomodarle las ideas, mientras que él, un tanto sorprendido, no podía menos que ver incrédulo a la rubia de Suna, que había desentrañado todo aquel misterio del cual hasta aquel momento él mismo no sabía ni que existía…

* * *

_Me pregunto si este capitulo cuenta como relleno o no… porque digo, no parece ser algo trascendental en la historia, ¿o si…? Sea como sea, me pareció una buena idea incluirlo, y para el siguiente capitulo les digo, ¡prepárense porque va a estar emocionante! _

_Gracias por los reviews y las felicitaciones de cumpleaños! La verdad es que sí me lo pase muy bien, y aunque me hubiera encantado invitarles a la fiesta, resultaba un tanto improbable tenerlos a todos ahí físicamente, porque la verdad es que si estuvieron conmigo en mi corazón n.n_

_Les quiero! Cuídense bien!__ nos leemos el próximo viernes n.n_


	26. Culpa

_26. Culpa_

Aquella la tercer noche que pasaron en el barco, Shikamaru entró al camarote justo a tiempo para encontrarse a su hermosa esposa cepillándose cuidadosamente el rubio cabello como solía hacer, justo antes de irse a dormir.

De nueva cuenta, no se habían dirigido la palabra a lo largo de todo el día, e incluso, parecía que ella lo evadía, ya que tras la situación que él había presenciado a la distancia, ella simplemente se había desaparecido sin darle oportunidad de acercarse… y de alguna manera, el encontrársela ahí despierta, el Nara experimentó una especie de alivio a pesar del silencio en que la habitación se mantuvo…

-¿Estuviste todo el día jugando con los niños?- quiso saber Shikamaru, rompiendo el tenso silencio en que se habían mantenido, mirándola directamente a los ojos gracias al reflejo del espejo que tenía ella de frente, y aunque Temari también lo miró a la cara gracias al espejo, el contacto visual no duró mucho.

-No, pasé gran parte del día con Souta recordando los buenos tiempos – le respondió sincera, dejando el cepillo sobre la mesita y yendo después a la cama… y aunque el cinismo de Temari no le gustó a Shikamaru, se obligó a mantenerse impasible, aún de pie recargando la espalda contra la puerta metálica, contando pacientemente hasta cien mientras la veía acomodar su lugar en la cama… y lamentablemente para ambos, el pelinegro no consiguió contar más allá del trece.

-Mendokusai mujer, ¿podrías dejar de complicar más todo?- le exigió perdiendo parte de su paciencia ante la indiferencia con que ella le trataba, avanzando un par de pasos al interior de la habitación, casi a punto de confesarle que verla junto al otro moreno estaba matándolo de celos, ¡que la amaba, que había sido un estúpido al haberle negado algo que jamás debió negar y que si la volvía a ver junto a Souta no iba a ser responsable de sus actos…!

Y sin embargo, aún cuando sus intenciones eran las de apaciguar la situación, al notar la mirada de incredulidad que ella le dirigía, supo que había elegido mal sus palabras, lo cual había sido un terrible error…

-¿Yo? ¿Soy yo quién lo está complicando todo? – comenzó ella, indignada.

Aquello era el colmo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico de ir a reclamarle algo de lo que era absolutamente inocente? ¡Era absurdo, ilógico! Que ella ya sabía de la cobardía de la que se jactaba, y sin embargo, al verlo ahí de frente, queriendo culparla completamente a ella, sencillamente no le fue posible aceptarlo más, e inevitablemente toda la frustración que había ido acumulado brotó con las palabras de su garganta, sin siquiera darle tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de aquellos actos…

-¡Eres tú el que lo está echando todo a perder! ¿No podías quedarte con la boca cerrada y evitarnos a los dos todo ese embrollo? ¡Es tu culpa Shikamaru, todo esto es tu culpa…!

Y con las últimas palabras de Temari retumbándole en la cabeza, Shikamaru permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, mirándola apenas unos segundos, imposibilitado para contener el sufrimiento que aquellas palabras le provocaron, bajando finalmente la cabeza y dándose la media vuelta para salir de aquel camarote, dejando completamente sola a la rubia, que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apenas y pudo contener el involuntario temblor de su mandíbula el tiempo suficiente para que él no la viera ni la escuchara sollozar…

* * *

_Omg… no me maten! xD_

_* __Yusha se protege en las trincheras en contra de las bombas motolov *_

_Jajaja, omg, omg, gomenasai! La vdd es que no me pude resistir a complicarles todavía más las cosas… y es que, como bien me dijo__** Arrimitiluki**__ un par de reviews atrás, yo disfruto haciéndolos sufrir y no lo oculto jajaja xD eso, y que además adoro escribir dramas, desde que comencé con los ficts parece que me he especializado en dramas xD y además, la semana pasada les advertí que esto se iba a poner más bueno jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno…les __agradezco los comentarios, les deseo un buen fin de semana, y como no, nos leemos la próxima semana! nOn_


	27. Arrepentimiento

_27.__ Arrepentimiento_

Con el corazón latiéndole agitado oprimiéndose en su pecho, Temari se cubrió inmediatamente la boca y se desplomó de rodillas junto a la cama sin ser plenamente conciente de ello. Su mente, por muchas ideas que en aquel momento pudiera llegar a tener en su cabeza, de pronto sólo podía pensar en las últimas palabras que había dicho, y por sobre todo, en la expresión de profundo dolor que durante breves segundos, había alcanzado a ver en el atractivo rostro de Shikamaru…

¿Que había hecho…?

Por Kami, ¡qué tontería había hecho!

Con las gruesas lágrimas recorriendo silenciosas sus mejillas, la ojiverde no se podía creer que había sido capaz de gritarle a Shikamaru que era el único culpable de todos sus males, cuando ella sabía perfectamente que no era del todo cierto… pero lo peor del caso no era que ella se había atrevido a culparlo, no.

Aquello que de pronto le había provocado una fuerte opresión en su corazón y había conseguido acumularle en los ojos las intensas e incontrolables lágrimas que brotaban de sus cristalinos ojos, aquello que había conseguido que de un momento a otro comenzara a sentirse arrepentida y avergonzada de las palabras que había dicho, era el haberse dado cuenta de aquella triste y dolida mirada que durante unos segundos Nara Shikamaru le había brindado, y que para ella tan solo podía significar que lo había lastimado: profunda, intensa y dolorosamente, ella lo había lastimado… y Shikamaru no se lo merecía, no.

Ella sabía perfectamente bien, que ningún momento el estratega había buscado lastimarla. Aún cuando de manera inconciente lo había hecho al dejarle claro que no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico u amoroso hacia ella, la verdad era que él no lo había hecho con la intención de herirla… y en cambio ella, olvidándose completamente de su raciocinio, cedió ante el impulso de hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que ella había sentido…

Y sintiéndose incapaz de ir tras él, de buscar hablar con más calma y arreglar mejor las cosas, Sabaku no Temari se permitió por primera vez en muchos años, permanecer sola en aquella habitación, llorando silenciosa y amargamente, arrepentida de haberle dicho al hombre que amaba todas aquellas cosas…

* * *

_Woooooooooooo__!_

_Si bien este es un capítulo digámoslo reflexivamente triste__ –además de muy corto-, yo no se porque, pero siento mucha emoción, jajajaja xD _

_Pero bueno… mañana cumple años mi queridísima Nathzu! Y por eso, este capitulo se lo dedico a ella… aunque no creo que le sorprenda mucho lo que ha pasado, ¿o si? xD en cualquiera de los casos, espero que te lo pases súper bien y disfrutes tu día n.n _

_Al resto de los lectores, igual les agradezco sus reviews, les deseo un fantástico fin de semana, y nos leemos pronto! Les quiero, bye bye!_


	28. Perseverar

_28. Perseverar_

Con el helado viento nocturno pegándole en la cara, Shikamaru encendió uno de los pocos cigarros que aún conservaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Hacía dos meses, justamente desde que aceptara llevar acabo aquella misión junto a la ojiverde que amaba, él se había propuesto no fumar… y aunque hasta el momento no había cedido más que en un par de ocasiones más por ocio que por la necesidad de la nicotina para calmar la prácticamente inexistente ansiedad, en esta ocasión sintió que necesitaría más de un cigarrillo para conseguir apaciguar lo que sentía su herido corazón…

Por Kami… Temari lo odiaba, ella lo odiaba y todo, absolutamente todo, había sido única y exclusivamente su culpa, no la de Souta como él había estado pensando a lo largo de todo aquel maldito día…

Porque aunque le doliera aceptarlo, la realidad era que Temari tenía la razón. Él era el único culpable de estropear las cosas con ella… porque, si tan sólo él no hubiera sido tan impulsivo en aquel momento critico, cuando dejó que sus celos lo dominaran, nada de aquello estaría pasando, ellos no estarían peleados, y por sobre todo, no se sentiría devastado…

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Todavía tú por aquí? – escuchó de pronto una voz a su espalda, y aunque el primer impulso que había sentido era el de voltear, el sentirse completamente miserable lo ayudó a mantener su vista fija en el negro horizonte de aquella noche sin luna…

-No es buen momento, ¿podrías dejarme solo?- pidió tranquilo, dando una buena calada a su cigarrillo, y tras unos segundos, la escuchó volver a hablar.

-Así que no arreglaste nada con tu mujer – concluyo con tono bajo ella, mirándolo un tanto contrariada. Y sacando de mala gana el humo del cigarro, Shikamaru asintió en silencio.

No tenía ganas de hablar, y mucho menos con aquella chica a quien apenas aquella mañana había conocido… y aunque ella se había portado muy amable con él, aún después de reconocerlo como el tipo con quien había chocado el día anterior y además esposo de Temari, sencillamente en aquellos instantes, lo único que quería era estar un tiempo solo, pensando, meditando sobre lo que ahora tenía que hacer… y sin embargo, ella no se marcho sino por el contrario, se acercó más a él, apoyando también ambas manos sobre el barandal del barco.

-No vayas a rendirte muy pronto Shikamaru, si lo haces, es probable que te arrepientas – le animó sonriendo tranquila, mirando también el oscuro horizonte, y por unos segundos, el estratega la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó, y Hinode tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

-El que persevera alcanza – acotó ella, mirándolo a la cara. - Souta siempre dice eso… y aunque últimamente se está pasando de perseverante, en esta situación, tú eres el de la ventaja puesto que estás casado con Temari, así que no desaproveches eso, ¿si?

Y dándole un par de palmadas amistosas sobre el hombro, la joven trapecista se despidió de él, dejándolo solo como quería, con algo nuevo sobre qué pensar…

* * *

_Y__ me apuesto los casi 250 reviews que llevo a que ustedes también tendrán algo en lo que pensar durante la próxima semana, dada esta repentina e inesperada buena relación entre nuestro Shikamaru y Hinode jajaja xD_

_Les deseo a todos un maravilloso fin de semana, pásenla muy bien, y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!_


	29. Perdón

_29. __Perdón_

Evitando hacer ningún ruido al entrar al camarote, Shikamaru cerró con excesivo cuidado la puerta metálica y avanzó descalza entre las sombras, comprobando con sólo la mirada que Sabaku no Temari se encontraba ya profundamente dormida, dándole la espalda a él y a la puerta.

Había pasado un buen tiempo fumando a solas en la cubierta, más que nada haciendo tiempo para que la rubia pudiera dormir y no tener que obligarla a que se vieran a la cara. Y además, aprovechando el tiempo para pensar en la mejor estrategia que debería usar: después de todo la situación ameritaba que usara su cerebro para pensar en la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas con la mujer que amaba… y que justo cuando Shikamaru se acostó en su lado de la cama, se giró hacia él y suspiró su nombre mientras dormía…

Y Shikamaru, al escuchar su propio nombre de los labios de su amada, no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, mientras admiraba en su hermoso rostro la ligera contracción que denotaba su preocupación que sentía aún mientras dormía, así como el rastro de las gruesas lágrimas que de sus ojos habían brotado…

E inevitablemente, Shikamaru no pudo evitar acariciarle las mejillas con dulzura, queriendo limpiar las lágrimas ya secas y consiguiendo que ella volviera a exhalar un suave suspiro que a él le estrujó el corazón…

-Perdóname por ser tan cobarde y tan tonto Temari… jamás debí mentirte respecto a mis sentimientos, debí de ser más sincero - le susurró el moreno, todavía acariciándole con dulzura la mejilla, reprochándose a sí mismo su actitud tal y como había venido haciendo desde que las cosas se habían estado complicando cada vez más…

Y ella, suspirando de nueva cuenta, volvió a darle la espalda y encogió sus piernas hasta hacerse ovillo en su mitad de la cama, quitándole a Shikamaru un poco más de la cobija que lo cubría, haciéndolo finalmente sonreír al darse cuenta que tendría que repetirle aquellas palabras en cuanto ella despertara… y curiosamente, la sola idea de confesarle sus sentimientos dejó de causarle una opresión en su corazón.

Así que, sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa de la cara, susurró su típico _mendokusai_ dejándole a esa mujer problemática toda la cobija que quisiera, pero al mismo tiempo acercando más su cuerpo al de ella aunque sin abrazarla, ya que el genio estratega sabía perfectamente bien que el primero de los 10 movimientos que tenía que llevar a cabo para conquistarla era disculparse por haber sido tan cobarde… y una vez hecho eso, quizás podría volver a abrazarla con mayor libertad ya fuera que estuviera dormida o despierta.

* * *

_Sí, ya se que me he tardado, pero es ke habia perdido el archivo xD __pero, al menos ya por fin las cosas van a arreglarse entre ellos! O al menos Shikamaru lo intentará, jajaja xD en fin, este capitulo esta dedicado a todas aquellas que desde el capitulo anterior estaban que pedían un poco de romance n.n cuídense bien, les quiero, gracias por leer y dejar reviews!_


	30. Paz

_30. __Paz_

Cuando Temari abrió los ojos y se encontró con el tibio cuerpo de Shikamaru al lado suyo, experimentó una sensación de profundo alivio.

De cierta manera, el comprobar que a pesar de todo lo dicho la noche anterior él había regresado a dormir a su lado, le proporcionaba a ella una especie de seguridad que bien sabía no debería sentir. Después de todo, si Shikamaru hubiera decidido no regresar a su lado, ella se lo tendría bien merecido… pero no había sido así, y ahora ella tendría que tragarse completamente su orgullo y pedirle perdón. Cosa que aunque se decía fácil, para Sabaku no Temari era algo sumamente complicado dado el hecho de que nunca jamás había hecho eso…

Así que, decidiendo darse una ducha antes, la rubia de ojos verdes se deshizo de las cobijas y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, se sentó sobre la cama dándole brevemente la espalda, apoyando un momento ambas manos sobre el colchón para impulsarse, y quedándose en el instante sin aliento y con el corazón repentinamente paralizado cuando sintió el calido tacto de Shikamaru, que inesperadamente detuvo una de sus manos sobre la de ella y le llamó con su voz todavía adormilada…

-¿Te marchas ya?- susurró el Nara, con sus oscuros ojos prácticamente recién abiertos, fijos en el perfil de la rubia, que tragando con dificultad, bajó ligeramente la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de voltear a mirarlo a la cara…

-Iba a ducharme… – le respondió tras un par de segundos en silencio, cuando por fin las palabras lograron salir de su boca… y él, sin quitar su mano de la de ella, suspiró de forma suave antes de hablar.

-Temari… lo que dijiste ayer…- comenzó a decir él, buscando cuidadosamente las palabras, que sin embargo fueron acalladas por la suave voz de la ojiverde que se adelantó.

-Ayer fue un mal momento Shikamaru – le interrumpió tranquila sin levantar la voz y girando ligeramente el rostro hacia él, pero sintiéndose tan nerviosa, que no alcanzó a sostenerle la mirada más allá de diez segundos, y centró toda su atención en el firme agarre de aquella mano sobre la suya... - realmente no quise decir eso… porque no fue todo culpa tuya… - trató ella de explicarle ella, preparándose mentalmente para poder decir la palabra mágica que terminaría completamente con todos sus problemas y los regresaría a ambos a un estado de paz mental…

Y sin embargo, aún cuando ella estaba por articular un apenas audible _perdóname_, sus cuerdas vocales se negaron a emitir sonido alguno al sentir los fuertes brazos de Shikamaru, estrechándola con firmeza contra su pecho, acallando por completo sus palabras, haciéndole saber de aquella forma que no necesitaba escuchar ni una sola palabra más…

Y Temari, cediendo a sus impulsos, correspondió con fuerza aquel abrazo, que también a Shikamaru le dejo bien en claro que por fin las cosas entre ellos se habían solucionado y podían estar en paz.

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Si ustedes pudieran verme ahora mismo, se darían cuenta de lo mucho ke me emociona esto, dado que me he puesto a dar saltitos hahahaha xD ¿qué más les puedo decir? ¡Me he esmerado demasiado con este pequeño capitulo! Por fin, hay más y más amor Jajaja xD_

_Les quiero, pásenla bien, y millones de gracias por los reviews! n.n_


	31. Cambios

_31. __Cambios_

Durante la última noche a bordo del barco, se desató una terrible tormenta que los obligó a todos a mantenerse despiertos y alerta, y por sobre todo, a retrazar la hora de llegada al puerto.

Así lo había informado el capitán del barco a la tripulación apenas un par de minutos atrás, cuando la mayor parte de la tripulación se disponía a poner a salvo a los animales del circo, así como las cajas repletas de mercancías que la gran mayoría había cargado para vender en el extranjero… y sin embargo, a pesar del ajetreo que aquella noche había en el barco, Sabaku no Temari se mantuvo serena, tranquila, alejada del gran alboroto, ayudando a la esposa del capitán en cuanto fuera posible y necesario, pensando y meditando sobre los cambios que últimamente se habían suscitado… comenzando con la actitud de Shikamaru.

Desde hacía justamente tres días, después de aquella silenciosa reconciliación entre ellos, la rubia de ojos verdes había comenzado a notar en su compañero de viaje una actitud poco habitual…

Específicamente, el Nara había comenzado a prestarle más atenciones, a mostrarse más activo ofreciendo su ayuda en cualquier cosa que fuera necesario, e incluso, ocasionalmente se mostraba más cariñoso con ella… y aunque al principio, la ojiverde se había sentido como flotando sobre suaves nubes, poco después su raciocinio le obligó a mantenerse tranquila, nada demasiado entusiasmada, recordándole que él no veía en ella más que a una amiga, haciéndola llegar a la conclusión de que con toda seguridad, todas aquellas atenciones por parte de él eran sólo una forma de recompensarla por lo mal que lo habían pasando con todo el asunto de las confesiones de Souta… lo cual, hasta cierto punto, era lógico: ambos eran buenos amigos, y dado que la misión era prioridad, lo mejor para todos era dispersar cualquier tipo de fricción, así que francamente, no había motivos para pensar distinto… o por lo menos, no hasta ahora que Shikamaru le había pedido encarecidamente que permaneciera en aquel lugar seguro, con la esposa del capitán, sus cuatro pequeños y un puñado de mujeres más, que nerviosas e inquietas, apenas podían contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras esperaban el buen regreso de sus esposos…

Y aunque cualquiera, incluida la rubia de cuatro coletas, hubiera podido pensar que el Nara no había hecho más que imitar a sus compañeros, lo perturbador para Temari, era que el joven estratega se había adelantado a cualquiera al pedirle que se mantuviera a resguardo junto a la esposa del capitán y a sus hijos, siendo imitado de inmediato por el resto, y encima, lo que más la había inquietado, había sido la simple y escueta frase que la trapecista de negra cabellera le había susurrado un par de segundos atrás:

-Quizás deberíamos hacer un cambio, tú te quedas con Souta y yo me quedo con Shikamaru…

* * *

_Ohhhh… MY GOOOD!_

_Qué descaro el de Hinode, ¿no? jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, es para darle "sabor al caldo" jajaja, cuidense, les quiero, gracias por los reviews, y si en esta semana no muero de gripa, la próxima les traigo la continuación xP_


	32. Reto

_32. Reto_

-¿Y le has confesado tus sentimientos a Souta? – se atrevió a preguntar Temari, tras unos breves segundos en silencio, más por apaciguar la inquietud que las palabras de Hinode le habían provocado, que por saber realmente sobre la situación de los cirqueros.

Y como era natural, la joven de larga cabellera negra por un segundo dejó de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, antes de responder, mirándola brevemente a la cara.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quisiera hablar del tema contigo?- cuestionó a su vez, evidentemente incómoda ante la invasión a su privacidad, cosa que por supuesto, a Temari no le importó.

-No lo se, pensé que tal vez necesitabas ayuda con eso – respondió ella, usando la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza… y si Hinode había pensado en seguir con sus actividades de manera normal, en el acto tras escuchar aquellas palabras, todas sus intenciones de hacerlo cesaron definitivamente.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Quién te crees que eres, una santa? – replicó con ironía, sintiéndose ofendida e indignada. – Para que lo sepas, no eres perfecta, ¡y no necesito tu ayuda para nada, puedo arreglármelas perfectamente bien yo sola! – dijo elevando audiblemente su tono de voz, y consiguiendo en el acto unas cuantas miradas curiosas sobre ellas.

-¿En serio?- ironizó también la rubia, ante la evidente necesidad de atención de la morena, que inconcientemente buscaba ser siempre observada.

Temari comenzaba a pensar que quizás Hinode tenía algúna especie de trauma infantil, que sus padres tal vez nunca le prestaron la suficiente atención y por lo tanto, ahora buscaba que la miraran de una u otra manera… y sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir imaginando el pasado traumático de la trapecista, al escucharla volver a hablar, de inmediato su cuerpo se tensó.

-¡Si lo quisiera, hasta podría quitarte a tu marido!- alardeó la pelinegra, mirándola altiva y orgullosa, con pose retadora, apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas… y en el acto, Temari la fulminó con la mirada…

-No podrías aunque quisieras Hinode. Lamento decírtelo, pero no eres lo suficientemente buena para ganarme en nada – le espetó la rubia muy segura de sí misma, cruzándose de brazos con prepotencia, sonriendo con burla y ocultando de aquella manera la inquietud que a cada palabra se incrementaba.

-¿Quieres apostar? – le retó en el acto la otra, y aunque la ojiverde de Suna sabía que era una estupidez, que no debería ceder ante sus juegos absurdos, su impulso la llevó de inmediato a aceptar.

-Me parece bien. ¿En qué quieres perder?- preguntó, y apretando con fuerza los puños, la morena le respondió destilando odio…

-Usaremos el trapecio, quiero ver si en verdad eres tan buena como Souta siempre dijo – respondió con furia contenida, y manteniendo la sonrisa, Temari asintió.

-Bien. La que pierda se quitará de en medio y le dejara el camino libre a la otra – quiso dejar bien en claro, y asintiendo, Hinode se mostró de acuerdo…

* * *

_Awww…. No tienen una idea de lo que me costó pensar este capitulo jajaja xD la verdad, se me dificulto ligeramente pensar en una excusa para llevar a estas dos a pelear, digo, esta bien que desde el principio como que no se llevaron bien, pero después Temari había intentado llevar la fiesta en paz con Hinode, así que necesitaba una buena excusa como para que finalmente cedieran ambas a las provocaciones… y creo que me quedó más o menos bien, pero mejor ustedes díganme qué les pareció jeje =P_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!, como verán, si mejore de salud, y eso que se me atravesó la boda de mi hermana y no pude descansar como era debido ya que estuve de un lado a otro durante esos dos días, pero lo importante es que me siento mejor, y ya casi estoy recuperada n.n_

_Cuidense mucho, gracias por leer, y no olviden seguir dejando reviews! Besos, les quiero! nOn_


	33. Inquietud

_33. __Inquietud_

-¿Temari?- le llamó en un inquieto susurro, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta.

No hacía mucho habían terminado con el trabajo y al regresar al lugar en donde había dejado a su problemática, se había encontrado con la sorpresa de su ausencia, cosa que lo había inquietado… y para su fortuna y alivio, pudo ver en penumbras a su mujer, que medio dormida se medio giró en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a su vez ella, adormilada, entreabriendo apenas sus ojos para mirarlo entrar con la ropa empapada y el agua aún escurriendo de su negra cabellera.

-Nada, solo quería asegurarme que estabas aquí- le respondió el, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta metálica y viéndola asentir suavemente antes de volver a acomodarse en la cama, dándole a Shikamaru la espalda.

-¿Ya ha pasado la tormenta?- preguntó tranquila, y el estratega avanzó calmado rumbo al cuarto de baño en donde no se atrevió a prender la luz.

-Aún no, pero todo ha sido asegurado… el capitán opina que deberíamos estar todos en el comedor por si acaso ocurriera una emergencia – le respondió mientras se quitaba la ropa empapada y comenzaba a secarse con una toalla. En la recamara, escuchó a Temari suspirar…

-O podemos quedarnos aquí, que es lo que en todo caso pienso hacer – respondió tranquilamente ella, y con una media sonrisa, el Nara le dio la razón mientras se ponía la parte inferior de la pijama… y curiosamente, la parte superior no la encontró.

-¿Haz visto mi pijama?- preguntó después de un par de minutos de buscar a tientas, saliendo del cuarto de baño y avanzando en penumbras hasta la cama…

-Si, todas y cada una de las noches que hemos pasado juntos- respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, sin abrir los ojos ni voltear.

-No me refiero a eso… no la encuentro – insistió él, meditando si valía la pena o no encender aunque fuera un instante la luz, y Temari negó con un imperceptiblemente movimiento dada su posición.

-Quizás la guardé en la maleta, no lo recuerdo, ¿por qué no duermes así hoy? – sugirió inocentemente, y de no ser porque ella le estaba dando la espalda, hubiera podido ver con total claridad el súbito sonrojo que invadió el rostro del Nara gracias al potente rayo que iluminó toda la habitación…

¿Dormir así con ella, con el torso completamente desnudo…? ¿Acaso esa problemática estaba hablando en serio…?

Tsk. Mendokusai.

Y de no ser porque la playera que antes llevaba puesta ahora estaba completamente empapada, sin duda alguna, el Nara hubiera regresado inmediatamente al baño a ponérsela, pero como aquello no era una opción, a pesar del acelerado latir de su corazón, los nervios y la inquietud de lo que podría pasar, Shikamaru se metió en la cama bajo las cobijas, muy cerca del tibio cuerpo femenino que deseaba más que nunca que el muchacho la abrazara y apaciguara esa inquietud de saber que podría perderlo por un impulso y una tontería…

* * *

_Capitulo dedicado a Arrimitiluki que me hiso reir mucho con su afirmación de que la felicidad no puede durar más de 3 capítulos jajaja xD__ pero no entraré en detalles al respecto, así que, gracias por los reviews! cuídense mucho, nos leemos después n.n_


	34. Decisión

_34. __Decisión_

-¿Van a instalarse permanentemente en Kami no Kuni?- preguntó Umi, la esposa del capitán a Temari, caminando tranquilas con los pies descalzos sobre la arena, mientras el trío de niños se divertían corriendo de un lado a otro.

Hacía un par de minutos, el barco había atracado en el muelle, y sin mucho esperar, los niños pronto habían desembarcado en compañía de su madre y su compañera de juegos mientras el resto de la tripulación hacía lo propio llevando consigo sus equipajes… la tormenta había pasado sin pena ni gloria, y el barco sólo se había demorado un par de horas más allá e lo planeado.

-Shikamaru y yo debemos buscar trabajo, de eso dependerá el lugar en donde los asentaremos - se sinceró la rubia.

-Y… ¿de verdad vas a subirte al trapecio?- quiso saber la mujer, y un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta, Temari detuvo sus pasos antes de asentir.

Por un momento se había olvidado por completo que Umi san había estado presente la noche anterior, durante su momento de irracionalidad… y sorprendentemente, la esposa del capitán le sonrió cariñosa mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la rubia de manera reconfortante.

-Tu esposo te ama Temari- le aseguró sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. - Se les nota a simple vista lo que sienten, yo no creo que sea necesario que le pruebes nada a esa muchachita, pero si ya estas decidida, no me queda más que desearte buena suerte – y dicho esto, la abrazó con fuerza, mostrándole con este sencillo gesto todo el cariño y agradecimiento por todo lo bueno que había hecho por ella y por sus hijos a lo largo de aquella semana…y Temari, conmovida, esbozó también una pequeña sonrisa mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Minutos después, ante el llamado del capitán, tanto Umi como sus hijos, regresaron al barco no sin antes prometerle a gritos que estarían presentes aquella noche en la función del circo para verla y apoyarla…

Y aunque la rubia de Suna sabía perfectamente que estaba en desventaja por no ser una acróbata profesional, confiaba plenamente en sus aptitudes y capacidades que como kunoichi había dominado… así que, aún cuando aquello le costara la vida, estaba decidida a hacerlo con tal de luchar por Shikamaru, y alejarlo de las garras de Hinode, que retadora, la miraba al otro lado de la playa…

Y justo en ese momento, justo cuando Temari se había convencido y decidido que estaba haciendo lo correcto, la voz de Shikamaru hablando a su espalda, la hizo voltear para encontrarse con su oscura y profunda mirada, enarcada por su entrecejo fruncido, absoluta y completamente fija sobre la de ella…

-¿Es verdad? ¿Vas a subir al trapecio?

* * *

_Alguien ha visto kaleido star? Porque fue en esa serie en la única que pensé cuando se me ocurrió meter un circo en la historia, jajajaja xD y sí, me he saltado cualquier tipo de continuación referente a la noche que shika y tema pasaron juntos con él semi desnudo... me pareció conveniente dejarselos a la imaginación jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar, les agradezco de nuevo por leerme y dejarme un review, cuídense mucho y no olviden dejarme de nuevo un review! Les quiero, deseo que estén bien! n.n_


	35. Desconcertar

_35. Desconcertar_

Sin quitarle la vista ni un segundo a Temari, Shikamaru la siguió en silencio, esperando pacientemente una explicación, aún cuando ella parecía no estar dispuesta a dársela.

-Sí, voy a subir al trapecio- había dicho con tranquilidad la ojiverde, segundos antes de emprender la marcha en dirección al que sería su nuevo hogar, sin tomarse la molestia de explicarle el motivo, causa, razón o circunstancia que la habían orillado a tomar tal decisión, dejándolo completamente desconcertado…

La noche anterior, las cosas habían marchado bien entre ellos, incluso se atrevía a decir que había sido más que bien ya que, nada más acostarse, ella se había girado para abrazarlo… y aunque entre ellos no había pasado más que eso, su repentino cambio de actitud con él, la distancia que de pronto se había instalado entre ellos nada más salir del camarote, no hacía más que confundirlo y desconcertarlo…

Maldición, ¿qué era lo que había pasado?, se preguntaba con fastidio mientras la seguía a un par de pasos de distancia, viéndola entrar a cada una de las habitaciones pero sin prestar mucha importancia a ello, buscando mentalmente una u otra respuesta a sus preguntas pero sin dar con una que lo satisficiera y llegando entonces a la conclusión de que sólo la verdad dicha por los labios femeninos lo tranquilizarían… así que, armándose de valor, Shikamaru la interceptó cuando quiso salir tranquilamente de la cocina.

-¿Porqué vas a subir al trapecio?- preguntó yendo directo al grano, sin quitar todavía su mirada de ella, que aunque esperaba la pregunta, se negó a ser sincera con él, esperando que desistiera en saber su verdadera razón.

-¿Realmente importa?- preguntó a su vez, mirándolo con aparente tranquilidad… y tras unos segundos en silencio, en los que Shikamaru suspiro, le respondió…

-Hace años que no subes a un trapecio Temari, es una tontería que arriesgues así tu vida – le replicó él, también aparentándose tranquilo, buscando el argumento adecuado para detener su aventurada decisión…

-¿Una tontería? ¿Crees que es una tontería?- cuestionó entonces ella, con una de sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas, mostrándose sorprendida, quizás un tanto contrariada… y aunque Shikamaru consideró que lo mejor sería guardar silencio, su preocupación por ella lo empujó a hablar de nuevo.

-No se cuales sean tus razones Temari, pero no lo haces por el simple gusto de volver a estar en un trapecio – comenzó a razonar él, esperando que entonces ella le explicara… y sin embargo, al verla dibujar una sonrisa orgullosa, supo de inmediato que aquella explicación nunca iba a llegar…

-Si no sabes de lo que estas hablando, no deberías juzgarme entonces Shikamaru - le dijo con total seguridad tanto en la voz como en la mirada, - agradezco tu preocupación, pero para que lo sepas, esto es algo importante y no una tontería como dices – le explicó tranquila y sin borrar su sonrisa… aunque de alguna manera, ya no le parecía orgullosa, sino llena de ternura.

-Mendokusai… – susurró finalmente él, desviando la mirada y llevándose la mano a la cabeza, aceptando momentáneamente su derrota… y sin dudar Temari lo abrazó fugazmente.

-Sólo confía en mi genio… si todo sale bien, quizás después pueda explicártelo –dijo, y sin esperar una respuesta, la ojiverde salió de aquella casa dejando a Shikamaru más desconcertado que nunca.

* * *

_Para que lo sepan, escribí este capitulo unas 3 veces antes de que quedara así, jajaja xD Y si les soy sincera, no se si quedó del todo claro… a mi me parece que sí, pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones, así que no olviden dejarme reviews... miren que ya por fin pasamos los 300 y quiero otros 100 más! Jajajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, dejando la cuestión de los reviews a un lado, les informo –para todos aquellos que no lo han notado-, que de momento éste es el único fict que estoy actualizando y todos los demás han entrado en un estado de hibernación. _

_¿Motivo?, pues falta de tiempo y concentración ya que para estas fechas el trabajo se esta poniendo complicado y el poco tiempo libre del que dispongo no me alcanza para tener los capítulos del resto de mis ficts listos, así que perdónenme y ténganme paciencia, les prometo que para el próximo año retomaré el ritmo de publicaciones…_

_Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, si no es mucha molestia, con su próximo review ¿podrían sugerirme 5 palabras?, elijan las que quieran, incluso pueden ser nombres de personajes, colores, objetos o acciones, ya después les explicaré para que, jejeje… _

_Tengan un buen fin de semana, muchas gracias por leerme, les quiero, no olviden dejar reviews! xD_


	36. Revelación

_36. Revelación_

Llegando a la conclusión de que todo aquello tenía que haber sido provocado por la rivalidad existente entre Temari y Hinode, Nara Shikamaru ingresó a la carpa del atiborrado circo deseando más que nunca golpear y/o matar a Souta.

De alguna manera, intuía que el susodicho estaba involucrado también en aquella cuestión, si bien no de forma directa, por lo menos formaba parte del trasfondo de aquella situación, lo cual no hacía más que incrementar la antipatía que desde un principio había sentido por él… y aunque Shikamaru confiaba plenamente en Temari, aún así no podía evitar culpar al otro de todo…

Maldición, ¿porqué justamente cuando el estratega había decidido dejar de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Temari y hacerla partícipe de su amor recién descubierto, ella se dejaba arrastrar a algo como aquello? ¡No era justo que ahora que él había decidido aprovechar más el tiempo a su lado, ella prefiriera arriesgar su vida en una tontería como esa! ¡Era absurdo…!

Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, en el punto más alto de aquella carpa, saludando sonriente al público a pesar de estar apenas cubierta con un ajustadísimo leotardo de tonos morados a juego con un delicado tocado de plumas que adornaban su brillante cabellera… y que dicho sea de paso, dejaron al muchacho sorprendido y sin aliento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, pareces enfermo – escuchó de pronto una voz conocida frente a él, y obligándose a sí mismo a apartar los ojos de la encantadora apariencia de su esposa, Shikamaru se encontró cara a cara con Souta…

-Estoy preocupado, mi esposa no ha subido a uno de esos trapecios desde que era una niña, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?- le preguntó arrugando una de sus cejas al tiempo que lo veía fulminante… y sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, el ojiplata le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-Estuvimos practicando un poco antes del espectáculo, así que tranquilízate ¿quieres? Ella sigue siendo fantástica en el trapecio y yo no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase – le aseguró queriendo darle un poco de seguridad al muchacho,- además, ella jamás me perdonaría si dejo que Hinode le arrebate al hombre que ama – concluyó sin mucho pensar, y sin darle tiempo al pelinegro de decir nada, el acróbata salió corriendo en dirección a la escalera hecha de cuerdas, dejando a Shikamaru increíblemente sorprendido ante la revelación de datos que le acababan de dar…

¡¿Acaso esas dos estaban peleándose por él?

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_OMG, OMG, OMG!_

_No se que me emociona más, si llegar a esta parte de la historia, o el hecho de que Souta acaba de revelarle cual era el misterio a Shikamaru jajaja, ciertamente en ambos casos, yo me siento feliz jujujuju *-*_

_Anyway, para no entrar en más detalles, agradezco especialmente a __**Nathzu, Jazmin, Oonigiri, Karagabrielle, YyeessyY, Nonahere y Angelaok**__ por las palabras sugeridas, el próximo 30 de noviembre sabrán más al respecto, lo prometo nwn_

_Cuí__dense mucho, pásenla bien y no olviden dejarme reviews! _

_Les quiere, Yusha =P_


	37. Espectaculo

_37. Espectáculo_

En la cima del trapecio, Temari saludaba tranquilamente a la muchedumbre que bajo ella se reunía.

Hinode había actuado ya haciendo el acto ella sola. Y era buena, sí, pero demasiado presumida para su gusto, demasiado orgullosa, demasiado egoísta… y en cambio ella, que tras observarlo todo en silencio, tras meditarlo sólo un poco, supo que había hecho bien en pedirle un poco de ayuda a Souta, quien dicho sea de paso, en ese mismo momento acababa de llegar a lo alto y embutía sus manos en el blanco talco después de saludar… después de todo, hacía años que no hacía nada de acrobacias y piruetas en el trapecio.

Eso, y el hecho que, después de haber pasado antaño por esa experiencia, sabía perfectamente bien que la única manera de cerrarle la boca a Hinode era con un acto mucho más vistoso y espectacular… y por supuesto, no había nada mejor que el espectáculo a dos trapecios.

Así que, respirando profundamente, Sabaku no Temari tomó un poco del talco blanco, aferró ambas manos al trapecio, expulsó casi todo el aire de los pulmones, sonrió, y dando un pequeño salto se impulsó hacia arriba antes de dejarse llevar por la inercia y comenzar a balancearse en el trapecio para ganar más impulso tal y como en aquel mismo instante estaba haciendo Souta.

Por fin, el espectáculo estaba por comenzar… y desde las gradas, tanto Shikamaru como el resto del público, casi se quedaron sin aliento al ver volar a tan hermosa dama, dando vueltas, giros y piruetas antes de sujetarse de las manos del acróbata que le ayudaba a ganar impulso y velocidad antes de volver a soltarse para hacer algún ejercicio acrobático de mayor dificultad…

Era hipnotizante, delirante, atrevido y arriesgado, tanto que a cada salto que daba del trapecio a las manos de su compañero, ella aumentaba el ritmo cada vez más, como si volase con alas propias, con tanto ímpetu que parecía que tan sólo se sujetase uno o dos segundos antes de hacer una nueva pirueta… y justo, cuando todos creían que no podía hacer algo más arriesgado, en un solo movimiento, aprovechando el impulso de aquel nuevo salto, Temari giró a 180 grados sobre la madera a la que se había estado aferrando y se dejó caer al vacío dando sobre sí misma dos complicadas volteretas que a más de uno hicieron romper el silencio antes de que Souta lograra sujetarla por las piernas…

Y al instante, el público rompió el silencio invadiendo la carpa con el sonido de los aplausos, los silbidos y los gritos de completo agrado.

Con la misma facilidad con que habían empezado, Temari volvió a sujetarse de su trapecio mientras Souta se dejaba caer sobre la red de protección, y tras unos pocos minutos de recibir la ovación, ella misma se soltó y cayó con gracia bajando al suelo para agradecerles a todos por sus aplausos…

* * *

_Si les soy sincera, este capítulo no estaba planeado dentro del fict jajajaja xD_

_Sí, en serio iba a saltármelo y dejar que cada uno se imaginara lo que quisiera, pero finalmente gracias a sus reviews me animé a incluirlo y tratar de describirlo lo mejor que me saliera… y creo que no me quedó tan mal para el tamaño que tienen los capítulos jajaja =P_

_En fin, agradezco de nueva cuenta los reviews, las preguntas que me han llegado a hacer vía review, me muero de ganas por respondérselas, de verdad que sí, pero no lo hago porque no quiero arruinarles nada, así que en su debido momento haré menciones al respecto jejeje, cuídense mucho, les quiero, no olviden dejarme reviews! n.n_


	38. Promesas

_38. Promesas_

Temari estaba eufórica. Después de todos aquellos aplausos y todas esas ovaciones, no cabía duda alguna de que le había ganado a esa trapecista presumida y demostrado que con su marido nadie se metía… no así Shikamaru, que fastidiado entró a casa detrás de ella.

Por un momento, se había llevado un susto de muerte al verla caer de aquel trapecio durante aquella última y peligrosa pirueta con que se había despedido del público… ¡Kuso! , de no ser por la experiencia y maestría de Souta, Shikamaru casi estaba seguro de que iba a perderla… o al menos eso reflexionaba mentalmente, enfadado más consigo mismo que con ella, que al notarlo molesto, al instante suspiró y lo miró con una sonrisa contenida, reprimiendo momentáneamente todo el orgullo y felicidad que sentía por el logro conseguido…

-Vamos Shika, deberías estar contento – dijo de pronto ella, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, consiguiendo entonces que él la mirara… aunque por supuesto, él no consiguió mantenerle mucho tiempo la mirada.

-¿Contento? Temari pudiste haber muerto – replicó él haciendo eco de sus pensamientos, furioso consigo mismo por no haber podido detenerla, y ella, suspirando de nueva cuenta y elevando la vista al techo unos instantes, recortó toda distancia entre ellos y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-Pero estoy bien, y eso es lo importante – le susurró ella con voz suave, sonriéndole con ternura, buscando mirarle directamente a los ojos… era obvio que había sentido preocupación, y eso además de gustarle, también la había conmovido…

-Pero Temari…- intentó replicar él, sujetándola por la cintura, mirándolo todavía afectado, pero antes de poder decir más, ella había puesto ya uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios…

-No discutamos más por esto, ¿sí? El circo se va mañana y no volveremos a verlos más, ¿no era eso lo que querías? Venga, no volvamos a discutir por ellos – le pidió ella, mirándolo suplicante, y suspirando, él asintió apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando instantáneamente sus ojos…

-Vale… pero prométeme que no harás nunca nada tan arriesgado como eso- pidió él volviendo a mirarla, y ella sonriéndole, asintió tomándole de la mano.

-Te lo prometo – dijo, y sin más, lo llevo a su habitación a dormir… pero nada más acostarse en la cama, el Nara no pudo pegar el ojo, mirando el bello rostro de su esposa, apartando los rubios mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, con la fuerte opresión en su pecho de saber que pudo haberla perdido sin decirle que sabía de sus sentimientos y que además los correspondía…

* * *

_Awww… sin duda alguna, este capitulo mío está llenísimo de amor, no les parece? =P__ yo por lo menos sí lo veo así, jajaja xD _

_Agradezco los reviews con sus opiniones que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado, este capitulo aunque parezca relleno, es más bien un capítulo reflexivo ya que Shikamaru medita más respecto a confesarse… pero, ¿de verdad él va a confesarse, o preferirá armas un plan para que sea ella quien se confiese? _

_Eso lo sabrán la próxima semana jajaja, cuídense, les quiero, pásenla bien! n.n_


	39. Reconciliación

_**Atento aviso:**_

_Antes de que se me olvide, les informo que éste será el último capítulo del fict que publicaré éste año, y por lo tanto, quiero dedicárselos a todas y cada una de ustedes que a lo largo de estos 39 capítulos me han leído y comentado. _

_Para mi, este año ha estado lleno de amor y cariño, y cada día me he sentido enormemente agradecida por tener la fortuna de saber que hay alguien al otro lado de esta pantalla, leyendo y disfrutando lo que sea que haya estado escribiendo, que existe un grupo de personas hermosas con quienes puedo compartir un poquito de mis ideas, de mis delirios, y por lo mismo, cada día estoy más y más agradecida por haberlas conocido y por tenerlas hoy mismo en mi camino._

_No digo nicks específicos, porque se me puede escapar alguno, pero a todos los que en algún momento me han dejado review, espero de todo corazón que en esta época navideña, todos, todas y cada uno de ustedes se lo pasen bien en compañía de sus seres amados, que cada uno de sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan, y por sobretodo, que no sólo en navidad y año nuevo, sino en todo el próximo año 2011, Dios les colme de alegrías y bendiciones._

_Los quiero muchísimo, disfruten enormemente estas fiestas, y de todo corazón, espero que les guste éste capítulo que escribí para ustedes con muchísimo cariño y por supuesto que nos leemos el próximo año!_

_Con mucho cariño__, Yusha._

_- . _

_-._

_- ._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_- . _

_-._

_- ._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

**_39__. Reconciliación_**

Cuando Temari despertó aquella mañana, no se sorprendió al sentirse firmemente abrazada por Shikamaru y no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal parecía que las cosas entre ellos seguían bien aún después del disgusto que le causó la locura del trapecio, pensó mientras acariciaba con suavidad la masculina mano que después de unos segundos comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen…

-Mujer, ¿porqué me despiertas tan temprano?- susurró somnoliento el muchacho, escuchándola reír, y sintiéndola girar para quedar frente a frente y abrazarlo a su vez…

-Gomen ne, fue sin querer- respondió ella en un susurro juguetón…

Después de toda la adrenalina de la noche anterior, Temari se sentía tan segura de lo que hacía, que en lo único en lo que pensaba era en confesarle a Shikamaru las razones de sus actos. Por un solo momento, no quería pensar ni meditar en nada más, ni siquiera en cómo reaccionaría el muchacho al enterarse…y sin embargo, antes de poder abrir la boca para decirle algo, el pelinegro inclinó entonces su rostro hacia el de ella, rozando su bronceada piel con la nariz, aspirando profundamente el perfume natural de su piel…

-Temari…- susurró él, estrechándola con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro entre su cuello, y ella, sintiéndose quedar sin aliento, instintivamente hundió sus dedos entre su negra cabellera y echó ligeramente hacia atrás la cabeza, estremeciéndose al sentir el aliento de Shikamaru sobre su piel y sus manos atrayéndola más y más contra su cuerpo…

Kami sama, el Nara estaba excitado y con aquel acercamiento, la ojiverde de Suna había sentido perfectamente la erección de su miembro, dejándola instantáneamente gimiendo sin posibilidad de recuperar pronto el aliento…

Y estremeciéndose de deseo al escuchar el incitante gemido, Shikamaru deslizó una de sus manos bajo el blusón de Temari, recorriendo con suavidad la piel desnuda de su pierna, sintiéndola enroscarse sobre él y permitiéndole deleitarse de sus glúteos, mismos que abarcó con ambas manos para atraerla con más fuerza contra él, escuchándola de nueva cuenta jadear, y sintiéndola friccionarse contra él, que ahogando un gemido no se contuvo más y la obligó a ponerse de espaldas a la cama para acomodarse sobre ella entre sus piernas, y elevando el rostro para apoderarse de sus labios en un primer beso, intenso y pasional…

-Shika… maru…- jadeó ella entre besos, perdiéndose en el placer que le daba la fricción de sus cuerpos, de sentir sus manos sujetándola por el trasero para sostenerla y empujarla al mismo tiempo contra sí.

Y él, sintiéndose a punto de explotar con aquel y los siguientes gemidos, enroscó sus dedos en los listones de la pantaleta de la rubia, deteniendo sus embistes unos instantes y despojándola de la pequeña prenda sin ninguna queja por parte de ella, que con la respiración entrecortada, deslizó ambas manos por la espalda del muchacho, que en el acto gimió ante el suave contacto y hundió su boca en el cuello de la chica, mientras él mismo se despojaba del boxer y su pijama.

E instantes después, con rozar apenas la punta de su miembro erecto contra la húmeda intimidad de su ardiente mujer, ella ahogó instantáneamente un pequeño grito que al pelinegro le erizó la piel…

-No te contengas Temari, no te contengas…- suplicó Shikamaru, deseando escucharla gritar de placer, sujetando el femenino cuerpo y entrando lentamente a su interior, empapándose completamente de ella, permitiéndole durante unos segundos que se adaptara a él, antes de comenzar el exquisito vaivén de sus caderas, mientras se hundía una y otra vez en ella, escuchándola jadear entrecortadamente, haciéndola suya, convirtiéndola en el instante mismo, verdaderamente en su mujer…


	40. Amor

_40. Amor_

Se sentía como si flotara sobre blancas y esponjosas nubes, como si se encontrara inmerso en un cómodo y placentero montón de espuma… o tal vez no existía manera de describir lo que en aquellos momentos sentía…

Lo cierto, era que aquello le estaba gustando mucho… demasiado a decir verdad… tanto, que incluso le hacía pensar que no era verdad…

Y entonces, ante tan espantosa y cruel idea, Shikamaru abrió de repente sus oscuros ojos y se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, con el corazón latiéndole sumamente acelerado, saliendo de aquel dulce estado de paz y tranquilidad para mirarla fijamente, ahí a su lado, recostada bocabajo, cubierta por las blancas sábanas… y entonces tragó saliva con dificultad.

¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño…?

¿Acaso su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, y todo ese acto de amor y pasión no habían sido más que un sueño húmedo…?

Y entonces, al verla abrir lentamente sus verdes ojos, al verla sonreír ligeramente, y por sobre todo, al verla girarse ligeramente sobre la cama dejando entrever su desnudez bajo las sábanas, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír también, sintiéndose de nuevo entrar en aquel estado de paz y tranquilidad a donde ella le había llevado…

Sí, todo había sido real…

-Buenos días…- susurró ella, tomándose su tiempo para incorporarse, admirando sus atractivas facciones… y él, sin siquiera pensarlo, nada más esperar que ella se sentara, extendió una mano hacia su rostro, acariciándole con dulzura el mentón, y mirándola a la cara, le susurró…

-Te amo… -dijo, y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella, la besó suavemente en los labios, sintiendo en el acto cómo ella le correspondía…

* * *

_Y sí, no h__ay nada más bonito que escuchar un __**te amo**__ de viva voz de la persona que te gusta… y por supuesto, yo no iba a permitir que Shikamaru fuera la excepción *-* aquellas que lo esperaban, ahora pueden sentirse inmensamente felices xD_

_Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejaron del capítulo pasado, y si, ya se que los dejé sin capítulos por más tiempo del que dije, pero es que necesitaba de este tiempo relativamente libre, jejeje, igual de ahora en adelante volverán a tener los mini capítulos de este fict cada viernes, así que espero lo hayan pasado bien, que este capitulo tmb les haya fascinado, y por supuesto, espero que me dejen reviews! _

_Les quieroo, cuídense, bezazos de mi parte! nOn_


	41. Persuasión

_41. __Persuasión_

Disfrutando aún de la mutua compañía, Shikamaru y Temari se mantuvieron en la cama durante gran parte de aquella mañana, tan sólo ahí, recostados y desnudos, besándose larga y tranquilamente en los labios mientras sus manos acariciaban con suavidad y ternura la piel del otro…

-Vago…- susurro de pronto la ojiverde, aún con los labios de su amado rozando los suyos, rompiendo de pronto y sin previo aviso el cómodo silencio en que los dos se habían sumergido… pero el muchacho no le contestó. Al contrario.

El joven Nara, dibujando una media sonrisa en su cara, la miró a los ojos durante apenas unos segundos, antes de volver a atrapar entre sus labios los ya enrojecidos de ella, dándole un nuevo e intenso beso, al que ella respondió con igual intensidad, y que sin embargo después de unos minutos, ella misma, sonriendo, se atrevió a terminar…

-Shikamaru- le llamó de nuevo ella, entremezclando sus dedos en el negro cabello del muchacho, que esta vez sí le respondió.

-Problemática – le dijo él, intentando de nuevo volver a hacerse de sus exquisitos labios, y sin embargo ella, dándole apenas un corto beso, le impidió volver a retomar aquella placentera actividad.

-No podemos quedarnos todo el día así, ¿sabes? – comentó ella, con sus brillantes ojos verdes, fijos en los oscuros de él que continuamente desviaba su atención a los enrojecidos labios femeninos, sin dejar de sonreír…

-¿Intentamos una nueva postura? – preguntó él, y sorprendida, Temari fingió molestarse, aunque al no poder borrar de su rostro la sonrisa, se delató.

-¡Shikamaru!- le dijo, falsamente indignada, consiguiendo que él soltara una breve carcajada antes de acercarla más contra su cuerpo y volver a besarla. – Sabes que no me estoy refiriendo a esto – insistió ella, interrumpiendo a cada tanto aquel ardiente beso, que él se negaba a finalizar.

-Lo se, lo se – le dijo también él, besándola a cada tanto…

Y Temari, suspirando, cedió de nueva cuenta ante aquellos labios, dejando completamente de lado lo hermoso que se veía el día a través de la ventana, y desechando al menos momentáneamente de su mente, todas aquellas actividades que iban a quedarse pendientes… porque aunque no quisiera, tenía que aceptar que en aquellos momentos, Shikamaru estaban siendo extremadamente persuasivo con ella…

* * *

_Pero que bello momento acabo yo de plasmar… quizás no es muy meloso, a lo mejor ni siquiera suena demasiado romántico… pero sinceramente, me gustó como para traérselos de regalo por el 14 de febrero jajaja xD_

_Agradezco los comentarios del capitulo pasado, me alegra mucho que les gustase, espero de todo corazón que se lo pasen bien este próximo lunes, y no se olviden que hayq ue fomentar el amor por uno mismo antes que fomentarlo por alguien mas! asi que, c__uídense mucho, nos leemos la próxima semana! Besitos, les mando un abrazo en nombre de la amistad que tenemos! bye bye!_


	42. Paseo

_42__. Paseo_

Tomados de la mano y andando con paso lento, la joven pareja se tomó el resto del día andando por el pueblo, conociendo sus calles principales, sus comercios, su gente… y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrados al calor y la humedad de la costa, ambos se lo estaban pasando estupendamente bien andando de un lado a otro juntos como lo que eran: una joven pareja de enamorados…

-Es hermoso – comentó Temari cuando se detuvieron en el andador de la zona turística para ver el gigantesco mar que se abría paso ante ellos…

Y Shikamaru, con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos, mirándola estar tan feliz ahí parada, con la brisa juguetona meciéndole los dorados cabellos, no pudo menos que suspirar y coincidir completa y absolutamente con ella…

-Sí, es hermosa – pensó el silencioso muchacho, sintiéndose incapaz de apartar tanta belleza de su vista… y cuando los verdes ojos de ella finalmente se encontraron con los oscuros de él, el pelinegro no pudo menos que esbozar una diminuta sonrisa.

-¿Porqué sonríes?- quiso saber Temari, sonriéndole a su vez, curiosa. Y Shikamaru, sacando las manos de los bolsillos, acortó toda distancia entre ellos, y sujetándola por la cintura, le respondió.

-Porque estoy contigo – le dijo pegando su frente a la de ella…

Y pasándole los brazos por el cuello, Temari se puso de puntitas y lo besó en los labios, degustándolos con suavidad y paciencia, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad tal y como los labios del muchacho se lo pedían… y una vez terminado aquel beso que los dejó a ambos, ahí de pie, abrazados el uno al otro, mientras el brillante sol del atardecer se ocultaba en el horizonte, la rubia, hablándole en un susurro y mirándole a los ojos, le confesó…

-Te amo Shikamaru…

* * *

_Kyaaa! Oh my goood! cuanto amor! *O* _

_Nótese que con este capítulo me sentí especialmente romántica jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, sin entrar en mayor detalle, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, agradezco sus reviews, les deseo un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el viernes que entra! Bye bye! nOn_


	43. Visitas

_43.__ Visitas_

-Están tocando nuestra puerta – le informó Temari a su marido, que a pesar del golpeteo de la puerta, no cesó sus besos ni sus caricias. –Shikamaru…- le insistió ella, mordiéndose los labios y ahogando apenas un gemido que la boca del pelinegro casi le había arrancado al succionarle deleitante la piel del hombro.

-Que se vayan – dijo él, recorriéndole entonces con sus labios la suave piel del cuello hasta detenerse en su oreja, en donde exhaló un deseoso gemido que ella con sus movimientos de cadera le estaban provocado…

Él quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, demostrarle con creces todo el amor que desde hacía mucho tiempo le hacia sentir aún cuando ninguno de los dos tuviera plena conciencia de aquel intenso sentimiento…

No obstante, al escuchar de nuevo el insistente llamado de la puerta, la ojiverde, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, consiguió tomar el mando de la situación obligándolo a quedar esta vez de espaldas al colchón, y al estar ahora ella arriba, un nuevo gemido brotó de la garganta del muchacho que aunque quiso, no consiguió detenerla a tiempo dejándola escapar…

-No me tardo – prometió ella, mientras se arreglaba rápidamente la ropa y salía a toda prisa de su habitación, escuchándolo susurrar un frustrado _mendokusai_…

Y esbozando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, Temari bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y se miró fugazmente en el espejo del recibidor para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar, antes de abrir la puerta… y lo que vio sin duda consiguió que su sonrisa instantáneamente se congelara…

-Konichiwa – saludó la persona al otro lado de la puerta, y la ojiverde de Suna, en shock, apenas alcanzó a balbucear en un casi audible susurro a aquella inesperada e inoportuna visita…

-Hinode… ¿qué estas haciendo aquí…?

* * *

_OMG! Pueden creer lo que acabo de hacer?… personalmente, creo que no me pueden culpar por traerles de regreso a Hinode después de los últimos 5 capítulos en que todo parecía ir como miel sobre hojuelas para Shikamaru y Temari… digo, ya era hora de que los problemas regresaran ¿no? jajajaja =P_

_Anyway, agradezco como siempre sus reviews, les deseo un fantástico fin de semana, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Pásenlo bien, bye bye! nOn_


	44. Gracias

_44. Gracias_

-Bueno pues yo… yo… - comenzó a balbucear nerviosa la pelinegra, tardando unos segundos en silencio antes de respirar profundo y de inmediato hacer una exagerada reverencia mientras exclamaba un fuerte: -¡Gomenasai!

Y tras unos segundos en silencio, en los que Sabaku no Temari apenas consiguió parpadear un par de veces antes de reaccionar, la acróbata dio por terminada la disculpa y se enfrentó con la desconcertada mirada de la rubia que no entendía nada de nada…

-Fui muy tonta e imprudente al haberte retado de aquella manera, además jamás debí involucrar a tu marido en todo este lío… -comenzó a justificarse la muchacha, mirando a su interlocutora a la cara - … porqué tú sólo estabas ofreciéndome tu ayuda con Souta y yo malinterpreté tus intenciones… actué mal, lo se, pero yo sólo…

-Sólo querías que me sintiera como tú te has estado sintiendo todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?- le interrumpió la de Suna, comprendiendo entonces a qué iba todo aquel tropel de palabras, y sintiéndose verdaderamente avergonzada, Hinode clavó en el suelo su mirada.

-Sí… de cierta manera, sí – confesó.

Después de todo, sus actos habían sido motivados principalmente por la inseguridad y el temor de perder a Souta ante ella, ¡ante los celos del preciado recuerdo del muchacho que día a día le imponía a ella! y que sin que él pareciera notarlo, se había enamorado…

Y Temari, que ya se había dado cuenta de todo eso, tan sólo le sonrió cálidamente, y apoyando unos instantes su mano sobre el hombro de la avergonzada muchacha, susurró…

-Arigato – dijo, y esta vez fue la pelinegra quien parpadeó sin entender ni pizca de la situación… - No te rindas con Souta, ¿quieres? Siempre ha sido un torpe para todo lo que se refiere a las relaciones sentimentales, pero estoy segura de que pronto se dará cuenta – le animó ella, y la otra, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, asintió.

-Es una promesa – dijo, y echando un rápido vistazo al cielo nocturno, la acróbata agregó. – Esta noche daremos una función más antes de comenzar la gira por el país, ¿te gustaría participar de nuevo?- le propuso un tanto dubitativa, y aunque la sonrisa de Temari era de alguien que se sentía profundamente halagada, al final le respondió.

-Me temo que no será posible, hice una promesa que no puedo romper – le confió, y aunque Hinode se mostró decepcionada, no insistió.

-Entiendo… entonces será mejor que me marche –se despidió, y tras intercambiar afectuosas despedidas, la pelinegra echó a correr con un peso menos sobre su conciencia, mientras la otra, de pie aún en el umbral de su puerta la cuidó hasta que se perdió de vista… después de todo, a esa chica le debía su felicidad y estaría eternamente agradecida con ella por haberla obligado a luchar por el hombre que tanto amaba…

-Mujer ¿porqué tardas tanto?

Y al escuchar la varonil voz de Shikamaru, sonriendo, Sabaku no Temari cerró finalmente la puerta e ingresó de vuelta a su hogar, para ir directo a los brazos de su amado…

* * *

_Yiiiaaaaiii! _

_Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo especialmente a __**YyessyY**__, que desde el capítulo 36 intuyó algo de lo que en este capitulo plasmo, jajaja xD _

_Y pues ya, hasta aquí se termina la primer parte de la historia y puedo darle paso – por fin – a la segunda parte que es por supuesto el asunto de la misión, porque no crean que se me ha olvidado, simplemente que hasta ahora no era un asunto de prioridad, ¿no creen ustedes mi queridísimas lectoras? =P_

_Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente los reviews, les deseo un buen fin de semana, cuídense bien y si nada malo pasa, nos leemos el próximo viernes! Un besazo nOn_


	45. Trabajar

_45. Trabajar_

-¡Shikamaru deja de hacer el vago y levántate de una buena vez! – ordenó en un grito la despampanante rubia, saliendo a toda prisa de la cocina mientras se quitaba el sencillo delantal que había llevado atado a la cintura para proteger su ropa mientras se adentraba a la salita de estar.

Desde hacía una hora que ella se había despertado y despertado a su vez al muchacho, que aunque la abrazó y trató de persuadirla a que se quedara un rato más a su lado, no consiguió mucho y al final la dejó salir de la cama, prometiéndole que en seguida la alcanzaría en la ducha… y sin embargo, Temari alcanzó a bañarse, se vistió e incluso terminó de preparar el desayuno, y el pelinegro seguramente seguía pegado a la cama… así que, en cuanto ella miró por centésima vez el reloj que tenían colgado en la pared, negó con la cabeza, le gritó una última advertencia y extendió en la mesa de la salita un largo pergamino de invocación que al terminar de formar los sellos, le permitió ver todo un botiquín de ungüentos, cremas y lociones que de inmediato comenzó a reacomodar en una especie de neceser de madera barnizado de negro…

-No entiendo cual es la prisa…- escuchó entonces a su espalda la voz del Nara, que con una toalla sobre sus hombros, se secaba distraídamente el cabello mientras sus profundos ojos negros, miraban con desconcierto a la muchacha.

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir, ¿recuerdas? El desayuno está en la mesa, aunque seguramente ya se enfrió – le indicó ella, sin tomarse la molestia de mirarle, y aunque el muchacho echó un vistazo hacia el comedor a su espalda, concentró su atención en ella y preguntó.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo, y ella, cerrando el primer compartimento del neceser, volvió a sellar el resto de los frascos en el pergamino, y sacó otro un poco más grande que de igual manera extendió.

-Uno de los requisitos para poder adoptar a un niño, es demostrar que tenemos los ingresos económicos necesarios para poder mantenerlo, por lo hay que tener un trabajo fijo antes de presentar la solicitud, de lo contario podríamos ser sospechosos – le dijo, volviendo a formar sellos con sus manos, invocando en esta ocasión una cantidad considerable de pastilleros con los que siguió rellenando el neceser. – Yo iré a vender estas vitaminas y cremas a las todas las tiendas que vimos ayer en el centro, y de paso echaré un vistazo para saber como esta la situación - le explicó, y Shikamaru, aunque ligeramente sorprendido, acabó sonriendo ante aquella iniciativa: que ya sabía él que su mujer no era de las que se quedaban tranquilamente en casa, encargándose únicamente del hogar…

-Veo que has pensado en todo- comentó yendo al comedor, y ella sonriendo, lo miró un instante por sobre su hombro y asintió antes de volver al frente toda su atención…

Después de todo, el paseo que habían tenido durante el día anterior había sido principalmente para recabar datos sobre el pueblo y verificar si había o no peligro, además de colocar en ciertos puntos estratégicos unos cuantos sellos que delatarían la presencia de cualquier espía que se acercara al orfanato…

-Shikamaru – le llamó de pronto ella, levantándose de donde estaba para ir hacia él.

-¿Sí?- preguntó curioso, deteniéndose en el umbral y volteando a mirarla.

-Sal a buscar trabajo, que no pienso mantenerte… - le dijo, y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, la muchacha con su neceser en las manos, salió de la casa, dejando a su perplejo marido, susurrando su típico _mendokusai_…

* * *

_Bueno, bueno bueno… llegados a este punto y tras leer los últimos reviews de los 398 que a lo largo de éste fict me han dejado, yo quisiera hacerles una pregunta, que no se si a ustedes les parezca curiosa, pero que a mi__ me ha dejado meditando un buen rato, y la pregunta es:_

_Hasta ahora, con todo lo que han leído en la historia, __¿por qué creen ustedes que yo nombre a este fict A life for moments?_

_Yo obviamente, como la autora de ésta historia, tengo mi propia explicación a eso, pero más allá de lo que yo piense, en este momento me interesa mucho saber lo que ustedes como lectoras piensan al respecto, así que si me respondieran sólo para saciar mi curiosidad, se los agradecería todavía mucho más._

_Y ahora__, dejando mis momentos reflexivos de lado, quiero darles las gracias otra vez por todos sus reviews que como dije más arriba, ya están por ser los 400, y de verdad, por más y más que lo pienso, no tengo la menor idea de cómo agradecérselos! Simplemente, quiero que sepan que me hacen muy feliz…_

_Pero bueno, dejo el relleno para otro fict, no olviden que l__es quiero montones, nos leemos el próximo viernes, y les deseo que lo pasen bien! nOn_


	46. Solicitud

_46. __Solicitud_

Mientras se concentraba en preparar la cena, Temari trataba por todos los medios de no darle importancia a lo que su corazón en aquellos momentos estaba sintiendo, aunque la verdad era que no podía evitarlo.

Hacía un rato había ido al orfanato a preguntar sobre los requisitos que necesitaban para la adopción, y aunque no lo había planeado, pronto la religiosa que la había recibido la llevo a conocer todo el lugar… y la rubia, al ver a todos aquellos niños, sencillamente no había podido evitar despertar su instinto maternal que de pronto la había dejado pensando en hasta donde iría a parar su relación con Shikamaru, y si algún día llegarían a tener a sus propios hijos juntos…

-¿Temari?- escuchó que la llamaban de pronto, y apartando abruptamente la mirada del pescado que estaba sazonando, volteó ligeramente la cara y se encontró con el rostro preocupado del muchacho que desde hacía un buen rato la había estado observando…

-Bienvenido, no te escuché entrar – le recibió ella, dibujando en su rostro una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, y el pelinegro, sin apartar la mirada de ella, se acercó a paso lento.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó él, tratando de descubrir el motivo por el cual su adorada le parecía tan distante, pero ella sólo volvió su vista al frente.

-Fui al orfanato a llenar la solicitud para la adopción como habíamos acordado – le contó, y él la tomó suavemente de la mano para que supiera que había acortado toda distancia y esperaba que lo mirara.

-¿Hay problemas?- preguntó suponiendo que algo había salido mal, buscando ansiosamente encontrarse con su mirada, sin embargo la ojiverde negó con un movimiento de cabeza apenas viéndolo unos segundos a la cara antes de soltarse de su agarre y caminar hacia el refrigerador dándole la espalda.

-Entregué la solicitud sin problemas, en unos días tendremos una entrevista con la madre superiora que es la encargada del orfanato y hasta entonces nos dirán si somos aptos para adoptar – le explicó mientras guardaba los pocos vegetales que le faltaba filetear pero que en aquellos momentos no le apetecían más. No obstante, el hecho de que pusiera distancia de por medio, inquietó más a Shikamaru, que de nuevo la siguió.

-Mujer, ¿qué me estás ocultando?- preguntó directamente, conciente de que de otra manera tal vez ella siguiera ocultando lo que fuera que la preocupaba, y suspirando, Temari supo que a no podía dejar a su marido de lado, así que lo miró con decisión.

-Shikamaru, ¿quieres que tengamos un hijo juntos? – preguntó también directa, tomando al pelinegro completamente por sorpresa, y sin embargo él, al notar la incertidumbre en su mirada, sin pensarlo le respondió.

-Por supuesto… pero quiero que sean dos: un niño y una niña - le dijo, mirándola amoroso, esbozando una de sus medias sonrisas, estrechando suavemente la mano de su mujer entre las suyas y por sobretodo, disfrutando de la hermosa sonrisa y el ligero sonrojo que de pronto a la rubia le iluminó las mejillas…

-¿No será eso muy problemático? – preguntó ella, sintiéndose dichosa y aliviada ante tal respuesta, y el muchacho tranquilamente le dio la razón.

-Sí, lo será… pero valdrá la pena porque serán nuestros – le dijo, dándole un suave e incitante beso, que dejaba claramente sus intenciones de darle prioridad a resolver satisfactoriamente la solicitud de su mujercita…

* * *

_OMG!_

_Yo se que me tardé más de lo esperado, pero creo que fue un problema general que todas tuvimos para actualizar... p__ero lo importante es que el capitulo ya está aquí y por fin puedo compartirselos! *-* Y por cierto, este capitulo va dedicado a **YyessyY** que tuvo el tiempo de buscar como solucionar el error y nos informó al resto jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, sin nada mas que decir, agradesco su atención, su tiempo para dejarme los reviews, y les deseo un buen inicio de semana! Les quiero, bye bye! nOn_

_PD: si tienen todavia el problema para actualizar sus historias, aqui va la info para qe lo solucionen copiado de donde YyessyY lo pego:_

**_se meten a 'my histories' y pinchan la que quieran actualizar, les va a salir error y todo pero en la url debe de decir casi hasta el final '' cambian la palabra 'property' por 'content' y dan enter, inmediatamente les dejará subir nuevos capítulos (benditas preguntas de yahoo *-*) por favor pasen esta info :D   
_**


	47. Entrevista

_47. Entrevista._

Andando con paso lento por el amplio pasillo principal del orfanato, la joven pareja caminaba junto a una de las religiosas, observando al grupo de niños que en el patio ubicado hacia su izquierda, jugaban y se divertían entre ellos, mientras trataban de alcanzarse unos a otros…

-¿Te imaginas, Shikamaru?- comentó de pronto la muchacha, ligeramente entusiasmada, esbozando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, y el muchacho sonriendo también aunque de medio lado, asintió antes de posar su mirada sobre la verde de ella.

-Ya verás que pronto tendremos al nuestro – le dijo él cariñoso, tomando la mano de su mujer entre las suyas y llevándosela a los labios para besarla… y la religiosa, que todo aquello observaba de reojo, sonrió con satisfacción, deteniéndose finalmente frente a la puerta de la oficina principal.

-Por favor, tomen asiento. En unos minutos la madre superiora los atenderá – informó tranquilamente la mujer invitándolos a sentarse en la banca de madera que había junto a la puerta, y haciendo una reverencia agradecida, la pareja silenciosa obedeció, mientras la monja llamaba a la puerta e ingresaba a través de ella, dejándolos por un momento solos, ahí, tan sólo observando a los niños jugando… y casi inconcientemente, la ojiverde apretó un tanto nerviosa la mano de Shikamaru que en ningún momento la había soltado.

-Todo va a estar bien… - le dijo conciliador él, y de pronto, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, en el patio se escuchó un grito y el llanto de una de las niñas, que de inmediato atrajo la atención de la pareja, que sin siquiera pensarlo se pusieron de pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó inmediatamente la rubia, corriendo y poniéndose inmediatamente de rodillas junto a la pequeña nada más llegar hasta ella.

-Ione caió, ¿va a etá ben? – dijo uno de los niños, él que estaba más cercano a la pequeña cuya rodilla, sangraba ligeramente… y Temari, sonriéndoles, sacó un pañuelo.

-No pasa nada, es sólo un pequeño raspón, - le dijo tanto al niño como a la niña, que al verla de cerca, convirtió su llanto a sólo un sollozo.- Nada más tenemos que limpiarlo, y después vas a poder volver a correr…- le informó la rubia sonriendo tranquila a ambos, pasando cuidadosamente el pañuelo por sobre la rodilla de la niña, quien a pesar de las lágrimas que todavía acumulaba en sus ojos, no apartaba su mirada del rostro de la mujer que la ayudaba. -Listo, ya estás como nueva – le dijo al cabo de unos instantes Temari, y la niña, limpiándose las lágrimas, asintió.

-Arigato… -agradeció la niña, y sonriendo su amiguito la imitó.

-¡Aiato!- dijo el niño, muy contento, y la ojiverde le revolvió el cabello antes de ponerse de pie y ayudar a la niñita, que desvió la vista hacia la oficina de la madre superiora, cuya puerta de pronto se abrió… pero no fue aquello lo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Es tu esposo?- preguntó la niña, mirando fijamente a Shikamaru, que al escuchar también la puerta se giró y se encontró con la mujer que los había guiado, y Temari, volteando a ver a la niña, asintió.

-Sí lo es… ¿a que es guapo?- preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa, y la niña, mirándola de nuevo a ella, también asintió y sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que la monja que había hablado con Shikamaru, ya había llegado a su lado…

-Temari san, la madre superiora les espera – informó la religiosa, y asintiendo, la ojiverde se marchó junto a su marido, y al cabo de unos segundos, la mujer se agachó, revisó la rodilla a la niña y suspiró…-Es la tercera vez en esta semana que debemos ir a la enfermería Kiyone, deberías tener mas cuidado – dijo, pero la niña no la escuchó pues siguió mirando hacia la puerta por donde la mujer rubia se había marchado…

* * *

_Y así, lectoras y lectores (si es que hay algún chico leyendo por aquí xD), __es co__n este capitulo que comienzo a pensar que __**Cristal**__ me esta espiando… jajajaja ah, no, eso no era lo que iba a decir (aunque de verdad me esta dando miedo que haya adivinado de qué trataba este capitulo, porque desde hace semanas que lo tenía listo jajaja xP)_

_Pero bueno, volviendo al tema del fic, por fin como podrán notar, nuestra adoradísima pareja finalmente se a encontrado con Kiyone, la pequeña niña por la cual fueron enviados de misión… y como es mi costumbre-obligación, les preguntaré: ¿qué les pareció…? Francamente, a mi sí me gustó, jojojojo xP pero también me interesan sus opiniones, que capitulo a capitulo me van dejando en sus reviews que siempre espero y agradezco nwn_

_Pero bueno, me dejo de tanta palabrería, y me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana, cuídense mucho, nos leemos después! nOn_


	48. Condiciones

_48. Condiciones_

Durante largos minutos en silencio, la dura y penetrante mirada de la madre superiora se había mantenido fija en la serie de papeles prácticamente ignorando a la joven pareja que frente a ella permanecían sentados, y a pesar de la tensión que pudiera surgir, ellos se mantuvieron tranquilos y callados, en espera de la respuesta de la mujer que al cabo de unos minutos, por fin fijó sus profundos ojos en ellos y habló.

-Todos sus papeles están en regla, sin embargo hay un último requisito que deben completar con éxito antes de que podamos comenzar de lleno con los trámites – les explicó con voz suave pero firme a la vez. – Es un requisito obligatorio para ambos, así que si alguno de los dos no lo aprueba, me temo que no serán candidatos para adoptar y su solicitud será rechazada- informó entrelazando ambas manos y mirando a uno y a otro con atención.

-¿Qué clase de requisito es?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos Shikamaru tras intercambiar una mirada con su esposa, gesto que la religiosa personalmente interpretaba como incertidumbre y preocupación, lo cual ella consideraba comprensible y hasta normal en las parejas que como ellos deseaban fervientemente adoptar…

-Se trata de una plática respecto a lo que significa una familia, de cómo ser buenos padres, además de un taller práctico de paternidad en donde evaluaremos sus aptitudes… lo impartimos aquí mismo a todo aquel que desea adoptar a una de nuestras criaturas – les informó con parsimonia, guardando silencio un par de segundos, tratando de interpretar sus expresiones faciales, y ellos de nuevo se miraron durante un segundo o dos, evidentemente sorprendidos ante aquella información.

-¿Cuándo podríamos tomarlo?- preguntó tras un instante la ojiverde, y la superiora, al ver que la pareja estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante esbozo una diminuta sonrisa y respondió.

-Puede ser ahora mismo si así lo desean – les dijo, y dado que Shikamaru había pedido el día libre en el trabajo, lo más correcto era aprovechar el día y tomar cuanto antes la platica y el taller… sin embargo la mujer interrumpió abruptamente su respuesta al decirles que existía una pequeña condición…

-¿Condición…? ¿Qué condición?- preguntó escéptico el Nara, ya que de alguna manera, algo en la mirada de la mujer no le estaba dando buena vibra… y al verla sonreír ligeramente y entrelazar ambas manos al frente, apoyándolas sobre el escritorio tal y como Hokage sama hacía, sintió como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica le hubiese recorrido el cuerpo mientras la escuchó…

-El taller puede ser tomado solamente en una ocasión por los interesados, y si éste no se aprueba satisfactoriamente, automáticamente los trámites quedan anulados y ustedes no podrán hacer nunca más ningún trámite de adopción ni en este ni en ningún otro orfanato…

* * *

_Yo no se qué tan complicado sea adoptar en otros países, pero el México si uno quiere hacer algo como esto, la verdad es que el trámite no es nada fácil, y aunque lo que plasmo aquí no es precisamente el mismo método a imagen y semejanza del proceso que se lleva a cabo, creo que por lo menos sí deja entre ver las trabas que muchas de las veces la burocracia permite y crea…_

_Pero bueno, no entremos más en detalles, así que sin más les agradesco su atención asi como los reviews, les deseo un buen fin de semana y que lo pasen muy bien! Nos leemos la próxima semana ;D_


	49. Tenacidad

_49. Firmeza_

-Esa mujer está loca, ¿cómo puede amenazar a la gente con impedirles tratar de adoptar si no aprueban su estúpido taller? – susurró por lo bajo Temari sintiéndose entre molesta e indignada, nada más comprobar a través de la ventana que la superiora se había alejado ya lo suficiente de la oficina para darles privacidad y que pudieran hablar al respecto antes de que tomaran una decisión.

Y Shikamaru, que también observaba a través de la ventana a la religiosa que había llegado ya a donde estaban todos los niños reunidos, sin duda le dio la razón aunque en su mente ya se habían formado múltiples teorías respecto al comportamiento intransigente de la superiora…

-No me sorprendería en absoluto si estuviera involucrada en el asunto de Kiyone – opinó el Nara sin perder de vista a la mujer, no así Temari que enfocó toda su atención en el grupo de niños que obedientes habían dejado de jugar para presentar sus respetos a la superiora…

-Debe estarlo- casi aseguró.- Sus requisitos y exigencias son el triple de los que existen en cualquier otro orfanato, es obvio que no quiere dejar salir a ningún niño de aquí – comentó entonces ella, y Shikamaru, silencioso y pensativo, asintió antes de desviar la vista y caminar de regreso hacia la silla en donde minutos antes se había mantenido sentado…

-No va a ser fácil aprobar el taller…y aunque lo pasemos, es probable que no quiera darnos a Kiyone - siguió compartiendo algunos de sus pensamientos el muchacho, y la rubia que también había pensado en eso, apartó sus verdes ojos de la susodicha para posteriormente clavarlos en los oscuros de Shikamaru, que se encontró en el hermoso rostro el orgullo y la seguridad que siempre la habían identificado…

-Pues si no quiere dárnosla por las buenas, entonces tendremos que hacer que nos la de por las malas – aseguró ella, completamente decidida a sacar a la niña a como diera lugar…

Y el pelinegro, sonriéndole de medio lado, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener a su lado a tan decidida mujer… aunque sabía perfectamente que al apoyarla en aquella decisión, pronto todo el asunto se iba a volver más y más problemático…

* * *

_Kyaaaa!_

_Ya se que me tardé un par de días más allá de lo debido, pero técnicamente no fue mi culpa dado que desde la semana pasada mi modem estuvo literalmente muerto. Es una suerte que haya conseguido recuperarlo antes de semana santa, la verdad… pero bueno, lo importante es que ya tienen aquí el siguiente capítulo, y el próximo viernes sin ninguna demora –espero-, les entrego el siguiente capitulo._

_Pásenlo bien, no olviden dejarme reviews! Les quiero! n.n_


	50. Prueba

_50. Prueba_

Y lo dicho se había vuelto cierto.

Aún cuando Shikamaru ya había contemplado y previsto en sus planes lo problemático que poco a poco se iba a ir tornando todo aquello, la verdad era que, tras haber escuchado la monótona e increíblemente aburrida plática sobre la familia y como ser un buen padre, el dichoso taller de paternidad estaba resultado ser peor de lo que su mente había imaginado…

O por lo menos aquella actividad que a solas le había tocado, había sido la peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido a la retorcida mujer que estaba presta a evaluarlo…

-Son siete en total – le dijo la madre superiora, entrando hasta el centro de la habitación, ahorrándole el esfuerzo al muchacho de contar la cantidad de cunas ocupadas que había en el lugar. – Sus edades rondan entre los siete y once meses, están aquí prácticamente desde que nacieron puesto que sus padres biológicos fallecieron o bien los dejaron en el orfanato porque no los querían o consideraron que no podían hacerse cargo de ellos… y aunque me gustaría poder decir que pronto tendrán una familia, me temo que todos estarán aquí por lo menos hasta que cumplan sus tres o cuatro años – le contó sin el menor signo compasión por la desgraciada suerte de los pequeños, que en su mayoría dormían.

-Debe ser por lo complicado de los trámites de adopción- susurró Shikamaru, y la superiora lo miró gélida durante un par de segundos…

-Los trámites son increíblemente sencillos para aquellos que tienen la vocación para ser padres señor Nara – le explicó lo más amablemente que en su tono de vos permitía, pero sin permitirse debatir al respecto con él, motivo por el cual volvió a fijar su mirada en otro punto, exactamente a un mueble que estaba varios metros al frente. - Los pañales y toallas húmedas están al fondo en aquel estante, los talcos y pomadas contra las rozaduras en el mueble bajo la ventana – le indicó.

Y tras informarle que lo dejaría solo para que se sintiera libre de actuar como mejor creyera posible, la mujer salió de la habitación con la frente en alto en dirección a su oficina, dejando a Shikamaru ahí de pie en la mitad de la habitación, observando al grupo de bebés que si no estaban dormidos por lo menos no se movían demasiado en sus respectivas cunas, permaneciendo en una relativa calma que él presentía no iba a durar…

Así que, suspirando, se acercó al pequeño que parecía más inquieto con toda la buena disposición de cambiarle el pañal, mentalizándose a si mismo al decirse que no podía ser tan difícil… o tan malo. Después de todo, estaba casi seguro de que esos niños no ingerían alimentos sólidos y su dieta más bien estaba hecha a base de fórmula para bebé que reemplazaba la original leche materna, motivo por el cual consideraba no tendría mayor problema para cambiarlos… y sin embargo, al levantar al pequeño niño de escasa melena color paja y grandes y brillantes ojos azul índigo, percibió con gran facilidad un penetrante y desagradable olor que le provocó hacer una desagradable mueca que dejaba en claro su asco.

-Mendokusai – pensó. Si todos los bebés olían igual, no le cabía la menor duda de que los trámites no eran la principal causa del porqué habían tantos niños en el orfanato…

* * *

_Y aunque no estoy segura de si ese último comentario quedó claro, francamente a mi me gustó como termino jajajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, dejando mi opinión respecto al capitulo un tanto de lado, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, o por lo menos las haya hecho sonreír. Gracias de nueva cuenta por los reviews que me han dejado, espero que pasen un buen fin de semana, y por supuesto, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, pásenla bien! nOn_


	51. Esperar

_5__1. Esperar_

Recostado en lo amplio de aquel patio bajo la refrescante sombra de un árbol, observando tranquilamente en espera de que alguna que otra nube apareciera en el despejado cielo, Shikamaru esperaba pacientemente a su mujer.

Desde hacía un rato, el muchacho de la coleta había terminado con su parte de las pruebas que la madre superiora les había asignado por ese día, y aunque se había ofrecido a ayudar a Temari para poder irse ya a casa, ésta que supuestamente tenía todas las cosas bajo su control y estaba tan sólo esperando a que uno de los pequeños a su cuidado terminara, motivo por el cual lo había mandado a descansar un rato al patio…

Y aunque al de ojos café oscuro le parecía que para sacarle el aire a un niño ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, dejo pasar todavía otros diez minutos antes de ponerse de pie y entrar de nuevo dispuesto a buscar y encontrar a su problemática mujer, a quien sorprendentemente encontró en donde la había dejado, con el pequeño niño plácidamente dormido en sus brazos…

-Te vez hermosa así – le halagó él, sonriéndole de medio lado mientras se acercaba silencioso hasta ella para darle un beso en la mejilla… y ella le sonrió con amorosa ternura.

-Se quedó dormido antes de poder sacar el aire, y cada vez que quiero ponerlo en la cuna se pone a llorar – le contó ella en un susurro, y él, mirando a la criaturita, le acarició el suave y rechonchito rostro…

-Se acostumbró a ti demasiado rápido – juzgó el Nara, guardando silencio unos instantes, al notar casi al instante que estaban siendo observados… y ella, antes de que él dijera o hiciera nada, le contó.

-Lleva toda la tarde ahí, tan sólo se escondió cuando te mandé afuera – dijo ella en un susurro, y su marido asintió imperceptiblemente. -¿Crees que tengamos que hablar con ella? – preguntó, y sin embargo el pelinegro negó con suavidad mientras le recibía al bebé para tratar él de depositarlo sobre la cuna.

-No sabemos hasta que punto está enterada de la situación, lo más conveniente será averiguarlo indirectamente – razonó él, y su mujer asintió dándole la razón…

-Supongo que en todo caso, no nos queda sino esperar – dijo, y asintiendo, el Nara dejó al bebé completamente recostado y poco a poco fue soltándole, rogando porque a pesar del puchero que el niño estaba haciendo, no comenzara a llorar…

* * *

_Y con éste capitulo, despido mis dos preciosas semanas de vacaciones porque el próximo lunes vuelvo al martirio de levantarme a las 6 de la mañana… buuu T.T_

_Pero bueno, dejando mi drama personal aparte, espero que éste enternecedor capitulo les haya gustado… personalmente, a mi me encantó escribirlo, fue así todo como que todo hermoso bello y tierno *-* pero insisto, espero les haya gustado mucho n.n_

_Sin nada más que agregar, agradezco sus reviews, les mando un fuerte abrazo y espero lo pasen bien este fin de semana! Les quiero! ;D_


	52. Ansias

_52. __Ansias_

Después de tres visitas más al orfanato y tratar en la misma cantidad de ocasiones con los niños más pequeños, para aquella cuarta visita que tenían planeada, tanto Temari como Shikamaru tenían la total y completa seguridad de que por fin les tocaría pasar a la siguiente etapa del taller junto a los niños de entre 3 y 6 años, entre los cuales se encontraba la pequeña Kiyone, motivo por el cual ese día en especial, deberían estar más atentos de lo normal.

Y aún cuando Temari no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que estaba ansiosa ante la perspectiva de aquel inevitable encuentro, la verdad era que aquella brillante y soleada mañana la rubia de ojos verdes se despertó con muchos más ánimos de lo acostumbrado, cosa que a los pocos minutos, Shikamaru fácilmente percibió.

Sí, para el atractivo muchacho de cabellos negros, francamente no le fue para nada difícil percibir la energía que poro a poro destilaba su mujer desde tan temprano, sobre todo cuando ella misma se había encargado de despertarlo de tal manera que la posibilidad de cubrirse con las sabanas y volverse a dormir no era ni por asomo una opción…

-Despierta vago… no seas flojo… - la había escuchado susurrar en primera instancia, sintiéndola sentarse tranquilamente sobre la cama, pero él, por supuesto, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados unos instantes más, fingiendo no haber despertado. Y no porque todavía tuviera sueño, sino más bien, porque adoraba todos y cada uno de los intentos suaves y cariñosos con que su rubia trataba de despertarle, antes de perder la paciencia y comenzar a gritarle…– Shikamaru… despierta, hoy tenemos mucho por hacer… - la escuchó segundos después volver a llamarle suave pero insistente, y él, conteniendo a duras penas la sonrisilla que estaba por formársele, procedió a exhalar un suspiro y a moverse un poco, todavía fingiéndose dormido como hacía cada día, esperando como respuesta un breve suspiro por parte de ella que sigilosamente bajaría pronto de la cama y lo dejaría descansar sólo unos minutos más…

Y sin embargo, aquella mañana Temari respondió de forma diferente: suspirando sí, pero en lugar de bajar de la cama como él había esperado, la ojiverde incorporándose momentáneamente sobre sus rodillas, inesperadamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él e inclinó su cuerpo para hablarle con voz sensual y al oído …

-Shikamaru… ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir dormido…?- preguntó tranquilamente ella, rozándole suavemente la oreja con los carnosos labios, y el muchacho, exhalando de nueva cuenta un suspiro, no pudo seguir fingiéndose dormido, por lo que inclinó su rostro hacia el de ella y deslizó cuidadosamente sus manos por las bien torneadas piernas de ella mientras le respondió…

-Ya estoy despierto… - dijo con la voz ronca provocada por la súbita excitación que el cuerpo de Temari adherido al suyo le provocaba, apenas un segundo antes de comenzar a besar el rostro de la chica, que aunque gimió al sentir el ansioso tacto del muchacho, le detuvo rápidamente las manos para que no siguiera avanzando.

-Entonces levántate y ven a ducharte – le ordenó ella, besándolo y mordiéndole ligeramente los labios dos, tres, cuatro segundos, antes de soltarlo y ponerse rápidamente de pie antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación mientras que Shikamaru, completamente despabilado, con la respiración ligeramente agitada y el corazón latiéndole acelerado, la siguió ansioso sin siquiera pensarlo.

* * *

_Si, ya se lo ke me van a decir: en primera, me van__a reclamar por haberme tardado en actualizarlo, pero tengo un par de accidentadas razónes que me lo impidieron, y en segundo, me van a regañar porque nada más las deje con el antojo del lemon… pero ya saben ustedes que hay ocasiones en que no se puede tener todo en la vida jajaja xP_

_Pero bueno, yo se que en algun momento me perdonaran, asi ke me dejo de tantas palabras y pues como siempre, agradezco el favor de su atención, los reviews, y pues nos leemos el proximo viernes espero yo sin falta. _

_Les quiero! besos n.n_


	53. Seguir

_53. Seguir_

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida- dijo la madre superiora nada más invitarlos a sentarse en las sillas frente a su escritorio. – Si bien sus aptitudes como padres hasta el momento no han sido más que aceptables, lo que realmente me impresiona es su perseverancia… - les halagó también, mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa satisfecha que hasta entonces ellos nunca le habían visto… aunque no era como si pasaran mucho tiempo con aquella severa y estricta mujer. – Sin duda, serán unos maravillosos padres - les dijo casi como si sintiera orgullo de ellos, que intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de hablar.

-Eso quiere decir… - balbuceó Shikamaru, queriendo confirmar sus sospechas, y la superiora, asintiendo tranquilamente, terminó por él la frase, diciendo:

-Que pueden seguir con la adopción, felicidades – dijo, y mostrándose verdaderamente sorprendidos, no por los resultados sino por lo corto que el taller de paternidad había resultado, de nuevo intercambiaron una breve mirada.

-Eso… ¡eso es fantástico!- dijo con un ligeramente exagerado entusiasmo la ojiverde, tomando incluso la mano del pelinegro, que esforzándose un poquito en su actuación, también se sonrió contento.

-¿Qué es lo que procede ahora?- preguntó el muchacho, y la superiora, satisfecha con aquella entusiasta reacción, apartó la mirada de ellos para fijarla en los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-¿Han elegido ya el rango de edad, y si prefieren un niño o una niña?- les cuestionó con tranquilidad, seleccionando uno de los papeles que había estado mirando, y que Temari reconoció como la solicitud que ella misma había llenado y entregado hacía un par de meses atrás…

-Nos gustaría mucho adoptar una niña… pero sobre la edad, aún no hemos decidido, no queríamos hacernos falsas esperanzas – le explicó la ojiverde, haciendo un esfuerzo por ver qué era lo que la religiosa ahora estaba garabateando al pie de página de la solicitud, pero sin lograrlo.

-Casi siempre las parejas jóvenes como ustedes adoptan a recién nacidos, tal vez para ustedes también sea la mejor opción- sugirió la mujer, levantando fugazmente la mirada hacia la pareja, que intercambiaron una nueva mirada.

-De hecho… estaba pensando que tal vez lo mejor para nosotros fuera adoptar a una niña con un poco más de edad – anunció Shikamaru, y ligeramente desconcertada, la religiosa dejó de escribir y los miró fijamente con una de sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas…

-¿Están seguros?- preguntó ligeramente sorprendida, puesto que como ya había mencionado, las parejas jóvenes solían tener preferencia por un recién nacido a quien podrían hacer pasar como un hijo legítimo... pero Temari, hablando con gran precaución y casi hasta nerviosismo, le respondió.

-No lo tome a mal hermana… los bebés son adorables, pero yo… nosotros… – comenzó a balbucear, y en el acto la mujer, elevando ligeramente su diestra hacia ella, le indico con un suave gesto que no era necesario le explicara nada.

-Supongo que tendrán sus propias razones para eso – dijo, y con solemnidad, ambos asintieron sin decir ni una sola palabra más, a lo que la superiora, sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre los motivos de ellos, prefirió seguir adelante con el proceso, por lo que se puso inmediatamente de pie y con la mano les indicó la salida al tiempo que decía: - ¿me acompañan?, quisiera presentarles a las niñas - les dijo con cordialidad, y asintiendo en silencio, la pareja se puso de pie, dispuestos también a darle paso a lo que seguía...

* * *

_Y chanchan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Como ven, entre que son peras y son manzanas, el proceso de adopción sigue adelante sin que a mi se me de la gana juntar a Kiyone con sus futuros padres... pero tranquilas, no se preocupen, ya para el siguiente capitulo prometo que POR FIN, hablarán jajajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, ya que hablamos del siguiente capitulo, debo informarles algo... y es que, por esperadas circunstancias, no me va a ser posible poner la continuación el día viernes como ustedes estaban esperando, tanto de éste como de **Crónicas de una enfermedad anunciada**... pero tranquilas, no deben preocuparse ya que haré todo lo posible por ponerselos antes, seguramente el miercoles antes de irme, jejeje... _

_En fin, cuidense mucho, pasen un buen fin de semana, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y como no, no olviden dejarme otro de vuelta! Les quiero, chausito! xD_


	54. Petición

_54. Petición._

-Por el bienestar emocional de los niños, no podemos permitir que haya mucho contacto con los solicitantes para evitar entusiasmarlos demasiado – comenzó a explicarles la superiora, mientras se detenía frente a una de las habitaciones que Temari había visto en una de sus primeras visitas y que era mas o menos una especie de salón de clases, en donde había un pequeño grupo de niñas, que bastante entretenidas en colorear, ni siquiera se percataron de que ellos las observaban a través del cristal de la ventana.. – Así que por favor, traten de no darles falsas esperanzas – les pidió con serenidad, aunque mirándolos a ambos durante un par de segundos de manera casi intimidatoria.

-No se preocupe hermana, no lo haremos- prometió tranquilamente Shikamaru, mirando con atención al pequeño grupo en el interior, y la religiosa dio en el acto una cabezada de asentimiento antes de dar unos cuantos pasos más para entrar en lo que parecía ser una oficina, por supuesto, siendo seguida por la joven pareja.

-Ustedes permanecerán en ésta habitación – les indicó nada más entrar. – Una de las hermanas traerá una a una a las niñas y permanecerá con ustedes durante el tiempo necesario – explicó, invitándolos a sentarse en el más amplio de los sillones que habían en aquella sala…

Y justo cuando volteaba, dispuesta a salir por la misma puerta por la que ingresaran mientras sus invitados se instalaban, la mujer se detuvo en el acto y sorprendida, miró fijamente a la pequeña niña de brillantes ojos verdes y melena azabache, que apareció repentinamente en el umbral…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, deberías estar con las demás –dijo tranquilamente la mujer, hablando con todo suave pero al mismo tiempo con la firmeza que denotaba el disgusto de encontrarla en aquel lugar… pero la niña, ignorando a la madre superiora, entró a la habitación sin dejar de mirar a los otros dos que, intercambiando una breve mirada, se mantuvieron en silencio.

-¿Adoptarán una niña?- preguntó repentinamente aunque un tanto nerviosa la pequeña, pasando su infantil mirada del rostro de uno al otro, que aunque ambos abrieron la boca para responder, la madre superiora se les adelantó.

-Kiyone no seas imprudente – le llamó la atención dando incluso un paso hacia la niña, y sin embargo Shikamaru, dando también un paso, sujetó con calma el brazo de la religiosa, haciéndola voltear casi sorprendida.

-Descuide, no pasa nada –la excusó el muchacho, queriendo evitarle problemas a la pequeña, que expectante miró ahora con mayor atención a Temari, que con una pequeña sonrisa había disuelto toda la distancia entre ella y la pequeña, y se había hincado en el suelo para quedar a su altura mas o menos.

-¿Te llamas Kiyone?- preguntó amable la muchacha, y la niña observando con mayor atención sus brillantes ojos, asintió. - ¿Y qué edad tienes, Kiyone?- preguntó de nueva cuenta la rubia, a lo que la niña, mirando brevemente a la superiora, de nuevo volvió a mirar a la de coletas y le respondió.

-Estoy por cumplir cinco – le dijo, a lo que la rubia intercambió una mirada con su marido, cosa que a la pequeña le aceleró el corazón.- ¿Porqué, quieren a una niña menor?- cuestionó la pequeña, y de nueva cuenta, aunque Temari abrió de nuevo la boca, la madre superiora la interrumpió.

-¡Kiyone por favor!- dijo la superiora, elevando un poco el tono de su voz, y haciendo que la pequeña retrocediera medio paso, aunque seguía mirando entre ansiosa y preocupada a la Sabaku No, que a pesar de sentirse irritada por el entrometimiento de la religiosa, se mantuvo serena y le respondió.

-Aún no estamos seguros de la edad que queremos para nuestra futura hija- le explicó tranquila, a lo que la niña, sonriendo por primera vez bastante entusiasta, entonces preguntó.

-¿Entonces puedo ser yo?

* * *

_y lo prometido es deuda: por fin se encuentran a kiyone y yo subo capitulo antes de irme de viaje... deséenme suerte, aunke no para el viaje sino para mi examen de mañana para el cual no estoy nada preparada jajaja xD un desastre, lo se xP_

_Gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado, espero disfruten este y me dejen comentarios, cuidense mucho, les kiero, y si dios kiere pronto nos leemos! nOn_


	55. Justificar

_55. __Justificar_

-¡Basta ya de imprudencias Kiyone! –ordenó con voz firme la madre superiora, alzando un tanto el tono de su voz para dejar en claro que no permitiría una réplica por parte de la pequeña, que sin embargo la retó.

-¡Pero yo quiero…!

-¡He dicho que basta!- insistió a su vez la mujer, sujetando de improviso a la niña por el brazo y llevándola de un jalón hacia el exterior antes de que Shikamaru o Temari pudiesen hacer algo para evitarlo… y no conforme, con eso, la mujer agregó:- Estás castigada, así que ve de inmediato a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí por ningún motivo – y tras pronunciar aquella última palabra, prácticamente echó a Kiyone al exterior y cerró con brusquedad la puerta.

-Madre eso no era necesario – mostró de inmediato su descontento Shikamaru, arrastrando prácticamente las palabras y sujetando a Temari por la muñeca para evitar que hiciera algo que pudiera perjudicarlos… y la monja, dándoles la espalda durante un par de segundos en los que se concentró en respirar profundo, asintió antes de volver a mirarlos.

-Por favor, discúlpeme a mi, y discúlpela a ella… -les ofreció con forzada calma antes de agregar una justificación que a los Nara les pareció una vil excusa. – Kiyone tiene muy poco viviendo en el orfanato y no tiene la menor idea de cómo funciona el proceso de adopción – les dijo, dejando en evidencia que buscaba por todos los medios culpar de todo a la chiquilla, a quien la de coletas de inmediato se apuró a defender.

-Ella sólo quiere tener una familia, me parece que cualquier niño en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo – dijo muy segura de sí misma, haciendo caso omiso de la mano de Shikamaru que se aferraba innecesariamente a su muñeca: después de todo ella sabía mantenerse con la cabeza fría y evitar cometer cualquier tipo de imprudencia…

-Sí, puede ser verdad… sin embargo, aquella actitud no está permitida en ella – insistió la mujer, volviendo sobre sus pasos e invitándolos a tomar asiento en los cómodos sillones, más sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movieron ni le quitaron la interrogante mirada a la religiosa, que atenta a sus miradas, les explicó: - Kiyone no es una niña más en el orfanato… su presencia en éste lugar es especial – les dijo, y sin demora, Temari cuestionó.

-¿Cómo que especial?- exigió saber sin comprender del todo el término, y asintiendo tranquilamente, la mujer les explicó mirándolos alternadamente mientras hablaba…

-El padre de Kiyone falleció hace muy poco tiempo, era hombre bueno sin embargo no tenía familiar alguno. No obstante, la madre de la niña, aunque fallecida años atrás, sí tenía una hermana menor con quien la pequeña pocas veces había tenido contacto: ella era su único familiar vivo y por lo tanto su tutor legal así que arregló todo para trasladar a la niña a Kami no Kuni, más específicamente a este lugar – les informó con toda tranquilidad, y para evitar los malos entendidos, pronto agregó: - la hermana Oruha, quien los ha recibido desde su primera visita al orfanato, es la tía de Kiyone: ella es su tutora legal y por lo tanto la niña es la única a la que nadie pueden adoptar…

Y ante aquella nueva y relevante información, tanto Temari como Shikamaru, se quedaron de una sola pieza sin tener la menor idea de qué decir…

* * *

_Y primero que nada, una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer, pero mi computadora me dio un susto de muerte cuando de pronto el cable ya no quiso pasarle corriente a la batería y por lo tanto no quería prender… por suerte, al parecer hoy ya el problema se arregló aunque no puedo estar del todo segura x.x_

_Segundo, espero que la espera no se les haya hecho demasiado larga, me lo pasé bien en el viaje y francamente ni sentí el pasar del tiempo jajaja, espero que ustedes no hayan sufrido mucho mi ausencia… =P_

_Y ya por último, el tercero es que espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, jajaja xD yo se que la superiora se pasó al sacar y castigar a Kiyone, y que tal vez Shikamaru o Temari deberían haber hecho algo para evitarlo, pero tal como expliqué –o al menos intente explicar-, los dos debían ser prudentes con sus actos… espero que comprendan eso y no me vayan a echar bronca por eso… pero bueno, igual espero saber sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto, así que no sean malitos y déjenme un review, ¿si? por faaaa! jajaja xD_

_Pero en fin, espero que pasen un buen fin de semana, les mando un bezaso y un fuerte abrazo. Les quiero! nos leemos después nOn!_


	56. Planes

_56. Planes_

-Maldición… y ahora ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- cuestionó evidentemente irritada Temari.

Se sentía molesta, tanto con Shikamaru como consigo misma por haberse confiado tanto y no haber investigado la situación más allá de lo superficial, dado que aquella nueva información echaba todos y cada uno de sus planes por tierra… y aunque el Nara se sentía más o menos igual respecto a su descuido, al estar todavía ambos en aquella habitación del orfanato, se obligó a mantener la calma y a pensar más rápido.

-Es problemático, pero tenemos que verificar cuanto antes esa información, necesitamos hacerlo antes de tomar cualquier decisión- le respondió, abriendo apenas la boca el muchacho, y manteniendo atentos todos sus sentidos a lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Después de todo, la madre superiora acababa de dejarlos solos y de un momento a otro alguna otra de las religiosas aparecería en aquel salón en compañía de alguna de las niñas a las que pudieran adoptar…

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?, ¿entrando a hurtadillas a la oficina de la superiora?- sugirió inmediatamente ella, que si bien sabía por experiencia que el pelinegro debería tener ya toda una serie de posibilidades a realizar, no esperaba que él lo postergara.

-No, o por lo menos no ahora- susurró bajando más la voz y manteniéndose todavía en calma, aún cuando al escuchar voces y pasos en el exterior, el latido de su corazón rápidamente se aceleró. – Lo primordial en este momento es salir cuanto antes de aquí: no podemos seguir con el plan y mucho menos con la adopción – le advirtió hablando muy rápido, dejando en evidencia lo mucho que le estaba costando elegir la estrategia de escape correcta…

Y Temari, que aunque quiso replicar y quizás tratar de convencerlo de que deberían hacer todas las investigaciones de una buena vez ya que estaban ahí, al escuchar con mayor claridad a la religiosa que en compañía de una de las niñas se disponían a entrar, no tuvo más opción que darle la razón y ayudarlo con el plan de escape…

Así que, tras soltar un profundo suspiro, la rubia de cuatro coletas, sin advertirle a su pareja absolutamente nada, se obligó a si misma a relajar todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y dejarse caer libremente hacia el suelo, tomando a Shikamaru completamente por sorpresa sin permitirle en absoluto decidir si era o no buena idea, pero consiguiendo en el acto que él, instintivamente, exclamara su nombre con un toque preocupado en el momento justo en que la religiosa ingresaba a la sala, y posteriormente ambos corrieran a auxiliarla…

* * *

_Pues no se ustedes, pero personalmente creo que Temari no se complica tanto con las estrategias y una vez que toma una decisión ella no lo piensa mucho para llevarlo a la acción, y en cambio Shikamaru lo piensa mucho antes de elegir… pero bueno, quizás yo esté equivocada, jajaja igual a veces mi percepción de las cosas no es realmente buena, así que ustedes tienen la decisión de si este capitulo tuvo Off Character o no jajaja xD_

_Y ahora, hablando de otras cosas, me disculpo por no poner el capitulo el viernes, pero de verdad que me concentré tanto en terminar el capitulo de La Búsqueda de Shikamaru que dejé este capitulo tantito de lado… pero en fin, lo importante es que ya está aquí, espero que les guste y me dejen un review n.n_

_Cuídense, les quiero! _


	57. Escapar

_57. Escapar_

-¿Cómo se encuentra, ya se siente mejor?- cuestionó con amabilidad la madre superiora, ofreciéndole a Temari un vaso con agua, y la rubia, recibiéndolo, asintió.

-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias – le dijo no sólo por la bebida, sino por las atenciones que había recibido a raíz de su falso desmayo. A su lado Shikamaru suspiró.

-Te llevaré inmediatamente con un doctor – dijo el pelinegro, aprovechando que la estratagema de su mujer estaba dando buenos resultados; la superiora por su parte asintió y le dio la razón.

-Sin duda es lo más conveniente – acotó. – Aunque no pueda parecerlo a simple vista, un desmayo puede ser algo sumamente peligroso – dejó entre ver su ligera preocupación, y la ojiverde, asintiendo, le regresó el vaso ya vacío.

-Debió ser sólo una baja en la presión, pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo entonces vamos al médico – mostró su acuerdo la rubia para beneplácito de la religiosa, que casi inconcientemente soltó un suspiro de alivió mientras veía a la de coletas sentarse cuidadosamente en el sofá en donde había estado recostada, por supuesto siempre con la ayuda de su marido.

-Le pediré a una de las hermanas que los acompañe hasta la entrada – les ofreció, y tras las respectivas despedidas, salió de la habitación, dejándolos momentáneamente solos… y Temari de inmediato fijó toda su atención en Shikamaru cuando habló.

-Puedo invocar a alguno de los subordinados de Kamatari para que busque entre los papeles de la superiora- sugirió ni tarda ni perezosa la muchacha. – Sería pequeño, escurridizo y si lo encuentran, no podrán ligarlo a nosotros – le explicó su razonamiento, esperando convencer al muchacho, sin embargo él de inmediato negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-No va a resultar tan fácil, vamos a necesitar tiempo – trató él a su vez de hacerle razonar. – Francamente, necesitamos buscar más que simples documentos y papeles, así que olvídate de eso y por el momento concentrémonos en salir de aquí – insistió el Nara, y bufando, la kunoichi mostró su desacuerdo.

-Oh por favor- ironizó. – Prácticamente ya estamos afuera… además, ¿de qué se supone que estamos huyendo?- le preguntó, y sin embargo él no respondió, atento a lo que ocurría en el exterior.- No somos fugitivos Shikamaru, nadie nos está persiguiendo y tampoco es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo – replicó ella, y aunque todavía tenía un par de cosas más para decir, al dirigirle el estratega una severa mirada, la Sabaku No se abstuvo de decir más nada mientras lo escuchaba.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en la casa? Sé que es problemático, pero de verdad, éste no es el momento ni el lugar – se mantuvo firme el muchacho, y aunque de mala gana, la de coletas asintió.

En el exterior, habían comenzado a escucharse pasos y después, casi de inmediato, una de las hermanas de la congregación apareció en la habitación para guiarlos y acompañarlos hasta el exterior del orfanato en donde se despidieron y con paso lento se marcharon dando por satisfactorio su plan de fuga…

Y sin embargo, menos de minuto después, aquella gran puerta por la que recientemente habían cruzado de pronto se vio de nueva cuenta abierta y una pequeña niña de verdes ojos y negra cabellera salió sigilosamente detrás de ellos, siguiendolos…

* * *

_Y yo lo único que puedo decir en este momento es… _

_kyaaaaaa! o OMG, OMG, OMG que emoción! …. Jajajaja xD_

_¿o qué, a poco a ustedes no les apreció un final emocionante…? xD_

_Yo francamente me encuentro emocionada desde el momento mismo en el que lo pensé jajaja xD pero bueno, en fin… de momento es todo lo que puedo decir xD_

_Cuídense mucho, gracias por leer, no olviden dejarme un review! nOn_


	58. Problemas

_58.__ Problemas_

-Mendokusai – susurró de inmediato Shikamaru, genuinamente preocupado.

Aquello no había salido nada bien… o mejor dicho, nada lo que estaba pasando estaba en absoluto bien… y para colmo, Temari parecía no darse cuenta de lo problemático de la situación.

-Cálmate ya genio, no es para exagerar – trato de apaciguar la rubia sus ánimos… y no obstante, Shikamaru siguió gruñendo y refunfuñando mientras su cerebro trataba de elegir la estrategia más adecuada…

-Kiyone no puede pasar la noche con nosotros mujer, debemos regresarla de inmediato al orfanato o tendremos serios problemas – dejó en claro su postura el muchacho, volteando con discreción hacia la sala, en donde la pequeña permanecía cómodamente recostada sobre el sofá, profunda y tranquilamente dormida… y su compañera, sin poder contener un suspiro, trató de tranquilizarlo al tiempo que le acariciaba con calma uno de los brazos, en un intento de reconfortarlo.

-Shikamaru no estás pensando con la cabeza fría. ¿Qué ya se te olvidó que una de las monjas estuvo con nosotros y ella puede atestiguar que salimos solos?– trató de hacerle razonar ella. – Además, se supone que somos simples aldeanos, es normal y hasta lógico que no nos hubiéramos percatado de su presencia hasta que estuvo en la puerta de nuestra casa, no pueden culparnos por eso – insistió ella, evitando mencionar el hecho de que ambos se habían dado cuenta perfectamente del momento en que Kiyone había salido por voluntad propia del orfanato, y además de que ninguno de los dos había hecho nada para evitarlo…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé… pero aún así es problemático – insistió sin mayor demora y de mala gana el Nara, buscando en su mente qué era lo que debían hacer…

Porque, si bien sabía que lo correcto sería llevar cuanto antes a la niña de vuelta al orfanato, lo que menos quería era que la pequeña se viera involucrada en un problema serio con la madre superiora, de quien podía imaginarse cualquier reacción (principalmente del tipo irracional) al enterarse del furtivo y satisfactorio escape de la pequeña…

Así que, tras unos minutos más en que los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, observándose a sí mismos y ocasionalmente a la niña, Shikamaru acabó suspirando resignado.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción más segura que informar a Oruha san de lo sucedido… sean familia o no, ella sigue siendo su tutor legal – concluyó finalmente el muchacho, aunque no del todo convencido…

Y a su lado Temari, que a pesar de que también tenía sus dudas respecto al incierto destino de la pequeña, se obligó a sí misma a mostrarle todo su apoyo a Shikamaru, y tras besarle fugazmente en los labios, lo acompañó sin mayor demora hacia la puerta, esperando de todo corazón que aquella mujer fuera lo suficientemente comprensiva con ellos, y que a Kiyone no la reprendiera demasiado por la locura que al escapar había realizado…

* * *

_Y bueno, para que lo sepan, esta es la tercera versión que hice del capítulo... y aunque el título lo puse haciendo referencia a los problemas que podrían surgir después de la huída de Kiyone del orfanato, creo que más bien lo que refleja es el apoyo mutuo que se muestran tanto Temari como Shikamaru en los momentos difíciles y problemáticos… o al menos esa era mi intención, porque no estoy del todo segura de haberlo logrado, jajaja xD_

_Agradezco mucho los reviews que a lo largo de la semana me han ido dejando, y que a pesar de ser poquitos, la verdad me siguen gustando mucho, igual yo espero que los capítulos les sigan gustando a pesar de que por momentos se tornan aburridillos, quizás hasta medio sosos… pero bueno, me dejaré de tanta charla y mejor me voy a seguir con otras cosas xP_

_Cuídense mucho, les quiero, un beso! nOn_


	59. Incredulidad

_59. __Incredulidad_

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que esto puede acarrear?- exclamó con toda la indignación que le era posible la madre superiora, fulminándolos con la mirada. - ¡Su trámite de adopción puede ser cancelado! – casi gritó la mujer, y sin embargo ni Temari ni Shikamaru se inmutaron: después de todo, la tía de Kiyone con quien el estratega ya había hablado personalmente para explicarle la situación, ya les había advertido de aquella exagerada reacción…

-Por favor madre, ya le expliqué que ellos no hicieron absolutamente nada- intervino de nuevo Oruha sintiéndose con menos paciencia que al principio, tratando en vano de calmar a su superiora que respondió exasperada.

-¿Pretendes que después del susto que pasamos por la desaparición de Kiyone esté tranquila?- reclamó, y suspirando profundamente, la otra asintió.

-Sí, es justamente eso lo que espero, porque como desde el principio le he dicho: ellos no hicieron nada malo sino todo lo contrario- comenzó sin dudar con su explicación. – A diferencia de todos los que han venido antes, ellos la regresaron madre… ¿Acaso eso no le dice a usted algo?

-Sí, claro que me dice algo – le respondió de inmediato la terca mujer.- Me dice que tú no te estás dando cuenta de lo grave de la situación Oruha…

-¡Oh por el amor de Dios, madre! ¡Ellos son buenas personar, ellos no están aquí por cuestiones de dinero sino para poder adoptar a una niña! – prácticamente gritó.- Ellos solamente buscan formar una familia… y si Kiyone quiere ser parte de esa familia, yo no voy a impedírselo.

-… ¿pero qué estas diciendo? – cuestionó incrédula la madre superiora, mirándola tan sorprendida como Temari y Shikamaru, a quienes la religiosa esta vez se dirigió no sólo con la mirada, sino también con palabras…

-Anoche hablé con mi sobrina y me hizo saber su deseo de formar parte de una verdadera familia… y aunque al principio me negué a alejarla de mi, mucho me temo que su deseo es tan inmenso que si permanece a mi lado la pequeña nunca será feliz… - comenzó a explicarles, mirándoles con intensidad y denotando en su rostro la preocupación que sentía al ver los rostros incrédulos de los otros…- por favor: adopten a Kiyone, elíjanla a ella para que se convierta en su hija…

Y aunque los Nara no podían creer todavía su suerte, sin duda alguna aceptaron aquella inesperada propuesta.


	60. Remordimiento

_60. Remordimiento_

Ajeno a todo lo que se suscitaba a su alrededor, Shikamaru se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, meditando… tratando de descifrar qué era lo que había pasado. O mejor dicho, tratando de averiguar las posibles razones que podría tener Oruha para entregarles a la niña con tanta facilidad…

Porque, a pesar de que había parecido sincera en todo aquel monólogo que había recitado sobre darle una oportunidad a la niña de volver a tener una familia, el joven estratega tenía la vaga impresión de que ahí había gato encerrado… y él por supuesto, no iba a estar tranquilo hasta descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

-Shikamaru, ¿vas a quedarte todo el día ahí sentado? – escuchó con claridad la firme voz de Sabaku no Temari, que se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo ceñuda.

-Estaba pensando en lo que pasó con Oruha – le respondió tranquilo él después de unos breves segundos, y ella ablandando el gesto asintió.

-Yo también he pensado en eso – coincidió la de coletas, y Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado al saber que habían estado pensando en lo mismo -¿Has llegado ya a alguna conclusión?- quiso saber entonces ella, y suspirando, el pelinegro respondió borrando su sonrisa.

-No conozco a Oruha san lo suficiente como para hacerme una opinión asertiva sobre ella, así que todo lo que tengo son meras teorías – le dijo, y asintiendo, esta vez fue Temari quien suspiró desviando momentáneamente sus verdes ojos hacia la ventana.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella, tal vez decirle la verdad – dijo, y arqueando una de sus cejas, el Nara la cuestionó no sólo con la mirada.

-¿Porqué haríamos algo como eso? –dijo, y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez ella posea información sobre el consejero, algo que pueda ayudarnos…

-O tal vez mantenga algún tipo de alianza con él y deshacerse de Kiyone es lo que ambos necesitan para hacerse por completo de su fortuna, pero no tenemos forma de saberlo – trató de hacerla desistir, y sin embargo la mirada decidida que la rubia le lanzó le hizo ver que su comentario había conseguido todo lo contrario…

-Si habláramos con ella quizás podríamos saberlo – se empecinó ella, y sin embargo el estratega tampoco cedió.

-Hacerlo sería muy problemático y arriesgado, además no tendríamos garantía de que ella nos dijera la verdad aunque nosotros fuésemos sinceros – de inmediato le replicó, dispuesto a enzarzarse en una acalorada discusión, de esas en las que cada uno defendía su punto de vista con uñas y con dientes… y sin embargo, esta vez Temari no le debatió aquel comentario… aunque tampoco le dio la razón.

Más bien la ojiverde, apretando con fuerza los puños y los dientes, lo fulminó durante unos segundos con la mirada, y posteriormente se giró y salió de la habitación, gritándole que entonces hiciera lo que quisiese, guardándose por orgullo su opinión sobre lo mal que les sentaría al final informarle a Kiyone que todo había sido una mentira y que ellos no iban a ser nunca una verdadera familia, en el remoto caso de que las intenciones de la religiosa por entregarles la patria potestad de la niña en realidad fueran sinceras…


	61. Información

_61. __Información_

Y suspirando por centésima vez, Shikamaru dirigió una nueva mirada hacia la puerta, todavía meditando sobre los actos problemáticos y por demás innecesarios que su mujer se había empeñado en llevar a cabo…

Pero así era Sabaku no Temari: necia, orgullosa y terca… todo aquello a tal grado, que aún cuando él le había pedido encarecidamente que no se arriesgarse a investigar de manera directa, ella a final de cuentas se había marchado a hacer justamente aquello que con tanta insistencia él mismo le había negado, dejándolo solo en casa, esperando…

Y negando con un suave movimiento de su cabeza, el estratega suspiró de nueva cuenta, ya resignado a tener que pasar por aquel tipo de situaciones dado el carácter de la rubia de ojos verdes, que tan sólo un par de segundos después ingresó por la puerta principal de la casa, cargando en sus manos una bolsa con unos cuantos víveres, para alivio del muchacho…

-Ya estoy en casa – anunció ella, yendo directamente hacia la cocina percatándose apenas de que Shikamaru seguía sentado en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó sin mucha curiosidad, queriendo saber principalmente si la de coletas se encontraba más satisfecha con aquello que hubiera investigado… y ella, guardando tranquilamente las compras, le contó lo que había averiguado.

-Al parecer Kiyone fue secuestrada – le dijo tranquilamente, tomando por sorpresa al Nara cuyos oscuros ojos se abrieron inmediatamente de par en par.

-¿Secuestrada?- repitió ligeramente alertado, y la Temari sencillamente asintió.

-Hai, fue al poco tiempo de la muerte de su padre. Oruha no sabe bien los detalles, excepto que el viejo administrador fue quien aparentemente la rescato evitando que el asunto llegara a mayores – le explicó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, concentrándose mayormente en su actividad de almacenaje… y en cambio Shikamaru, con su mente procesando a toda velocidad aquella información, inevitablemente bufó.

-Así que el anciano resultó ser el héroe – ironizó el muchacho, pensando en la altas probabilidades que habían respecto a que el mismo tipo fuese el creador intelectual del mismo crimen… y Temari, quien ya pensado en eso, agregó.

-Y no sólo eso: el mismo hombre fue el de la idea de traer a Kiyone hasta aquí, supuestamente para mantenerla alejada de cualquier peligro – le dijo, cerrando la puerta de la alacena y mirando finalmente al muchacho, que a pesar de estar procesando aquella información trató de descifrar además la expresión de su compañera que parecía tensa…

-Pero no es eso lo que te inquieta, ¿verdad? – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos el muchacho, poniéndose finalmente de pie para acercarse a ella, que aunque desvió ligeramente su verde mirada, se mantuvo quieta en su lugar.

-La tía de Kiyone de verdad ella piensa cedernos la tutoría legal de Kiyone, Shikamaru. Ella simplemente piensa lavarse las manos y dejará a la niña bajo nuestro cuidado, lo que significa que una ves terminada la misión, no vamos a poder simplemente traerla aquí de regreso como si nada – le explicó irritada, y el Nara, a un paso de la muchacha le preguntó mirándola directamente a la cara.

-¿Te molesta que tengamos que hacernos cargo de la pequeña? –dijo, y Temari, dirigiéndole una furiosa mirada, le respondió.

-Me molesta que Oruha simplemente quiera deshacerse de la pequeña.

* * *

_Y después de poco más de tres semanas sin tenerles actualización, aparezco y publico sorpresivamente los 3 capítulos que debería haber publicado… __¿Qué les pareció eso? Jojojojo xP_

_Yo personalmente, les ofrezco una disculpa por no haber actualizado como era debido, pero a final de cuentas, con estos 3 capítulos espero haberlo recompensado… aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que les hayan parecido tan aburridos que hubieran preferido que no los hubiera subido… pero ya los subí, y no me puedo echar para atrás, jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, como sea lo que importa es que ya actualicé y que el próximo lunes, (porque he decidido cambiar los días de actualización a los lunes), les traeré el próximo capitulo… eso por supuesto, en dado caso que solucione los problemas que tengo con mi Internet y la inspiración no me abandone mas jajaja xD_

_Cuídense mucho, les mando un fuerte abrazo y si pueden déjenme por lo menos un review! Besitos, chaus! nOn_


	62. Sonrisa

_62. Sonrisa_

Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo invertido, los tres estaban ahí tal y como se había planeado. Juntos, bajo el mismo techo, y sin saber realmente como actuar o qué decir…

Kiyone por su parte, no hacía más que observarlos de forma silenciosa, alternando de uno a otro su brillante mirada. Lo había estado haciendo durante todo el camino a casa, empezando justamente después de que se hubiese despedido de su tía - con un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y sin derramar una sola lágrima-, y continuando todavía cuando finalmente cruzaron la puerta del que sería su nuevo hogar…

-A partir de hoy, vivirás aquí con nosotros – dijo Shikamaru de pronto, dejando el equipaje de la niña en el suelo mientras la miraba directamente a la cara… y como ella siguió sin decir nada, suspirando el Nara se acuclillo frente a ella, para poder mirarla desde la misma altura. – De ahora en adelante, nosotros dos vamos a protegerte y a cuidarte, tú eres ahora nuestra responsabilidad, así que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿ok?- le explicó pacientemente el muchacho, esperando una respuesta por parte de la pequeña, tal vez incluso aunque fuera un pequeño gesto de asentimiento…

Y sin embargo Kiyone, abrazando con toda tranquilidad el pequeño animal de peluche con el que había salido del orfanato, siguió sin decir nada, aunque esta vez miró fijamente a la rubia, que con voz suave le habló.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?- dijo, y mirándolos nuevamente de forma alternativa a ambos, por primera vez habló.

-¿Ahora puedo llamarlos papá y mamá?- pregunto inocentemente Kiyone, y Temari, esbozando una dulce sonrisa y endulzando su mirada, misma que compartió también con Shikamaru, al igual que él se puso en cuclillas, y mirándola a esos brillantes y tiernos ojos verdes le respondió.

-Sí, claro que sí- le dijo…

Y entonces, la vieron sonreír…

* * *

_Capitulo corto y además retrazado… porque no crean que se me ha olvidado que tenía que haber publicado el lunes pasado jajajaja…. Pero es que sigo con problemas con mi inter, pero la buena noticia, es que ya poco a poco estoy retomando el control de la inspiración y estoy procurando continuar mis historias cuando no tengo conexión xP_

_Anyway, el caso es que espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, a mi me pareció tierno y lindo… y no dudo que les parezca hasta relleno, pero aunque no lo crean, no lo es! xD _

_Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado de los capítulos pasados, espero ganarme uno más con éste capitulo, y ya sin más que decir me despido. Cuídense, un beso._


	63. Empatía

_63.__ Empatía _

-¿Papá fue a trabajar?- preguntó Kiyone al pie de Temari, pasándole una tras otra las prendas que llevaba en su maleta. Y la rubia, acomodándolo todo de forma cuidadosa, le respondió.

-Sí, no es conveniente dejarlo que pase todo el día aquí – le dijo tranquila, y como no sabía muy bien lo que aquellas palabras significaban, la pequeña ojiverde preguntó.

-¿Porqué no? Mi otro papá trabajaba todo el día en casa – dijo, consiguiendo en el acto que la de coletas se detuviera y la mirara durante apenas unos segundos, ligeramente sorprendida dado que no esperaba que hablara de su verdadero papá…

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que son dos personas totalmente diferentes – le explicó, y tras verla meditar durante unos segundos y finalmente asentir, la rubia pudo de nuevo retomar su actividad… por lo menos hasta que la escuchó de nuevo hablar.

-Tú también eres diferente a mi otra mamá – le dijo la pequeña muy tranquila. - Sus ojos eran verdes como los de nosotras, pero su cabello era como el chocolate – le contó a Temari, que casi por inercia, sin siquiera haberlo pensado, simplemente preguntó.

-¿La recuerdas? – dijo, y la pequeña lo negó.

-Yo era todavía una niña – respondió todavía tranquila, hablándole a la mayor con un tono de voz sereno y tan sincero que no dejaba entrever ningún tipo de sentimiento oculto… y aquello a la rubia le encogió el corazón, pues parecía que Kiyone ni siquiera podía extrañarla…

¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo?, se preguntó durante apenas una milésima de segundo, a pesar de saber concientemente la respuesta.

Y no sólo era por el hecho de saber que la madre biológica había fallecido cuando la pequeña era prácticamente un bebé por lo que no tuvieron ni siquiera la oportunidad de formar recuerdos de momentos felices; mucho menos lo sabía por el hecho de que había perdido también a su padre aunque eso hubiera sido más reciente… más bien, para Temari, todo aquello que Kiyone había vivido en sus apenas casi cinco años, equivalía a lo mismo que ella había pasado cuando, siendo también apenas una niña, se había visto alejada de un entorno familiar que en algún momento había sido perfecto, y los sucesos posteriores la habían obligado a madurar demasiado rápido…

Y entonces, tomando una inteligente decisión, le sonrió a la pequeña, y revolviéndole ligeramente el cabello en un gesto cariñoso, la ojiverde de Suna pronunció las palabras que, cuando ella era una niña, esperó en vano que fueran pronunciadas…

-Tú aún eres una niña Kiyone… así que, déjale las preocupaciones a mamá, ¿si…?

* * *

_Y sí, este también es un capitulo digámoslo cortito… pero a mi me pareció lindo, dado que Temari de verdad quiere ayudar a Kiyone a preservarle por más tiempo la infancia… __¿o a ustedes que les parece? Díganme si soy o no objetiva… o por lo menos, déjenme un review, ¿si? jajaja xD_

_Cuídense mucho, gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado, y nos leemos el próximo lunes si todo sigue según lo acordado! _

_Un beso, bye bye! nOn_


	64. Adaptar

_64. Adaptar_

Desde hacía unos meses, Shikamaru se había adaptado a la forma de vida que habían tomado él y Temari… y debía aceptar, que hasta ahora todo aquello le había gustado.

Después de todo, aunque tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, ya no tenía que hacer ningún tipo de entrenamiento; además, su jefe actual no se pasaba todo el día gritando o amenazándolo como hacia la Hokage… pero sobre todo, lo que más le gustaba de aquella nueva vida que llevaba actuando como un civil común y corriente, era nada más y nada menos que poder pasar sus días y sus noches al lado de Sabaku no Temari sin tener que esconderse de nadie…

-Yo también quiero bañarme contigo – sentenció el muchacho, sentado al borde de la cama, siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia, que con suficientes toallas en las manos como para llenar el armario, lo miró con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Lo siento, Kiyone me lo pidió primero – respondió ella, tomándolo a broma. Y Shikamaru que también acabo sonriendo, se puso de pie y le quitó por lo menos la mitad de las toallas que la de coletas llevaba…

-Entonces por lo menos déjame desnudarte… - le pidió él, lascivo, dejando el montón de toallas que le había quitado en el mueble más cercano… y aunque la ojiverde se relamió los labios y le dirigió una mirada cargada de lujuria, antes de que el de la coleta pudiera quitarle no sólo las toallas que aún sostenía en las manos, sino también la ropa, la inocente e infantil voz de su recién adoptada hija que pocos segundos después apareció en el umbral, le frustró sus placenteros y ardientes planes…

-¿Mami? ¿Estás lista ya?- dijo la pequeña entusiasmada, asomándose por la puerta. Y suspirando resignado, Shikamaru vio a Temari dar media vuelta y asentir mientras avanzaba hacia afuera.

-Claro, andando – le dijo a la niña, que sonriendo radiante, de inmediato dirigió sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño… y la rubia de ojos verdes, deteniéndose en el umbral, miró por sobre su hombro al pelinegro y con coquetería, le advirtió: - ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido o lo lamentarás…

-Tsk… mendokusai – balbuceó el muchacho, perdiendo de vista a Temari en cuanto ésta salió de la habitación, y dándose cuenta hasta ese momento que, con la llegada de Kiyone a esa casa, muchos iban a ser los cambios…

Y por supuesto, como él no estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado los mejores momentos de su vida como un civil, obligadamente tendría que adaptarse… aunque eso implicara a veces el tener que sacrificarse.

* * *

_Sí, sí, ya se que yo tendría que haber subido éste capitulo desde el lunes, pero la verdad es que tuve que darle prioridad a mi más reciente cosplay… pero ese no es el caso, porque aquí hay que hablar del fict, verdad? xD_

_Y claro, con el sacrificio que Shikamaru menciona al final, es el tener que esperar a que la niña se quede dormida para poder darle rienda suelta a sus instintos y deseos con Temari… aunque me temo que ya no será lo mismo que cuando solo eran ellos dos. La cruel realidad de cuando aparecen los hijos, jajaja xD_

_Anyway, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo sin falta lo subo el domingo o lunes, ya lo tengo escrito asi ke será solo cuestión de subirlo. Cuídense mucho, les mando un fuerte abrazo y no olviden dejar review! Les quiero, un beso! nOn_


	65. Preguntas

_65. __Preguntas._

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡La masa se está levantando!- gritó Kiyone con mucho entusiasmo, sin apartar siquiera la mirada de la pequeña ventanilla de cristal que poseía el horno.

-Es algo normal – le respondió tranquilamente la ojiverde, también sin apartar la mirada de las verduras que con gran velocidad había estado picando.

-Pero… ¿no va a salirse del molde?- preguntó la pequeñita, cuyos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes seguían con atención cada uno de los movimientos de la masa que en aquellos momentos Temari estaba horneando.

-No, no va a derramarse… y no te acerques tanto al horno que puedes quemarte – le advirtió la rubia con toda calma, ya casi acostumbrada a las constantes preguntas de la pequeña, que conteniendo durante unos segundos el aliento, no se movió ni un milímetro cuando la masa de un momento a otro se infló por sobre el borde de aquel molde, aunque como había dicho su mami, no se derramo…

-¿Y porque la masa se inflo? – preguntó de pronto, arrugando una de sus pequeñas cejas y haciendo una especie de puchero que en realidad era su forma de mostrarse pensativa.

-Es por la levadura que hace que la masa doble su tamaño – le respondió sencillamente ella, abriendo por un momento la llave del agua para poder lavar el cuchillo que había estado usando y las verduras que recién había cortado. Y Kiyone, asintiendo todavía con gesto meditativo, permaneció en silencio durante unos breves segundos, antes de darle la espalda al horno y mirar a su mamá con interés.

-¿Entonces la señora de al lado ha estado comiendo levadura? – preguntó con inocencia la pequeña, desconcertando por completo a la mayor, que de inmediato la miró…

-¿La señora de al lado?- le cuestionó Temari esta vez, sin encontrar relación alguna entre una y otra cosa… y la pequeña pelinegra, sonriéndole a su mamá, le respondió.

-¡Hai! A la señora de al lado le ha estado creciendo poquito a poquito la panza, aunque no se le nota mucho porque cada vez usa la ropa más floja – le contó la niña a su mamá, que tras unos segundos en silencio, no pudo contener más su melodiosa risa que finalmente dejo escapar, antes de volver a fijar sus verdes ojos en las verduras ahora recién lavadas.

-No Kiyone, a la vecina le ha ido creciendo la panza porque está embarazada, no porque haya estado comiendo levadura – le respondió finalmente la muchacha, vertiendo sus verduras en el interior de la vaporera… y su hija, volviendo a hacer su gesto de confusión, preguntó.

-¿Qué es estar embarazada? – quiso la pequeña saber, y su madre, llevando la vaporera a la estufa, le respondió.

-Es cuando una mamá está esperando a que su bebé nazca – le dijo, encendiendo una de las parrillas de la estufa… y la pequeña pelinegra, ante tal respuesta, cambió su expresión facial por una llena de felicidad.

-¿Entonces tú estás esperando a mi hermanito?- casi gritó la niña, mirando con sus verdes y brillantes ojos a su madre, que dándose media vuelta, miró entre desconcertada y sorprendida a su hija.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó, y la niña encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió.

-A ti también te ha estado creciendo un poquito la panza…

Y antes de poder Temari pronunciar una sola palabra más, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, la voz de Shikamaru anunciando su regreso se escuchó, y Kiyone dando brincos corrió a recibir a su padre con un abrazo, dejando a la rubia sudando frío y tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que sin querer puso una de sus manos sobre la parrilla de la estufa y se quemó tal y como le había advertido a la niña que podría llegar a pasarle.


	66. Incertidumbre

_66__. Incertidumbre_

Caminando de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado y mirando continuamente su reloj de mano, Sabaku no Temari fingía sentirse en completa calma, cuando a cada segundo sus actos la delataban.

Se sentía inquieta, nerviosa, y aunque trataba de no mostrarse ansiosa, no podía dejar de acercarse al lavabo en donde había dejado la prueba de embarazo que apenas hacía unos segundos había dejado…

Porque sí. Nada más escuchar la inocente pregunta que Kiyone le había hecho hacía un rato, ni tarda ni perezosa, la kunoichi de Suna, se había apresurado a invocar a un clon de sombras sin que su hija o su marido se dieran cuenta, y de inmediato lo envió a la tienda a conseguirle una prueba de embarazo…

Porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía ella hacer?

Por más y más que la rubia de ojos verdes trataba de recordar cuando había sido la fecha exacta de su último periodo menstrual, ¡la verdad es que no lo recordaba…!

Aunque, no era como si aquello fuera realmente su culpa. No.

Después de todo, no era como si sus periodos menstruales hubieran sido en algún momento de su vida algo así como regulares. Al contrario. Gracias al desgastante entrenamiento Ninja al que desde niña se había sometido, su periodo normalmente le llegaba con bastantes semanas de retraso… lo que hasta ahora, para ella nunca había sido un problema, sino todo un alivio…

¡Pero ese no era el caso!

Ahora mismo, lo único que le importaba era poder ver los resultados de aquella dichosa prueba, el poder quitarse de una buena vez por todas la incertidumbre de saber si estaba o no esperando al primero de sus hijos con el hombre del que estaba enamorada, y por sobre todo, poder confesárselo a Shikamaru…

Porque si lo que la niña le había dicho era cierto, quería tener la seguridad y la certeza de que era verdad al contárselo al muchacho…. y en caso contrario, ella preferiría ni siquiera mencionárselo… ¿para qué, en todo caso…?

Así que suspirando, Temari echó un nuevo vistazo al reloj, y tras comprobar que había transcurrido ya el tiempo estipulado, respiró profundo y tomo la prueba de embarazo en sus manos…


	67. Desilusión

_67. Desilusión_

-Es negativo… - pronunció aquellas palabras en un breve susurró, apartando la vista de la dichosa prueba para verse a través del espejo a sí misma… y la imagen que encontró, le oprimió el corazón.

Porque, por más que se había querido mantener tranquila, tratando de mantener a raya sus sentimientos tal y como desde pequeña le habían enseñado, al verse a sí misma a través de aquel espejo, Sabaku no Temari pronto se dio cuenta de que esta vez no le iba a ser tan fácil el poder ocultar la tristeza y desilusión que aquel resultado le había provocado…

Porque, aún cuando concientemente ella no había querido pensar mucho al respecto, de forma inevitable en su mente se habían ido formando imágenes referentes a esa criaturita que por unos minutos se había creído que estaba esperando, con ese pequeñito que resultaría igualito a Shikamaru, que tendría incluso el mismo pelo negro, y aunque no estaba segura de si sus ojos podrían resultar verdes como los suyos propios, a ella no le molestaría si resultaban ser cafés, azules o grises…

Y aunque tal vez sería problemático que le aprendiera las perezosas mañas a su padre, la verdad es que a ella tampoco le importaría mucho si tuviera que mangonearlo y obligarlo a que se pusiera a estudiar o entrenar, según fuera el caso…

Pero ahora, después de haber visto con sus propios ojos que el color de aquella pequeña ventanita que daba el resultado de la prueba de embarazo había resultado roja y no de color azul, todas sus ilusiones y sus sueños rápidamente se habían esfumado, dejando sobre su corazón y su mirada un gran pesar…

-¿Temari…? Mujer ¿estás ahí? – escuchó desde afuera del baño a Shikamaru, que después de eso llamó a la puerta con un suave toque de los nudillos… y Temari, tragándose el nudo que sentía en la garganta, y tallándose ligeramente los ojos para eliminar las lágrimas que durante aquellos instantes se le habían ido acumulando, de inmediato le respondió.

-Sí, aquí estoy, ya casi salgo – le dijo, y abriendo la llave del agua del lavabo, dejó que ésta corriera mientras metía la prueba de embarazo a su caja y la escondía detrás del tanque del escusado, decidida a no decirle nada al respecto a Shikamaru…


	68. Sospechas

_**68. Sospechas**_

Desde que entró a su casa, Shikamaru Nara prácticamente se dio cuenta de que algo anormal pasaba.

Y no sólo lo había percibido gracias al excesivo entusiasmo con que Kiyone había salido a recibirlo, porque de sobra sabía que a la pequeñita así como un día podía recibirlo gritándole el gusto que le daba verlo, también podía llegar a recibirlo de forma más tranquila y con una tímida sonrisita...

Más bien, lo que había despertado sus sospechas, había sido la actitud de Temari, que ni bien había apagado el fuego en la estufa, salió prácticamente corriendo al piso de arriba, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de preguntarle si se encontraba bien…

Y aunque le parecía haber notado una especie de gesto que no supo descifrar bien en el rostro de la ojiverde, lo que más le había llamado la atención era que la visto sujetarse la mano izquierda, cosa que lo llevaba a sospechar que algo le había pasado en dicha mano… hasta que de pronto, la voz de Kiyone diciéndole algo respecto a la pancita de su madre que se estaba inflando igual que el de la vecina y que el pan que se estaba horneando, lo hizo pensar de inmediato en un embarazo…

Y sin embargo, casi en el instante en que lo pensó, él mismo lo descartó. Y no exactamente porque le pareciera algo imposible, sino más bien, porque tenía la seguridad de que Temari, aunque tuviera la más mínima sospecha de estar embarazada, no dudaría en decírselo…

Porque ella se lo diría, ¿verdad...?

Y aunque Shikamaru sacudió de inmediato la cabeza, queriendo desechar también aquella repentina duda que lo había invadido, todavía con Kiyone entre sus brazos, y tras verificar que lo que había en el horno no iba a incendiarse, subió a la planta superior, dejó a la niña en su habitación pidiéndole que esperara unos minutos ahí, y con paso lento se dirigió a su propia habitación dispuesto a hablar del tema con la ojiverde, porque, por muy problemático que aquello fuera, prefería dispersar lo más pronto posible todas las sospechas para poder seguir viviendo tranquilo…

Y sin embargo, una vez estuvo frente a ella, no tuvo el valor de preguntarle si lo que Kiyone había dicho era cierto, y como ella tampoco mencionó absolutamente nada al respecto, el Nara dedujo que todo debió haber sido una confusión de la pequeña…

Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, la sospecha de que Temari pudiera estar en cualquier momento esperando un hijo suyo, ya se había instalado.

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado a mi cuñado, que desde hacía meses sospechaba del embarazo de mi hermana… aún cuando ella todavía no estaba embarazada, jujuju xP _

_Arigato por los reviews, que tengan un buen fin de semana, les quiero! nOn_


	69. Convencer

_69. __Convencer_

-Vale, vale, ya te llevo yo a nadar – le respondió finalmente el resignado muchacho, viendo como en el acto la pequeña pelinegra, dando un entusiasta salto hacia sus brazos, lo abrazaba con efusividad y agradecimiento, antes de darse la media vuelta e ir corriendo a donde su madre, que hablando con alguna de sus tantas conocidas, sin dejar de ofrecer sus productos naturistas le quitó el vestidito playero a la niña dejándola únicamente con su trajecito de baño, sacó de la bolsa un frasquito de crema líquida blanca que de inmediato comenzó a aplicarle a la niña en los brazos, hombros y la cara...

Alguna especie de protector solar, intuyó el Nara, mientras desviaba su vista hacia el inmenso mar que se imponía frente a él… y de forma inevitable, el muchacho suspiró con resignación…

-Mendokusai… ¿Por qué me habré dejado convencer? – se preguntó en un susurró Shikamaru, recostándose de nuevo sobre la arena bajo la sombra de la enorme sombrilla que lo cubría, aún cuando sabía perfectamente bien la respuesta a aquella pregunta que no sólo se refería a meterse a nadar, sino también al hecho de estar en la playa, precisamente en su único día de descanso en que lo único que él quería hacer era dormir…

Al igual que la reciente petición de meterse a nadar en el mar, la idea había sido completa y absolutamente maquinada por Kiyone: la inocente y tierna niña que, entrado a la habitación de sus padres cuando estos aún dormían, los despertó a ambos de forma cuidadosa para preguntarles si podrían ir ese día a pasear por la playa…

Y aunque a Shikamaru la sola idea de tener que salir a la calle en su día de descanso le daba pereza, al ver aquel par de suplicantes ojos verdes y al escuchar el ahínco con que se lo pedía, contrario a lo que en un inicio había pensado, con tranquilidad le respondió que sí, que pasarían el día en la playa… y entonces, al recordar la emoción y en entusiasmo que le había iluminado el rostro a la niña, el genio estratega no pudo evitar durante más tiempo el sonreír, conciente de lo fácil que era para la niña convencerlo de hacer algunas cosas, con tan sólo dirigirle a él una tierna, dulce y suplicante mirada…

* * *

_Para las que pedían ver un poquito más de interacción entre Kiyone y Shikamaru, les dejo este capitulo en donde se demuestra la debilidad de los papás por sus hijas, jejeje xP_


	70. Reaccionar

_Y para que no me digan que el capitulo anterior fue puro relleno que los hizo esperar, he aquí de una vez el siguiente capitulo! xD_

* * *

_70. Reaccionar_

Estoy exhausto – se quejó aquella noche Shikamaru, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la cocina tras dejar a Kiyone en su cama: la pequeña se había quedado dormida de camino de regreso a casa, por lo que él tuvo que llevarla hasta la cama nada más llegar.

-Has perdido condición física, deberías venir a entrenar conmigo – le recomendó la rubia que tras guardar los sobrantes de comida del día, se dispuso a lavar los trastes… mientras el Nara, mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, le respondió.

-Hacerlo sería muy problemático – le dijo, comiéndose a su mujer con la mirada, pues aunque ella siempre había tenido una figura espectacular, durante las últimas semanas en que había retomado parte del entrenamiento ninja, a él le parecía que se veía mucho mejor...

-Hablo en serio Shikamaru, si quisieras podrías ayudarme con el entrenamiento de Kiyone – pronunció la rubia con tranquilidad, consiguiendo que en el acto el de coleta levantara la mirada del trasero de su mujer y la fijara en la nuca de Temari sin ocultar la sorpresa…

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó al instante el muchacho, impactado ante aquella nueva información que la ojiverde acababa de proporcionarle.

-Que sería bueno que me ayudaras con el entrenamiento de Kiyone- repitió tranquila ella, volteando a ver a Shikamaru que de pronto la veía como si estuviera loca o algo… cosa que la hizo sentir repentinamente incomoda.- Kiyone tiene potencial. Si la vieras haciendo los ejercicios, te darías cuenta de que tiene lo que se necesita para convertirse en Ninja – comenzó a explicarle ella, hablándole de la buena puntería de la niña, de que si se escondía con gran facilidad y destreza, de que si se esforzaba más podría ser tan silenciosa y sigilosa como a un ninja se le exigía…

Y aunque Shikamaru la estaba escuchando con atención y claridad, siguiendo una a una cada palabra, su mente que era muchísimo más rápida para analizar las cosas, en cuestión de segundos, prácticamente en el instante en que la había escuchado pronunciar las palabras _entrenamiento_ y _Kiyone_ en la misma oración, había llegado a una conclusión que aunque pudiera parecer demasiado apresurada, mientras más y más la escuchaba, le parecía más y más acertada…

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, se preguntaba a sí mismo el consternado muchacho, conciente de que en los días pasados la había visto más apegada a Kiyone, más atenta con la pequeña…y maldiciéndose mentalmente a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que su mujer, Sabaku no Temari, viviendo durante aquellos escasos meses con la niña, manteniendo todavía aquella farsa de ser los tres una verdadera familia, se había encariñado demasiado con la pequeña a tal grado de olvidarse de la realidad a la que tarde o temprano se enfrentarían, Shikamaru se dijo a sí mismo que de ninguna manera, aquello no podría ser algo bueno.

No, de ninguna manera podría serlo, y más cuando ambos sabían perfectamente bien que Kiyone estaba con ellos sólo de paso y no para siempre como la de Suna en aquellos momentos estaba pensando…


	71. Desacuerdo

_71. D__esacuerdo_

-Temari no hagas eso – le advirtió de pronto Shikamaru, sin quitar sus oscuros ojos de los de su mujer, que al verse interrumpida, arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo y fijó sobre él su cauta mirada.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó entonces ella, notando al instante la seriedad con que estaba hablando el muchacho, que suspirando, eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de ser pronunciadas.

-Estás involucrándote demasiado con la niña… y sabes muy bien que no deberías hacerlo – le recordó el Nara, tratando de evitar sonar intransigente… y sin embargo, al verla entornar los ojos, supo en seguida que no lo consiguió.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- le retó ella, haciendo evidente lo mal que había tomado la opinión de Shikamaru, que sin embargo se mantuvo firme en lo que había dicho.

-Estoy seguro de ello- afirmó él, sin ablandar su semblante serio…y tras unos segundos en silencio intercambiando firmes miradas de desacuerdo, la de coletas bufó molesta y negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando – le espetó ella, negándose a darle la razón aún cuando sabía perfectamente bien que, después del resultado negativo en la prueba de embarazo, se había dedicado a concentrar todas sus atenciones en Kiyone para olvidarse del mal trago que había pasado…

-Al contrario mujer, ¿acaso no te estas escuchando…? Sabes perfectamente bien que ella no va a quedarse con nosotros para siempre, no tiene caso que gastes tus energías en un entrenamiento que no va a ningún lado – insistió él, levantándose de su silla, dispuesto a acortar toda la distancia y abrazarla para reconfortarla y hacerle ver que lo que decía era únicamente por su bien… y sin embargo ella, fulminándolo al instante con la mirada lo obligó a detenerse en seco y sin la oportunidad de dar siquiera un solo paso.

-¿Entonces qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué la deje encerrada en la casa, que la ignore todo el día? ¿Qué finja que no existe? – quiso gritarle ella, más sin en cambio Temari consiguió modular el volumen de su voz mientras hablaba. – Yo no puedo simplemente hacerla a un lado Shikamaru, no cuando ella vino aquí esperando recibir el cariño de una verdadera familia- atacó sin demora ella, quizás dándole de alguna forma la razón, pero también excusándose al mismo tiempo de sus acciones…y el pelinegro, conciente del rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación la interrumpió alzando incluso un poco la voz…

-¡Pero esto no se trata de ella Temari, se trata de ti! – le dijo, tratando de hacerle ver de nueva cuenta que era ella quien estaba mal… y aún cuando la rubia estaba más que dispuesta a rebatir aquella absurda idea, en el instante mismo en que escuchó la suave e infantil voz de Kiyone en el pasillo que comunicaba la cocina con las escaleras, la de coletas se abstuvo de hablar

-¿Mamá…? ¿Papá…? – preguntó somnolienta la niña, apareciéndose segundos después en el umbral de la puerta, tallándose suavemente uno de sus verdes ojitos.

-Kiyone… ¿qué haces despierta?- preguntó la ojiverde, apresurándose a llegar a la altura de la niña y agacharse hasta quedar a su misma altura, ignorando aposta la mirada de Shikamaru, que aunque ahora parecía no estar del todo de acuerdo en aquella actitud preocupada por parte de ella, se mantuvo en estricto silencio tan sólo mirándolas…

-Tenía sed - respondió ella mirándolos a ambos, y asintiendo de Temari se incorporó.

-Vuelve a la cama, en un momento te llevaré agua – le ordenó ella, y asintiendo, la niña miró entonces a Shikamaru y aunque un tanto dudosa, le preguntó.

-¿Papá puede acompañarme mientras tanto?- pidió ella, y aunque el Nara hubiera preferido quedarse ahí hablando todavía con Temari, al verse reflejado en esos verdes ojos, el muchacho suspiró y asintió.

-Claro que sí princesa – accedió él avanzando hacia ella, y tras dirigirle una última mirada advirtiéndole a la de coletas que la discusión no iba a terminar así, el pelinegro tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y se marchó silencioso con ella hacia el piso superior…


	72. Percepción

_72__. Percepción._

-¿Porqué están peleados tú y mamá? – preguntó entre curiosa y preocupada Kiyone por la mañana, mirando con toda su atención a Shikamaru, que ante la pregunta prácticamente dejó de masticar su cereal mientras la miraba también con atención…

-¿De donde sacas eso?- preguntó a su vez, antes de pensar en como responderle, y ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de responder.

-Mamá parece estar rara contigo y tú también actúas diferente con ella – le explicó la niña, dudando ligeramente de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Después de todo, no estaba realmente segura de que sus papás estuvieran verdaderamente molestos el uno con el otro. Más bien, simplemente le parecía que algo entre ellos había pasado y aquella mañana no se estaban tratando igual que cuando ella recién los conociera y llegara a vivir junto a ellos…

Y suspirando, el pelinegro tragó lo que tenía en la boca, soltó completamente la cuchara del cereal y estiró una de sus manos para posarla sobre la de la niña cuya verde mirada denotaba la preocupación que sentía, buscando de ésta manera reconfortarla…

-Escucha… -comenzó a decirle él, - a veces las cosas entre papá y mamá no son tan fáciles como parecen, pero eso no significa que estemos peleados. Simplemente existen diferentes opiniones y siempre es problemático tener que llegar a un acuerdo… pero eso no significa que las cosas no se solucionaran, ¿ok? – explicó él, tratando de apaciguar sus preocupaciones, y Kiyone, sonriendo ligeramente asintió mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de su papá, haciéndolo sonreír también…

Y al escuchar la puerta principal de la casa y la voz de Temari anunciando su llegada, el Nara envió sin demora a la niña a prepararse para la ducha, quedándose entonces a solas con la rubia, que desde la discusión de la noche anterior, apenas y se había dignado a hablarle…

Y suspirando, el pelinegro la siguió con la mirada durante unos segundos mientras se armaba de valor para sacar a relucir de nuevo el tema que había quedado pendiente la noche anterior…


	73. Ceder

_73. Ceder_

-Kiyone es muy perceptiva, ¿sabes?- comenzó a decirle Shikamaru, buscando tocar el tema importante con sutileza, siguiendo cada uno de los apurados movimientos de la rubia con la mirada. - Se ha dado cuenta de que estas molesta conmigo – le dijo, y la rubia sin dejarlo continuar, de inmediato lo interrumpió aunque hablándole con un poco de brusquedad.

-No tiene caso que hablemos de eso Shikamaru, hay cosas más importantes que hacer -le dijo ella, aparentemente menospreciando los intentos del muchacho por obtener una tregua… y cerrando los ojos durante un segundo, Shikamaru suspiró molesto.

-Mendokusai - susurró por lo bajo, replanteándose la estrategia que debía toma, decidiendo no irse más por las ramas para comenzar a tratar el tema de forma directa y sin sutilezas.

Después de todo, aquella era más o menos su primera pelea seria, y aunque durante toda la noche anterior se había mantenido al margen del asunto, esperando a que a Temari razonara fríamente y se le pasara el mal humor, ahora que percibía en ella esa actitud orgullosa y poco cooperativa que le indicaba además que no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente ante él, el Nara no tuvo más opción que enfrentarse a esa fierecilla que tenía por mujer…

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?, ¿fingir qué no hemos peleado?, ¿ignorar que tengo razón?- le dijo poniéndose serio y totalmente conciente de que, según el carácter de la ojiverde, ésta podría fácilmente alterarse mucho más de lo que se había alterado la noche anterior, llevando la discusión al punto máximo en donde ella le gritaría y se desahogaría… y sin embargo, aquella reacción que esperaba, no llegó.

-Ya te lo dije Shikamaru, no tiene caso que hablemos de eso- repitió apresurada sus palabras Temari, limpiándose las manos en uno de los trapos de la cocina, y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera volver a abrir la boca dispuesto a replicar, ella le dirigió una breve mirada antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras… -¿Kiyone está arriba?- le preguntó, y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de él, rápidamente agregó. – Me encontré a su tía en el mercado y me ha dicho que Seguridad Social vendrá esta tarde, si la visita sale bien podemos dar por terminados los trámites de adopción y podremos marcharnos de vuelta a Konoha para terminar con esta misión cuanto antes – dijo.

Y perdiéndose escaleras arriba mientras llamaba a Kiyone para bañarla de una vez, Temari dejó a Shikamaru sólo en la cocina, que ante la información recién proporcionada, cedió ante la petición de la ojiverde de no insistir en retomar el tema, sintiendo una fuerte opresión sobre su corazón al saber que pronto tendrían que separarse de la pequeña que se había ido ganando poco a poco su corazón...

* * *

_Para __todas __aquellas __a __quienes __no __les __quedaba __del __todo __claro __el __porqué __diantres __Shikamaru __y __Temari __seguían __viviendo __en __Kami __no __Kuni,__ (sí __**YyessyY **__,__te __estoy __hablando __a __ti __xD), __espero __que __con __este __capítulo __ahora __si __les __resuelva __esta __duda __existencial __jajaja__xD_

_De antemano les agradezco mucho sus reviews! Espero el capitulo les haya gustado y pues nos leemos pronto! nOn_


	74. Tiempo

_74. Tiempo_

-¿A dónde vamos a mudarnos?- preguntó entre curiosa y entusiasmada Kiyone, sentada en la cama mientras observaba a su mamá subiéndose a un cajón vacío del ropero que estaba usando como escalón.

-Viajaremos al otro lado del gran mar, a la aldea natal de tus padres- le respondió la rubia, estirándose lo más que podía para bajar la maleta que tenía guardada en la parte más alta del ropero…

-¿El lugar en donde nacieron tú y papá?- preguntó entonces la niña, ligeramente confundida ante la forma en que su mamá se había referido a sí misma y a su papá… y la de coletas, distraída con sus propios pensamientos, al darse cuenta de su descuido al hablar, desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña dispuesta a corregirse… y sin embargo, antes de poder abrir siquiera la boca, en el umbral de la puerta apareció Shikamaru con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, atrayendo la atención de ambas que se mantuvieron el silencio…

-Kiyone, ¿porqué no vas a tu cuarto y comienzas a sacar tu ropa?- le pidió tranquilamente el Nara, fijando sus oscuras orbes a la pequeña, que asintió.

-¡Hai!- dijo y bajó de la cama para salir en dirección a su habitación a toda prisa, dejando a los mayores solos, sintiéndose por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ligeramente incómodos y sin saber bien qué decirse…

Después de todo, los trámites de la adopción habían concluido oficialmente: seguridad social les había dado sin problemas los papeles de la patria potestad de la niña, y aquella misma tarde abordarían el barco que los llevaría de vuelta al país del fuego…

-¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar?- ofreció después de unos segundos Shikamaru, y Temari, negando con un movimiento de cabeza, rechazó su ofrecimiento dejando la maleta abierta sobre la cama.

-Puedo hacerlo sola – le dijo mientras comenzaba entonces a sacar la ropa de los cajones para meterla de cualquier manera en la maleta… y el Nara asintió guardando silencio durante unos momentos, tan solo observándola, meditando sobre lo que podía hacer para ayudarla a sentir mejor… así que, suspirando, el genio estratega retomó la palabra aún cuando ella no lo miraba.

-Para mi también es difícil Temari – comenzó de pronto a decir él, dejando su cobardía a un lado y armándose de valor para hablar del tema con ella, que sin embargo, dejando su tarea le interrumpió.

-Por favor Shikamaru, ambos sabemos que no hay necesidad de esto- le dijo mirándole a la cara con expresión tranquila, serena, casi como si estuviera resignada…- tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo ¿no? Ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto se iba a terminar…- le dijo ella con voz suave y mirando todo a su alrededor, y el Nara comprendió que se refería a aquella apacible vida… cosa que le oprimió el corazón.

-Pero tu y yo seguiremos juntos – replicó al instante el pelinegro, acortando la distancia hasta detenerse frente a ella y sujetándole con ambas manos del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos: el escucharla hablar de aquella manera, repentinamente lo habían hecho sentir que estaban hablando de su relación, y aunque no se atrevía a preguntarle de manera directa si era aquello correcto, esperaba al menos poder ver en sus verdes ojos alguna señal de que se estaba equivocando… y sin embargo, Temari no hizo nada por corregirlo, sino todo lo contrario…

-Quizás yo cometí el error de pensar que podríamos quedarnos con Kiyone… sin embargo tú estás cometiendo un error al pensar que después de la misión tu y yo seguiremos juntos… lo siento mucho Shikamaru, pero a nosotros también se nos acabó el tiempo…

Y apartando cuidadosamente las manos del pelinegro de sus mejillas, Sabaku no Temari tomó la maleta de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando completamente solo a Shikamaru que no podía creer que ella estuviera diciendo aquello…

* * *

_Personalmente – e independientemente de que quieran lincharme- creo que este capítulo me ha quedado muy bien! jajaja xD _

_No se ustedes, pero yo siento que me esmeré al proponer de pronto una posibilidad que hasta ahora no parecía ni remotamente posible… digo, no después de que parecía que las cosas entre Temari y Shikamaru iban completa y absolutamente en serio y a futuro… pero bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido esperando fervientemente sus reviews aún cuando estoy casi segura de que incluirán amenazas de muerte, bombas y cosas así jajaja xD_

_Les quiero! Cuídense mucho. Un beso! ;D_


	75. Dolor

_75. Dolor_

Cepillando distraídamente la negra melena de Kiyone, Temari sentía por primera vez que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

Desde el inicio, ella se había decidido a no involucrarse más allá de lo necesario en toda aquella situación: tan sólo debía actuar y fingir sin llegar a sentir un afecto real por la niña… y sin embargo, en algún momento, la misión que había comenzado como cualquier otra más, de pronto se había convertido en algo personal gracias a su relación con Shikamaru, que aportándole un sentimiento vivo como lo es el amor, le había hecho sentir tan cómoda y feliz a su lado, que sin darse cuenta, se había dejado llevar por la situación generándole aquellos sentimientos hacia la pequeña a quien debía confesarle mas temprano que tarde la verdad…

Pero Temari no podía hacerlo. No cuando todo aquello a ella le parecía algo sumamente injusto. Incluso le parecía algo cruel considerando que la niña sentía que tenía de nuevo una verdadera familia que la quería, la cuidaba y la hacía sentirse feliz… así que no, Temari no se atrevía a decirle nada de aquello, porque simplemente Kiyone no se merecía ese sufrimiento…

-¿Mami? – se escuchó de pronto la voz de la pequeña, y la rubia levantando la vista y encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la pequeña en el reflejo del espejo, la encontró mirándola con aflicción…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, parpadeando una o dos veces, queriendo contener un par de gruesas lágrimas que había tenido acumuladas y que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas…

-¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Kiyone, dejando a un lado la muñeca con la que estaba jugando para poder encarar frente a frente a su madre a quien nunca había visto llorar y que de forma apresurada se limpió los ojos y las mejillas…

-No es nada cariño, yo… sólo tengo un pequeño dolor pero pronto se me va a pasar – le dijo, forzándose a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa que a la niña no convenció…

-¿Busco a papá?- preguntó la pelinegra, y sin embargo la rubia negó.

-De verdad que estoy bien, no pasa nada- insistió Temari a su vez, y aunque Kiyone dudó unos segundos en obedecer, al escuchar de repente la puerta del camarote abrirse, ambas voltearon hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la alta silueta de Shikamaru, que con el semblante serio se detuvo mirándolas alternadamente unos instantes antes de mirar a la mayor fijamente…

-¿Puedes venir un segundo?- le pidió sereno el muchacho, pasando por alto el estado emocional en que la de Suna se encontraba… y aunque ella estuvo a punto de decir que no, la verdad era que no tenía una excusa para rechazarlo así que asintió…

-Quédate aquí, no vayas a salir del camarote - le ordenó tranquila a la pequeña, que antes de asentir, se lanzó a los brazos de su madre sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como al Nara que desde el umbral, la escuchó susurrar…

-Te quiero mucho mamita- dijo Kiyone con todo el amor y cariño que sentía hacia ella, consiguiendo que a la rubia se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta…

-También yo… - le dijo con voz entrecortada, y antes de dejarse quebrar, la soltó y sin mirarla de nuevo a la cara, salió pasando junto a Shikamaru que en cambio sí miró a la pequeña a pesar de sentir su corazón estrujado…

-Todo irá bien- le prometió impulsivamente él para reconfortarla, acercándose a abrazarla él también, y ella lo abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarlo salir, esperando que a su regreso, su mamita se sintiera mejor…

* * *

_Qué difícil es saber que tienen que separarse, ¿no creen?, por sobre todo para Temari, cuya unión con Kiyone fue desde el principio muy fuerte…_

_Pero bueno, lo que sigue no voy a contárselos ahora, sino en las próximas semanas así que esténse muy atentas a lo que viene próximamente, que les advierto de una vez, será intenso y crítico, porque **A ****life ****for ****moments** ya se nos está acabando…_

_Pero no nos adelantemos demasiado!, creo que aun tenemos tiempo antes de comenzar a pensar en eso… o bueno, ustedes al menos tienen ese tiempo, yo mientras más pronto termine de escribirlo, más pronto podré reconcentrarme en continuar el resto de mis ficts que he dejado abandonados… jajaja xD_

_Anyway, agradezco como siempre el favor de su atención, les deseo un maravilloso fin de semana, y no se olviden de dejarme aunque sea un pekeñisimo review! Les quiero, cuídense! Un beso, bye bye! ;D_


	76. Causa

_Oh my god… Oh my god…_

_Hoy, antes de que empiecen a leer el nuevo capítulo, debo decirles que esta versión que les presento es nada más y nada menos que la número 5…_

_Sí, leyeron bien: este es el quinto borrador que hice de este capitulo que no fue nada fácil para mí escribir aunque no se ni porque xD_

_No se, en verdad no se, pero cada vez que lo leía terminado le encontraba fallos por todos lados… pero esta versión, la última, creo que sí fue la que mejor me quedó…_

_Así que, agradeciendo de antemano su atención, espero de todo corazón que la disfruten y me honren con un pequeño review…y claro, espero que todo quede claro xD_

_Cuídense! Les quiero! ;D_

* * *

_76.__Causa_

Sintiendo la brisa golpeando en su rostro, Temari se llenó los pulmones del olor del mar en repetidas ocasiones mientras trataba de controlarse: por ningún motivo quería ponerse a llorar. No ahora y no en ese lugar…

-¿Estas bien?- escuchó después de un rato la voz precavida de Shikamaru, que de pie un par de pasos detrás de ella, se debatía entre acercarse o dejarla sola durante un poco más.

-Estoy bien- repitió al cabo de unos segundos ella, desviando sus verdes ojos hacia el pelinegro, que asintiendo caminó hasta posicionarse a su lado, mirando ambos los últimos vestigios de lo que debió ser un precioso atardecer…

-Este es un barco casi completamente de carga, así que haremos menos tiempo de camino al país del fuego- dijo al cabo de un rato para romper el incómodo silencio en el que de pronto se habían sumido, pero ella sólo asintió para desesperanza del muchacho que susurró. - Mendokusai – dijo en un suspiro, aguantándose las ganas de mirarla pero al mismo tiempo cediendo a su necesidad de contacto, motivo que lo llevó a posar una de sus manos sobre una de las de ella, que cerró con fuerza sus verdes ojos y susurró…

-Shikamaru…- dijo queriendo por un segundo soltarse de aquel cálido agarre, de esa mano que durante los últimos meses tanto había estado sujetando… pero él, negando con un suave movimiento de su cabeza, no se lo permitió sujetándola con más ahínco…

-El cobarde aquí soy yo Temari, ¿es que se te olvida?- le dijo el pelinegro, firme en su decisión de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y ella, sintiendo su garganta seca, le respondió.

-Esto no es cuestión de cobardía o valentía – quiso justificarse, pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata, Temari?- cuestionó, clavando entonces su mirada sobre ella, deseando con ansias que ella también lo mirara a la cara y se sincerara… pero ella no se atrevió.- Por favor mujer, ¡dime de qué demonios se trata todo esto sino!- exigió saber él, jalándole repentinamente de la mano para obligarla a verlo a la cara… y ella, forcejeando para soltarse, finalmente explotó...

-¡Se trata de Kiyone, maldición! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- le gritó con furia y dolor. - ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué va a ser de ella después de que la dejemos?- le preguntó sintiendo recorrerle las mejillas todas esa lágrimas que en vano había estado tratando de controlar… - ¡Ella está sola Shikamaru! ¡Ella no tiene más familia aparte de ti y de mi, pero para ti ella no es más que parte de una misión!- le reclamó con frustración, diciéndole por primera vez aquello que desde hacía días tenía atorado en la garganta… y el estratega sorprendido, por unos segundos no supo como reaccionar ni que decir…

-Crees… ¿quieres terminar conmigo porque piensas que no quiero a Kiyone?- balbuceó finalmente el Nara, sintiéndose más que consternado, decepcionado de la rubia, que de repente tampoco supo qué decir… - Por favor Temari… ¿es en serio?- le cuestionó casi incrédulo, mirándola con dolor en sus ojos… y la de Suna, incapaz de verlo a la cara, tan sólo atinó a bajar su mirada…

-Yo se que la quieres, de verdad sé que la quieres – balbuceó al cabo de unos segundos la rubia, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas que habían estado rodando por sus mejillas…

-Pero crees que no la quiero lo suficiente, ¿verdad…? Crees que yo no estoy sufriendo tanto como estás sufriendo tú – insistió él, sujetándole el rostro con delicadeza, suplicándole con aquel simple acto que lo mirara a la cara… y a pesar de que Temari estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirarlo, al final con gran pesar le respondió…

-Yo quiero que ella siga teniendo la familia que durante tanto tiempo ha deseado Shikamaru… pero como tú no estás dispuesto a apoyarme en esta decisión, creo que terminar nuestra relación es lo mejor – concluyó sujetando con delicadeza las manos del muchacho para soltarse, pero él sin apartarle la mirada, no la soltó…

-Temari yo te amo con toda mi alma… ¿De dónde sacas que yo no iba a apoyarte? – le preguntó genuinamente desconcertado, y sin embargo, casi al instante, la respuesta a su pregunta se le vino a la cabeza… - Maldición - gruñó, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y negando de inmediato con la cabeza, dándose cuenta hasta entonces que durante los últimos días, al tratar de hacer que ella recapacitara respecto al lazo que la unía a Kiyone, había estado mostrando una especie de rechazo involuntario que a ella había estado lastimando…


	77. Camino

_77. Camino_

-Mendokusai- se quejó de inmediato Shikamaru, soltando a Temari finalmente para darle unos segundos la espalda y caminar un par de erráticos pasos de izquierda a derecha, mientras todavía negaba con su cabeza.

A pesar de que ahora todo para él estaba claro y no dudaba para nada de las razones de la ojiverde, la verdad era que le parecía casi increíble el no haberse dado cuenta antes de que había sido prácticamente él quien la orillara a querer terminar… y aunque si bien el saberlo ahora le hacía sentirse ligeramente culpable, más que disculparse con ella lo que el Nara en verdad quería era explicarle que lo había malinterpretado todo…

-Mendokusai – repitió al cabo de unos segundos suspirando profundamente, y aunque a la de coletas le hubiera gustado poder decirle que no era su culpa, la verdad era que ella no tenía manera de reconfortarlo cuando había sido precisamente él y su actitud lo que la había tenido durante los últimos días sumida entre la decepción y la tristeza…

-¿Lo vez ahora Shikamaru…? ¿Vez porqué tomé esta decisión?- dijo ella tratando de mantenerse serena, pero el pelinegro, negándose con más fuerza rechazó aquella idea.

-Lo entiendo pero me niego a aceptarlo: de ninguna manera voy a dejar que terminemos por esto, ni tú ni yo vamos a rendirnos - razonó él con insistencia, deteniendo finalmente sus pasos y mirándola a la cara.- Todo esto es un error mujer, sólo un gran malentendido – le dijo con firmeza y seguridad.- Nunca fue mi intención rechazar a Kiyone, ella es especial también para mi y aunque te parezca increíble, a mi también me gustaría poder quedarnos con ella, pero llevarla de regreso es parte de nuestro trabajo mujer, por eso es que estamos aquí - sentenció el Nara con toda la certeza de que sus palabras eran verdad, y aunque Temari sabía que él tenía completamente la razón, su instinto maternal la llevó a replicar…

-¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer?- le cuestionó ella ya desesperada, reacia a tomar el camino que desde el principio habían elegido… y el estratega, intercambiando con ella una larga y profunda mirada en la que ambos se demostraban mutuamente lo mal que lo estaban pasando, finalmente acortó por completo la distancia entre ellos, y abrazándola, le susurró…

-Haremos lo que sea mejor para Kiyone – le prometió.

-¿Y según tú que es lo mejor para ella?- le preguntó a su vez la de coletas, cediendo ante los reconfortantes brazos del muchacho, que sintiéndola aferrarse con fuerza a él, hablándole en un calmo susurro, le respondió…

-Aún no lo se, pero lo averiguaremos – le aseguró. – Pase lo que pase, no la abandonaremos Temari, ya verás que estando ahí, algo se nos va a ocurrir - le dijo, y mirándole brevemente a los ojos, el Nara buscó en seguida con sus labios los de ella y bajo la luz de la luna se besaron, sellando con aquel beso la promesa de cuidar y proteger a la niña, así como de seguir juntos por el mismo camino…

* * *

_Y aunque debo decirles que en las dos versiones previas de este capitulo me vi tentada en dejar a estos dos todavía peleándose, la verdad es que ni yo misma podía soportar verlos separados, jajajaja xD _

_Pero bueno, no les quito más su tiempo, de antemano agradezco sus reviews, les deseo un buen fin de semana, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Les mando un beso, bye bye! nOn_


	78. Necesidad

**_Advertencia. Hay intento de lemon xD_**

* * *

_78. Necesidad._

Entregados a la necesidad de sentirse uno en los brazos del otro, por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ni a Temari ni a Shikamaru les importó nada más que no fueran ellos o sus alientos fundiéndose en ese suave pero al mismo tiempo ansioso beso, sus cuerpos calidos y reconfortantes, sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, y por sobre todo, el hecho de estar nuevamente juntos…

Y de hecho, sin pensar siquiera en que alguien pudiera llegar a verlos, la joven pareja de amantes, casi olvidándose del lugar en que se encontraban, pronto cedieron al placer que les proporcionaba su mutua compañía, sus cálidas y reconfortantes caricias, sus intensos y apasionantes besos, ansiando cada vez más el poder sucumbir al placer del ardiente reencuentro…

-Shikamaru…- gimió de pronto ella, sintiendo las manos del muchacho sujetarla por los glúteos para acercarla más a su cuerpo… y él, casi jadeando, mantuvo sus labios cerca de los de ella, aunque dándole tiempo para respirar…

-Te necesito Temari… te necesito en mi vida ¿entiendes? – prácticamente le confesó el muchacho, haciendo referencia no sólo al excitante contacto en que se encontraban enfrascados, y ella, conciente del significaba, sencillamente asintió…

-Lo se… lo sé… - le susurró lentamente ella, mirándolo brevemente a los ojos, queriendo decirle que ella también lo necesitaba como al aire o al agua, y sin embargo él, leyendo en sus ojos aquellas palabras, sin pensarlo la besó nuevamente en los labios y la hizo retroceder hasta la pared metálica, y bajo el resguardo de las sombras, se sintió con plena libertad de acariciar con sus manos la curvilínea figura sin pudor alguno, hurgando descaradamente por debajo de su ropa para acariciarle las torneadas piernas y acomodarse entre ellas para después iniciar un delicioso vaivén entre sus cuerpos, que les hizo latir con más fuerza el corazón y aumentó su excitación…

-Temari… Temari…- gimió suavemente el nombre de ella, mordiéndole delicadamente los labios, pasando segundos después a la piel de su cuello, sintiendo como si hubieran transcurrido años desde la última vez en que habían hecho el amor… y aunque ambos tenían todavía toda su ropa puesta, ambos podían sentir el calor de su piel desnuda…

-Shikamaru… Shikamaru tú sabes que te necesito… - balbuceó sensualmente ella, sintiéndose ahogar en sus propios gemidos, y aunque el Nara llegó a considerar que tal vez aquel no era el mejor lugar, al escuchar aquella súplica de su amante, simplemente no se pudo negar…

Y hurgando rápidamente entre sus ropas, Shikamaru liberó su miembro enhiesto y haciendo a un lado la pantaleta de ella, la penetró una y otra vez en aquella oscuridad, comprobando que en efecto, lo mejor de las peleas es la parte de la reconciliación…

* * *

_Y después de quien sabe cuantos meses sin continuación, por fin les traigo el lemon de reconciliación, yeeeei! Jajaja xD_

_Y si, ya se que me tomé demasiado tiempo como para traerles este capitulo, que además de ser corto no se si me quedó bien o no en cuanto al lemon, pero en cuanto al sentimiento que deseaba expresar creo que si me quedó xP_

_Pero bueno, el caso es que ya volví después de los meses en que estuve ausente recargando la inspiración para retomar la gran mayoría de mis historias, las cuales por cierto ya estoy continuando, así que en la brevedad posible se irán encontrando capítulos nuevos n.n_

_Y ahora sin nada más que decir me despido, cuídense mucho y nos leemos después! nOn_


	79. Recuerdos

_79. Recuerdos_

Con la mirada perdida entre los puestos y la gente de aquella aldea, Shikamaru trataba en vano de recordar la mayor cantidad de datos que hacía casi diez meses atrás Hokage y Kazekage sama les habían proporcionado sobre la misión…

Pero por más y más que lo intentaba, el caso era que, quisiera o no, de lo único que lograba acordarse era del nombre de la mujer que los había contratado, y por quien justamente en esos momentos, Temari estaba preguntando a algunos de los locatarios…

-Papá ¿es aquí a donde vamos?- escuchó el muchacho de pronto la voz de Kiyone, que tomándole de la mano lo había jalado para captar su atención.

-Sí, es aquí- respondió tras unos segundos en silencio él, mirándola con atención, notando como casi de inmediato la pequeña parecía oponer una ligera resistencia a seguir caminando, motivo por el cual se obligó a detenerse, agacharse hasta quedar a su altura y preguntar.- ¿Pasa algo?- le dijo, suponiendo que ella no tendría buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar, y confirmándolo segundos después al escucharla hablar.

-Se parece a donde vivía antes – le dijo con un murmullo apagado, apretándole un poco más de la mano y mirando con cierto toque de temor a su alrededor, a lo que Shikamaru, tras echar un rápido vistazo hacia el lugar en donde estaba Temari investigando, exhaló un largo y profundo suspiro…

-Mendokusai- susurró obviando el hecho de que la de coletas seguía sin haberle dicho nada a la pequeña, que observándole con toda su atención, en seguida lo escuchó preguntar: - Kiyone, ¿sabes porqué hemos venido hasta este lugar? – quiso confirmar el estratega, devolviéndole a la pequeña toda su atención, viéndola de inmediato negar con un silencioso movimiento de su cabeza… a lo que el Nara, suspirando de nueva cuenta, se dio a la tarea de explicarle aquello que durante tanto tiempo le habían estado ocultando. - Pues veras -comenzó a decirle- en esta aldea hay una persona que nos pidió que te trajéramos de vuelta – le dijo con calma, esperando de ésta manera no asustarla, pero ella, curiosa como era, al instante le interrumpió.

-¿Quién?- preguntó sin demora la pequeña, comenzando a mostrarse de repente emocionada, a lo que el Nara, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, prosiguió.

-Es una persona que durante mucho tiempo te estuvo cuidando y que te quiere mucho, estoy seguro de que la recuerdas – le dijo Shikamaru, tomando como buena señal el repentino entusiasmo de la pequeña, que esbozando una gigantesca sonrisa casi gritó.

-¡Ya se quien es!- dijo Kiyone, con sus brillantes ojitos llenos de emoción.- ¡Es Gintaro!, ¿verdad que sí papi? ¡Vamos a ir a ver a Gintaro!- concluyó la pequeña, casi dando saltos de felicidad, y antes de que el Nara dijera nada, la voz de Temari se le adelantó.

-¿Quién es Gintaro?- preguntó la de coletas a menos de dos pasos de distancia, mirándolos a uno y otra alternadamente, y la niña rápidamente le explicó.

-Gintaro es mi mejor amigo de aquí – le dijo.- Él vivía en la casa de al lado, junto a Soraide sama y papá dice que vamos a ir a verlo – le dijo la pequeña sin borrar la sonrisa que el sólo recuerdo de su mejor amigo le había provocado, y aunque a Temari el nombre del niño no le sonaba de nada, el de Soraide sí que le decía mucho más…

Después de todo, esa era la mujer a quien justamente estaba buscando…

* * *

_Y chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan… _

_La verdad, la verdad, este es un capítulo más bien de transición, aunque de igual manera me parece que tiene cierto encanto y si lo analizamos bien, hasta uno que otro pequeño detalle que podría considerarse importante…_

_Pero bueno, de antemano agradezco el favor de su atención y al mismo tiempo, agradezco también por los reviews que me han ido dejando, {**Natzhu, Kkshifanatic, YyessyY, Jane, Alexa y Desahogada**} espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y dado que no tengo nada más que agregar, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana. _

_Cuídense mucho, les quiero! nOn_


	80. Destino

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a **Penny Uchiha, Vaalentina Figurishi y YyessyY** que se tomaron la molestia de comentarme el capitulo pasado, disfruten este!_

* * *

_80. Destino_

Mientras los tres se dirigían hacia su destino final, Sabaku no Temari conciente del ritmo acelerado de su corazón y la fuerte opresión sobre su pecho, quería con más fuerzas que nunca tomar a Kiyone entre sus brazos y marcharse a toda prisa sin volver ni un segundo la mirada hacia atrás...

Por primera vez se sentía insegura, asustada, y lo que era peor era que no sabía si se trataba de preocupación por ella misma o por la nena, que andando unos pasos más adelante que ellos, se mostraba inmensamente feliz…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó de pronto como por centésima vez Shikamaru, para irritación de Temari, que se detuvo y lo encaró.

-¿Podrías dejar de preguntarme si estoy bien? ¡Ya me harté de escucharte decirlo!- por poco y le gritó ella, presa de sus nervios, queriendo incluso golpearlo… pero él, sereno, tan sólo la tomó de la mano y le dio un suave pero firme apretón en un intento de reconfortarla…

-¡Es aquí, esta es la casa de Gintaro!- anunció de pronto Kiyone, deteniéndose emocionada a un lado del camino junto a una pequeña cerca de madera que delimitaba el patio de una descuidada casa de madera… y Temari, decidida a no prolongar por más tiempo su sufrimiento cruzo la reja y llamo a la puerta, tras lo cual una voz de mujer se escuchó preguntando quién era, y sin esperar respuesta, inmediatamente abrió…

-Konichiwa, buscamos a Soraide sama – dijo la kunoichi de ojos verdes, observando fijamente a la mujer que abrió: joven y de largo cabello castaño atado en una descuidada coleta, que a su vez la observó meticulosamente unos segundos, como recelosa de la información que solicitó…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó, y al desviar momentáneamente su mirada hacia la verja y encontrarse con la casi perfecta escena de Shikamaru tomando de la mano a su joven, nerviosa y un tanto atemorizada hija, casi de inmediato demudó su expresión… -Kiyone…- dijo en un sorprendido susurro, y abriendo una y otra vez la boca como queriendo decir algo, finalmente acabó esbozando una amplia sonrisa y retrocediendo medio paso al interior, repentinamente gritó. -¡Gintaro, Gintaro baja ahora mismo, tu amiga Kiyone está aquí!- exclamó casi extasiada la mujer, volviendo entonces su mirada hacia Temari, a quien sonriente, invitó a pasar… - adelante, pasen, no se queden ahí afuera – dijo, y respondiendo a la kunoichi, le informó. – Mi nombre es Sodaide, yo fui quien los contrató – le dijo en un susurro apurado, mirando más y más a la pequeña de negra cabellera, que sintiéndose cohibida ante aquella insistente mirada, se mantuvo agarrada de la mano y el pantalón de su papá… o por lo menos aquello había estado haciendo hasta que del fondo de la habitación, bajando apresuradamente las escaleras, un niño de no más de seis años de edad apareció, agitado, mugroso, pero muy ansioso…

-¿Kiyone? ¿De verdad Kiyone está aquí?- preguntó el niño, aferrado con sus dos manos al pequeño barandal, poniéndose incluso de puntillas como si de aquella manera pudiese verla con mayor claridad… y la mujer, haciéndose a un lado, le permitió al niño ver a su joven amiga, que nada más verlo, se sonrió ampliamente y soltó a su papá…

-¡Gintaro!- gritó ella, y corriendo hacia él, los pequeños se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo que a Temari tanto le conmovió, como le estrujó el corazón…

-Niños ¿por qué no van a jugar afuera? Nosotros tenemos algo importante de que hablar –pronunció Shikamaru, y acatando la petición, el par de niños salieron al patio, dejando que los mayores comenzaran a hablar sobre el destino que le depararía a Kiyone…


	81. Separación

_81. Separación_

-¿Qué pasa?, según tengo entendido, la cuenta ya ha sido liquidada – habló primero ella, haciendo referencia a la cuestión económica del asunto, mirando a uno y otro de forma alternada, y suspirando, de nueva cuenta fue el Nara quien habló.

-No se trata de dinero, sino de algo más importante – le dijo con su tono de voz sereno y a la vez serio, al tiempo que observaba la habitación con atención…

-Se trata de Kiyone, nos gustaría saber qué va a pasar ahora… – comenzó a explicarle entonces Temari, que contrario al muchacho, no despegaba la mirada de Soraide, que les respondió de forma directa.

-Su trabajo era sólo traerla, así que ustedes no necesitan saber nada más – les recordó, mirando todavía a uno y otro con desconfianza, a lo que la rubia, manteniéndose lo más ecuánime que le era posible, insistió.

-Es verdad, sin embargo tuvimos que adoptarla legalmente para poder traerla… y si a usted no le molesta, quisiéramos hacernos cargo de ella – le informó la ojiverde a su vez, y ante aquella repentina confesión, Soraide se puso repentinamente lívida…

-¿Qué…?- preguntó casi con un hilo de voz la mujer.

-Quisiéramos hacernos cargo de ella - repitió nuevamente Temari, observando todavía con mayor atención a la mujer, cuya expresión facial inmediatamente demudó.

-Pero… pero… ¡Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho!- les reclamó inmediatamente. -¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieren, quedarse con todas las posesiones de Kiyone? – les acusó, y la rubia, completamente indignada, le rebatió.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – la enfrentó orgullosa la de coletas, sin embargo la otra, bufando la miró con desprecio…

-Ay por favor, si no soy tonta – le respondió. - ¡Es más que obvio que ustedes también quieren apoderarse de su fortuna, pero ni crean que los dejaré hacerlo!- les gritó, y antes de que la ojiverde pudiera pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, Soraide avanzo peligrosamente hacia ella, dispuesta a echarla a empujones de la casa… -¡Fuera de aquí, lárguense! – comenzó a gritar, mirando fulminante a ambos, y aunque Temari quiso tratar de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer, al sentir sobre su brazo el firme pero suave agarre de la mano de Shikamaru, supo que él no iba a permitírselo…

-Nos iremos, sin embargo no espere que nos alejemos demasiado – anunció tranquilamente el Nara, y antes de que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, el pelinegro sacó a su mujer de aquella maltrecha casa…

-¡Pero Shikamaru…!- quiso de inmediato rebatir la de Suna, pero el estratega, conciente de que Soraide los seguiría, rápidamente la interrumpió.

-Confía en mí – le pidió serenamente él, avanzando en dirección a Kiyone, que al verlos acercarse, dejó a su amiguito y corrió a encontrarlos…

-¡Papá, papá!, ¿verdad que Gintaro puede venir con nosotros? –le pidió la niña con entusiasmo, y sin embargo el estratega, agachándose sin demora para quedar a la altura de la pequeña, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, muy serio le habló.

-Cariño escúchame con atención – le pidió. – Mamá y papá tienen un asunto pendiente que resolver y deberán dejarte durante algún tiempo aquí – le dijo, notando que en el acto la felicidad que emanaba la pequeña, rápidamente se esfumaba…

-Pero… ¿por qué no puedo ir con ustedes? – casi suplicó Kiyone, pasando esta vez su afligida mirada hacia su madre, que sintiendo el corazón encogido, tan sólo balbuceó.

-Sólo será poco tiempo – le dijo ella, sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta, y aunque los verdes ojos de la pequeña pronto se vieron llenos de lágrimas, su papá insistió.

-No llores - le pidió, y dirigiéndole una breve mirada hacia el niño, agregó. - Estoy seguro de que tu amigo va a cuidarte mientras nosotros no estemos, ¿no es así Gintaro? – preguntó al susodicho, que inflando el pecho y poniendo una mirada seria, asintió.

-¡Hai! ¡Yo cuidare de Kiyone! – dijo, y esbozando una media sonrisa, Shikamaru miró nuevamente a su hija y le acarició suavemente las mejillas…

-¿Lo ves? Vas a estar bien – casi le prometió, y tras verla hacer un puchero, el Nara la abrazó fugazmente antes de incorporarse. – Volveremos – prometió con voz entrecortada, y tras dejar que Temari también abrazara fugazmente a su hija, los dos se marcharon, aún con el llanto de la niña resonando por el prado…

* * *

_Y este capítulo también me quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores, yeeei! Jajaja xD _

_Y aunque debo decirles que éste capítulo me lo había imaginado un poco más triste y desgarrador, ya al momento de irlo escribiendo lo encontraba demasiado exagerado… así que acabé escribiendo esto que acaban de leer, y que espero que les conmueva aunque sea un poquito…_

_Ahora, sin nada más que decir, agradezco enormemente a quienes me leyeron y además me dejaron review, les deseo un buen fin de semana, y nos leemos la próxima semana sin falta!_


	82. Impulso

_82. Impulso_

-¿Cuánto más vamos a alejarnos? – preguntó impacientemente Temari, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder volver sus pasos atrás y regresar por su hija, pero obligándose a sí misma a no mirar atrás para no hacerlo… y aunque Shikamaru se sentía exactamente igual a ella, sin dejar de avanzar, le respondió.

-Hasta que lleguemos a la aldea – dijo, logrando que en el acto ella se detuviera…

-¿Qué?- dijo, y enseguida agregó. – Pensé que nos quedaríamos a una distancia prudente para poder vigilar a Soraide –le confesó alarmada ella, mostrando su total desacuerdo ante aquella estrategia, y aunque el pelinegro había anticipado aquello, avanzando si acaso un par de pasos más, se mantuvo en silencio antes de detenerse y responder...

-No creo que se atreva a hacer algo de forma precipitada – le dijo, volteándose a mirarla…

Y antes de que pudiera explicarle siquiera el porqué, una fuerte explosión se escuchó a espaldas de la rubia, quien a pesar del viento y el polvo que se levantó, nada más voltear e identificar el lugar del impacto, impulsivamente salió corriendo dejando a Shikamaru rezagado…

-¡Temari espera! – gritó el Nara, reaccionando un poco más tarde que ella, pero echando a correr de igual manera, saltando entre los árboles y apretando el paso tratando en vano de alcanzarla…

-¡Si algo malo le pasa a Kiyone, no voy a perdonártelo Shikamaru! – amenazó a voz de grito la desesperada rubia, sintiéndose incapaz de convencerse de que la niña estaba bien… y aunque el muchacho hubiera querido tratar de convencerla de lo contrario, al llegar al terreno en donde minutos antes habían dejado a la indefensa niña y encontrar únicamente los restos de la vieja y desvencijada casa ardiendo en llamas, por un segundo él mismo perdió las esperanzas de ello…

-¡Obachan, obachan! –les llamó la atención de inmediato aquellos gritos, una voz infantil desgarrada por el llanto y la desesperación… y Temari, que iba más adelantada, se apresuró a llegar junto al pequeño…

-¡Gintaro! ¡Gintaro ¿estás bien?- preguntó la ojiverde, cayendo de rodillas junto al pequeño niño buscando revisarlo, pero deteniéndose de hacerlo al encontrarse frente a ella el cuerpo encogido de una mujer de edad…

-Obachan… mi obachan… - sollozó destrozado Gintaro, pasando sus acongojados ojos café claro de la anciana a la recién llegada, que dándole prioridad a la mujer, rápidamente buscó sus signos vitales…

-Su pulso es lento, su respiración muy superficial – anunció la kunoichi, sin apartar de la mujer su mirada, y el recién llegado Shikamaru, que jalando al niño para apartarlo unos pasos de la mujer, rápidamente lo revisó.

-¿Ella estaba adentro?- le preguntó impacientemente al niño, que sorbiendo con la nariz y tallándose uno de sus ojitos, trató de contener el llanto mientras le respondió…

-Hai… Soraide obachan estaba en cama, está enferma y le prohibieron caminar porque se cansa…- les informó, y la ojiverde, al escuchar de voz del niño aquel nombre, mirándolo con los ojos como platos, le preguntó…

-¿Esta mujer es Soraide? – dijo ella con la garganta seca, y Shikamaru, aunque previendo lo que su mujer estaba a punto de hacer, no alcanzó a detenerla puesto que en cuanto Gintaro asintió, la de Suna salió corriendo del lugar, dejándolo ahí a pesar de sus gritos y súplicas en que le pedía que esperara…

* * *

_Kyaaaa!_

_Ya se que me he tardado con la continuación, que desde hace como un mes quedé que iba a continuar, pero es que aunque ya sabía qué era lo que quería que pasara, no lograba desarrollarlo sin hacer que Shikamaru pareciera un maldito desalmado… y mejor no pregunten porqué, jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, el caso es que ya por fin les traigo la continuación, y si nada se me atraviesa, seguiremos con la actualización semanal de este fict, cuídense mucho, pórtense mal, y no se olviden de dejarme reviews! xD bye bye! nOn_


	83. Verdad

_83. Verdad_

-¡Maldición! ¡Temari! – gritó desesperado Shikamaru, queriendo ir tras ella, pero sintiéndose al mismo tiempo incapaz de abandonar al niño y a la anciana, quien entre quejidos comenzó a hablar…

-Gintaro… Kiyone… - balbuceó la mujer, y tanto Gintaro como Shikamaru se apresuraron a auxiliarla…

-Tranquila, no se esfuerce – le pidió el Nara, tomándola cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, y aunque la anciana se encontraba débil, fijando sus orbes opacas en las oscuras del muchacho, se aferró con desesperación a él…

-Kiyone… Kiyone…- balbuceó la mujer sumamente preocupada, y pelinegro, que también se encontraba preocupado, buscando brindarle un consuelo le informó.

-Ya han ido en su búsqueda, no tiene que preocuparse – le pidió, pero ella, a pesar del dolor que sufría, insistió…

-Elzen, hay que avisar a Elzen…- le pidió encarecidamente la mujer, haciendo un gran esfuerzo a pesar del dolor que sentía… y antes de que Shikamaru pudiese preguntar sobre quién era aquella persona, los gritos de un hombre que montado a caballo se acercaba, llamó la atención de Gintaro, que corriendo hacia el camino, también grito…

-¡Ojiisan, ojiisan! - gritó el niño, y tan sólo unos instantes después, el hombre que gritaba, de unos sesenta años y espalda ancha, bajándose del caballo corrió a abrazarlo...

-¡Mi niño, mi niño! – se escuchó balbucear. - ¿Y tu abuela…? ¿Dónde está tu abuela? – preguntó el hombre, apartando entonces sus ambarinos ojos del rostro sucio del niño y clavándolos entonces en Shikamaru, que bajando unos instantes su mirada hacia Soraide, escuchó un grito ahogado de parte del abuelo del pequeño que trastabillando llegó a su lado… - ¡Soraide… Soraide…! – balbuceó horrorizado, dejándose caer frente al muchacho, y sujetó entre las suyas la mano crispada de la mujer…

-Kiyone… tienes que ayudar a Kiyone… – exclamó con voz ahogada la mujer, mirándolo fijamente, y el hombre, besándole la mano una y otra vez le respondió…

-Ella está a salvo mujer, está muy lejos de aquí, con Oruha, ¿recuerdas…? Tu y yo la llevamos con Oruha- le balbuceó con los ojos aguados el hombre, conteniendo a duras penas el llanto que le provocaba ver al amor de su vida en aquel lamentable estado… y Shikamaru, a pesar de saber que no era el mejor momento, lo interrumpió…

-¿Es usted el administrador de estas tierras? – preguntó un tanto abrupto el estratega, atrayendo la atención sobre él… y el abuelo de Gintaro, cayendo en cuenta de que nunca antes había visto al muchacho, sintiéndose repentinamente desconfiado preguntó.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo, pero Shikamaru, con la mente trabajando a mil, en lugar de responderle, sacando sus propias conclusiones en base a la poca o mucha información con que contaba, meditó el asunto en silencio, analizando cuidadosamente la expresión facial de aquel hombre que con toda seguridad era el viejo consejero, pero siendo incapaz de encontrar en él ni un solo rastro de maldad o avaricia…

-Usted no pretendía quedarse con la herencia – balbuceó de pronto el Nara, llegando a la conclusión de que toda la historia respecto al pasado de Kiyone había resultado una mentira, y por tanto que el hombre no se encontraba aliado con la mujer que los había recibido hacía un rato… y sintiéndose sumamente molesto, no pudo evitar bufar.- Tsk… mendokusai… - gruñó, y desviando un segundo la mirada hacia el camino que tomó Temari, preguntó. - ¿Supo usted quién fue el responsable del secuestro de Kiyone?, el que ocurrió antes de que la llevara junto a su tía – le cuestionó volviendo entonces a mirarlo, y aunque el hombre dudó durante un segundo, al ver a su mujer malherida y su propia casa destruida, mirando al desconocido a la cara y suspirando con pesar asintió…

-Fue mi propio hijo… fue el padre de Gintaro…

* * *

_Y agradeciendo especialmente a {**Mitchel0420, Natzhu, Himechan, Nonahere, Nairu Nara, kkshifanatic y Valentina**} por los reviews que me han dejado, les traigo el nuevo capitulo que está lleno de dolor, sufrimiento y verdades que espero resuelvan alguna que otra inquietud… o que las altere todavía mas, creo que con lo que escribo eso siempre puede pasar jajaja xD_

_Comentarios, dudas, amenazas y tomatazos ya saben que son bien recibidos en los reviews xD Cuídense bien, y pórtense como mejor les plazca! Nos leemos la próxima semana, besos y abrazos! nOn_


	84. Miedo

_no se ustedes, pero yo me acabo de dar cuenta que ya me han dejado más de 600 reviews!_

_y aunque esto me emociona, la verdad es que sin ustedes que me leen, jamás lo habría logrado..._

_así que este capitulo está dedicado a todas y cada una de las personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentarme los capítulos! Mil gracias, de verdad mil gracias!_

_Y ahora sí, sin más, les dejo el nuevo capítulo, cuídense, les quiero! nOn_

* * *

_84. Miedo_

Con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, y sintiéndolo casi saliéndosele del pecho, la ojiverde corría con todas sus fuerzas, diciéndose a sí misma que Kiyone no podía estar demasiado lejos…

Y sin embargo, temiendo en su interior que su rival, aquella mujer que los había engañado llevándose consigo a su hija, fuera una experimentada Ninja que pudiera lastimar a la niña, la de Suna apretó más el paso y saltando sobre los árboles buscó de manera desesperada dar con algún camino secreto, alguna cueva oculta… y sin embargo lo que encontró fue mucho mejor: el techo de una descuidada y vieja casa a la que sigilosamente se acercó…

A simple vista, el lugar parecía deshabitado. Estaba viejo, sucio y descuidado; había mala hierba creciendo a su alrededor; los cristales, opacos y estrellados, estaban cubiertos por pedazos de madera y algunas de las ventanas parecían estar a punto de caer de sus goznes… y sin embargo, en el interior, Temari pudo escuchar unos pasos y la voz de una mujer que inmediatamente reconoció…

-… ¿es que ya no te acuerdas de cuando era yo quien cuidaba de ti…?- escuchó la rubia aquellas palabras un tanto amortiguadas, motivo por el cual, acercándose más al cristal, trató de poner mayor atención a lo que sucedía en el interior…- Anda Kiyone, ven aquí, sal de tu escondite, sabes que no te haré ningún mal…- pronunció melosamente la mujer, y Temari, ocultándose, un segundo antes, vio a la falsa Soraide entrar con unas cuerdas en la mano al interior de la habitación, buscando con la mirada a la chiquilla escondida en aquella habitación…

Y sin embargo Kiyone, bien oculta tras las puertas de una vieja y sucia alacena en el interior de alguna otra habitación, escuchando con total claridad a la madre de Gintaro, esa mujer quien durante años la había cuidado y alimentado, y que le decía que sus nuevos padres no la querían y que la habían llevado con ella porque era ahí a donde pertenecía, se mantuvo temblando en silencio, presa del miedo que le provocaba encontrarse en aquella vieja y fea casa, preguntándose si podía confiar en que ella la sacaría pronto de ahí o la dejaría castigada otra vez en aquel lugar como había hecho tiempo atrás…

-Kiyone sal ya, no quieras acabar con mi paciencia… - le amenazó la mujer con suavidad.- Tu padre estaría muy molesto por tu comportamiento ¿sabes?– siguió hablando la castaña, y la pequeña ojiverde, escuchando pasos cercanos, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, se arremolinó más en el lugar en el que estaba…

-Mamita… papito… ¿dónde están…? – se preguntó a si misma la pequeña, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, rogándole a Kami que sus papás volvieran pronto a por ella…


	85. Justicia

_85. Justicia_

Entrando a la habitación y esbozando una sonrisa malévolamente satisfecha, la mujer de larga pero descuidada cabellera castaña estaba segura de en alguno de aquellos rincones era en donde Kiyone se encontraba: la había escuchado mover alguna de las puertas de madera y no había forma alguna de que escapara…

Y sin embargo, nada más dar un paso en el interior de la habitación y sentir el frío cuchillo sobre su cuello, perdió por completo aquella seguridad…

-No te muevas y responde – exigió amenazante Temari, hablándole en voz baja. - ¿Qué pretendías hacer con la niña? – le cuestionó presionando firmemente el filo del kunai contra la piel de la mujer, que con el corazón latiendo acelerado, sintió la garganta repentinamente reseca…

-Nada, no iba a hacerle nada – mintió descarada, apretando con fuerza las cuerdas en sus manos un segundo antes de soltarlas al sentir aquel cuchillo apretarse un poco más en su garganta…

-Mientes Soraide… aunque me parece que ese no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿verdad?- le acusó la ojiverde, atenta a su prisionera, pero al mismo tiempo escuchar cualquier otro movimiento a su alrededor…

-Te daré la mitad de estas tierras si me dejas en libertad – trató en vano de negociar la mujer, sudando frío… y la rubia, apretando mas el kunai, inmediatamente la hizo lloriquear… - ¡no me mates por favor, te diré todo lo que quieras saber! – suplicó casi desesperada la morena, sujetando con ambas manos el brazo de su captora que consiguiendo lo que quería, aflojó un poco el agarre…

-¿Qué pretendías al llevarte a Kiyone? – repitió pacientemente su pregunta, y la otra, todavía con la garganta reseca, confesó…

-Tan sólo quiero justicia, recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece – balbuceó tratando en vano de que no se le cortara la voz. Y al sentir de nuevo el filoso cuchillo sobre su cuello, agregó: - Durante años trabajé para los Matsudaira, a ellos les he dedicado mi vida… cuando el señor murió, mi esposo y yo esperábamos una compensación por tantos años de servicio, pero el muy maldito no nos dejó nada, ni siquiera las escrituras de ésta que durante toda la vida había sido nuestra casa… - le contó pronunciando cada una de sus palabras con desprecio y rencor…- él simplemente esperaba que siguiéramos aquí, cuidando de su hija como si no esperáramos nada a cambio – pronunció, y entonces Temari comprendió…

-Y como no iban a darles nada, secuestraron a la niña para pedir un rescate – acertó la kunoichi a decir, y la otra brevemente sonrió.

-Era un plan simple pero efectivo… o al menos lo fue hasta que el viejo metió sus narices donde no debía – le contó con expresión sombría, recordando perfectamente la brutal intromisión del administrador y los guardias en su casa, que apresando con violencia a su marido, acabaron con sus ambiciosos planes… - pero ahora la situación es diferente – agregó, y la ojiverde la interrumpió dándole la razón…

-Sí, es cierto, está vez es diferente… porque Kiyone tiene ahora a sus padres y tu vas a pagar todo el mal que le has hecho – dijo, y la niña, desde su escondite, sintió su corazón agitándose de felicidad al escuchar la voz de su mamá…


	86. Alivio

_86. Alivio_

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que guiaba a un grupo de guardias, Shikamaru seguía misma la ruta que Temari había tomado minutos atrás, queriendo desesperadamente llegar hasta su mujer y su hija, rogando a Kami no llegar demasiado tarde…

El administrador, antaño consejero del padre de Kiyone y todavía administrador de aquellas tierras, le había contado ya todo lo que sabía sobre el anterior secuestro de la niña, incluyendo el fatal desenlace en donde él mismo había apresado a su propio hijo, sobre quien recayó toda la culpa dejando libre a la madre de Gintaro, quien ahora sabía los había engañado a todos, y además se había atrevido nuevamente a repetir aquel cobarde acto por su propia cuenta inmiscuyendo al par de ninjas sin ellos saberlo…

Y aunque el Nara sabía y estaba conciente de que habían sido víctimas del engaño de aquella despiadada mujer, simplemente no podía quitarse de encima la culpa que sentía por no haber protegido a la niña tal y como había prometido, maldiciéndose una y mil veces por haber sido tan ingenuo al haberla dejado en aquella casa, prácticamente sola y desamparada…

Así que, sin importarle más nada, Shikamaru se apresuró a llegar hasta la vieja y destartalada casa en donde tomando sus debidas precauciones, entró dispuesto a rescatar a su familia, aunque eso no fuera realmente necesario…

-Llegas tarde vago – le saludó su mujer tranquilamente, mirándolo apenas unos segundos antes de ajustar la última cuerda que mantenía amarrada a su víctima a una vieja silla…

-Lo tienes todo bajo control – comentó a su vez él, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado al encontrar sana y salva a su mujer… y sin embargo, al no ver a su hija, se alarmó… - ¿Dónde está Kiyone? – cuestionó, y aunque Temari abrió la boca dispuesta a responder, fue alguien más quien habló…

-Estoy aquí papi, estoy bien – escucharon, y fijando su atención a un rincón de la habitación, ambos vieron a Kiyone sucia, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos llorosos saliendo a gatas de su escondite, antes de ponerse de pie y correr a abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas…


	87. Familia

_87. Familia_

Observando en silencio la escena del reencuentro, tanto Temari como Shikamaru no pudieron menos que sentirse tranquilos y en paz después de los angustiantes momentos transcurridos tan sólo algunas horas atrás…

Kiyone, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, parecía inmensamente feliz en los brazos de la anciana Soraide, que a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas y con su brazo izquierdo parcialmente inmovilizado con un cabestrillo, la abrazaba cariñosamente con su brazo bueno conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas de felicidad que de sus ojos brotaban…

El pequeño Gintaro, esta vez bien aseado y sin rastro de suciedad en su bronceada piel o en su rebelde melena color castaño rojiza, también parecía muy feliz de estar ahí con su amiga, al parecer sin echar de menos la presencia de su madre a quien las autoridades correspondientes se habían llevado, mientras que su abuelo ahí a su lado, sujetándolo de la mano, sonreía gentilmente, compartiendo con ellos aquel sentimiento de felicidad...

Era obvio para la joven pareja que para aquella familia, la pequeña era un miembro más a quien tan sólo habían querido proteger enviándola lejos del peligro que implicaba la avaricia de quienes antaño habían servido, como ellos, a los verdaderos padres de la niña…

-Ellos podrían cuidarla bien – habló de pronto Shikamaru en un susurro, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de su mujer, que respirando profundamente, le dio la razón…

-Sí, lo sé… - susurró ella a su vez, y el Nara, abrazándola por la espalda, también suspiró…

-Podrían darle un maravilloso hogar, lleno de amor y cuidados… - agregó a sus observaciones el muchacho, sintiendo como ella le acariciaba cariñosamente las manos...

-Estoy segura de eso – asintió nuevamente ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa… y Shikamaru, sonriendo también, la miró de reojo unos instantes antes de responder…

-Aunque… es una pena que por su edad no podamos permitirles hacerse cargo de ella – balbuceó el muchacho, sin borrar de su rostro la sonrisa, y Temari, asintiendo, le respondió.

-Hai, una total y completa pena – le siguió el juego a Shikamaru, que al igual que ella, por mucho amor que vieran en aquellas personas hacia Kiyone, no estaban dispuestos a dejarles a la niña, a su hija, quien tan sólo había pasado a despedirse de Gintaro y sus abuelos, antes de emprender una nueva vida llena de aventuras junto a su nueva familia…

* * *

_Y aunque la idea original era anexar un capítulo más a esta historia, la verdad es que considero que éste es un mejor final que el otro que tenía planeado…_

_Y sí, acaban de leer bien, éste es el capítulo final de la historia… o por lo menos lo será de forma temporal, dado que__ quiero terminar un par de ficts más antes de continuar con la ultima etapa de A life for moments._

_Agradeciendo de antemano su atención me despido, cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto y no se olviden de dejar reviews!_ _;D_


	88. Anuncio

_88. Anuncio_

El regreso de Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari a la aldea de la hoja a casi un año de su sonada partida de la aldea, desató inevitablemente una serie de rumores tan sórdidos que Hokage sama no pudo hacer caso omiso de ellos.

Según contaban los chismosos, la joven pareja había ingresado por las puertas de la aldea hacía poco más de veinte minutos en compañía de una pequeña niña de negra cabellera a quien el Nara llevaba cargando a su espalda, y la hermana del Kazekage la había registrado en el libro del puesto de control como la hija de ambos…

Y aunque Tsunade sama se abstenía de hacer cualquier tipo de especulaciones, a pesar de sospechar que entre el par de ninjas se cocía algo, en cuanto le informaron de la presencia de la pareja en las instalaciones del Domo Hokage, comunicándose de inmediato con el Kage de Suna, la kunoichi mas fuerte de todo el País del Fuego esperó pacientemente, junto a una pantalla en donde la imagen del pelirrojo Kazekage aparecía, a que los ninjas solicitaran la audiencia…

-Tsunade sama, Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari ya se encuentran aquí – le informó la siempre tranquila Shizune al cabo de unos minutos, y aunque la rubia era quien debía otorgar el permiso, Gaara, con ambas manos entrelazadas apoyando sobre ellas el mentón, se adelantó.

-Déjalos pasar – dijo, y la pelinegra acatando las ordenes tras ver asentir a su superiora, se volvió tras sus pasos y abrió la puerta de madera por donde finalmente apareció la hermana del Kazekage y el estratega de Konoha, que llevaba de la mano a una niña de no más de 4 años, que somnolienta, se tallaba uno de sus verdes ojitos con la otra mano.

-¿Y bien, qué significa esto? – no pudo evitar preguntar el Kazekage, mirando pacientemente a su hermana en espera de una respuesta: si no se equivocaba, esa niña era la pequeña a quien deberían de haber sacado del orfanato y entregar a la contratante, no llevarla hasta Konoha… y Temari, con la frente en alto, se dirigió a su hermano.

-La misión fue completada con éxito – primero que nada le informó.- Sin embargo, por motivos personales no podíamos permitir que Kiyone se quedara ahí – informó serenamente la ojiverde, y su hermano sin apartar su mirada de ella preguntó.

-¿Y se puede saber exactamente porqué?- dijo, y Shikamaru, que había permanecido en silencio, habló yendo directo al grano…

-Nosotros somos legalmente los padres de Kiyone, y por tanto su salud y bienestar es nuestra responsabilidad – tranquilamente les explicó, y tras una pausa, mirando alternadamente a ambos Kages agregó: - además, dentro de poco Temari y yo vamos a casarnos y queremos darle una verdadera familia a la niña...

-¿Casarse? – dijó Tsunade sama, mirando a uno y otro alternativamente con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, y Temari asintió.

-Shikamaru y yo queremos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos… viviríamos en Konoha y yo podría encargarme de las labores diplomáticas aquí… sin duda alguna, nuestro matrimonio fortalecerá la alianza entre nuestras aldeas – trató ella de hacerles ver la ventaja que tendrían ambas aldeas, y Gaara suspiró.

-Veo que lo tienen todo planeado – dijo, y tras verlos unos instantes en silencio, dirigiéndose a Tsunade agregó: - yo no tengo problema alguno con ello – dijo, y la Hokage, sonriendo coincidió.

-Tampoco yo, así que reciban mis más sinceras felicitaciones – dijo, y la joven pareja se relajó ante el éxito que había tenido su anuncio matrimonial…

* * *

_Y aunque el título del capítulo hace referencia al anuncio de la próxima boda de Shikamaru y Temari, al mismo tiempo hace referencia al anuncio de la nueva temporada de __**A life for moments **__que todos habían estado esperando…! _

_Bueno, quizás no todos, sólo algunos lectores que me habían dejado reviews y mandado mensajes privados, jajaja xD_

_Y aunque esta nueva temporada no va a tener 87 capítulos (espero x_x),y por supuesto no voy a comenzar a publicarla de inmediato (lo tengo planeado para febrero o marzo, ya que casi haya terminado los capítulos que tengo planeados), también espero que la nueva faceta de nuestra pareja que me he dado a la tarea de plasmar para ustedes les guste n_n_

_Ahora, sin nada más que agregar, les deseo un buen fin de año y un todavía mejor inicio de año nuevo, cuídense bien, pórtense mal y no se olviden que nada con exceso, todo con medida!_

_Un fuerte abrazo de mi parte! ;D_


	89. Ceremonia

_Y por fin, tal y como lo prometí, aquí comienza nuevamente la publicación de __**A life for moments**__ que con tanta ansia y esmero han estado esperando!_

_Ya saben, capítulos cortitos pero bonitos, que lo disfruten! :D_

* * *

_89. Ceremonia._

Observándose minuciosamente a través del espejo, al cabo de varios minutos, Temari dio su visto bueno a la imagen que le devolvía su reflejo: su cabello, usualmente sujetado en cuatro coletas, por primera vez se encontraba sujeto en un elegante peinado del que se sentía orgullosa, sus brillantes ojos verdes, enmarcados con una delgada capa de rimel y delineador negro lucían ligeramente más grandes, y lo mejor de todo era que las profundas ojeras que durante el último mes la habían acompañado, por fin habían desaparecido… aunque fuera por obra y magia del maquillaje que se había aplicado para la ocasión.

Después de todo, durante las últimas semanas se había encontrado sumamente ocupada, yendo y viniendo de Suna a Konoha y de Konoha a Suna resolviendo trámite tras trámite, llevando y trayendo papeles, y en resumen, encargándose de preparativos que ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo y esfuerzo, dejándola casi sin dormir…

Y aunque en lo profundo de su ser la rubia se sentía exhausta y lo único que quería era echarse en la cama a descansar, sabiendo que al finalizar ese día podría hacerlo sin tener que preocuparse por nada más, haciendo un último esfuerzo se calzó cuidadosamente las _geta_ que terminaba de completar el pesado atuendo nupcial que aquella tarde llevaba…

-¿Mami?– escuchó de pronto la voz de su hija sacándola de sus meditaciones, y volteando hacia la puerta, la ojiverde sonrió a su pequeña que enfundada en un bellísimo kimono en colores verdes y azules, se asomaba mientras la admiraba…

-¿Si?- respondió ella a su vez, notando el entusiasmo en los brillantes ojos de su niña, que sonriendo entró corriendo a abrazar a de su madre…

-Papá quiere saber si ya estás lista – le dijo mirándola con una gran sonrisa, y Temari, depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de su pequeña, asintió.

-Dile que ya salgo – le dijo, y la pequeña, sonriendo, besó también la mejilla de su madre y salió corriendo de ahí…

Y la ojiverde, suspirando, volvió a fijar su mirada un instante mas en el espejo, tomó los palillos plateados de donde colgaban unas diminutas flores blancas que se colocó cuidadosamente en el cabello, y finalmente se puso de pie para salir de aquella habitación en medio de la mansión Nara y dirigirse ir al patio principal, en donde los familiares y amigos esperaban pacientemente a la novia, que al aparecer en el umbral con su blanco atuendo nupcial, y ver los oscuros ojos de su prometido, no pudo evitar sonreír…

Después de todo, en unos minutos más, la ceremonia oficial en que unirían para siempre sus vidas daría inicio, y aunque ni para ella ni para Shikamaru, llevarla a cabo había sido necesario, para los consejeros de Suna y Konoha había sido un requisito al que no podían faltar…

* * *

_Y para aquellos que en su momento se preguntaron si Temari tendría una boda estilo oriental u occidental, he de decirles que si bien no me imaginé la ceremonia en sí, por lo menos sí me imagine a Temari enfundada en un kimono blanco que es como a final de cuentas aquí la describo… después de todo, allá por el capítulo 3 de la historia relaté un fragmento de boda estilo occidental, así que me pareció conveniente que la ceremonia oficial fuese más tradicional._

_Fuera de eso, quiero agradecer a {**Orenji Nabiki, **__**Nonahere, Jazmin, Mitchel, Natzu y JokerShikamaru**__} por los comentarios recibidos del anterior capítulo. Pasen buen fin de semana, nos leemos pronto en la continuación ;D_


	90. Abuelos

_90. Abuelos_

Saludando y agradeciendo por su presencia a los importantes invitados que se acercaban a los novios, tanto Temari como Shikamaru permanecieron más tiempo del esperado con sus vestimentas formales durante la ceremonia…

Y aunque Kiyone se había portado muy bien durante la parte importante de la boda, sentada junto a sus abuelos e imitando todas y cada una de las cosas que Yoshino Nara realizaba, al cabo de quince minutos después, la niña ya se sentía tan incómoda e inquieta como su madre que con tantos _furisodes_ puestos, no veía el momento de levantarse y dar paso a la fiesta informal que se daría en el jardín de la casa…

-Kiyone ha comenzado a impacientarse – anunció quedamente Shikamaru al notar que su hija comenzaba a jalar de la manga del kimono de la matriarca del clan Nara, y Temari, sonriendo todavía a sus invitados que se marchaban, resoplando por lo bajo, le informó.

-Pues no es la única – dijo, y agregó: - me muero de ganas por quitarme toda esta ropa, no tienes una idea del calor que siento - se quejó abiertamente ella, y el estratega, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado a su vez le respondió en un murmullo bajo…

-Y yo estaré encantado de desnudarte – sentenció… y aunque durante un segundo la ojiverde estuvo a punto de voltear a mirarlo con la sorpresa pintada en la cara, recibiendo todavía las felicitaciones de un par de invitados más, manteniendo la compostura se mantuvo en silencio el tiempo necesario hasta volver a quedarse relativamente a solas con su marido a quien en un susurro cuestionó…

-¿Me estás proponiendo escapar ahora mismo de la fiesta para tener sexo? – dijo no del todo molesta con la idea… y su marido, sonriendo ladino, se encogió ligeramente de hombros y respondió…

-Mis padres están cuidando bien a Kiyone… además, no es como si no fuéramos a volver a aparecer en lo que queda de la tarde – sentenció él, y Temari al ver como su suegro cargaba entre sus brazos a la niña para distraerla, sin pensarlo un segundo más se puso inmediatamente de pie.

-Te espero en tu cuarto en menos de un minuto – anunció en un quedo susurro al tiempo que hacía una última reverencia a los últimos invitados que pasaban frente a ellos… y el Nara, tras perder de vista a su mujer escaleras arriba, discretamente se puso de pie y se escabulló a la planta alta detrás de ella mientras sus padres, poniéndole más atención a su pequeña nieta ni siquiera notaron el instante en que desaparecieron…

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaa!_

_Este es sin duda uno de los mejores capítulos que he escrito, jajajajaja xD o al menos es lo que yo personalmente creo jejeje xP_

_Y aunque técnicamente el título del capítulo hace referencia a Yoshino y a Shikaku, creo que también hace referencia a los intentos de Temari y Shikamaru de lograr que sean abuelos otra vez jajaja xD_

_Mis agradecimientos a {**Natzhu, Kamiry Hatake y Mitchel**} por dejarme review del capitulo pasado, espero que este capitulo les guste, cuídense mucho y nos leemos el próximo viernes! :D_


	91. Amigos

_91. Amigos _

Con el jardín principal de la casa lleno de sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, Shikamaru y Temari reaparecieron casi una hora después vistiendo ropas más cómodas aunque todavía ligeramente formales, dando por hecho que su pequeño escape había pasado como desapercibido para todos sus invitados…

Después de todo, la música había comenzado a sonar en cuanto la ceremonia oficial había llegado a su final, y el magnifico bufete de comida había sido abierto poco tiempo después, logrando que para aquel instante en el jardín ya se sintiera el ambiente de celebración…

-La fiesta habría podido seguir sin nosotros – se quejó en un murmullo bajo Shikamaru, mientras echaba un fugaz vistazo a su alrededor: en una mesa no muy lejana estaban sus cuñados charlando animadamente con Naruto, Hinata y Tenten, mientras que Chouji de pie junto a la mesa del buffet, vaciaba completita una bandeja de comida en su plato…

-¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que pasaría antes de que se dieran cuenta de nuestra ausencia? – cuestionó entonces Temari, hablándole también en un susurro mientras avanzaba entre las mesas, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa ante la actitud de su marido que minutos atrás había tratado de convencerla de permanecer un rato más desnudos en la cama, aunque sin conseguirlo…

Hacia el centro del jardín, la rubia pudo ver a Ino y Sakura que discutían seguramente por alguna tontería, mientras que Sai y Lee, sus respectivos acompañantes, permanecían de pie junto a ellas, tratando de calmarlas aunque sin mucho éxito…

-Ahora mismo parecen no darse cuenta de que estamos aquí – acotó con certeza el Nara tras asegurarse que ni siquiera Kakashi sensei, sentado en la mesa junto a Yamato, Anko y Guy les prestaban atención, dirigiéndole entonces una mirada significativa a su mujer que conciente de haber frustrado los deseos de su marido, pensó entonces que aquella noche iba a tener que hacer algo sumamente especial para contentarlo…

-Entonces tal vez deberíamos hacer algo para hacernos notar – sugirió conteniendo todavía su sonrisa, pensando que tal vez él esperaría verla aunque fuera un poco arrepentida por sacarlo de la cama a una fiesta en la que no quería estar…

Pero un segundo después, y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decir algo, hacia el fondo del jardín, muy cerca de la pequeña área dedicada a los juegos infantiles en donde Kurenai al lado de Yoshino cuidaban de Asuma y Kiyone que corrían, jugaban y daban brincos jugando juntos, el jefe del clan Nara en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos y excompañeros de equipo, el señor Choza y el señor Inoichi, al verlos aparecer, elevando la voz, pidió la atención de todos para hacer un brindis por los recién casados, que aquella tarde se habían reunido ahí con todos sus amigos para compartir la dicha de su matrimonio…

* * *

_Y aunque ya me imagino que seguramente algunos esperarían encontrar un lemon en este capitulo, lamento mucho decirles que no podrán leerlo, pero ya lo tendrán después, jajaja, de momento tengo otras prioridades en mente para el fict :P_

_Obviamente, siguiendo un poco con la línea de la fiesta, en este capitulo doy pequeños detalles de lo que se avecina en la historia, que es la aparición de más personajes en la vida de nuestra parejita, ya ustedes lo verán más adelante, jajaja n.n_

_Agradeciendo de antemano por sus reviews, les deseo un buen fin de semana, cuídense, nos leemos el próximo viernes! :D_


	92. Tíos

_92. Tíos._

-¿Estás segura de que nos quieres aquí? Es tu noche de bodas y no queremos causar molestias – dijo un tanto incómodo Kankuro, de pie en el umbral del cuarto de huéspedes mientras su hermana, sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo, respondió…

-Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia… además Shikamaru y yo seremos tan silenciosos que ni siquiera nos escucharás – le dijo, y el castaño casi se horrorizó…

-¡Temari no necesito detalles! – gritó Kankuro y ella, riendo con ganas, salió de la habitación de su nueva casa, el regalo de bodas de los padres de Shikamaru…

-Descansa – aún entre risas le deseó, y sin esperar una respuesta la ojiverde se encaminó hacia la planta baja en donde había dejado a Gaara que a pesar de no ser más el contenedor del Shukaku, lamentablemente seguía sin poder dormir…

Y aunque ella sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, al menos quería que su estancia fuera agradable, motivo por el cual a pesar del cansancio del día tan fatigado, la rubia de coletas se disponía a mostrarle a su hermano la pequeña colección de libros que había conseguido para él, un pequeño intento de hacerle más ameno el desvelo… o al menos, aquella había sido su intención hasta que, aún desde los escalones, pudo ver a su pequeña hija, a quien desde hacía rato se suponía que Shikamaru había dejado dormida, se encontraba ahora hablando con el pelirrojo que serenamente le respondía…

-¿Entonces nunca duermes?- preguntó Kiyone a su tío, de pie frente a él mientras sostenía entre sus brazos al viejo animal de peluche con el que a veces se dormia…

-No, nunca duermo – dijo Gaara, sentado en el sofá aunque ligeramente inclinado hacia ella para quedar más o menos a su altura…

-¿Ni siquiera si mamá te canta la canción para dormir?- inocentemente la niña preguntó, y desde donde estaba, a Temari le pareció ver a su hermano esbozar una sonrisa...

-No, ni siquiera con eso – le dijo el Kazekage con calma…

-¿Y si tomas leche tibia y miel?- insistentemente, la pequeña preguntó, y Gaara, pacientemente nuevamente negó… cosa que, dada la curiosidad de la niña, irremediablemente la llevó a preguntar… - ¿porqué? – dijo, queriendo realmente saber...

-Kiyone, ¿qué estás haciendo todavía despierta? – repentinamente preguntó Temari, usando el tono de voz severo con el que solía hablarle más que nada a Shikamaru cuando se enfadaba con él, logrando inevitablemente que su pequeña, dando un respingo al escuchar la reprimenda, apartara su mirada del rostro de Gaara, que al ver el aprieto en el que la niña se había metido, intervino al ver a su hermana entrar a la sala…

-Bajó por un poco de agua, pero ya se iba a dormir ¿verdad? – dijo con calma, y la niña, mirándolo unos instantes, asintió volviendo a mirar a su mamá, que suspirando, asintió.

-Vale, entonces dale un besito de las buenas noches a tu tío y vete a la cama – le dijo, y la niña, sonriendo, dejó al peluche sobre el regazo de su tío, se puso de puntitas y extendió ambos brazos en torno al cuello del muchacho y susurro…

-Buenas noches tío Gaara – le deseó, antes de separarse de él, que aunque tardo un segundo en reaccionar, le revolvió ligeramente el cabello como respuesta.

-Buenas noches pequeña – le deseó él a su vez, viéndola alejarse hacia su madre... que sin embargo, no se movió…

-¿Y el señor Roto?- preguntó pacientemente ella, refiriéndose al peluche que su hija había dejado olvidado… y sin embargo la niña, sonriendo todavía, respondió...

-Él puede hacerle compañía al tío Gaara esta noche – dijo, y sin más, echó a andar escaleras arriba, tirando de la mano de su sorprendida mamá, que vio lo último que vio fue a su hermano ponerse de pie y observar alternadamente al peluche y a la niña…

* * *

_¿A que Kiyone es de lo más tierna e increíblemente adorable con su queridísimo y siempre atractivo tío Gaara? *-*_

_Jajajaja, si, lo que leyeron: de alguna manera he convertido a Gaara en el tío favorito de Kiyone, no estoy segura del porqué, pero lo cierto es que la idea me agradaba y he terminado plasmándola, jajaja xD_

_Ahora bien, sobre el nombre que le he puesto al peluche de Kiyone, lo cierto es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor, y mis sobrinos (de casi 5 y casi 3 años respectivamente), no me fueron de mucha ayuda…especialmente cuando ninguno de los 2 supieron decidirse por un solo animal que me permitieran imaginarme el peluche a mayor detalle… así que, dejo el animal a su imaginación, aunque dejando en claro que era un peluche un tanto viejo y probablemente roto aunque remendado…_

_Sin nada mas que aclarar, les agradezco enormemente el favor de su atención, los reviews siempre son bien recibidos, y por supuesto, el capitulo se lo dedico a aquellas personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo pasado, osea {**jazmin, titxu, jocker, mitchel y nona**}, el capítulo es para ustedes!_

_Ahora si, pásenlo bien, pórtense como les de la gana pero eso si, cuídense bien! xD_


	93. Presión

_Y que se me olvida subir capítulo el viernes! Jajaja xD como disculpa, en esta ocasión subo dos capítulos: éste es el primero._

* * *

_93. Presión_

Acostumbrarse a su nueva vida de casados en el barrio Nara había sido tan fácil como lo había sido instalarse Kami no Kuni, aunque el asunto de sus deberes laborales no había sido tan sencillo como Temari y Shikamaru habían esperado…

Dedicándose de lleno al trabajo como embajadora de Suna en Konoha, la ahora señora de Nara había comenzado a trabajar de inmediato en una de las oficinas de la torre Hokage, mientras que su flamante marido, obligado a recuperar el tiempo perdido en su trabajo en el área de decodificación y estrategias, pasaba largas y extenuantes horas metido en su propia oficina, incapaz de escapar más que un par de minutos al día para almorzar y besar a su hermosa esposa durante el horario laboral…

Y de hecho, con la reciente noticia de que Uzumaki Naruto había logrado ascender no sólo de gennin a chuunin, sino que incluso había logrado su ascenso a jounnin en un periodo de tiempo ridículamente corto, el joven Nara se había encontrado prontamente envuelto en una nada sutil presión por parte de su amigo ojiazul que durante noche y día lo acosaba haciéndole saber que tenía que ascender lo más pronto posible para poder convertirlo en su mano derecha, tal y como su padre había sido la mano derecha de la Quinta Hokage…

Y aunque durante todo ese tiempo el estratega había puesto su mayor esfuerzo en tratar de ignorar las peticiones del rubio, aquella noche en que su amigo se había auto invitado a cenar con él en su casa, compartiendo sus exigencias con Temari, a quien el pelinegro no le había contado todavía nada, por primera vez en toda su vida, Nara Shikamaru, con los puños temblándole y el rostro mortalmente serio de la furia que sentía, a punto estuvo de romper cualquier lazo de amistad que lo uniera con el rubio cuya perorata repentinamente fue abruptamente cortada por la rubia de Suna, que también muy seria, lo interrumpió…

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan egoísta y entrometido Naruto? Lo que Shikamaru decida es asunto suyo y nada de lo que tu o yo hagamos lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión – le dijo con molestia la rubia, fulminándolo con la mirada: era obvio que no le había gustado para nada enterarse por el rubio de algo que su marido le había estado ocultando…

-Pero Temari chan yo sólo…

-Ya se que tú solo quieres ayudar, pero te estás pasando – le advirtió, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente y señalándole con su dedo índice en un gesto que hasta a Shikamaru le pareció amenazador y que consiguió dejar al rubio boqueando… - ¿Qué te parecería a ti que un día de estos llegara yo a tu oficina a preguntarte qué tal va tu relación con Hinata?, o que comenzara a preguntarle a ella si le has pedido ya matrimonio o si ya se han acostado juntos porque me muero de ganas de que Kiyone tenga a tus hijas como mejores amigas, y que por ese mismo motivo tu y Hinata deberían encamarse cuanto antes para cumplirme mi mayor deseo… - comenzó ella a decir, dándole al rubio una cucharada de su propia medicina…

Y Shikamaru, al ver la cara horrorizada y sorprendida de Naruto, que no sabía si ponerse rojo o totalmente lívido ante la sugerencia de la chica de Suna, sin poder contenerse más, repentinamente comenzó a reír por la discusión del par de rubios que lograron que se olvidara completamente de toda la presión que durante los días pasados había sentido…

* * *

_Ya ven, tarde pero seguro jajaja xD ¿qué les pareció?, a mi me divirtió mucho escribir a Temari regañando a Naruto jajaja xD _

_Pero bueno, ya saben que agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado del capítulo pasado! {__**Mitchel, Nona, Nathzu, Jocker, Valentina**__}, muchas gracias, de verdad, ahora vayan a leer el siguiente capitulo y me dicen que les parece! xD _


	94. Planes II

_Y que se me olvida subir capítulo el viernes! Jajaja xD como disculpa, en esta ocasión subo dos capítulos: éste es el segundo._

* * *

_94. Planes_

Abrazando por la espalda a su hermosa esposa tras despedir a Naruto y llevar a Kiyone a su cama, Shikamaru apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro de Temari mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes…

-Gracias por apoyarme – le susurró el muchacho antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre su oreja, y sin dejar su labor en ningún momento, la ojiverde sonrió.

-¿Qué clase de esposa sería si permito que Naruto te diga qué hacer y que no? Ese es mi trabajo – le dijo orgullosa, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo… y su marido, dejando escapar una breve risa de sus labios, le dio la razón…

-Cierto, por eso fue que me casé contigo – le dijo, esperando a que cerrara la llave del grifo y se secara las manos antes de hacerla girar para quedar frente a frente antes de agregar… - así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora, jefa? ¿Cuáles son los planes? – le preguntó en tono de broma, mientras acercaba lentamente su boca a la de ella, que sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, lo abrazó…

-No se tú – dijo y le dio un corto beso, – pero yo – dijo, esta vez chupándole los labios - comenzaré a entrenar a Kiyone – finalizó adhiriendo su frente a la de él, que suspiró.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó, atrapando anhelante los labios de su esposa entre los suyos, succionándolos placenteramente… y ella, pegando más su cuerpo al de él, asintió…

-Le queda un año antes de entrar a la academia, quiero que esté preparada – balbuceó con los ojos cerrados mientras entremezclaba sus dedos entre el negro cabello, sintiendo los ardientes labios de su esposo bajando por su cuello...

-¿Y qué haremos después…? – aún con sus labios sobre la piel de ella preguntó, recorriendo con sus manos las caderas, haciéndola retroceder hasta el lavadero…

-Después no se… pero ahora mismo podemos hacer muchas cosas… - dijo ella casi sin aliento, extasiada ante las caricias de su marido, que sonriendo, deslizó ambas manos hacia sus piernas, levantándole la falda para poder acariciar su piel…

-¿Qué opinas sobre la propuesta de Naruto…?- preguntó, negándose de momento a cambiar el tema. Después de todo, era su mujer y quería saber su opinión al respecto…

-¿Sinceramente?- preguntó, y Shikamaru, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo para sentarla sobre el borde del mueble asintió al tiempo que la escuchaba gemir…

-Dime… - le pidió con sensual voz, acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos para separarlos… y ella, mordiéndose el labio interior al sentirlo posicionarse entre sus piernas, se tomó unos segundos antes de responder…

-Es una propuesta casi insuperable, además de ser el trabajo ideal para ti – le dijo sin rodeos, mirándole a la cara…

Temari estaba completamente segura de que el puesto de consejero era el máximo puesto al que cualquier estratega podría aspirar…aunque por otra parte, también sabía que su marido lo consideraría un trabajo demasiado problemático, y al haber ocupado ella misma el puesto durante un breve tiempo en Suna, sabía que él tenía todas las razones del mundo para dudar si debía aceptar la propuesta, motivo por el cual no se había puesto del lado de Naruto cuando éste le contó…

-¿En serio lo crees? – tras unos segundos en silencio, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa el estratega le preguntó, y ella, sonriéndole también, asintió

-No sólo lo creo: estoy segura de ello… - balbuceó antes de besarlo, sintiendo en el instante, nuevamente las manos del muchacho acariciándole las piernas…

-Entonces quizás deba hacerlo – suavemente comentó, mordiéndole brevemente los labios.

-¿Vas a considerarlo? – preguntó entre sorprendida y dubitativa, mirándolo… y él, encogiéndose de hombros, le contestó…

-Quizás… de cualquier manera, desde hace un tiempo había estado pensando en presentarme para el examen jounin… - repentinamente le confesó, y tras verla esbozar una sonrisa que demostraba lo orgullosa que estaba de él, sonriéndose también, nuevamente la besó, dándole más importancia entonces a asuntos más placenteros…

* * *

_Este capitulo me salió bien hot! _

_Y sí, ya se, les sigo debiendo el lemon, pero igual creo que me quedó bien, ¿ne? :P_

_De antemano agradezco su atención, no olviden dejar reviews! :D_


	95. Academia

_95. Academia _

-Kiyone está por salir de clases – dijo repentinamente Temari, deteniéndose frente a Shikamaru y su padre que jugaban una partida de shogui… y tras unos segundos, en los que ninguno de los dos levantó siquiera la mirada, cruzándose de brazos, la rubia se vio en la necesidad de ser un poco más ruda… - Shikamaru, ¿me estas escuchando? – dijo, alzando un poco más la voz, y aunque la ojiverde vio a su suegro sonreír de medio lado, no vio reacción alguna por parte de su marido aparte de una mueca ante el movimiento hecho en el tablero por Shikaku…

Y aunque en lo profundo de su ser la ojiverde sintió la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle a su marido, e incluso pegarle un par de fuertes golpes, conteniéndose por respeto a su suegro, dejando escapar en un prolongado suspiro, simplemente le habló con voz paciente y a la vez amenazante…

-Por tu bien, espero que llegues a tiempo Shikamaru, de lo contrario no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar –murmuró dándose media vuelta y volviendo a la cocina junto a su suegra… y aunque el joven Nara hubiera querido fingir que no la había escuchado, al su padre soltar una corta risa, suspirando, el muchacho movió una ficha en el tablero, y esbozando una media sonrisa a su padre, con pereza se levantó…

-Ya la escuchaste – dijo, y agregó: – es problemático, pero tengo que irme ahora – dijo, y tras verlo asentir en silencio, Shikamaru salió de casa a paso lento.

Según calculaba, tenía tiempo suficiente para recoger a Kiyone a tiempo en la academia, así que no había necesidad alguna de meterle prisa a sus pasos… además, al ser aquel el primer día de su hija en la academia, Shikamaru creía que iba a acabar esperándola algunos minutos antes de verla aparecer en el patio.

Después de todo, ella había estado esperando con demasiado entusiasmo que llegara aquel día, y de alguna manera, el estratega estaba seguro que debido a ello su pequeña lo haría esperar… así que, para cuando giró en la calle de la academia y encontrarse a los primeros niños que habían salido con sus mochilas en la espalda o sus maletines en las manos, el Nara, esbozando una media sonrisa avanzó tranquilo hasta detenerse al borde del patio apoyando el hombro contra un árbol, viendo a todos y cada uno de los niños salir y correr hacia sus respectivos papás o mamás, a la espera de que su princesa apareciera…

Y sin embargo, después de más de quince minutos esperando, y tras confirmar con uno de los profesores que todos los niños del grupo de nuevo ingreso habían salido ya del salón, el estratega comenzó a sospechar que algo no estaba bien…así que, comenzando a buscar en el patio a su pequeña, tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, pronto la encontró oculta detrás de un arbusto bajo un par de árboles, llorando…

-¿Kiyone? – le llamó de forma cautelosa Shikamaru, agachándose para quedar a su altura… y la niña, deteniendo su llanto, levantó la carita con las mejillas enrojecidas llenas de lágrimas, y tras ver el rostro preocupado de su papá, dio un suspiro entrecortado y se lanzó a sus brazos…

-¡Papá, papá! – sollozó la niña, aferrándose con fuerza al cuello del muchacho, que aunque sin entender lo que había pasado, la abrazó reconfortándola…

-Tranquila, no llores más, ya estoy aquí – le susurró con ternura, pero la niña, lejos de calmarse, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza…

-¡No quiero volver a estar en la academia, no quiero papá, ya no!- dijo repentinamente la niña, presa del llanto, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, sin soltarse de su padre, que sorprendido ante aquella declaración, se separó de ella para mirarla a la cara...

-¿Porqué no, qué pasa? – le preguntó yendo directo al grano, escudriñándole el rostro con seriedad, y después revisando sus brazos y piernas buscando alguna herida… pero la niña no tenía nada, ni un solo golpe, rasguño o raspón…

-Los… los niños de mi clase son malos… - tras un largo silencio, finalmente Kiyone le confesó. – Ellos dijeron que no soy una Nara, y que nunca iba a poder usar las técnicas del clan – le dijo, conteniendo apenas el llanto, ante lo cual Shikamaru, hizo una mueca en un claro gesto de disgusto: esos niños no tenían derecho alguno al decirle esas cosas a su pequeña, fuera cierto o no, no era algo que les incumbía…

-Escucha, desde el momento en que te adoptamos tú te convertiste en un miembro del clan Nara, el que puedas o no usar las técnicas del clan no es importante para nosotros - comenzó a explicarle él, limpiándole con el pulgar las mejillas, y al verla sorber por la nariz, sonriéndole de medio lado, agregó: - tu madre se pondrá furiosa cuando le contemos lo que paso, seguramente querrá castigar a esos niños malos – dijo, tratando de hacerla sonreír… sin embargo, para su sorpresa, los ojos de la niña parecieron volver a llenarse de más lágrimas cuando nuevamente habló…

-¡No papá, no se lo digas! – le suplicó, mirándole implorante, derramando un par de lagrimones… y Shikamaru, suspirando, nuevamente la abrazó.

-Mendokusai… - balbuceó, y levantándola en brazos, se dispuso a volver a casa con ella así, muy seguro de que a su mujer no le iba a gustar enterarse de lo que había pasado…

* * *

_Y sí, lo he hecho otra vez, nuevamente les quedé a deber el lemon… pero es que de verdad, si los escribo, nunca voy a acabar con éste fict…! Y nadie quiere eso, verdad? Que este se convierta en un fict eterno… (por mi bien, espero que no jaja xD)_

_Ahora que si en verdad quieren leer un buen lemon, les recomiendo que vayan a leer la actualización que acabo de subir de __**The English Class**__, que también se está poniendo buenisimo! Jajaja xD_

_De antemano agradezco el favor de su atención, muchas gracias por los reviews {**titxu, joker, nathzu, jaz y mitchel**}, en serio gracias... ahora, todos los que leen por favor cuídense mucho, nos leemos el próximo viernes! ;D_


	96. Coraje

_96. Coraje_

Escuchando la voz de Shikamaru anunciándoles que ya habían llegado, Temari dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y salió a recibir a su pequeña hija… que sin embargo pasó corriendo por el pasillo a toda prisa, perdiéndose escaleras arriba… cosa que a la rubia desconcertó.

-¿Shikamaru? – dijo ella mirando interrogante a su esposo que con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, suspiró y negó toda responsabilidad...

-Fue algo que pasó en la academia – dijo, y al verla arrugar una ceja y arquear la otra, el muchacho buscó cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras que iba a decirle a su amada esposa, seguro de que si lo que había pasado no le había gustado a él, a Temari iba a gustarle todavía menos…

-¿No vas a decírmelo?- inquirió impaciente la ojiverde, poniendo los brazos en jarras, y suspirando, Shikamaru finalmente se decidió a confesar…

-Mendokusai…- murmuró, y agregó: - alguien le dijo a Kiyone que no era una Nara – respondió en un murmullo bajo, suave y muy pausado, como si esperara que con eso su mujer no lo tomara demasiado mal… y sin embargo al instante supo que no lo logró…

-Pero… ¡Pero como se atreven! – casi gritó la rubia, mirando a su marido con una mueca que denotaba tanto sorpresa como consternación…

-No tengo toda la historia, quizás si hablaras con ella… - comenzó a sugerirle él, y preocupada como estaba, Temari no se quedó a escuchar la sugerencia completa yendo de inmediato a la habitación de su hija a quien llamó a través de la puerta…

-Kiyone, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó, y aunque la niña no respondió, el no escuchar más el llanto y los sollozos supo que al menos la había escuchado… -¿Kiyone?- la llamó nuevamente, y ante la ausencia de respuesta, suspirando, la ojiverde se atrevió a entrar...

Y aunque ver a su hija ahí tendida en la cama, con su negro cabello revuelto y desparramado contra la almohada fuera de las dos preciosas coletitas con que mañana tras mañana ella la peinaba, y sus mejillas surcadas por gruesas lágrimas le rompía a Temari el alma, haciendo de tripas corazón, la de Suna fue a sentarse a su lado en el borde de la cama y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, peinando su cabello suavemente con los dedos…

-¿Quieres decirme lo que pasó? – preguntó con voz tranquila y pausada, de la misma forma cariñosa con que había tratado a la niña desde que llegara a su vida… y aunque por un minuto la niña no dijo nada, aún aferrando con sus manitas a su peluche favorito y sin ver a su madre, finalmente le contó…

-Unos niños… ellos dijeron… dijeron que yo no era una Nara… - le dijo con voz entrecortada, derramando más lágrimas… y aunque por un instante Temari detuvo sus caricias, suspirando profundamente, pronto reanudó su tarea, y meditando seriamente lo que iba a decirle, se decidió por contarle algo que de niña le había pasado.

-En mi primer día en la academia, golpeé a un par de niños que habían estado molestándome – le confesó mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo… y Kiyone, sorprendida, detuvo su llanto y fue girando ligeramente para ver el rostro de su madre, encontrándola esbozando una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa en su cara…- en aquel entonces, los niños me despreciaban porque pensaban que al ser la hija del Kazekage mi estatus me otorgaba ciertos privilegios, y durante el almuerzo comenzaron a decirme que yo estaba ahí sólo por ser la hija del Kage y que nunca podría ser tan buena Ninja como ellos, pero yo no me dejé intimidar y me enfrenté a ellos para demostrarles que iba a sobresalir por meritos propios… así que, básicamente, les dí una paliza para salvaguardar mi orgullo y demostrarles que mi apellido no me definiría - le explicó pacientemente ella, intercambiando con su hija una larga y profunda mirada…

Y durante aquellos instantes, en que Temari casi podía ver en la expresión de Kiyone que estaba tratando de asimilar lo que su madre le había dicho, buscando en aquellas palabras la manera en como iba a resolver ella misma la situación, adelantándose a que su pequeña eligiera la opción equivocada, pronto agregó…

-Por supuesto, no te estoy diciendo que debas golpear a esos niños, porque de hacerlo seguramente tu profesor te pondrá un buen castigo – dijo, y confundida, Kiyone preguntó…

-¿Entonces qué se supone que debo hacer? – dijo, y Temari, limpiándole los restos de las lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas con su mano, se encogió de hombros y respondió...

-Sólo piénsalo muy bien cariño, es tu decisión si te quedas sin hacer nada y les das la razón o buscas la manera de cerrarles la boca – le dijo, e inclinándose hacia ella, depositó un beso cariñoso sobre su frente antes de recordarle que la comida estaba por servirse y salir de la habitación…

Y aunque al bajar, Yoshino le había preguntado muy seria por los nombres de los niños que habían hecho llorar a su querida nieta, dispuesta a ir a poner en su lugar a los responsables, al ver ambas a la niña aparecer en el comedor tan sólo unos minutos después, peinada con las mismas cuatro coletas que su madre y escucharla anunciar que se esforzaría para hacerlos sentir orgullosos de ella, ambas mujeres intercambiaron una sonrisa satisfecha al saber que Kiyone tenía el coraje de convertirse en una mujer del clan Nara, tal como ellas…

* * *

_Yei! Otra vez tienen capítulo medianamente largo! *o*_

_Y aunque a mi me gustó mucho como quedó, especialmente la parte de la charla de madre a hija, me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan ustedes, así que no sean malos y déjenme reviews!, ¿será que se puede? =P_

_En fin, fuera de eso, quiero agradecer a {**Nonahere, Nathzu, Mitchel, Titxu, nahikelibre y Joker**} por los reviews que me dejaron del capítulo pasado, espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado… y ahora, antes de despedirme, debo hacer un pequeño anuncio: a partir del siguiente capítulo daremos un nuevo salto en el tiempo de esta historia! esto, obviamente para agilizar un poco la historia… _

_Y ahora si, ya sin nada más que agregar me despido deseándoles un fantástico fin de semana! Cuídense mucho, y nos leemos dentro de dos semanas, porque en el próximo viernes no voy a poder publicar x.x_


	97. Motivación

_97. Motivación _

-Solucionaste muy bien el asunto de Kiyone, ¿me dirás cómo lo lograste? – no pudo evitar preguntar Shikamaru aquella noche en la tranquilidad de su habitación, mientras sentado al borde de la cama veía a su mujer entrar en pijama al cuarto después de haber tomado un relajante baño… y ella, sonriéndole, cerró la puerta del cuarto y preguntó…

-¿Porqué?, ¿acaso tus compañeritos también te han estado molestando y necesitas de mi ayuda? – le dijo en tono burlón, y el pelinegro, sonriendo de medio lado pero alzando la mirada al techo, resopló y respondió…

-Por favor, soy capaz de resolver mis propios problemas sin que intervengas – dijo él, y Temari, riendo un poco, se acercó a él pasándole los brazos por sobre los hombros, mientras él, abrazándola por la cintura la atraía para que subiera las rodillas a la cama y se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas…

-Vale, no intervendré… - respondió la rubia sin quejarse y tras darle un corto beso en los labios, agregó… - pero si necesitas ayuda avísame e iré a darles una lección – le dijo, siguiendo con su broma, y Shikamaru, riéndose brevemente y dándole un beso de vuelta, preguntó...

-¿Así fue como lo solucionaste?, ¿prometiendo darles una lección a esos niños? - dijo, y ella, negándolo, nuevamente lo besó…

-Claro que no… aunque ganas no me faltaron – le dijo entre besos, chupando brevemente sus labios, mordiéndolos antes de soltarlos y sentir después los de su esposo devorándole los suyos…

-¿Entonces…? – insistió el estratega en saber, comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo, separando sus labios de los de ella apenas lo necesario para hablar… y ella, sonriendo, finalmente le confesó.

-Sólo le dí un poco de motivación – dijo, y sintiendo los demandantes labios de su esposa dándole un beso más intenso y pasional que contribuyó a aumentar su excitación, jadeando, Shikamaru susurró…

-¿Y a mí…? ¿Cómo me motivarías a mí si no quisiera presentarme mañana a entrenar…? - le preguntó con voz ronca por el deseo… y la ojiverde, ahogando un gemido en sus labios al sentir sus manos estrujándole los senos bajo el blusón, le respondió…

-Te despertaría muy muy temprano para hacer el amor… - le dijo, y sin poder controlarse más, el estratega se quitó la playera que usaba para dormir e inmediatamente la recostó sobre la cama dejándole sentir el peso de su deseo al posicionarse entre sus piernas…

-Creo que preferiría hacerte el amor en este momento… - susurró con voz ronca, posando sus labios sobre el cuello de su mujer llenándolo de besos, deslizando sus dedos nuevamente por sobre sus senos masajeándoselos… y ella, jadeando, susurró...

-Entonces házmelo – le pidió ansiosa…

Y Shikamaru, complaciente como era con ella, se apartó unos instantes de ella despojándola de la pantaleta, y tras despojarse él mismo de los boxers, nuevamente volvió a posicionarse entre sus piernas y apoderándose de sus carnosos labios, la penetró una y otra vez hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos de tanto placer…

* * *

_Y porque ustedes lo pidieron, y dicen que la tercera es la vencida, he aquí el pequeño lemon que se me ha ocurrido! _

_Sí, es corto, breve y poco consistente… pero es que no tiene mucho contenido para la historia, y lo escribí únicamente para complacerles jajaja, así que, ustedes perdonarán que haya quedado así de pequeño el capítulo,__ y que no haya dado el salto en el tiempo que prometí, pero es que todavía me estoy replanteando algunos capítulos en la historia jajaja xD_

_De antemano agradezco el favor de su atención, y agradezco especialmente a {**anika san, Joker, Nathzu, Mitchel, Titxu y Nona**} que me han dejado reviews del capítulo pasado. Ahora, sin nada más que decir, me despido de ustedes, cuídense mucho, nos leemos el próximo viernes! ;D_

_PD: **Tengo una encuesta en mi perfi**l en la que me gustaría mucho que votaran! no les quitará ni siquiera un minuto, así que please, **pasen a votar**! ;D_


	98. Invitación

_**Dedicado a Natzhu, Lisseth, Jazmin, Joker, Mitchel y Titxu!** _

* * *

_98. Invitación_

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos, no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más saliendo de sus bocas! – gritó Temari para hacerse escuchar por sobre los alaridos de Kiyone y Asuma, que durante la última media hora no habían dejado de pelear absurdamente por sobre quién era el mejor lanzador de kunais, senbons y shurikens…

Y aunque lo lógico hubiera sido que la rubia diera por terminada aquella discusión llevándolos afuera a hacer una pequeña competición que la libraría de la necedad del pequeño Sarutobi que al ser un año mayor que Kiyone se negaba a creer que ella - una novata en la academia- pudiera superarle, lo cierto era que aquella tarde en que a su muy querida hija se le había ocurrido invitar a Asuma a jugar, a la de Suna la aquejaba un terrible dolor de cabeza que estaba empeorando con los gritos de los niños, que al escucharla alzar la voz, instantáneamente guardaron silencio, cosa que la ojiverde agradeció…

-Así está mejor – dijo con voz más comedida, pasando la mirada de uno a otro, que aunque temerosos de que el regaño recibido les ganara un castigo, al ver que Temari se calmaba, intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de desviar la mirada uno a cada lado, nuevamente enfurruñados el uno con el otro, culpándose silenciosamente entre sí por aquella llamada de atención…

Y aunque Temari había tenido un día difícil en la oficina, lleno de montones y montones de papeleo que había tenido que leer, clasificar, firmar, y encima buscar cuando se enteró que alguien había traspapelado otros documentos, provocándole aquel espantoso dolor de cabeza, conciente de que los niños no tenían la culpa de nada, suspirando aprovechó aquellos breves instantes de silencio que sabía no iban a durar para siempre para ir a la cocina en busca de una pastilla para contra restar el dolor… o al menos aquella había sido su intención hasta que escuchó que alguien llamaba insistentemente a la campanilla de la entrada, haciéndola bufar con fastidio, obligándola a posponer la toma del medicamento…

-Ya voy, ya voy – gruñó mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal, y al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con los brillantes ojos azules del ninja más hiperactivo de toda Konoha, en compañía de la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, sonriendo y saludándole a voz de grito, por un instante la rubia se arrepintió de no haberlos hecho esperar… -Naruto no es necesario que me grites – le dijo a modo de saludó, dejándoles pasar. Necesitaba con urgencia tomar esa pastilla, así que no iba a perder tiempo con trivialidades en la puerta de su casa, cuando bien suponía que aquella era una visita en forma y no sólo un saludo de paso…

-¡Lo siento, es sólo que estoy muy emocionado!- respondió a su vez el rubio, y Kiyone, al verlos aparecer en su sala, gritando emocionada, corrió a saludarlos… y Temari, invitándolos a sentarse fue después por un poco de té y por su pastilla…

-Así que, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?- preguntó minutos después, enviando a Kiyone y Asuma al patio en donde pronto comenzaron a jugar…

-Hemos querido venir a invitarte a ti y a Shikamaru personalmente- dijo Hinata, y tras intercambiar una mirada, Naruto le contó…

-Hinata chan y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes – le dijo, y Temari, sin sorprenderse mucho esbozó una sonrisa sincera, y les dio la enhorabuena, aceptando la invitación…

* * *

_Y sí, lectores y lectoras!, no me he podido resistir a casar a Naruto y Hinata, jajajaja xD la verdad es que el NaruHina es mi segunda pareja favorita, aunque creo que no he escrito más que uno o dos ficts sobre ellos, y siempre desde un segundo plano, lo cual no le hace justicia a todo el gusto y placer que me da emparejarlos, jajaja xD y como hace poco acabo de ver –por fin- el capítulo animado de la confesión de Hinata, me pareció adecuado dedicarles este capítulo *-*_

_Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, Temari, como cualquier madre joven, en esta ocasión perdió un poquito el control con los niños, culpa del estrés principalmente, pero sólo fue un segundito, jujuju, ¿será que me dejarán review comentando al respecto?, yo de antemano se los agradezco =P_

_Ahora, sin nada más que agregar, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana, cuídense mucho, nos leemos después! ;D_

_PD: La encuesta sigue todavía en mi perfil para todos aquellos que todavía no han votado! Ya se que debería concentrarme en terminar algunos ficts -cosa que estoy haciendo-, pero en verdad quiero saber su opinión al respecto a la encuesta, así que no sean malos y vayan a votar! xD_


	99. Retrazo

_99. Retrazo._

Andando de un lado para otro, Temari no dejaba de ver el reloj, y tras comprobar la hora por novena vez en los últimos diez minutos, la rubia no pudo evitar bufar…

Shikamaru estaba retrazado, se dijo, y aunque usualmente no se alteraba tanto, al ser aquel día la boda de Naruto y Hinata, ella no podía evitar molestarse…

Que ya sabía que en parte había sido su culpa por comentarle justamente aquella mañana de sus sospechas de un posible embarazo, solapado únicamente por el casi mes que ella misma tenía de retrazo… pero no por eso justificaba a su marido que tras haberla cargado entre sus brazos y hacerla girar emocionado, prácticamente había salido corriendo de la casa sin escuchar sus negativas a que comprara una prueba de embarazo.

-¡Shikamaru es sólo un retrazo, no te emociones demasiado!- le había casi suplicado ella, siguiéndole hasta el piso de abajo, preocupada de que se tratara nuevamente de una falsa alarma… pero él, besándola fugazmente en la boca, con una amplia sonrisa y una seguridad que incrementaba el entusiasmo del muchacho, le había dicho entonces que con mayor razón pasaría a comprar una prueba de embarazo al salir del trabajo, y entonces se marchó dejándola con la ansiedad y la incertidumbre que durante la última media hora se había incrementado de forma notable…

-Mamita ya estoy lista – anunció de pronto Kiyone, entrando a la habitación de sus padres vistiendo un bonito kimono de colores verdes con detalles florales en el borde bajo y alguna que otra ave volando… y Temari, olvidándose por un instante de su marido, sonrió al ver lo bonita que se veía su hija… - ¿y papá?- preguntó la niña, notando que el traje de Shikamaru se encontraba extendido sobre la cama, trayendo de nuevo a su madre a la realidad.

-Retrazado, como siempre – se quejó en un murmullo bajo, mientras veía por décima vez el reloj… y aunque la pequeña pelinegra veía la palpable muestra de enfado de su madre, segura de que la bronca no era con ella, la abrazó…

-¿Llegará a tiempo a la fiesta? – preguntó, y suspirando, Temari respondió…

-No lo sé, pero no vamos a esperarlo más – sentenció decidida, y tomando a su hija de la mano se dirigieron al piso inferior.

Le estaba haciendo daño tanta incertidumbre, la ansiedad de querer saber si estaba o no embarazada… Era igual que la última vez sucedida hacía poco más de dos años atrás, cuando todavía vivían en Kami no Kuni y Kiyone había creído que pronto tendría un hermanito… y aunque le había dicho a Shikamaru que no fuera a por esa prueba de embarazo porque no quería volver a decepcionarse, la verdad era que necesitaba con urgencia orinar en aquel palito blanco para poder de una vez tranquilizarse…

Pero al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru, anunciando ya estaba de vuelta en casa, más que calmarse, los nervios de Temari se alteraron más, haciéndola temblar…

-¿Temari? – le llamó entonces el estratega al verla ahí a mitad de las escaleras, tan hermosa vistiendo un bonito kimono morado, ribeteado de hilos negros y dorados… pero ella, enfadada consigo misma por quedarse ahí parada, recobrando la compostura, lo regañó…

-Ve inmediatamente a bañarte, se nos está haciendo tarde así que te veremos en la ceremonia – le dijo, e ignorando el envoltorio de la farmacia que llevaba en la mano, terminó de bajar las escaleras, y salió huyendo de casa con Kiyone de la mano…

* * *

_Respecto a Temari, personalmente creo que ella está bajo mucha auto presión, motivo por el cual ella sola se contradice, es decir, por una parte quiere saber si está embarazada, pero por otra, se acuerda de la decepción que sufrió en el pasado y prefiere no saberlo para evitar sufrir… _

_¿ustedes que piensan?, me gustaría mucho saberlo, así que por favor no se olviden de dejarme un review!_

_De antemano les agradezco su atención, cuídense mucho, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que es el número 100! =D_


	100. Resultado

_100. Resultado_

Inquieto, Shikamaru no podía mantener sus pies tranquilos, motivo por el cual, a pesar de esperar sentado al borde de la cama, no podía dejar de mover el talón derecho que golpeaba rítmicamente el piso de su habitación.

Se había pasado toda la boda de Naruto dirigiéndole una mirada discreta aunque anhelante a Temari, que temiéndose que Shikamaru llevara la prueba de embarazo consigo, en el primer momento a solas, lo regañó…

-¡Ya deja de mirarme así! – le había dicho en un murmullo furioso a pesar de estarle sosteniendo la mano prácticamente desde que llegara a su lado apenas unos minutos antes de que comenzara la ceremonia nupcial. – No lo sabremos hasta que estemos en casa, así que compórtate – la ojiverde le amenazó… y aunque el estratega había echado mano de todos sus recursos de autocontrol, ansioso por saber si sus sospechas de que pronto serían papás, prácticamente había convencido a su mujer de abandonar la gran fiesta del futuro Hokage nada más comer el pastel, dejando a Kiyone a cargo de Gaara y Kankuro que no pusieron objeción alguna de pasar más tiempo con su sobrina…

Y Shikamaru, al ver aparecer a su mujer en el dormitorio, todavía con su bonito kimono morado de intrincados diseños de flores y paisajes, olvidándose de los posibles regaños que ella pudiera darle se puso inmediatamente de pie y se apresuró a llegar a su lado…

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con ansia palpable, y la ojiverde, tragando con dificultad, le tendió la prueba a él…

-No me atrevo a mirar- le confesó, yendo a sentarse al borde de la cama en donde él había estado, temiendo volver a sentir la desilusión que había sentido en el pasado… y aunque en esta ocasión estaba compartiendo el momento con Shikamaru, que pasara lo que pasara seguiría brindándole su apoyo, su temor al resultado seguía siendo tan intenso que se negaba a mirar… y el pelinegro, yendo a sentarse a su lado, intercambiando una larga mirada con ella mientras estrechaba su mano en un intento de mostrarle apoyo, le prometió…

-Todo va a estar bien – dijo el pelinegro de forma reconfortante.

Y tras verla asentir, manteniéndose ahí, sentados al borde de la cama, destaparon la pequeña ventanita de la prueba de embarazo, y al encontrar que el resultado había dado negativo, tanto Temari como Shikamaru fueron presas de la desilusión y durante largos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio, experimentando distintos grados de tristeza y decepción…

-La próxima será positiva, ya lo veras… - dijo Shikamaru al cabo de un rato, volteando a mirarla… y aunque Temari asintió, no queriendo que él la viera en aquel momento, simplemente salió en silencio de la habitación sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo…

* * *

_y aunque me quieran asesinar por lo que acabo de hacer, debo decirles que tengo un poderoso motivo para negarle otra vez un hijo a temari y shikamaru! que no por nada tengo planeados los siguientes 34 capítulos restantes de este fict... porque sí, leyeron bien! tengo 34 capítulos más escritos y planeados! así que no nos adelantemos a los hechos, todo a su debido momento! porque deben acordarse que de eso se trata el fict, de los momentos..._

_pero bueno, en fin, este es el capítulo 100, y me siento agradecida de que haya todavía alguien a quien le guste la historia y la siga leyendo, y todavía más les agradezco que estemos a 2 comentarios del review número 700! así que, este capitulo sirve para conmemorar dos cosas, el primero obviamente es la publicación del capitulo número 100, y el logro de los 700 reviews... motivo por el cual, pretendo celebrar esto de dos formas... pero para no hacer más largo esto, los invito a que se pasen por mi perfil, ya que en breves minutos pondré ahí el asunto de la celebración xD_

_Agradeciendo de antemano su atención y los reviews, me despido de ustedes. cuídense mucho, y nos leemos el próximo viernes! ;D_


	101. Incomodidad

_101. Incomodidad_

Acostumbrada ya recibir de sorpresa a los padres de Shikamaru, que frecuentemente acudían a su casa a comer, aquella tarde Temari no se sorprendió al verlos llegar por lo cual se dispuso a atenderlos bien y participar de sus pláticas que iban desde temas políticos hasta a los chismes mas banales…

Y, aunque al haber escuchado apenas unas horas atrás de viva voz de Naruto que él y Hinata estaban esperando ya el nacimiento de su primer hijo, la rubia habría podido imaginar que sería ese el tema elegido por su suegra para aquella tarde, al escucharla preguntar por algo que hubiera preferido no se preguntara, por un segundo la ojiverde casi hubiera preferido no recibir a sus suegros en casa…

-Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo más van a esperar ustedes para darnos otro nieto? - cuestionó Yoshino de forma directa mirando de forma alternada tanto a Temari como a Shikamaru, que intercambiando una breve mirada, permanecieron en silencio durante algunos instantes…

-Ya llegará madre, a su debido momento llegará – dijo finalmente Shikamaru, evitando por todos los medios entrar en detalles… y sin embargo Yoshino no se dio por vencida...

-¿Y cuando será eso? Naruto acaba de casarse hace menos de medio año, ustedes tienen casi tres juntos y Temari no se está haciendo más joven – insistió ella, fijando entonces su mirada en el rostro de su nuera, que aunque hizo una mueca de desagrado ante tales palabras, no respondió…

-¡Oka san! - reprochó al instante Shikamaru, con una mezcla de indignación y molestia en la voz, que sin embargo la matriarca del clan Nara fingió ignorar…

-No me lo tomen a mal, adoro a Kiyone con toda el alma, pero a mi me gustaría tener más nietos corriendo por la casa – insistió y se justificó al mismo tiempo Yoshino frunciendo el entrecejo al no obtener la respuesta que quería, y Shikamaru, mirando suplicante a su padre en busca de ayuda, finalmente suspiró aliviado cuando éste se decidió por intervenir…

-No seas pesada mujer, ellos tendrán más hijos cuando lo deseen – sentenció Shikaku, y aunque su mujer abrió la boca para replicar, él también insistió… - no es de nuestra incumbencia –dijo, y dando por finalizada la charla, se puso inmediatamente de pie… -Temari, ¿te apetece una partida de shogui conmigo? – pidió, y la rubia, poniéndose también de pie, asintió.

-Seguro – dijo, y agradeciendo silenciosamente a su suegro la posibilidad que le ofrecía de no enfrentarse a aquello que tenía tiempo atormentándola, lo siguió al salón mientras que Shikamaru, evitando a su vez el interrogatorio de su madre, se dispuso a salir de casa con la excusa de ir a encontrar a Kiyone que ya debería de estar en camino a casa, aunque en realidad lo que pretendía era salir a fumar…

* * *

_Yay! Para los interesados en la celebración de los 700 reviews y los 100 capítulos, ya puse toda la info en el perfil! ;D _

_Y para los que no están interesados en eso, pero les gusta el fict, ¿qué les pareció la intervención de Yoshino como la suegra incómoda? _

_Jajajaja, la verdad es que no tengo nada en contra de Yoshino, me parece que es una mujer de carácter fuerte que a veces no se guarda nada, y aunque personalmente no tengo suegra, sí he estudiado por demasiado tiempo a mi madre y esto que ocurrió hoy en casa de los Nara es algo que bien podría haber ocurrido en mi casa en algún momento jajaja xD_

_Anyway, **no se olviden de dejar su palabra para el OMAKE**! ese es mi regalo para ustedes que se toman la molestia de dejarme review (si no tienen idea de qué hablo, visiten mi perfil antes de dejarme review, vale la pena, en serio, no se arrepentirán xD)_

_Y ahora, sin nada más que agregar, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana! un beso ;D_


	102. Imposición - Mujeres

_102. Imposición_

Observando en silencio a su mujer desde el umbral de la cocina, Shikamaru no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su madre había dicho hacía un par de horas atrás, y aunque no estaba completamente seguro sobre si era buena idea hablar con Temari al respecto justamente en ese momento, dando por hecho que si no lo hacía en ese instante probablemente después no sacaría el tema a colación, respirando profundo, el pelinegro se obligó a entrar a la habitación y aclararse la garganta para atraer la atención de su mujer, que aunque lo miró un instante por sobre su hombro, no dejó su quehacer…

-Mujer, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó - dijo el muchacho, hablando de forma lenta y pausada… pero ella no respondió. – Mendokusai… para mi también fue incómodo, ¿sabes?, pero mi madre no tiene idea de lo que estamos pasando…

-¿Y qué se supone que estamos pasando Shikamaru? – interrumpió al instante ella, dejando en el acto lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para por fin voltear a verlo… pero él, al encontrarse con aquella fría mirada, dudó…

-Ya sabes…

-¿Qué, te refieres a que me estoy haciendo lo suficientemente mayor para embarazarme? O tal vez es la posibilidad de que mi útero sea lo suficientemente infértil para no poder darte un hijo, aunque probablemente sean tus espermas lo suficientemente vagos para poder fecundarme – le dijo con dureza ella, y Shikamaru, cambiando su semblante por uno de molestia, al instante se defendió…

-No me refería a eso –replicó, y Temari, quitándose con brusquedad el mandil y lanzándolo contra el lavadero, casi gritó…

-¡Pero seguramente lo pensaste Shikamaru! Al igual que yo, seguramente tú también lo pensaste, porque tú siempre piensas en todo – le reclamó molesta con él, con la situación que vivían e inclusive consigo misma…

Y aunque Shikamaru a punto estuvo de gritar que sí, que la posibilidad de que hubiera algo mal en alguno de ellos, si no era que en ambos, sí había pasado por su cabeza, plenamente conciente de que discutir con ella sobre aquellas posibilidades simplemente no resolvería nada, obligándose a respirar profundo, el estratega se decantó por mantenerse callado, tan sólo mirándola…

Y aunque su mirada no era de molestia, y ni siquiera estaba teñida por la tristeza o la decepción que Temari hubiera podido esperar debido a sus acusaciones, sino que ahí estaba Shikamaru, simplemente observándola, en un silencioso intento por mostrarle que estaba de su parte y no en su contra, ella, incapaz de enfrentarse un segundo más a esa mirada serena, desviando su atención hacia un punto lejano entre la pared y el techo, la rubia también se mantuvo callada, meditando apenas unos segundos antes de volver a hablar…

-Deberíamos dejar de intentarlo - sencillamente balbuceó… y Shikamaru, tomado por sorpresa tardó varios segundos antes de preguntar…

-¿Es lo que quieres?- preguntó, incrédulo… y la ojiverde, sopesando unos instantes su respuesta, suspirando, se enfrentó a la oscura mirada de su esposo y respondió…

-No lo se, tal vez… con Kiyone no nos ha ido tan mal – dijo…y sin embargo Shikamaru, que no concebía la idea de rendirse, y sobre todo, la idea de no tener en sus brazos a un pequeño que fuera verdaderamente de él y de Temari, negándose a perder todas las esperanzas, respirando profundo, finalmente susurró…

-Esperaremos – sentenció

-¿Qué…?

-Que esperaremos – repitió con toda la seguridad y certeza que poseía rezumando en su voz. - Aún somos lo bastante jóvenes como para dar por hecho que no podremos concebir. Todavía tenemos posibilidades – dijo, y aunque el rostro de Temari dejaba entrever que no estaba tan segura como él, Shikamaru, negándose a cederle terreno a las dudas de su mujer, insistió: - Esperaremos. Los bebés llegarán a su debido momento, así que no nos apresuremos a sacar conclusiones equivocadas, ¿esta claro? – insistió, y ella, que tenía todavía muchos argumentos que usar, simplemente negó…

-¡Shikamaru por favor! – quiso ella comenzar a hablar nuevamente alterada… y sin embargo el estratega, enfadado con ella por rendirse sin siquiera tener suficiente evidencia, replicó.

-¡No, escúchame tú a mí!: ni siquiera sabes si es cierto o no lo que dices, no nos hemos hecho ningún estudio médico que avale tu teoría, ¿y aún así me pides que me rinda? – reclamó con molestia y furia contenida…

Y aunque sabía que el tema no estaba terminado, ya que ella de inmediato comenzó a exponer sus motivos, negándose a escuchar la necedad de su esposa, Shikamaru imponiéndose ante ella por primera vez, alzó nuevamente su voz y prácticamente gritó…

-He dicho que vamos a esperar y punto. Y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más al especto – dijo, y sin escuchar las réplicas de Temari, el estratega huyó de aquella discusión…

* * *

_Uy! No se si Shikamaru me haya quedado un poco fuera de carácter, personalmente espero que no lo haya sido, o al menos mucho, pero es que cuando uno se enoja pues pierde la calma y en esta ocasión quise que saliera a relucir el carácter de nuestro pelinegro favorito… así que, ¿qué me dicen, lo logré o me quedó muy exagerado…? jajaja xD_

_Anyway, creo que para ser la primer pelea en serio de Temari y Shikamaru, me quedó bien, sino, al menos fue un capítulo relativamente largo jajaja xD_

_Y bueno, ya que hablamos del tamaño del capítulo, seguro que ya se dieron cuenta de que hay más texto aquí abajo… así que, no los entretengo más y los dejo con el primer omake de este fict, que por supuesto, está dedicado a nuestro buen amigo __**JokerShikamaru**__, el –probablemente- único chico que lee mis ficts! (no estoy segura, hasta ahora él es el único que me ha aclarado que sí es chico jajaja )_

_Como sea, disfruten su lectura! ;D_

* * *

_**Omake: Mujeres**_

Pateando piedras, latas y cualquier cosa pequeña que se encontraba a su paso, Shikamaru no lograba calmar el fuego que le atormentaba en su fuero interno.

La discusión con Temari lo había hecho enfadar de verdad, y aunque sabía que salir de la forma tan impetuosa con que había salido probablemente le traería más problemas con su mujer, convencido de que había hecho lo correcto, se dispuso a ir al tejado de la anciana que vivía en el centro para echarse y fumar… o al menos, aquel había sido su plan hasta que, mientras cruzaba por una de las calles, los gritos pronunciados de la boca de alguien conocido, lo hicieron detenerse y voltear…

-¡Por el amor de Dios Ino, por lo menos escúchame! ¡Vamos, no puedes echarme así, no después de todo lo que pasamos juntos! – gritaba desaforado el muchacho, aporreando la puerta con los puños cerrados… y, aunque Shikamaru no estaba a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana para escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, conociéndola como la conocía, el muchacho no pudo menos que suspirar y negar, sabiendo de antemano que la problemática Yamanaka no iba a abrirle la puerta al pobre de Kiba, que aunque suplicó durante un par de minutos más, al no recibir respuesta alguna de la rubia, gimió lastimeramente, derrotado, apoyando los puños y la frente contra la puerta…

Y, como Shikamaru no era de los que se inmiscuyen en los asuntos personales de otros, echando un vistazo al otro lado de la calle, durante un segundo dudó si debía o no acercarse a apoyar a su amigo, quien en ese instante preciso levantó la cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos para echar un vistazo a la ventana, pero antes de poder hacerlo, guiado por su olfato, el rastreador volteó con los ojos abiertos de par en par a mirarlo… y , aunque el momento fue incómodo para ambos, Shikamaru, no pudiendo fingir que no lo había viso u escuchado, suspirando, lo saludó con una cabezada.

-Kiba – dijo, y el otro, caminando hacia él le contestó…

-Shikamaru – dijo a modo de reconocimiento, y sonriendo de forma repentina, inmediatamente le cuestionó…. - ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? Es bastante tarde para que un hombre casado esté en las calles, a menos que estés de juerga… - dijo, y arrugando una de sus cejas, le cuestionó… -¿Estás de juerga?- dijo, y el Nara, haciendo una pequeña mueca, mientras evaluaba si podía confiar o no en su amigo, tras considerar que se lo debía por lo que había visto, rascándose la cabeza le confesó.

-Tuve una pelea con Temari, así que decidí salir a dar un paseo – le dijo sin entrar en detalles, y el Inuzuka, chasqueando la lengua, le echó el brazo sobre los hombros y emprendió el camino, llevándoselo consigo…

-Ven, vayamos a tomar unos platos de sake. Como tú siempre has dicho: las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas amigo mío, y esta noche tu y yo necesitamos olvidarlas, tú porque tu mujer te ha gritado más de lo acostumbrado, y yo porque después de casi un año Ino me ha dejado… - le dijo, y aunque Shikamaru sabía que podría haber rechazado la invitación, coincidiendo en que todas las mujeres eran problemáticas, simplemente decidió acompañarlo…

* * *

_Y sí, me he atrevido a emparejar a Kiba con Ino! __No pregunten porqué, en serio, porque en estos momentos no tengo como explicárselos, quizás lo haga un poco más adelante, pero ahora no, porque en este preciso momento, voy a publicar las preguntas de la trivia!_

_*lanzo serpentinas, confetis y se escucha el redoble de tambores*_

_**Primera pregunta: ¿Cuántos hijos tenía el capitán del barco que llevó a Temari y Shikamaru a Kami no Kuni?**_

_**Segunda pregunta: ¿En qué trabajaba Temari mientras vivían en Kami no Kuni?**_

_**Tercera pregunta: ¿De qué color es el cabello de Gintaro?**_

_Ahora, __**no se les olvide que tienen que responder también qué fue lo que más les gustó del fict, que creen que pasará ahora, y qué les gustaría que pasara**__! Recibiré sus MP's desde hoy hasta el próximo jueves 16 de Mayo__, y les tendré a los ganadores el viernes junto al nuevo capítulo! =D_

_Sin más que decir, pasen un buen fin de semana, les quiero! ;D_


	103. Borracho

_103. Borracho._

Despertando abruptamente al escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse, Temari encendió de inmediato la luz de la sala y echó un vistazo rápido al reloj que con sus manecillas marcaba la una treinta de la madrugada…

Y aunque Shikamaru se sorprendió de ver a su mujer a aquellas horas, medio acostada en uno de los sillones de su sala, dirigiéndole apenas una mirada, se fue con pasos torpes al otro lado del salón…

-¿Porqué no estás en la cama? – no obstante, el pelinegro se atrevió a preguntar… y Temari, siguiéndole con la mirada, tranquilamente le respondió…

-Estaba esperándote –dijo con sinceridad…

Después de todo, en cuanto Shikamaru saliera hecho una furia de la casa, la ojiverde se quedó en la sala meditando sobre todo lo que le había dicho, cayendo en cuenta de cuan egoísta había sido al no pensar en cómo era que él se había estado sintiendo, motivo por el cual había estado esperándolo pacientemente, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio la vencieron…

Y, aún cuando aquellas palabras lograron que Shikamaru detuviera sus pasos, sintiéndose todavía receloso de los motivos de su problemática esposa, volteando a verla con suspicacia, nuevamente preguntó…

-¿Porqué? – le dijo, manteniendo una ceja arrugada, y aunque Temari se levantó de donde estaba, y se acercó a él con toda la buena voluntad que poseía, dispuesta a decirle que había tenido razón en todo lo que le había dicho, al llegar hasta él y percibir el fuerte aroma a alcohol que emanaba, impactada, le cuestionó…

-¿Estás borracho? – dijo incrédula, pues una cosa era que Shikamaru se saliera toda la noche a fumar y ver las nubes, y otra muy distinta que se hubiera ido a un bar a tomar… y aunque de ninguna manera había tenido intención de reprochárselo, el estratega que aún se encontraba molesto, naturalmente se tomó la pregunta a mal…

-¿Y si así fuera qué?- preguntó a la defensiva… y aunque por un instante Temari, indignada, consideró el reprochárselo, consiente del mal humor que su marido todavía se cargaba, y no queriendo discutir más con él especialmente a esas horas de la madrugada, obligándose a respirar profundo, simplemente respondió…

-Hoy duermes en el sillón - dijo, girándose y yendo hacia las escaleras… y aunque estando en sus cinco sentidos probablemente Shikamaru no hubiera tentado a su suerte, envalentonado por el alcohol, sin pensarlo le cuestión…

-¿Para eso me esperaste?, ¿para decirme que tengo que dormir en el sillón? –le dijo, no sin cierto tono de reproche en la voz, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que por su imprudencia probablemente dormiría no sólo esa noche en el sofá sino el resto de su vida… y sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Temari no sólo no reaccionó de la forma que esperaba, sino que de alguna manera, hasta lo justificó…

-Estás borracho Shikamaru, mejor duérmete de una vez, ya hablaremos después – sentenció la rubia, y sin dirigirle una última mirada, se perdió escaleras arriba, dejando al estratega que aunque maldiciendo, le obedeció…

* * *

_Y aunque __**Joker Shikamaru**__ le atinó en esta pequeña parte a cómo iba a seguir la historia, lamento informarte amigo mío que fue lo único que predijiste correctamente, porque el resto de tu predicción es demasiado exagerada hasta para mí jajajaja xD_

_En fin, el caso es que Shikamaru ha vuelto a casa y las cosas entre ellos todavía no se han solucionado, y aunque __**Jazmin**__ me pidió que fuese buena y les diera algo de felicidad, por el momento no va a ser posible… pero pronto querida amiga, pronto será jajaja xP_

_Y ahora, antes de irme a dormir, les diré las respuestas de la trivia!_

_Primera respuesta: __**El capitán del barco tenía 4 hijos! **__Todos aparecen en el capítulo 6 n.n_

_Segunda respuesta:__** Temari vendía pastillas, cremas, y ungüentos medicinales, **__como bien dice el capítulo 45 n.n_

_Tercera respuesta:__** El cabello de Gintaro es castaño rojizo, **__eso se aclara en el capitulo 87 n.n_

_Y ahora, el indiscutible ganador de la trivia –porque fue el único en enviar sus respuestas aunque en su mayoría incorrectas jajaja- es nada más y nada menos que __**JokerShikamaru**__! _

_*lanzo serpentinas y confetis*_

_Felicidades y gracias por participar!_

_Ahora, sin nada más que agregar, agradezco el favor de su atención, cuídense mucho, y nos leemos pronto! ;D_


	104. De Acuerdo

_104. De Acuerdo_

Al despertar aquella mañana en el sofá, cubierto apenas con una pequeña manta que no supo de donde salió, y sintiendo un punzante dolor de cabeza provocado por los excesos de la noche anterior, por una vez en su vida, Shikamaru se arrepintió de haber tomado una decisión…

Y es que, dejándose llevar por la furia que la noche anterior que lo había llevado a salir de su casa, había sido tremendamente fácil aceptar la invitación de Kiba de ir al bar por un poco de sake, según él para olvidar…y aunque Shikamaru sabía que su buen amigo el Inuzuka probablemente sí había sido capaz de olvidar el motivo que los llevó a ambos a acabarse casi una botella de sake, para su desgracia, él mismo fue incapaz de olvidar lo que lo había llevado a aquello, ni que tenía que volver a casa en donde su problemática esposa lo esperaba…

Y aunque la noche anterior Temari lo había librado de la bronca, conciente de sus pasos en la cocina, y del cuchicheo de su hija que preguntaba el motivo por el cual él había dormido aquella noche en el sofá, el estratega estaba casi seguro de que, en cuanto Kiyone se fuera a la escuela, su mujer iba a despellejarlo vivo…

O al menos eso pensó hasta que, tras escucharla murmurar a Kiyone algo sobre una misión de último momento que lo había hecho caer exhausto en el sofá nada más llegar, el estratega no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que ella estaba actuando como si aquella fuera la verdad, y la pelea entre ellos no hubiera nunca sucedido…

Así que, tras sentir el pequeño beso de despedida que su hija pasó a darle antes de ir a la academia junto a Asuma y Kurenai que habían pasado por ella, mientras él seguía inmóvil en el sofá fingiéndose dormido, y escuchar los pasos cercanos de su mujer que agitaba algo en un vaso, el estratega no pudo menos que abrir los ojos y mirarla a la cara cuando se detuvo frente a él extendiéndole un vaso de contenido desconocido…

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con voz pastosa, incorporándose lentamente en el sofá.

-Un remedio contra la resaca, Kankuro lo tomaba siempre que se emborrachaba – dijo, y sin necesitar mayor explicación, el estratega se lo bebió… aunque unos segundos después, tras entregarle el vaso de vuelta y verla dispuesta a alejarse a la cocina, Shikamaru extendió rápidamente su mano, y sujetándola por la muñeca le impidió dar un paso más…

-Mujer sobre lo que pasó ayer…- comenzó valientemente a decir él, queriendo sacarse de encima los remordimientos de lo pasado… y sin embargo ella, poniendo un par de dedos sobre sus labios, lo interrumpió y negó…

-No tiene caso que lo discutamos, ayer fue un mal momento para los dos: yo actué de forma absurda y egoísta, y aunque no me hizo la menor gracia verte llegar borracho, sé que lo hiciste porque te hice enojar – le dijo, cortando de tajo cualquier excusa que su marido pudiera darle… y aunque Shikamaru suspiró visiblemente más relajado al saber que ella lo perdonaba, no queriendo olvidar del todo el tema, se permitió insistir…

-Aún así creo que debemos volver a tener _esa_ charla – dijo, tanteando terreno… y Temari, suspirando, también insistió…

-Créeme, no será necesario – le dijo, y antes de que insistiera, le aclaró: -lo que quería decirte anoche era que estaba de acuerdo contigo, lo he pensado mucho y me parece una buena idea esperar – sentenció… y aunque la noticia tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, antes de que pudiera agregar algo, la rubia, mirando fugazmente el reloj a su espalda, le recordó su obligación… - Tenemos que ir a trabajar, ¿porqué no te bañas mientras te preparo algo rápido y lo pongo para llevar? Ya vas tarde a tu entrenamiento –le dijo, y Shikamaru sonriendo de medio lado, la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él…

-Creo… que hoy no me apetece ir al entrenamiento – dijo, levantando ligeramente la blusa para depositar un pequeño beso sobre la piel de su mujer, que sonriendo, le obligó a mirarla a la cara, jalando un poco de su negra cabellera…

-Sé lo que estás intentando, y no va a funcionar… - le susurró ella, divertida, y el estratega, sonriéndole a su vez y sin soltar su cintura, le cuestionó…

-¿Estás segura? porque, tengo al menos veinte posibles movimientos para convencerte de lo contrario… - tranquilamente le confesó… y aunque aquella revelación hizo reír a la rubia, ella siguió negándole con la cabeza…

-No, definitivamente no me convencerás – le dijo, y Shikamaru, levantándose inmediatamente y dándole un corto beso en los labios, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, rápidamente la hizo girar y haciéndola gritar y reír ante lo sorpresivo del movimiento, la recostó sobre el sillón posicionándose sobre su cuerpo acallando al instante sus risas con sus besos, seguro de que dentro de unos minutos más, la convencería de estar de acuerdo…

Después de todo, aquella mañana tenían la casa para ellos solos, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron el amor en aquel sillón…

* * *

_Y sí, por fin estos dos vuelven a ser felices y a estar contentos! =D ¿no es eso genial?, apuesto a que la mayoría piensa que sí, jajaja xD p__ero bueno, como sea, el caso es que les agradezco muchísimo que sigan leyendo, y que además me sigan dejando reviews! {**Joker, Titxtu, Mitchel, Barbara, Natzhu y Shirae**}, el capítulo está dedicado a ustedes ;)_

_Ahora, sin nada más que agregar, les deseo un buen fin de semana! nos leemos el próximo viernes sin falta ;)_


	105. Añoranza Felicidad

_105. Añoranza _

Mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la espalda de su esposa, que yacía plácidamente dormida sobre su cuerpo desnudo, Shikamaru se sintió como si hubiese vuelto en el tiempo a aquellos primeros días junto a su problemática, allá en Kami no Kuni, cuando ambos vivían en aquel pueblecito en la zona costera, sin tener que preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera cumplir con los requisitos de adopción, dándose el lujo de trabajar unas pocas horas al día y pasando largas horas del día, haciendo una y otra vez el amor...

Ah, que bellos tiempos, pensó el estratega, esbozando en sus labios una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, al tiempo que admiraba el pacífico rostro de su esposa, que luciendo tan hermosa como siempre, había caído exhausta olvidándose por completo de que tenía que ir al trabajo…

Y Shikamaru, sintiéndose completamente lleno de paz y una tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, comenzando a sentir los parpados pesados y el dulce sopor envolviendo lentamente su cuerpo mientras escuchaba la lenta y pausada respiración de su esposa, y sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo todavía sobre el suyo, deseó por un segundo no tener que salir nunca más de aquella burbuja en que se encontraban, olvidándose de una vez por todas de sus deberes y obligaciones para con la aldea, y por supuesto, de sus intenciones de convertirse en un jounin para poder estar por siempre así con ella…

Más sin embargo, a pesar del plácido sueño en que se estaba sumergiendo, al escuchar el pequeño golpe de una piedra golpeando en el cristal de la ventana y sentir el suave pero al mismo tiempo repentino movimiento de su esposa, obligándose a abrir los ojos, Shikamaru se encontró con los verdes ojos de Temari, que aunque ligeramente desorientada, regalándole una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, no se movió de donde estaba…

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó ella, con voz suave, casi somnolienta... y como su esposo tampoco tenía intención alguna de moverse, sonriéndole a su vez, simplemente negó.

-Seguro que no es nada – le dijo, retomando las suaves caricias que durante largo rato había estado dándole en la espalda…

Mas sin en cambio la ojiverde, al escuchar nuevamente el golpe contra el cristal, estirando ligeramente el cuello para echar un vistazo hacia la cocina por sobre el respaldar del sillón, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca, rápidamente volvió su rostro hacia su esposo con alarma…

-¡Shikamaru, es tu padre!- casi le gritó, mirándole con horror… y, aunque el pelinegro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sintiéndose cual adolescente descubierto en pleno acto, empujando a Temari a un lado y cubriéndola con la yukata que horas atrás le había quitado, el estratega pronto se puso los calzoncillos y ordenándole que no se moviera de ahí, fue a la carrera hacia la ventana que daba al patio en donde su padre, de espaldas al cristal y fumándose un cigarrillo, pacientemente lo esperaba…

Y, aunque la rubia por un segundo se quedó escondida en su lugar, tan sólo escuchando los cuchicheos de su esposo y su suegro, al cabo de un minuto, tras escuchar la ventana cerrarse y los pasos apresurados de Shikamaru acercándose de vuelta al sofá para recoger su ropa del piso, mirándole con desconcierto le preguntó…

-¿Shikamaru qué pasa? – dijo, y él, poniéndose la playera de red, con cierto grado de molestia en la voz le explicó…

-El examen jounnin es en menos de media hora, mi padre ha querido esperar hasta el ultimo día para decírmelo, y como no me aparecí al entrenamiento de esta mañana ha tenido que venir hasta aquí – le dijo metiendo un pie tras otro en el pantalón, abrochándolo con prisas, e inclinándose apresuradamente sobre ella para depositar en sus labios un breve y fugaz beso… - paso por ti a la oficina, ¿vale? – le dijo, y sin esperar una respuesta, tomó inmediatamente el chaleco y corrió a través del salón rumbo a la salida, dejando ahí a su mujer, que sin alcanzara a decirle nada, tan solo lo vio medio ponerse las sandalias y salir de la casa, dejándola ahí con el fantasma de su beso fugaz en los labios, añorando los viejos tiempos en que todas sus despedidas llevaban besos largos y una extraña sensación apretándose en su pecho…

* * *

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que bonito me quedóoooo! Jajajajaja xD_

_Si, ya se que la parte final no ha sido del todo bonita, pero la verdad es que empecé este capitulo con ganas de escribir un momento lindo entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo avanzar un poco más en la historia, así que esto es lo que se me ha ocurrido, y personalmente creo que ha logrado su cometido jujuju =P_

_Anyway, no crean que se me ha olvidado que tengo un par de omakes pendientes... _

_Bueno, de hecho, ya había subido este capitulo hace un rato, pero justo cuando me iba a dormir, la brillante idea llegó a mi mente y en lugar de dejarlo como un capítulo de relleno, me he decidido por convertirlo en este omake dedicado a **JazminDeAguinaga**, quien me dio el nombre para poder escribirlo._

_sin nada más que agregar, disfrutenlo! =D_

* * *

**Omake: Felicidad**

Llamando a la puerta de la oficina de forma puntual, Shikamaru esperó a que Temari diera desde dentro el permiso para entrar, y aunque ella, al verlo aparecer todo maltrecho y a todas luces bastante cansado, sin moverse de su silla, tranquilamente le preguntó:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo?- le preguntó terminando de firmar un documento mientras lo veía acercarse… pero Shikamaru, siendo tan poco comunicativo como siempre, rascándose la cabeza distraídamente, simplemente le respondió…

-Problemático- dijo, y Temari, sonriéndole tranquilamente, insistió.

-¿En serio? – le dijo, y él rodeando el escritorio para quitarle de las manos el bolígrafo, extendió una de sus manos hacia ella para que se pusiera de pie…

-Sí, pero salió bien – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… y la ojiverde, suspirando aliviada, inmediatamente lo abrazó, estrechándolo con fuerza…

-Enhorabuena – le susurró al oído, queriendo transmitirle con ese abrazo el orgullo que sentía de verlo conseguir su objetivo…

Y, aunque Shikamaru, estando ahí en brazos de su esposa, se sintió inmensamente dichoso, al separarse unos centímetros de ella para acariciarle con sus manos el rostro, a pesar de verla sonreír, el estratega no pudo evitar notar algo raro en esos hermosos ojos que lo desconcertó…

-¿Pasa algo? – no pudo evitar preguntar, y ella, abriendo la boca como para negarlo, considerándolo mejor, finalmente suspiro y confesó…

-Estaba preocupada por ti – le dijo, y al notar la ligera sorpresa en el rostro de su marido, agregó - sé que no tenía porqué preocuparme, pero cuando me dejaste… no se, fue extraño…

-¿Cómo extraño?- quiso él saber, y ella, encogiéndose de hombros, lentamente negó.

-No lo se, no sabría explicarlo… – le dijo, y Shikamaru, quedándose ahí quieto, tan sólo mirándola a los ojos, tras unos segundos en silencio se decidió a inclinarse un poco y adhiriendo su frente a la suya, acunando aún su bello rostro entre las manos, con voz tranquila le susurró…

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿vale?, yo estoy bien, todos estamos bien – le dijo, tratando de calmarla… y Temari, perdiéndose un instante en aquellos oscuros ojos, sonriendo nuevamente, lentamente asintió…

-Sí, tienes razón, no hay nada de qué preocuparme – le dijo, y Shikamaru, sonriendo otra vez, sin poder esconder más la felicidad que sentía, inclinándose poco a poco hacia sus labios, lentamente susurró…

-Entonces, ¿vamos a celebrar…?- traviesamente le sugirió, y Temari, alzando un poco la cara, relamiéndose los labios, lentamente asintió…

-Seguro… ¿tienes idea de cómo y dónde quieres hacerlo? – preguntó, y el estratega, mirándola con lujuria en los ojos, rozando sus labios con los suyos, le preguntó…

-¿Qué te parece aquí y ahora? – le dijo, y antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir, el pelinegro se apoderó de los carnosos labios de su esposa, dándole uno de esos besos suaves, lentos y pausados que sentía hacía tanto tiempo no le daba, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, seguro de no querer compartir con nadie más su felicidad…

* * *

_Y, ahora si, sin nada más que agregar, les agradezco infinitamente los reviews [**Nona, Nathzu, Mitchel, Joker, Jazmin, Shirae, Alberta, Nairu, Barbara y Mayra**], me han hecho muy feliz! Espero que este capitulo también les guste, y por supuesto, que me dejen un review =P_

_Cuídense mucho, nos leemos el próximo viernes! ;D_


	106. Presentimiento

_Qué dijeron! Ya pasó otra semana y yusha no ha actualizado? ¡Pero no! Así que tranquilos mis queridos y fieles lectores, que no cunda el pánico, jajaja xD_

_Si, me tardé un poquito en traerles el siguiente capítulo, pero es que la semana pasada se me ocurrió una idea magnífica para un fict, y antes de que la musa desapareciera en una nube de humo, decidí tomarme un tiempo para escribir lo que tenía en la cabeza, aprovechando que las cosas entre Shikamaru y Temari van viento en popa en este fict…además, se me han ocurrido un par de escenas extra para el fict, así que tuve que posponer la actualización hasta el día de hoy, así que les ruego disculpen mi retrazo, y sin nada más que agregar, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi…_

* * *

_106. Presentimiento_

Observando detenidamente la situación que se generaba a su alrededor, Temari se mantuvo serena e impasible, guardando para si misma sus opiniones sobre lo que estaba pasando…

Kiyone se veía muy feliz mientras abría uno tras otro los regalos que Gaara y Kankuro habían llevado para ella, dejándole conocer a la de coletas una faceta de sus hermanos que nunca imaginó que vería… y aunque a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto las atenciones que sus hermanos tenían para con su hija, lo que verdaderamente había llamado su atención era el evidente toque femenino en la selección de regalos que había llevado Kankuro y que uno tras otro, la niña con una enorme sonrisa, le mostraba encantada para después agradecer con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su tío…

Quizás su hermano le pidió ayuda a alguna chica en Suna, se dijo a sí misma la rubia, tratando de convencerse a si misma de aquello, aunque realmente no lo creía… después de todo, pedir ayuda a una chica para hacerle un bonito regalo a una niña de 7 años no era algo que Kankuro hiciera, se repitió así misma, ocultando de forma magistral la petulante sonrisa que casi había mostrado al descubrir el secreto de su hermano…

Y, aunque se moría de ganas de prepararle una emboscada al marionetista para sonsacarle el nombre de la chica con la que seguramente estaba saliendo, al escuchar la voz de su marido que anunciaba su regreso a casa, poniéndose de pie y yendo a su encuentro le recibió con un corto beso en los labios y en seguida lo reprendió…

-Llegas muy tarde – le dijo, dándole una falsa mirara de reproche que el estratega, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, pasó por alto para darle otro pequeño beso en los labios.

-Lo siento, el anciano Elzen fue a hacerme una visita – le dijo en un murmullo bajo…

-¿Soraide san se encuentra bien? – no pudo evitar preguntar, y Shikamaru asintió.

-Ella y Gintaro están bien, es el anciano quien ha pasado un susto no hace mucho –le contó, e incitado por la mirada interrogante de su mujer, haciendo una breve pausa le explicó… - al parecer no se ha encontrado muy bien de salud, ocurrió algo, no me dijo muy bien el qué, sin embargo fue suficiente para ponerlo a pensar respecto al futuro de su nieto… así que vino a preguntarme si nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a hacernos cargo de Gintaro en dado caso de que a él y a su esposa les ocurriese algo malo – le dijo, y Temari, mirando cautelosamente a su marido, le cuestionó…

-¿Dijiste que si? – quiso ella saber, y el estratega, exhalando un pesado suspiro, asintió y sin previo aviso, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo...

-Si, lo hice… sin embargo no he podido dejar de pensar en eso – le susurró, besando cálidamente su cabeza… y Temari, aunque ligeramente confundida, tras unos instantes levantó la cabeza y fijándose en su oscura mirada le preguntó…

-¿Te refieres a cuidar a Gintaro, o a quién podría cuidar a Kiyone en caso de que nos sucediera algo? – quiso ella saber, y Shikamaru, esbozando una media sonrisa, tranquilamente le respondió…

-Lo segundo – dijo, conciente de que a pesar de ser jóvenes, eran ninjas y eso era suficiente para recordarle que no tenían la vida comprada… y, aunque su esposa compartía aquella creencia, sonriéndole nuevamente lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho…

-Deja ya de preocuparte por eso – le pidió, y como Shikamaru bufó, diciendo con aquello que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la rubia, riendo un poco, se apartó del fuerte pecho de su esposo, y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó cuidadosamente al umbral de la sala, en donde Gaara y Kiyone, sentada en su regazo, veían divertidos a Kankuro que por medio de los hilos de chacra que tan bien sabía manipular, le había dado vida a unos cuantos juguetes de la niña…

Y, ante la muda sorpresa de Shikamaru, Temari, orgullosa como era, tranquilamente lo abrazó por la cintura y le susurró que tenía el presentimiento de que ellos no necesitarían preocuparse nunca por preguntarle a alguien si podrían hacerse cargo de Kiyone en caso de que a ellos les ocurriese algo malo…

* * *

_A que me quedó lindo el capítulo? *-* _

_Jajaja, vale, al menos a mi me ha gustado, pero antes de marcharme, quiero agradecer a {__**Joker, MItchel, Jenny, Naahike, Shirae, Magdiz, Barbara, Titxu, Nathzu, Jazmin, Nairu y a Mei**__} que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review en el capítulo pasado! Algunos me hicieron reir mucho, jajaja, en serio, gracias por alegrarme el día con sus reviews! =D_

_Y ahora si, sin nada más que agregar, les deseo un maravilloso inicio de semana, nya! ;D_


	107. Descubrimiento

_107. Descubrimiento_

-Prometo volver antes de año nuevo – dijo Shikamaru, despidiéndose con un beso en los labios de su mujer, que aunque suspirando y tomando las manos de su esposo, asintió esbozando una sonrisa…

-No hagas nada estúpido – le pidió, y el estratega, sonriéndole de medio lado asintió, y dándole un último y fugaz beso, por fin se marchó a su siguiente misión fuera de la aldea…

Y aunque a Temari, despedir a Shikamaru en la puerta de la casa y no en las puertas de la aldea le dejaba un regusto amargo en la boca, exhalando un nuevo suspiro mientras escuchaba la emocionada voz de Kiyone en el patio que aseguraba que dominaría los sellos en cuestión de nada, la ojiverde retrocedió sobre sus pasos hacia la cocina, en donde Kankuro, sentado a la mesa con un cuenco de cereales frente a él, observaba a su sobrina seguir las instrucciones de Gaara que le mostraba con calma cómo hacer unos cuantos sellos con las manos…

-Tal parece que alguien quiere convertirse en gennin cuanto antes – comentó con una sonrisa el marionetista, fijando sus orbes chocolate en el rostro de su hermana, que sonriéndole a su vez, se sentó frente a él.

-Kiyone es una estudiante muy aplicada, siempre supe que tenía potencial – le dijo con un toque de orgullo en su voz mientras tomaba entre sus manos su vaso con té, y tras darle un pequeño sorbo preguntó: - ¿No intentarás enseñarle la técnica de las marionetas? – quiso saber ella, con genuina curiosidad. Después de todo, desde que llegaran a pasar las navidades con ellos, sus dos hermanos habían estado de cierta manera compitiendo entre ellos por obtener la atención de la pequeña, que aunque adoraba pasar el tiempo con Gaara, tan sólo necesitaba que Kankuro hiciera una de sus cómicas mueca de indignación para salir corriendo hacia él para evitar su enfado…

-No, creo que no… además tengo que salir a hacer algunas cosas – le dijo con tono desenfadado, llevándose una nueva cucharada de cereal a la boca, y Temari sin apartara la mirada de su hermano, observándolo con suspicacia, preguntó.

-¿Qué cosas? –quiso saber, y él, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió sin dar detalles.

-Pues cosas, ya sabes - le dijo sin darle la menor importancia…

Y Temari, como llevaba ya largo rato analizando con atención el rostro libre del característico maquillaje morado de su hermano, en busca de cualquier tipo de gesto que lo delatara, al vislumbrar de repente una especie de cinta negra alrededor del cuello de Kankuro, casi perfectamente camuflada con el dobladillo de la playera que en aquel momento usaba, sintió de pronto su corazón dar un vuelco acelerado, y con un fuerte presentimiento, extendió la mano por sobre la mesa y enroscó un dedo sobre la delgada tira de cuero sacándola de su escondite, encontrando un pequeño kunai plateado que la hizo abrir la boca con asombro…

-¡Oye, deja ahí! – se quejó de inmediato el marionetista, echándose hacia atrás en su silla al tiempo que se libraba de la mano de su hermana, que con una mirada brillante y bajando una octava su voz, con sorpresa y entusiasmo en la voz, susurró…

-No lo puedo creer – dijo, quedándose todavía de pie y con la mitad del cuerpo casi sobre su mesa, esta vez completamente segura de que su intuición no se equivocaba… - ¡Sabaku no Kankuro, estás saliendo con Tenten! – dijo entusiasmo poco contenido, mientras su hermano, volviendo a ocultar el pequeño kunai bajo su playera, gruñó y refunfuñó…

-No se de que estas hablando – le dijo casi molesto, y la ojiverde, dejando escapar una corta carcajada, casi se dejó caer sobre su silla, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa.

-Por favor Kankuro, a mi no me haces tonta – le dijo con burla, y agregó: - he trabajado durante suficiente tiempo junto a Tenten para reconocer como suyo ese pequeño kunai que ahora mismo pende de tu cuello hermanito, así que dime, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que están juntos?, ¿un par de años, quizás? – le dijo, encantada y sumamente divertida al ver que sus suposiciones de la noche anterior respecto a la vida amorosa de su hermano eran acertadas…

Y sin embargo Kankuro, negándose a toda costa tener aquella plática con su hermana se puso inmediatamente de pie, y farfullando una serie de cosas que la ojiverde no alcanzó a escuchar y entender del todo, el muchacho salió inmediatamente de aquella casa, ignorando que, a pesar de su rápida huída, su hermana estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de descubrir hasta que punto su intuición estaba en lo cierto…

* * *

_Y siguiendo un poco con la visita de los Sabaku No, les he traído este capítulo que a mi me ha encantado redactar! *O* _

_Obviamente, la única chica en la que puedo pensar para emparejar a Kankuro es mi adorada Tenten, y como fanática que soy de esta pareja, no podía dejarlos fuera de este maravilloso fict… (sorry Titxtu, ya tenía escrito el capítulo desde hace tiempo sino sí te hubiera incluido jajaja xD) __así que, espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo ;D_

_Ahora, sin nada más que agregar, quiero agradecer a {__**Natzhu, Joker, Mitchel,Shirae, Magdiz, Titxtu, TemariNaraSensei **__ } por los reviews del capítulo pasado, espero leer sus comentarios respecto a este capítulo, y pues ya nada más me queda desearles un buen fin de semana! ;D_

_Un beso, nya! ;D _


	108. Regalo

_108. Regalo_

Para cuando Temari ingresó a su habitación y se encontró con la espalda de Shikamaru a un lado de la cama, una sonrisa de alivio al verlo sano y salvo se dibujó en su rostro, motivo por el cual, haciendo el menor ruido posible la rubia llegó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda, logrando que en el acto el muchacho, sonriéndose a su vez se girara aún entre sus brazos para darle un beso en los labios…

-Llegas tarde – le dijo ella rompiendo tras unos instantes su beso mientras retrocedía un paso y se cruzaba de brazos al tiempo que ponía una falsa mueca de enfado…y Shikamaru, sonriendo de medio lado y dirigiéndole una lasciva mirada al notar que su mujer llevaba el cabello suelto, mojado, y estaba envuelta únicamente en una pequeña toalla, tranquilamente respondió…

-A mi me parece que llego muy a tiempo – dijo avanzando el paso que ella había dado, sujetándola cuidadosamente por el rostro y depositando un segundo beso en esos carnosos labios que durante su misión tanto había extrañado…

-Si hubieses llegado quince minutos antes, hubiéramos podido bañarnos juntos – sentenció ella con ligero reproche mientras acariciaba tranquilamente su pecho por sobre el chaleco… y Shikamaru, riendo un poco, la miró sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara.

-¿No nos haría eso llegar tarde a la cena de año nuevo en casa de Naruto? – sujetándola y atrayéndola por la cintura, preguntó… y Temari, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, asintió…

-Con toda seguridad sí, pero acabas de llegar de una misión y estoy segura de que ellos habrían entendido – dulcemente le susurró, y aunque Shikamaru correspondió el ansioso beso, adhiriendo el exquisito cuerpo de su esposa contra el suyo y delineando con sus manos sus encantadoras curvas durante algunos minutos, finalmente se obligó a terminar el beso pero no por ello a separar sus cuerpos…

-¿Estás proponiéndome que lleguemos tarde? – le dijo en un sensual susurro, y Temari, poniéndose nuevamente de puntitas alcanzó los labios de su esposo en un corto beso antes de apartarse un poco de él…

-Lo habría hecho hace veinte minutos, pero ahora es tarde así que ve a bañarte ahora mismo – dijo, y antes de dar un paso más lejos de él, Temari se quedo inmediatamente quieta con sus brillantes ojos verdes fijos en una caja de regalo que había sobre la cama… - ¿Shikamaru? – llamó a su esposo, que sonriendo de medio lado avanzó con tranquilidad hacia el closet mientras se quitaba el chaleco…

-¿Si? – dijo, abriendo la puerta del armario antes de voltear a mirarla…

-¿Y ese regalo? – preguntó ella, señalando la caja con el dedo e incapaz de apartar la mirada…

-Lo traje para ti, ábrelo – dijo el muchacho, y Temari, poco acostumbrada a recibir regalos por parte de su marido lo miró brevemente arrugando un poco el entrecejo, antes de se acercarse a la cama y destapar la caja, expulsando en el acto todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho…

-Shikamaru esto es… ¿Cómo supiste…? - sorprendida alcanzó a balbucear, volteando en el acto a mirarlo, pero Shikamaru ya había acortado la distancia entre ellos para abrazarla por la cintura mientras ella aún estaba de espaldas, y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla acabó apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su chica sin poder ocultar su pequeña sonrisa…

-Sabía que lo querías – tranquilamente respondió, y Temari, echando una breve mirada hacia la caja antes de tomar las manos de Shuikamaru entre las suyas para poder girarle y mirarlo cara a cara, replicó…

-Pero costaba una fortuna - dijo mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior antes de pasar la mirada del rostro de su esposo al elegante kimono que se encontraba perfectamente doblado en esa caja de regalo… y Shikamaru, despreocupado, simplemente se encogió de hombros…

-Ahora podemos permitírnoslo – le dijo, tratando de convencerla. Después de todo, desde que se había convertido en jounin y había comenzado a participar en más y más misiones, su sueldo había aumentado de forma considerable…- además, los dos sabemos que ese kimono parece estar hecho especialmente para ti, ¿cómo no iba a comprártelo? – tras unos instantes el muchacho agregó, atreviéndose él mismo a tomar el vestido entre sus manos, sacándolo de la caja para dejar en claro que no era sólo por ser el color que a ella le encantaba, sino también por los intrincados bordados plateados que figuraban corrientes de aire y abanicos que a él también le había parecido perfecto para ella…

Y, aunque durante un par de segundos más el estratega aún pudo ver las dudas en el rostro de su mujer que no dejaba de morderse el labio, al verla extender su mano hacia la tela, acariciándola casi con vehemencia, al encontrarse con su brillante mirada y su pequeña sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, supo que no había más de que hablar…

-Anda, póntelo, quiero que esta noche todos vean lo espléndida que te vez con él – le susurró, y Temari, mirándole a los ojos, sonriéndole se puso de puntitas por tercera vez, asintió y atrapando los suaves labios de Shikamaru entre los suyos, se prometió agradecerle con creces por el regalo…

* * *

_Y antes de que cunda el pánico, Shikamaru ha regresado a su casita con su mujer! y encima, le ha traido un fantástico - y al parecer- costoso regalo! =D _

_Así que, ¿qué les ha parecido? xD a mi me gustó, me pareció bonito ver a Shikamaru haciéndole un regalo adecuado a su mujer, y aunque seguramente se les están ocurriendo un par de cosas subidas de tono para que Temari recompense a su esposo, me temo que por el momento dejaré las cosas hasta aquí! jajaja xD_

_{**Magdiz, Mitchel, Shirae, Barbara, Natzhu, Lisseth,Titxu, Nonahere**}, ya saben que me hacen feliz con sus reviews! así que espero con ansias ver qué les ha parecido el capitulo jajaja, seguro que algunas me harán reír =P_

_Ahora, sin nada más que agregar, me despido deseándoles un maravilloso fin de semana, cuídense bien y portense como quieran! un beso, nya! ;D_


	109. Pronóstico

_109. Pronóstico_

Suspirando pesadamente mientras veía a Kiyone siguiendo a todos lados a Hinata porque desde que había visto al pequeño Neji en sus brazos no había querido despegarse de él, Temari decidió finalmente no le haría ningún daño a nadie permitirle a su hija que acompañara a su anfitriona, siempre y cuando a ella no le importara… y como a la ojiperla no había dado muestra de molestia u enfado ante la constante presencia de Kiyone a su lado, relajándose un poco y aceptando la copa de vino que le ofrecía Gaara, la rubia de coletas volvió su atención a la plática que en aquellos momentos sostenían la mayor parte de los invitados respecto a las predicciones para el año nuevo venidero…

Naruto, con la misma energía y entusiasmo de siempre, auguraba que ese año sí se convertiría en Hokage, más sin embargo Kiba, burlándose de él, rápidamente replicó diciéndole que con el nacimiento de su primer hijo, seguramente bajaría su rendimiento retrazando todavía más sus avances para convertirse en el Rokugaime… y aunque el ojiazul rápidamente abrió la boca para replicar ante aquella descabellada excusa, fue Ino quien con una copa semivacía en la mano, mandó a callar al Inuzuka, diciéndole que un bebé no era ningún impedimento para que una persona, sea hombre o mujer, pudiera lograr un ascenso en su estatus laboral…

-Ahí tienes a Sakura, que a pesar de estar embarazada hace poco se convirtió en jounin – le restregó en la cara aquella verdad… y aunque a Temari le pareció que el moreno abría la boca como para decir algo, el bueno de Chouji, tomando la palabra, pronto atrajo la atención de todos con el tema que sacó…

-Apuesto a que este año al menos uno de nosotros tendrá su propio equipo de gennins, ¿no Shikamaru? – dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras le dirigía una afable mirada a Shikamaru, que al tener sobre él la mirada de todos sus amigos, sonriendo de medio lado, se encogió de hombros despreocupado…

-Creo que hay más probabilidades de que tenga un hijo este año, aunque quién sabe – dijo, mirando el intenso sonrojo que invadió a su mujer y tomándole tranquilamente de la mano…

-Temari no me digas que estás…- comenzó a decir Kankuro con los ojos bien abiertos, haciendo eco de los pensamientos del resto de invitados… y sin embargo la rubia, interrumpiéndolo antes de que completara la frase lo negó…

-No, todavía no… pero lo estamos intentando – casi con timidez les confesó… e Ino, pegando un gritito de emoción, dejando la copa en la mesa se abalanzó sobre ella sin importarle aplastar a Shikamaru en el camino, con tal de darle un fuerte abrazo emocionado a su amiga, mientras los demás pronosticaban el nacimiento de algunos cuantos niños más entre su círculo de amistades…

* * *

_Y al igual que Ino, creo que más de uno estará emocionado por el pronóstico de este capítulo, verdad? =P _

_Personalmente el capítulo me gustó mucho, sé que es cortito, y que aparentemente no avanza mucho en la historia pero me pareció importante compartir con ustedes esta reunión, ya verán ustedes después, mientras tanto, suelten sus teorías y dejen su imaginación volar, jajaja xD_

_En fin, agradeciendo de antemano los comentarios venideros, y por supuesto agradeciéndoles también los reviews del capítulo pasado a {__**Lisseth, Harumaki, Jazmin, Joker, Mitchel, Titxu, Nathzu, Nona, Shirae, Bárbara y Magdi**__z}, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana._

_Ccuídense y ya saben, nos leemos el siguiente viernes! ;D_


	110. Lento

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__Este capítulo pretende satisfacer a todas aquellas personas que querían una escena subida de tono! Así que, si no te apetece enterarte de las intimidades de Temari y Shikamaru, abstente de leer… (aunque algo me dice que el lugar de abstenerse, este anuncio los animará a leer jajaja xD)_

* * *

_110. Lento_

Estremeciéndose ante las suaves y tiernas caricias que Temari le dedicaba al tiempo que lo despojaba de la yukata, Shikamaru no pudo menos que agradecer en silencio el que sus cuñados se quedaran a pernoctar en casa de Naruto…

Gaara se había ofrecido a cuidar de Kiyone que había caído dormida y no habían querido sacarla en medio de aquella noche invernal, y Kankuro… bueno, Shikamaru no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más permanecería Kankuro en la casa de Naruto, pero dada la forma en que lo había descubierto en un par de ocasiones mirando a Tenten, estaba casi seguro de que no iban a verlo hasta el amanecer…

Así que, olvidándose completamente de ellos y concentrándose plenamente en los labios de su mujer, que rozándole los pectorales mientras las yemas de sus dedos le recorrían con calma los músculos de la espalda y friccionaba lenta y tortuosamente su pelvis contra la de él, se permitió jadear de placer…

-Esta noche lo haremos lento… - le había anticipado con sensualidad y placer Temari apenas unos minutos atrás vistiendo apenas una diminuta pantaleta, antes de despojarlo a él de su vestimenta… y aunque el estratega, no queriendo oponerse a los deseos de su esposa la había dejado tomar las riendas de la situación dejándose hacer por ella, tras varios minutos de aquella exquisita tortura, decidido a corresponder a sus atenciones extendió una de sus manos sobre el perfecto rostro de su esposa, deleitándose con su oscura mirada velada de deseo, con sus perfectos labios entreabiertos, que anticipándose a sus actos, se relamieron saboreándose el beso que con ansiedad y pasión arrebolada, Shikamaru gustoso le proporcionó…

-Temari… - lentamente su nombre pronunció, sus labios aún sobre los de ella, su lengua abriéndose paso juguetona entre su boca, sus manos deslizándose de su rostro hacia su cuello, sus pechos, acariciándolos lentamente unos instantes antes de seguir su camino hacia su cintura, sus caderas, sus glúteos…

Y Temari, exclamando un profundo y ansioso jadeo en el instante en que la apretó contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir con mayor fuerza la firme erección que tenía atrapada todavía bajo el pantalón, aferrando ambas manos a las caderas de su esposo durante breves instantes mientras le devolvía el ansioso beso, jugueteando con su lengua, de forma lenta terminó de desnudarlo quitándole al mismo tiempo el pantalón y la ropa interior, haciéndolo gemir de excitación al recorrer con sus dedos la latente erección que sin pudor alguno acarició…

-Mujer…- con voz anhelante nuevamente Shikamaru susurró, enroscando un par de dedos en la única prenda que tanto le estorbaba, y ella, soltándolo y posando ambas manos sobre las de él tranquilamente lo ayudó con las bragas, y en cuando sus miradas nuevamente se encontraron y el deseo de poseerse se hizo más latente, posando una de sus manos contra su pecho lo hizo retroceder hasta la cama en donde se sentó y ella, con ambas manos sujetándole del rostro lo besó con deleitante calma, subiendo ambas rodillas a la cama, sintiendo sus manos sujetándola por la cadera mientras se posicionaba sobre él, rozando contra su entrepierna la potente erección que Shikamaru, jadeando contra sus labios, de forma ágil dirigió a su interior…

-Oh Shikamaru… – gimió Temari, comenzando a moverse lenta y tortuosamente con él en su interior, jadeando de forma entrecortada ante cada uno de los pequeños embistes de su hombre, que gruñendo de placer la besaba y sujetaba con placer adaptándose a su ritmo, dispuesto a prolongar su mutuo placer durante el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que ambos pudieran alcanzar el orgasmo…

* * *

_Así que, ¿qué les pareció…? Les siguen gustando mis lemons, o tal vez debería de dejar de escribirlos…? _

_Ok, no, mejor no respondan a eso, en serio, creo que no quiero saberlo, jajaja xD_

_Anyway, cambiando rápidamente de tema, quiero agradecer infinitamente a mis nuevos lectores y a los que ya tienen un tiempo más siguiéndome por el favor de su atención, especialmente a {**Lisseth, Nonahere, Magdiz, Mitchel, Titxtu, Natzhu, Nairu, Saya y Nina**} que me han dejado review del capítulo pasado… _

_Y ahora si, sin nada más que agregar, me despido no sin antes desearles un magnífico fin de semana a todos! _

_Les quiero, un beso, pásenlo genial! ;D_


	111. Vacaciones

_Dedicado a **Nathzu, Titxtu, Mitche, Nairu, Lisseth y Downeyman**. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ;D_

* * *

_111. Vacaciones_

Acurrucados sobre la cama, con los brazos y piernas de Shikamaru envolviéndola perfectamente contra su cuerpo, Temari estremeciéndose, apretó un poco los párpados negándose a abrir los ojos a pesar de los fuertes e insistentes gritos de su hija, que nada más entrar a la habitación había saltando a la cama, decidida a levantar a sus padres…

La tarde del día anterior, tras acompañar y despedir a la comitiva de Suna en las puertas de la aldea, Shikamaru había sugerido a su familia salir de viaje durante el fin de semana, algo así como unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de volver a trabajar… y aunque a Temari le había parecido algo precipitado, al ver la ilusión con que Kiyone había tomado la sugerencia, resignándose a un viaje inesperado se apresuró a preparar una pequeña maleta para los tres y aquella misma noche partieron rumbo a un balneario a mitad del camino de Konoha y la vieja casa de Gintaro y sus abuelos, a quienes tal vez podrían ir a visitar antes de volver a la aldea…

Y aunque habían llegado ya entrada la noche y dormido apenas unas cuantas horas, en cuanto el sol salió Kiyone fue incapaz de permanecer más tiempo en la cama, motivo por el cual irrumpió en la habitación de sus padres casi gritando a todo pulmón...

-¡Mamá, papá, ya es hora, venga, el sol ya salió! –dijo la pelinegra, y aunque Temari escuchó a su marido quejarse igual o más que ella y lo sintió estrechándola más contra su cuerpo como protesta ante la invasión a su habitación, gruñendo a su vez y moviéndose un poco entre sus brazos, se negó a ser ella quien tomara el control de la situación…

-Mendokusai Kiyone, basta ya de saltar y gritar – dijo el pelinegro al cabo de unos segundos, con voz adormilada y cierto toque de súplica e irritación en la voz, que no obstante pareció pasar desapercibida para su hija, que dejándose caer de rodillas no cedió…

-¡Pero ya es de día y prometiste que iríamos a nadar nada más despertar! – le recordó sagazmente la niña, comenzando a empujar los pies que tenía al frente sin pasarse a preguntar si eran los de su papá o su mamá… y escuchando a Shikamaru quejarse nuevamente, al sentirlo extender una de sus piernas todavía bajo las cobijas para empujar ligeramente las rodillas de su hija que tomada por sorpresa fue desplazada un buen trecho en la cama y acabó a gatas jalando un poco las cobijas, Temari, gruñendo un poco y abriendo los ojos ligeramente, sujetó con fuerza las sábanas para evitar que Kiyone se las quitara y mirándola le preguntó…

-¿Porqué no te adelantas y nos dejas descansar un poco más? – dijo, y la niña, con sus verdes ojos brillantes y bien abiertos, mirando a su madre ilusionada preguntó...

-¿Puedo?

-¿Puede…? – preguntó a su vez Shikamaru en medio de un murmullo, abrazándose con fuerza contra ella y hundiendo nuevamente su rostro entre la rubia cabellera de su esposa, agradeciéndole que interviniera…

-Puedes, pero ten mucho cuidado – dijo exhalando un pesado suspiro, y Kiyone, lanzando un gritito emocionado, saltó sobre el bulto que eran sus padres abrazados aplastándolos un instante antes de bajar de un salto de la cama y salir no solo de la habitación sino de la villa en donde se hospedaban dejándolos nuevamente solos, cosa que Shikamaru, besando brevemente la nuca de su mujer, aprovechó para volver a dormir esperando que a ella no le entrara la inquietud por la niña con demasiada premura y lo obligara a levantarse…

* * *

_Y con este capítulo, chicos y chicas, les traigo unos cuantos anuncios! =D_

_El primero, es que a partir del siguiente capítulo vamos a dar un pequeño salto en el tiempo! Así que los capítulos tranquilos se van a acabar… *-*_

_El segundo, es que voy a abrir un grupo en Facebook para darles datos curiosos, avances de ficts y a ver que otra cosa más se me ocurre! xD_

_El tercero, es que me voy de __vacaciones y como mi cumpu se descompuso no tendremos actualizaciones hasta Agosto!_

_Así que les agradezco de antemano su comprensión, les deseo felices vacaciones, pórtense mal, cuídense bien y no hagan nada que yo no haría…! O bueno, mejor piensen bien lo que van a hacer, porque yo pienso hacer muchas cosas y creo que no seré un buen ejemplo jajaja xD Quizás lo vean después en algún nuevo fict xP_

_Un beso, bye! ;D_


	112. Actividades

_Y por fin, lectores y lectoras, he vuelto de mis largas y extenuantes vacaciones, yay! *o* Pero bueno, obviando un poco ese asunto, vayamos directo al capítulo del fict, disfrútenlo mucho, y pongan mucha atención! Que hay un par de pequeños detalles importantes a los que deben estar atentos =P_

* * *

_112. Actividades_

-¿Qué tal un color amarillo?, pero no uno demasiado brillante, algo más bien bajo, como el beige pero que no se vea tan opaco – comenzó a sugerir Ino observando con ojo crítico las paredes de la sala, y aunque Temari esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, llevándose a los labios un poco más de su pastel de cumpleaños, rechazó la opción…

-No vamos a redecorar mi sala sino arreglar mi jardín Ino, así que centrémonos en eso – le dijo señalándole con la cabeza la revista que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión… y aunque la Yamanaka hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, tomando la revista pronto se olvidó de aquello y comenzó con las sugerencias sobre qué estilo podrían adaptar al jardín, mientras Temari la escuchaba con atención…

Después de todo, desde que Tenten se marchara a Suna junto a Kankuro un par de meses atrás, la carga de trabajo que antaño había mantenido a la ojiverde sumamente ocupada, paulatinamente había comenzado a menguar llegando a tal grado en que bien podía ir a la oficina únicamente un par de días por semana en las mañanas, y dedicar el resto del tiempo a sus necesidades y a los quehaceres del hogar… y aunque al principio le había costado un poco adaptarse a quedarse tanto tiempo en casa, lo cierto es que, la rubia pronto buscó actividades nuevas que pudieran mantenerla ocupada, cosa que la había llevado a aprender todo sobre la preparación de ungüentos medicinales del clan Nara, supervisar ocasionalmente el entrenamiento de Kiyone y su mejor amiga Hanare, y más recientemente mejorar la apariencia del jardín de su casa…

Y aunque Shikamaru no se había quejado de ninguna de las nuevas actividades de su mujer, ya que desde que le fuera asignado su primer equipo de genins él mismo pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y casi siempre llegaba cansado y prácticamente a dormir, al encontrarse con que su nuevo proyecto consistía en transformar su pacífico jardín en algo así como una selva llena de plantas y flores exóticas, mirando a ambas mujeres no pudo evitar preguntar…

-¿Es eso necesario? Para mi el jardín se ve bien así como está – dijo mirando la foto del posible jardín que habían seleccionado y después mirando su propio jardín a través de la ventana… e Ino, dándole un manotazo en el hombro a su amigo, le obligó a hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Calla, que es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Temari – le reprendió la Yamanaka, provocando la sonrisa de la ojiverde, que interviniendo despidió a su amiga quien tras desearles las buenas noches se marchó dejándolos solos… y Shikamaru suspirando, a pesar de estar casi durmiéndose en el sillón a causa del día tan pesado, atrajo a su mujer hasta su regazo y la estrechó entre sus brazos dándole un corto beso en los labios…

-Hablando de regalos, tengo uno para ti – dijo, y sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaleco, se lo entregó: -feliz cumpleaños – dijo, y Temari, encontrándose con un precioso dije con la forma de su abanico en miniatura hecho de oro blanco con tres pequeñas incrustaciones de cristal morado, lo miró y suspirando, lo abrazó a su vez dándole un lento y profundo beso en los labios agradeciéndoselo…

-Es hermoso, pero no debiste haberte molestado – le dijo, pasando sus dedos entre la negra cabellera de su hombre, que sonriendo, le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios.

-Vamos a la cama, es tarde – dijo él, y Temari, sintiendo un exquisito escalofrío recorrerle la columna ante las múltiples y excitantes posibilidades que le deparaba aquella noche, asintió poniéndose inmediatamente de pie…

-Vamos – dijo, y tomándole de la mano lo llevó escaleras arriba, directo a su habitación.

* * *

_Así que, ¿merezco reviews? =P_

_De antemano, agradezco su atención! Tengan un increíble fin de semana y pásenlo bien! Nos leemos el próximo viernes! ;D_


	113. Rechazar

_113. Rechazar_

-¿Shikamaru ya estas dormido? – no pudo evitar susurrar Temari, en un tono de voz bajo que entremezclaba la sorpresa y la molestia de encontrarlo a oscuras ya recostado en la cama bajo las sábanas justo cuando hacía menos de dos minutos, que fue el tiempo que tardó en asegurarse que Kiyone estaba completamente dormida, lo había dejado despierto y completamente vestido en la entrada de la habitación iluminada...

-Casi – le dijo al cabo de unos segundos él ya adormilado, y ella, exhalando un breve suspiro de alivio terminó de cerrar la puerta de la habitación…

-Entonces abre los ojos – le pidió encendiendo la luz, y aunque Shikamaru se removió un poco en la cama, abriendo un poco sus ojos se la encontró caminando lentamente hacia la cama y despojándose de su vestimenta quedando únicamente en ropa interior… cosa que hizo gemir al estratega casi lastimeramente…

-Mujer no… esta noche no… - casi le suplicó incorporándose ligeramente en la cama, mirándola como si le doliera verla así… pero la ojiverde, sin cambiar su actitud subió a la cama sentándose sobre él, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y dándole un lento beso en los labios…

-Has estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa vago, es justo que tu y yo recuperemos el tiempo perdido…- le dijo en un susurro insinuante, justo antes de comenzar a repartir una serie de pequeños besos en el cuello de su esposo, a quien aunque de verdad le hubiera gustado poder complacer a su mujer, mordiéndose los labios tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerla y obligarla a que lo mirara a la cara…

-Hoy no Temari, de verdad… estoy exhausto… - le dijo, mirándola con un ligero toque de remordimiento y al mismo tiempo suplicándole compasión… y aunque ella se mantuvo quieta unos segundos, no del todo convencida de que en verdad él la estuviera rechazando, se atrevió a posar una de sus manos sobre la entrepierna de su esposo, que abriendo los ojos de par en par, por un segundo se enfado…

-¡Mujer! – tan solo alcanzó a decir indignado, sujetando de inmediato la mano de su esposa sin comprender el porqué de su insistencia… y aunque durante un segundo Temari se mostró sorprendida, recomponiéndose rápidamente se soltó de su agarre y bajándose de la cama le contesto con total dignidad.

-Sólo quería asegurarme – dijo y dándole la espalda fue a apagar la luz mientras Shikamaru, observándola buscar su pijama en la oscuridad y sin saber todavía si molestarse o disculparse, suspirando se cubrió un instante la cara con ambas manos…

-Mujer no te enfades – cediendo un poco le pidió, pero ella, aventando el sujetador a cualquier lado y poniéndose el blusón rodeó la cama sin mirarlo.

-No lo estoy, así que duérmete, mañana tienes un día pesado – dijo, y aunque al recostarse bajo las sábanas siguió todavía dándole la espalda, dando un mensaje claro de enfado, Shikamaru, suspirando resignado, negó con la cabeza y también se recostó…

-Estás siendo injusta – le dijo olvidándose un poco del tono conciliador. Había tenido un día difícil con su equipo realizando toda clase de misiones, y no conforme con eso, Tsunade sama seguía exprimiéndolo al máximo dejándole cantidades indemnes de documentos que revisar y decodificar, así que técnicamente no era su culpa el no sentirte de ánimos para el sexo, se dijo a sí mismo con la mirada fija en el techo, esperando una discusión marital que no obstante nunca llego…

Porque aunque Temari se sentía molesta y decepcionada por pasar la noche de su cumpleaños en blanco, lo cierto era que no quería hacer más grande el problema con Shikamaru, y tras unos minutos en silencio, segura de que su esposo aún seguía despierto, la rubia se giró en la cama y abrazándose a él, hundió el rostro entre su pecho, siendo de inmediato correspondida por él, que suspirando besó cariñosamente su cabeza prometiéndole con aquel cariñoso acto que tarde o temprano la recompensaría…

* * *

_Y sí, por increíble que parezca, a veces los hombres no quieren sexo… y sí, a veces también se enfadan si una les insiste… y si no se lo esperaban, es porque no se fijaron en los detalles adecuados, o díganme, ¿desde cuando Shikamaru esperaba a llevar a su mujer a la cama si en el pasado no le había molestado hacerle el amor en plena cocina o en el sillón del salón…? Venga, no me digan que no se los advertí, jajaja xD_

_Pero ya, como sea, el caso es que esto es algo que pasa hasta en las mejores familias, así que me pareció un capítulo adecuado, especialmente si hablamos que en términos de matrimonio con el tiempo las noches de pasión poco a poco se van acabando…_

_Sin nada más que agregar, me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen fin de semana n.n_


	114. Aburrido

_114. Aburrido_

Para cuando Temari despertó aquella mañana, Shikamaru ya se había marchado dejando completamente vacío el otro lado de la cama… y aunque aquello era algo que en los últimos meses se había hecho más o menos frecuente, la ojiverde no podía evitar suspirar: a veces extrañaba despertar y verlo durmiendo a su lado…

Mas sin embargo, tratando de no darle tanta importancia al vacío que sentía, la rubia se desperezó y comenzó con su rutina diaria: tomar un baño, vestirse, despertar a Kiyone, preparar el desayuno, comerlo y llevar a la niña hasta la academia… y como, a pesar de su falta de trabajo en la torre, ella seguía siendo la embajadora de Suna y el grupo de organizadores para los exámenes chuunin que se celebrarían dentro de algunos meses en Konoha habían solicitado su presencia en la importante reunión que se celebraría aquella mañana para comenzar con los preparativos, dirigió sus pasos hacia la Torre Hokage, predispuesta a pasar la mañana metida en una aburrida junta…

Más sin embargo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la torre y reparaba en las palabras que en su mente se habían formado, la ojiverde, deteniéndose incluso un par de pasos, se dio cuenta de que en verdad se sentía aburrida y ya no sentía pasión alguna por lo que hacía… aunque, dicho sea de paso, no es que hiciera mucho en aquellas oficinas, se recordó con amargura, reemprendiendo su camino escaleras arriba…

Tal vez debería escribirle una carta a Tenten pidiéndole que fuera menos eficiente en sus labores allá en Suna, o quizás debería ir un poco más alto y pedir a Gaara que le buscara una misión -aunque fuese de carácter diplomático- pero que la mantuviera ocupada y entretenida, pensó saludando con un seco movimiento de la cabeza a todos los que se encontraba en su camino, apenas mirándolos… después de todo, aunque la noche anterior, la idea de remodelar su jardín le había parecido la más fantástica y maravillosa idea que Ino pudiera haber tenido, analizándola ahora a plena luz del día y con una perspectiva más clara de lo que en realidad quería, la realidad era que pensar en arreglar su jardín no le apasionaba en lo más mínimo y además le parecía aburrido… aunque claro, aquello no podría decírselo a Ino, se dijo a sí misma, poniendo apenas la mínima atención a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras giraba en el último pasillo hacia la sala de reuniones, tan distraída y absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no tuvo la precaución de fijarse si había alguien más y de forma inevitable chocó contra el fornido cuerpo de un shinobi, que haciendo gala de sus excelentes reflejos la sujetó con un ágil movimiento evitándole caer…

-¡Sumimasen! – se disculpó de forma inmediata el ninja, bajando su mirada hasta ella, que aunque sabía que había sido su culpa, haciendo una mueca de molestia también levantó su mirada hacia él, dispuesta a reclamarle… y sin embargo, al topar sus ojos verdes con los negros del muchacho, repentinamente su mal humor se esfumó…

-¿Darui? – dijo con incredulidad…

-¿Temari...? Vaya, que sorpresa – le saludó él, esbozando una sonrisa sincera, que la rubia también compartió…

-Y que lo digas, ¿qué te trae hasta Konoha…? No, no me digas, mejor déjame adivinar- dijo, y casi al instante agregó: - vienes a la reunión de los exámenes chuunin – dijo, y el moreno, asintiendo con languidez, lo confirmó…

-Estaba en una misión en un área cercana, cuando el Jefe me envió para acá – le contó, y ella, chasqueando la lengua, asintió.

-Así que Raikage sama envió a su mano derecha para ahorrarse el tiempo de trasladar a un Ninja desde su aldea hasta Konoha para una reunión tan aburrida como esta – comentó ella en tono de burla, y él, sonriendo todavía, preguntó…

-¿Y qué me dices tú? Si no mal recuerdo, tú también eres algo así como la mano derecha del Kazekage – dijo él, devolviéndole el golpe, a lo que Temari, riendo, asintió y negó al mismo tiempo...

-Puede ser, pero yo estoy en Konoha porque aquí vivo – le contó, y esta vez fue el moreno quien chasqueó la lengua…

-Así que entonces es cierto – dijo, y la de coletas parpadeó sin comprender…

-¿El qué?- quiso saber, y él, cruzándose de brazos, le respondió…

-Que te casaste con Nara Shikamaru, ¿qué más va a ser?- dijo, y agregó: - cuando escuché el rumor, pensé que no podía ser cierto, pero veo que me equivoqué – dijo él, tranquilo, sereno… y antes de que Temari pudiera decir nada, Shizune, aclarándose la garganta tras ellos, llamó su atención…

-Darui san, Temari san la reunión está a punto de comenzar – dijo la asistente de la Hokage, y ambos ninjas, dejando su charla para más tarde asintieron y entraron a la sala de reuniones en donde el resto de representantes esperaban…

* * *

_Y por si alguien no lo sabe, el significado de Darui es aburrido, motivo por el cual nombré a este capitulo de esa forma… lo cual nos deja un bonito juego de palabras en donde hago mención a la aparición de este morenazo del país del Rayo, y a la forma en que Temari se siente de un tiempo a la fecha, muajajaja *-* xD_

_¿Verdad que me quedó emocionante? =P, personalmente opino que sí xD _

_Pero bueno, en fin, tengan __un fantástico fin de semana! ;)_


	115. Estancada

_115. Estancada_

-Una lástima que no puedas quedarte a comer – dijo Temari, fingiendo un poco de desilusión al despedirse tan pronto de Darui, que no obstante amenazó con volver…

-Tal vez para la próxima, si es el Jefe me permite tomar un descanso – sugirió él, y tras una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la rubia, el Ninja de Kumo se despidió de ella antes de perderse por los pasillos de la torre Hokage en compañía de su guía… y Temari borrando la sonrisa, bufó con enfado…

Y no es que Darui hubiera sido descortés o grosero con ella, sino todo lo contrario: a pesar de no haber estado en contacto con él durante los últimos años, el ninja seguía portándose como todo un caballero, evitando preguntar nada respecto a cómo era su vida de casada y más bien haciendo unos escasos comentarios respecto a cómo le iba a él aunque quejándose en un par de momentos de cuan ocupado se había encontrado, restregándole –aunque sin querer- que él sí había estado trabajando mientras que ella había estado dedicando sus esfuerzos a casi remodelar su jardín…

Y aunque ella sabía perfectamente bien que Darui no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando – de eso la responsable era Tenten-, Temari simplemente no pudo evitar sentir cierto resentimiento contra el de Kumo por ser tan exitoso mientras que ella, dicho de forma amable, pues no estaba siendo exitosa en lo más mínimo…

Así que bufando por segunda ocasión mientras se daba media vuelta en el pasillo dispuesta a arreglar el asunto de su trabajo con la Hokage en ese mismo instante, antes de poder dar siquiera un solo paso escuchó el grito jubiloso de Naruto, que saliendo de quien sabe donde, al verla en mitad del pasillo corrió irremediablemente hacia ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo haciéndola girar un par de vueltas, y tras dejarla nuevamente con los pies en la alfombra, compartiendo con ella su infinita alegría, entre gritos le contó…

-¡Voy a ser Hokage! ¡Temari chan, por fin seré nombrado Hokage! – le dijo, y dándole un último y asfixiante abrazo lleno de felicidad, Naruto salió corriendo en busca de Hinata para contarle las buenas nuevas, mientras que ella, a pesar de que en el fondo se alegraba mucho por saber que Naruto por fin iba a cumplir su sueño, presa de la frustración que sentía de saberse estancada, bufando por tercera ocasión volvió a dar media vuelta en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade sama…

O al menos esa era su intención hasta que la asistente de la Hokage salió de la sala de reuniones acompañada de los ancianos del consejo, que todavía hablando sobre lo importante que era que los exámenes chuunin, el festejo del décimo aniversario de la quinta gran guerra Ninja y el nombramiento de Naruto como el futuro Rokugaime Hokage que se celebrarían todos el mismo día fueran perfectos e impecables, de pronto le dieron a Temari la idea más maravillosa que se le pudiera haber ocurrido para salir de la parálisis laboral en la que se encontraba…

Así que dibujando en su rostro su más servicial sonrisa, ni tarda ni perezosa Nara no Temari se aclaró la garganta para hacerles saber que estaba ahí, dispuesta a ofrecerse a ayudar en lo que fuera que Shizune y los ancianos del consejo tuvieran planeado para los eventos más importantes de la década...

* * *

_Si reescribí este capítulo unas 5 veces, créanme que fueron pocas jajajaja xD_

_Dios! En serio, no tengo idea de cuantas veces corregí éste capítulo, en sí tenía claro lo que trataba de transmitir, pero entre más trataba de desarrollarlo, menos a gusto me quedaba… pero bueno, creo que al final me quedó más o menos decente, ya ustedes me dirán jajaja xD_

_De antemano, agradezco el favor de su atención, y por supuesto, también les agradezco por sus comentarios a {Mitchel, Nahikelibre, Nathzu y Shirae} que se tomaron la molestia de comentarme en el capítulo pasado._

_Y ahora, antes de despedirme he de anunciar dos cosas, la primera es que el próximo capítulo es doble! Así que siéntanse felices de eso jajaja xD y la segunda, es que no se me ocurre que nombre ponerle al grupo del face y por eso todavía no lo he creado (cosa por la que me disculpo x.x) Así que, ¿alguien tiene sugerencias? xD _

_Sin nada más que agregar, les deseo un maravilloso fin de semana! pásenlo bien ;)_


	116. Trabajo

_Dedicado a: {__**Jazmin, Joker, Mitchel y Lisseth**__} gracias por sus reviews! ;D_

* * *

_116. Trabajo_

-Temari ¿tienes un minuto? – preguntó Shikamaru asomándose a la puerta de la oficina de su esposa, que a pesar de lo ocupada que se encontraba, accedió.

-Distribuyan de nuevo la posición de las trampas, y esta vez verifiquen que exista al menos una salida – ordenó y su equipo de trabajo que de inmediato se puso en su labor mientras ella se dirigía al exterior…

Desde que Tsunade sama la designara como la nueva coordinadora en de los exámenes chuunin, relevando de dicho cargo a Shizune para que ésta pusiera todos sus esfuerzos el festejo de aniversario de la quinta gran guerra Ninja y el nombramiento de Naruto como futuro Hokage, Temari pasaba gran parte del día en su oficina de la torre, siempre rodeada de sus subalternos quienes día a día traían nuevos ajustes, sugerencias y problemas que requerían de su atención… y como Temari tenía una agenda muy apretada a la que debía apegarse, se apresuró a hablar con su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, esperando que al menos se tratara de algo importante, y Shikamaru sin rodeos le contó la situación…

-Acaban de asignarme una misión, mi padre estará en una reunión que durará horas, y no encuentro a mi madre por ninguna parte - comenzó a decirle él, y Temari, cayendo en cuenta de a donde quería ir a parar, le interrumpió…

-Pero no puedo traer a Kiyone conmigo, precisamente hoy tengo que ir a los campos de entrenamiento – le respondió, poniéndose un poquito a la defensiva.

-Y yo no puedo llevarla conmigo a la misión – dio sus buenas razones también él… y aunque la ojiverde consideró replicar, conciente de que a pesar de eso Shikamaru no iba a quedarse, refunfuñando finalmente asintió…

-Vale, entonces vete, ya encontraré la manera de resolverlo – le dijo entre resignada y molesta, pero como Shikamaru jamás había tenido la intención de hacerla enfadar, tomando su precioso rostro entre las manos se inclinó hacia ella besando lentamente sus labios durante unos segundos, antes de mirarla con una disculpa dibujada en la cara…

-Volveré tan pronto sea posible – le dijo, y Temari, suspirando asintió…

-Mas te vale – dijo, y dándole un último pequeño beso, sonrió y dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver al trabajo y planeando ya qué hacer con respecto a Kiyone…

* * *

_Primero que nada, una disculpa enorme por no haber publicado el capítulo el viernes pasado, ya se que me había comprometido a subirlo, pero por cambios de último momento tuve que desechar por completo el capítulo que tenía previsto y cambiarlo por el que ahora les traigo… y aunque seguramente ya habrán notado que fue un capítulo corto que no me costó mucho trabajo escribir, lo que si se me complicó un poco fue el omake que viene a continuación…_

_Así que, a seguir leyendo por favor! ;D_

* * *

**Omake: Observar **

Si había algo de lo que Nara Kiyone podía jactarse, era de lo observadora que era. Incluso su sensei le había felicitado en un par de ocasiones además de alentarla a seguir poniendo atención a las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor puesto que ésta era una característica imprescindible si se quería convertir en un extraordinario Ninja… y aunque no faltaba el envidioso que intentaba desacreditarla, haciendo comentarios referentes a que era pura suerte, Kiyone sabía que lo de ella no era suerte sino habilidad.

Sino, ¿cómo explicaban que fuera la única hasta el momento en descubrir que a su mejor amiga le gustaba nada más y nada menos que Sarutobi Asuma?

Con esa máscara que Hanare solía usar para cubrir parte de su rostro y que dejaba únicamente sus bonitos ojos castaños al descubierto era prácticamente imposible que nadie supiera lo que la chica de cabellera platinada pensaba o sentía, más sin embargo a Kiyone tan sólo le había bastado observarla con mucha atención mientras el niño se les acercaba, e incluso cuando tan sólo su nombre se mencionaba, para descubrir una serie de pequeñas reacciones con que su amiga se delataba y que habían acabado por mostrarle aquella verdad…

Además, Kiyone sabía también que el mal humor de la señorita Moegi sensei era casi siempre provocado por el tío de Asuma, el joven Konohamaru san, que aunque no era un profesor sino todo un experto jounin se pasaba todas las mañanas por ahí husmeando en los salones en busca de un digno discípulo a quien entrenar… aunque por la forma en que lo había visto rondar a Hanabi sensei en un montón de ocasiones, Kiyone creía que también lo hacía para verla a ella, cosa que irritaba en sobremanera a Moegi sensei a pesar de que se mantenía estoica y con esa gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara, fingiendo que no pasaba nada…

Así que sí, dijeran lo que dijeran, Kiyone sabía que su principal cualidad era su capacidad de observación e interpretación de las reacciones humanas, que lo suyo no era cuestión de casualidad o suerte, y que si seguía poniendo atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, podría descubrir muchas más cosas de las que el resto de las personas pudieran averiguar… más sin embargo, por muy orgullosa que se sintiera de su habilidad, si había algo que tenía que aceptar era que todavía le faltaban muchas cosas por aprender, porque de lo contrario, lo que les estaba ocurriendo últimamente a sus padres no sería para ella un misterio…

Y es que, aunque ella creía conocer lo suficientemente a sus padres como para saber que no estaban enojados – porque cuando así pasaba era su padre quien gritaba y su madre quien se comportaba con una fría calma-, lo cierto era que en el últimos año Kiyone sentía que algo había pasado entre ellos que los mantenía distanciados…

Su padre, por ejemplo, ya casi no pasaba tiempo en la casa, y cuando estaba ahí pocas veces salía al patio a ver las nubes pasar, tampoco lo veía tomando las siestas que antaño tanto acostumbraba, y mejor ni hablar de la última partida de shogi que lo había visto jugar… y aunque ella no había visto un cambio significativo en cuanto a la actitud o el comportamiento de su madre salvo el hecho de que se le veía muchísimo más feliz y satisfecha consigo misma desde que obtuviera el nuevo trabajo como organizadora de los exámenes, lo cierto era que, aunque ella se sentía contenta de volver a ver a su mamá siendo feliz, tenía miedo de que más que ayudar, aquello hiciera empeorar las cosas con su papá…

Así que, cuando Moegi sensei le informó al final de la case que su madre no solo no podría acudir a recogerla aquella tarde, sino que le había pedido a alguien que la llevara a donde su abuela Yoshino se encontrara, a pesar de que su profesora le asegurara que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, la niña simplemente no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez había pasado algo grave y sus papás no querían que ella se enterase…

* * *

_Y como ahora ustedes pueden ver, el omake me ha quedado más grande que el capítulo regular, así que espero con esto compensar lo corto de la primera parte, jajaja xD _

_Pero en fin, espero que esta actualización les haya gustado, la primera parte está dedicada por supuesto a explicar la situación laboral de Temari y los consecutivos problemas que trae consigo el que ambos padres de familia trabajen, y por supuesto, el omake está dedicado narrar un poco la percepción de Kiyone respecto a éste asunto, entre otros muchos pequeños detalles que me moría de ganas por mencionar... especialmente todo lo referente a Hanare, cuyo padre ahora mismo creo que todos se pueden imaginar quien es muajajajaja *-*_

_Y ahora sí, sin nada más que decir {salvo que ya por fin abrí el __**grupo de Facebook**__! =D búsquenlo como __**Yusha: sus ficts y más**__}, agradezco el favor de su atención, no olviden dejarme review con sus opiniones, quejas y/o comentarios, que yo estaré encantada de leerlos. Que pasen un buen fin de semana, les quiero! ;D_


	117. Constatación

_117. Constatación._

-¿Karin te lo había dicho?- no pudo evitar preguntar Temari a Shino, quien caminando a su lado respondió.

-Entre nosotros no hay secretos – le dijo, y Temari bufó un poco molesta…

Hasta donde ella recordaba, Shikamaru nunca había tenido secretos para con ella: si él tenía que salir de la aldea se lo decía, si se quedaba en los campos de entrenamiento con su equipo se lo decía… y sin embargo, por muy molesto y desagradable que en aquellos instantes le pareciese el comentario de Shino, el ver entrar a su esposo a la oficina de Tsunade sama junto al resto de capitanes cuyos equipos habían sido inscritos aquel año en los exámenes chunnin, sin habérselo informado a ella con anticipación, fue sin duda la constatación de un hecho que hasta entonces para ella había sido inimaginable…

-¿Y Shikamaru? – interrumpió el Aburame sus cavilaciones, por supuesto no refiriéndose al paradero del pelinegro sino haciendo referencia a la misma cuestión que ella le había planteado… y aunque Temari no tenía intenciones de hablar sobre algo que había resultado obvio un par de minutos atrás, con un poco de sarcasmo le respondió…

-Al parecer ha estado demasiado ocupado entrenando a su equipo como para tener la decencia de contármelo – le dijo, y Shino se ajusto las gafas.

-Deberías hablar con él, seguro debe tener importantes razones para ocultártelo…

-Eso dalo por hecho – interrumpiéndolo, no obstante la ojiverde coincidió con él.

-Bien, porque el miércoles tendremos la cena en mi casa y no pueden faltar, habrá algo de pescado así que el vino blanco será el complemento perfecto para que lleven – le sugirió, cambiándole el tema de conversación por otro, que sin embargo tampoco le agradó.

-Shino la verdad es que no se si pueda ir- comenzó a decir ella, no queriendo pensar en lo que haría el próximo miércoles sino concentrarse en la discusión que seguramente tendría aquella misma noche con su marido…

-Tonterías –sin ninguna consideración el Aburame le interrumpió. - No sería la primera vez que vas a cenar con nosotros estando enfadada con Shikamaru, así que no hay excusa ni pretexto que valga para faltar – el castaño le aseguró, y aunque Temari hizo una mueca de disgusto, de mala gana asintió, constatando también aquel segundo hecho.

Después de todo, desde que Shino se casara con Karin ya se había visto arrastrada en repetidas ocasiones a sus cenas de parejas a las que los invitaban con exagerada frecuencia con el pretexto de reforzar los lazos de amistad -o no sabía Temari que tonterías-, pero el caso era que aunque uno se negaba, el Aburame siempre se las arreglaba para obligarlos a acudir o a organizar ellos mismos una cena para que pudieran reunirse junto al resto de sus amigos del grupo de casados, como él solía llamarlos…

Así que, sabiendo que no tenía el menor caso decir que no, al llegar a la bifurcación del pasillo Temari le prometió no faltar, y Shino tras repetirle que llevara vino blanco se despidió para retomar su trabajo en la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin, en donde que ella misma lo había asignado…

* * *

_Para los que no lo saben, la constatación es la confirmación de un hecho, y en este caso, el hecho es que Shikamaru le ha mantenido en secreto que iba a inscribir a su equipo en los exámenes chunnin que la propia Temari estaba organizando…_

_¿Sus motivos, causas o circunstancias en que se vio envuelto para no hacerlo…? Bueno, eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo… pero antes de eso, les he traído un omake más! *O*_

_Así que, disfrútenlo, que a mi me ha encantado escribirlo =P_

* * *

_**Omake: Cena**_

-Escuché que tu equipo no logró pasar a la siguiente etapa Karin, no sabes cómo lo siento – dijo Sakura, palillos en mano tratando de llevarse a la boca un trozo más de pescado mientras trataba de no dejarlo caer sobre su redondo vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo.

-Si, bueno, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde – respondió la aludida, dándole apenas importancia.

-Sí, eso mismo le dije a Kiba cuando me enteré que no fue invitado a esta cena –intervino Naruto con una de sus enormes sonrisas en el rostro, y recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de Hinata, que ignorando el quejido de su esposo y mirando con atención a sus anfitriones preguntó…

-¿Porqué no lo han invitado, por cierto?- dijo, y Shino fue quien respondió.

-Él y Miyori tenían cosas importantes que hacer. ¿Más vino, Temari?- le ofreció a su compañera de asiento, que lo rechazó.

-Así estoy bien. ¿Shikamaru puedes pasarme la sal? – dijo a su esposo, que sentado frente a ella, asintió y dejó el salero más cerca de ella, que también en silencio lo tomó y sazonó su pescado, mientras el resto de sus amigos intercambiaban una mirada entre ellos…

La tensión entre Temari y Shikamaru prácticamente se podía cortar con un kunai, y aunque no todos los presentes estaban enterados de la situación, por el simple hecho de haberlos visto llegar por separado y sentarse uno frente al otro en lugar de estar en lugares contiguos, era suficiente para hacerlos pensar que habían peleado…

-Temari chan, Shikamaru, ¿les pasa algo?

O tal vez no, pensaron todos al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto, que aunque consiguió que los susodichos dejaran prácticamente de masticar, tras unos instantes Shikamaru, volteando a ver a su rubio amigo, con la calma que lo caracterizaba, le respondió.

-No, no nos pasa nada – dijo, y volviendo su atención al pescado que tenía en el plato no se fijó en la mirada de Temari, que aunque mantuvo la calma, tras unos segundos que al resto le parecieron horas, dirigió una sonrisa a Naruto yrespondió.

-Ya lo escuchaste, estamos perfectos – dijo, y clavando sus verdes ojos en su compañero de al lado le pidió. - ¿Podrías servirme más vino Shino?, me lo he pensado mejor – le dijo, y volviendo a posar toda su atención en el pescado se limitó a comer, mientras sus anfitriones, en especial Shino, se arrepentía por primera vez de haberlos invitado a cenar, a sabiendas de que los Nara estaban enfadados entre ellos…

* * *

_Dioooos santísimooo!_

_Vaya que el pleito va a estar bueno! con lo que pasó en la cena, creo que pueden imaginárselo xD_

_Y ahora, para todos aquellos que seguramente se preguntan qué demonios estaba pensando al emparejar a Shino con Karin, les invito a que se den una vuelta por uno de mis ficts favoritos, _**Let Love be your energy**,_ escrito por _**Ryoga Skywalker, ** _quien es el principal responsable de que me enamorara de ésta pareja! _

_Es un muy buen fict, vale la pena cada minuto que le dediquen porque son capítulos largos, y tiene naruhina y shikatema como a mi me gusta, y lo mejor de todo es que ya está terminado! *o*_

_Y bueno, sin nada mas que agregar por mi parte, salvo que les agradezco infinitamente a __**Nairu y Lisseth**__ por el review e invitarlos nuevamente a que se unan al grupo de Facebook "__**Yusha: sus ficts y más**__", me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen fin de semana! Bye bye! ;D_

_PD: no se olviden de dejar reviews! please, háganme feliz xD_


	118. Intento

_118. Intento_

-Te ves muy bonita mamá – le halagó Kiyone, sentada en el borde de la cama mientras observaba a su madre, que aunque batallando al ponerse el collar de abanico, le dedicó una de sus bonitas sonrisas a través de su reflejo en el espejo…

-Y tú estás preciosa con ese kimono, ¿de quién fue el regalo esta vez? - le preguntó, y Kiyone, sonriendo también le respondió…

-Me lo trajo mi tía Tenten – dijo, poniéndose de pie y dando una vuelta en su lugar para que su madre pudiera apreciar los bonitos bordados que su vestimenta tenía…

-Ah, eso quiere decir que hicieron las pases ya- le dijo arqueando ligeramente las cejas en un gesto de agradable sorpresa que hizo a Kiyone asentir…

-¡Hai! Ya no estoy enojada con ella porque se ha ido a vivir con el tío Kankuro– le explicó a su madre con gran seriedad, cosa que sin duda la hizo nuevamente sonreír…

-Si, ya me lo puedo imaginar – murmuró más para sí misma que para la niña, que al ver la puerta de la habitación abrirse, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y gritó…

-¡Papá! – dijo corriendo hacia su padre, que dándole un fuerte abrazo, depositó un montón de besos en su rostro mientras Temari, viéndolos a través del espejo, exhalaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio…

-¡Princesa! ¿Me extrañaste? – Shikamaru preguntó a su hija mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchísimo! ¿Qué tal fue el entrenamiento con Asuma, está listo para ganar las finales? – quiso la entusiasmada niña saber, mas sin embargo su padre, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente con el pulgar, se limitó a suspirar…

-Eso tendremos que verlo dentro de un rato – le dijo, y desviando su mirada hacia su mujer, que de pie frente al espejo fingía ignorarlo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su hija le pidió un favor… - Tu tío Gaara está allá abajo en la sala, ¿porqué no vas a hacerle compañía mientras yo me alisto para el gran evento? – cariñosamente le pidió, y Kiyone, asintiendo efusiva salió corriendo de la habitación…

Y aunque Shikamaru, poniéndose de pie y sin quitar sus ojos de Temari esperó a que dijera algo o por lo menos le mirara, tras uno o dos minutos que no obstante a él le parecieron una eternidad, consiente de que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, exhalando un pesado suspiro, el apesumbrado estratega avanzó hasta ella y se armó de valor para tomar la iniciativa en lo que esperaba sería su reconciliación…

-¿Puedo?- dijo, refiriéndose a ayudarle con el collar, y buscando su mirada a través del reflejo en el espejo… pero ella simplemente negó con su cabeza. - Por favor mujer, déjame ayudarte – de nuevo le ofreció, esta vez alzando ambas manos para tomar de las de ella los dos extremos de la cadena, que a regañadientes Temari soltó…

Shikamaru había pasado las últimas dos semanas entrenando a Asuma, tiempo suficiente –según consideraba él- para que a su mujer se le pasara el enfado de su último desacuerdo, -porque para él eso era lo que había sido, un desacuerdo y no una discusión,- sobre la cual, no obstante, él mismo había estado pensando de forma constante… así que, permitiéndose una media sonrisa al verla acomodar el dije de abanico en el centro de su pecho, sin poder contener más sus deseos anhelantes rodeó por la cintura a su mujer, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos, estrechándola contra su pecho…

-Te he extrañado… - balbuceó aspirando el delicado perfume de sus cabellos, sintiendo el calor reconfortante de su cuerpo…

Y sin embargo, el gusto de tenerla entre sus brazos no duró lo suficiente puesto que ella, aún cuando por un instante se entregó a aquel cálido abrazo, sin decir una sola palabra se soltó de sus manos y caminó al otro lado de la habitación…

-¿Aún estás enojada? –preguntó tras unos segundos Shikamaru, los ojos fijos en la espalda de su esposa, que con voz tranquila le respondió…

-Enojada no es la palabra – dijo, abriendo el closet y sacando ropa limpia para el estratega que al instante suspiró.

-¿Entonces cual es? – quiso saber él, caminando hacia ella, que volteando, se lo encontró a dos pasos de distancia, las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro siempre tranquilo…

-Despechada – dijo Temari sin cortarse, intercambiando miradas serias con su esposo, que aunque quiso sonreír se abstuvo, limitándose a acorralarla contra las puertas del closet recién cerrado…

-Serás problemática – murmuró, acercando de nuevo su rostro al de ella, los ojos fijos en sus labios que con más de dos semanas sin ser besados, para aquel instante se le apetecían todavía más… - Ya te dije que lo hice sin pensarlo, en verdad no creí que mi equipo estuviera preparado para el examen, pero por un impulso los inscribí y mira lo lejos que han llegado – murmuró, pasando la vista entre los verdes ojos de su esposa y sus rojos labios recién pintados, debatiéndose en una lucha interna por no besarla o hacerlo a la fuerza… y como Temari acabó dándose cuenta, cubriéndole los labios con los dedos, con tranquilidad le respondió…

-Y yo ya te dije que no te creo, así que ahórrate las excusas y ve a bañarte, me iré adelantando para la ceremonia de apertura – dijo, y poniendo contra su pecho la ropa limpia, lo empujó apenas lo necesario para apartarse del closet y dirigirse a la puerta, mientras Shikamaru, sin moverse ni un ápice exhaló un profundo suspiró, y esbozando una media sonrisa, se dijo que aunque tuviera que intentarlo mil veces más, convencería a su mujer de que lo perdonara…

* * *

_Y tal como prometí, he aquí el nuevo capítulo que me quedó i__ncluso un poco largo!_

_Y, aunque tuve muchos problemas para terminarlo, porque no estaba del todo segura de cómo era que quería que Shikamaru y Temari reaccionaran, y antes de eso había considerado seriamente traerles la pelea, para darle agilidad al asunto acabé dando un nuevo salto en el tiempo a dos semanas después del capítulo pasado, y que espero les haya quedado claro… xD_

_Igual, de todas maneras el capítulo de la pelea que tenía pensado lo verán próximamente en el grupo de Facebook (_**_Yusha: sus ficts y más_**_ para los que no se han agregado), así que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y me dejen sus opiniones y comentarios ;)_

_Ahora, sin nada más que decir, excepto agradecer por su atención, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana! Les quiero, bvye bye! ;D_


	119. Distracción

_119. Distracción_

Mientras observaba a su mujer desde su posición en el área de capitanes, Shikamaru apenas y había puesto atención a las batallas que en la arena se habían estado desarrollando.

Tras la ceremonia de nombramiento del Rokugaime Hokage en que Naruto había obtenido oficialmente el cargo, relevando por fin a Tsunade sama, los cinco señores feudales habían aparecido para dar un reconocimiento a todos los participantes y sobrevivientes de la cuarta gran guerra ninja sucedida diez años atrás, entregando medallas y haciendo menciones honoríficas a los miembros más destacados de la guerra.

Naruto, como miembro importante y pieza fundamental sin cuya presencia la guerra no habría terminado de la manera en que lo había hecho, había dado un breve discurso y agradecido a todos su participación, confianza, y por supuesto, su buena voluntad de mantener la paz entre las naciones después de aquella espantosa guerra, y Killer Bee, con su talento, los había deleitado con un breve concierto en que combinaba su música rap y enka, dejando a todos en el estadio de muy buen humor y ansiosos por ver las peleas…

Y aunque durante todo ese tiempo Shikamaru se había mostrado agradecido de no estar bajo el foco de atención en el palco principal, tras ver que su mujer parecía estárselo pasando en grande junto a Darui del Rayo, por primera vez en todo el día el estratega se maldijo por no estar junto a ella…

Vale, que él sabía que era un momento importante para Temari: la culminación de largos meses de arduo trabajo, el evento por el que pasó tantas horas fuera de casa, el resultado de su esfuerzo que finalmente estaba siendo recompensado… y, aunque Shikamaru también sabía que dada su postura como sensei de tres de los doce finalistas su deber y obligación era permanecer en el área designada a los capitanes, al ver el descaro con que su mujer compartía con orgullo la satisfacción de ver aquel proyecto concretado con el ninja de Kumo -a quien nada más le faltaba abrazar y besar a la ojiverde en sus narices para terminar de ganarse su odio y desprecio eterno-, Shikamaru encontró verdaderamente injusto y molesto el que Temari lo relegara a él quien durante todo aquel tiempo no había hecho más que apoyarla, sólo porque seguía enojada por una estupidez…

-¡Me rindo!

Se escuchó entonces fuerte y clara la voz de Asuma, y Shikamaru, olvidándose al instante de sus lúgubres pensamientos fijó su atención por primera vez en el centro de la arena en donde uno de sus discípulos, con cortes y un montón de magulladuras, fue declarado derrotado por su oponente sin que él se hubiera enterado en qué momento que el combate había empezado…

* * *

_Otro capítulo narrado desde la perspectiva de Shikamaru! ¿Se habían dado cuenta que cada vez que hay problemas, elijo su perspectiva en lugar de la de Temari? ¿Tienen alguna idea del porqué? Yo sí, eso es obvio porque soy la escritora y tengo que tener un motivo-causa-razón-circunstancia válida, pero si ustedes tienen alguna teoría, me encantaría escucharla jajaja xD_

_Anyway, ¿qué les digo? Es un capítulo corto y sencillo, obvio que Shikamaru no está feliz, y si lo estuviera, la verdad es que creo que no debería, tiene cosas que arreglar con Temari, y que por supuesto, pronto tendrán que hablar…¿quizás la próxima semana…? Aún no lo tengo muy seguro… pero ya veremos xD_

_Mientras tanto, los dejo con un pequeño, pero de verdad, pequeño omake dedicado a __**Natzhu, SunnyNara, Mitchel, Lisseth**__ que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review en el capítulo pasado! *-*_

* * *

**Omake: Asuma**

Revolviéndose el cabello de pura frustración, Sarutobi Asuma salió de la arena de batalla, sin creerse del todo la forma en que las cosas habían salido.

Su oponente, un ninja de Kumo dos años mayor había resultado ser mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y aunque en un principio él lo había sabido manejar, el elemento sorpresa que su oponente jugo en su contra por desgracia no pudo ser previsto ni evitado: ni en sus mas fantasiosas suposiciones se había imaginado enfrentarse a un Ninja experto en técnicas mentales…

-Bueno… al menos Kiyone no está aquí para ver mi derrota – se dijo a sí mismo exhalando un pesado suspiro.

Si su mejor amiga hubiese estado presente en la arena, con toda seguridad el muchachito podía asegurar que la niña no dejaría de burlarse de él nunca de los nuncas…

-¡Asuma ven aquí!

Escuchando fuerte y claro el llamado, al alzar la vista Asuma se encontró con el rostro serio de su sensei, y por la forma en que lo miraba, supo de inmediato que aquel llamado no le traería nada bueno…

Y de nuevo, en menos de cinco minutos el niño agradeció por segunda ocasión que Kiyone no se encontrara presente porque saber que Shikamaru sensei le había regañado sería sin duda otro motivo de burla a su costa…

* * *

_Sin nada mas que agregar, pasen un magnífico fin de semana! ;D_


	120. Enfrentamiento

_120. Enfrentamiento_

Tras los resultados de los exámenes chunnin en donde los tres finalistas había logrado su promoción tras una muestra de ingenio, astucia y excelente uso de sus habilidades, la fiesta había comenzado tanto en las calles de la aldea como en la torre Hokage, en donde todas las personalidades importantes se encontraban reunidas a la espera de la cena de clausura presidida por el Rokugaime Hokage, quien al ver a Shikamaru aparecer, no dudó ni un instante en acercarse a felicitarlo por el excelente trabajo que había hecho con su alumna, Tatami Koharu, quien había dejado bien en alto el nombre de Konoha... más sin embargo el Nara, más ocupado buscando a su mujer entre aquel mar de gente, nada más encontrarla, dejó a Naruto con la palabra en la boca sin importarle que las personas a su alrededor lo tildaran de grosero…

-¿Nos disculpan? – interrumpió también la charla de Temari con el Sandaime Raikage, sujetando cuidadosamente por el codo a su mujer y llevándosela del lugar sin permitirle siquiera despedirse de quien había sido su acompañante a lo largo de aquel día… y aunque Temari, de forma apresurada se disculpó con la comitiva de Kumogakure antes de dejarse arrastrar hacia fuera de la estancia, un tanto desconcertada por la actitud de su marido no pudo esperar para preguntar…

-Shikamaru, ¿se puede saber que está pasando? – dijo, arrastrando un poco la voz para que las personas a su alrededor no la escucharan, y como él no respondió nada, una vez se alejaron apenas lo suficiente de todo el barullo, la ojiverde se soltó del agarre de su marido deteniéndose en el pasillo, obligándolo también a detenerse… - ¿Y bien?-de nuevo dijo, exigiéndole saber con la mirada que le explicara, y aunque durante unos segundos el pelinegro le sostuvo la mirada, bufando la desvió y llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras daba unos cuantos pasos erráticos, trató de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza antes de volverla a enfrentar…

-Le he dado la vuelta al asunto una y otra vez, lo he estado pensando toda la tarde - le dijo, mirándola y deteniéndose.- Es injusto que me reproches por haber tomado una decisión sin consultarte cuando tú misma lo hiciste al decidir trabajar en los exámenes, tú sola tomaste aquella decisión, a mi ni siquiera me lo consultaste – le repitió en el instante en que la vio abrir la boca para defenderse, levantando incluso un poco la voz… – y además, ¿qué es eso de estar todo el día con Darui?, ¿un castigo, una venganza? He estado a punto de ir por ti a ese palco, no una sino un millón de veces, un millón de veces – repitió al ver sus intenciones de hablar, - pero confío en ti Temari, confío en que debes tener muy buenos motivos para estar con él, y aunque no me gustó verte todo el día pegada a su lado, he respetado tu decisión y no he ido a molerlo a golpes a pesar de lo mucho que lo he deseado – sentenció mirándola a los ojos, y ella, tras unos instantes en silencio, y con una mueca de dureza le preguntó.

-¿Terminaste? – dijo, queriendo asegurarse que Shikamaru la dejaría hablar, y tras verlo asentir con seriedad, asintiendo ella misma a su vez, desvió la mirada un segundo antes de proferir… - si confiaras en mi tanto como dices, no me habrías sacado de ahí de la forma en que lo hiciste – dijo señalando la estancia por la cual había sido arrastrada – y si en verdad hubieras pensado bien las cosas te darías cuenta que no es que me consultaras o no tus decisiones lo que me decepcionó: es el hecho de que no me lo informaras en su momento – dijo ella, mirándolo mezcla de reproche y tristeza que incluso la hizo bajar la voz… – Has estado tan ocupado con tu equipo que no te das cuenta... - comenzó a decirle, dispuesta por una vez a poner en palabras lo sola que se había sentido, lo difícil que era para ella que Shikamaru la hiciera a un lado y lo mucho que había necesitado distraerse con el trabajo… más sin embargo, en el instante mismo en que abrió la boca se arrepintió de decirlo, motivo por el cual apartó la mirada…

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué no me he dado cuenta? – ansioso, Shikamaru la animó a continuar, acortando la distancia, mas sin embargo Temari, dándole la espalda se negó a hacerlo.

-Ahora no es un buen momento para hablar de ello – dijo, y Shikamaru viéndola dar un paso dispuesto a regresar a la fiesta, sin pensarlo la sujetó por el brazo, jalándola hacia él, buscando de nuevo el contacto de sus miradas…

-¿Entonces cuando? – le dijo él.- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir huyéndome, negándote a enfrentarte a mi y a nuestros problemas? – le exigió saber, transmitiéndole con la mirada lo difícil que era también para él… pero Temari, negándose a mostrarse vulnerable, soltándose con agilidad de su agarre, salió en dirección opuesta a la fiesta, dejando ahí solo a Shikamaru, que decepcionado y frustrado, no se sintió capaz de ir tras de sus pasos…

* * *

_Dioooooos benditoooooooo!_

_Creo que tengo un serio problema de concentración, tardé muchísimo más de lo esperado en este capítulo, principalmente porque aunque requería que estos dos se enfrentaran, la idea original era que Shikamaru actuara de forma más visceral, fuese más rudo, un poco cruel y le dijera unas cuantas cosas hirientes a Temari, pero no hubo manera de que lo hiciera sin que pareciera algo falso, así que tuve que cambiar el enfoque por algo más de desesperación, y aunque no estoy del todo convencida, creo que al menos me quedó aceptable…_

_Y ahora, antes de que quieran golpear a Temari, les dejo un pequeño omake, que había sido planeado originalmente para ser un capítulo pero es tan poco lo que contiene, que más vale como omake xD_

* * *

**_Omake: Reflexión_**

Sentada sobre una de las bancas en las afueras de la torre Hokage y con la vista fija en la pálida luna, Temari no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que a penas unos minutos atrás había pasado con Shikamaru, analizando una y otra vez esas últimas palabras que había pronunciado…

Aunque le costara aceptarlo, tarde o temprano terminaría por darle la razón, se dijo tras meditarlo un rato. Después de todo, durante cada una de los problemas que se le habían presentado, en lugar de enfrentarse a él para tratar de arreglarlo, la reacción natural de Temari había sido siempre la de alejarse, poner distancia de por medio cuando las cosas parecían ponerse demasiado serias y más tarde fingir que nada había pasado, o en su defecto, cediendo ante Shikamaru cuando él no parecía muy dispuesto a dejar pasar el tema por alto…

Era más fácil así, se dijo entonces, cayendo en cuenta de que lo había hecho ya tantas veces y por tantos motivos que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar si había actuado o no de forma adecuada, o si había sido egoísta o cobarde en cada momento que lo había hecho, limitándose a simplemente evadir la realidad…

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Escuchó de pronto aquella voz, y apartando al instante sus verdes ojos del cielo estrellado, Temari se topó con la mirada serena de Darui, que la miraba con atención… y aunque durante unos instantes consideró negar lo que le pasaba, exhalando un pesado suspiro y volviendo su atención al firmamento, con voz suave pero clara, le preguntó…

-¿En verdad quieres saber? – le dijo, y el shinobi de Kumo tranquilo asintió.

* * *

_Ay, dios mio, que les puedo yo decir…_

_Creo que por capítulos anteriores, la actitud de Temari y su modo de comportarse ante sus problemas personales estaba más o menos claro, y aunque este omake no viene a traernos nada nuevo, me pareció importante recalcarlo, y sobretodo que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._

_Ahora, sin nada más que agregar, salvo agradecer a Titxu, SunnyNara, Aokimary, Nathzu, Nonahere, Mitchel y a Jazz por sus reviews del capítulo pasado, me despido deseándoles un buen inicio de semana!_

_Nos leemos el próximo sábado, espero que sin falta! _


	121. Análisis

_121. __Análisis_

Con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la oscura mirada fija en el techo, Shikamaru se mantuvo lejos de la fiesta y el alboroto de la gente, queriendo permanecer en su oficina durante el tiempo suficiente como para perderse el resto de la fiesta de clausura con el único objetivo de evitar encontrarse de nuevo a su mujer en la indeseable compañía del próximo Raikage.

Aún estaba molesto con ella por haberse marchado así y sin decirle lo que le estaba pasando en realidad, y aunque en su cabeza tenía múltiples teorías, hasta que Temari no saliera de su caparazón y le hablara con claridad, él sabía que no podría solucionarlo… así que, cuando escuchó el llamado a la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de Gaara puesta sobre él, sin darle apenas importancia, pronto volvió su mirada al techo…

-¿Qué pasa?- no obstante le preguntó, y el Kazekage, observándolo fijamente unos instantes, se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar…

-He tenido una charla interesante con Kiyone –le dijo, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la ventana, desde donde observo las calles iluminadas del exterior. – Al parecer, tiene la idea de que un día de estos van a dejarla con sus abuelos y no volver por ella nunca mas – le dijo, yendo directo al punto… y Shikamaru, arrugando el entrecejo no pudo más que mirarlo y sacudir de forma negativa la cabeza…

-¿De donde sacó Kiyone eso? –preguntó con desconcierto, y aunque Gaara pudo haberse encogido de hombros y fingir que no lo sabía, más preocupado por el bienestar de la niña que por inmiscuirse en donde no le llamaban, le fue sincero.

-Los ha estado observando durante mucho tiempo, y te sorprenderías de la cantidad de conclusiones a los que ha llegado respecto a tu excesiva atención hacia tu equipo y lo feliz que ha visto a Temari desde que comenzara a trabajar en la preparación de los exámenes- le comentó, y tras dirigirle una muy seria mirada preguntó: -¿Dónde está ella, por cierto? Creí que la encontraría aquí contigo – intrigado preguntó, y Shikamaru, bufando, apartó el rostro y le respondió.

-Quién sabe, a lo mejor está otra vez con Darui, disfrutando de toda la atención que aparentemente yo no le doy – se quejó confesando sin querer parte de sus celos y su molestia de verla tan cerca del ninja de Kumo, y Gaara, observándolo fijamente y con cierto grado de reproche, le respondió.

-Si tu crees que mi hermana es capaz de engañarte, debes estar loco o ser muy inseguro para encima ofenderla en mi presencia – sentenció, y aunque el comentario molestó a Shikamaru, Gaara, sin inmutarse, agregó: - Darui y Temari han sido amigos desde poco antes de la guerra Shikamaru, si tienes un problema con eso deberías hablarlo con ella en lugar de estar aquí lamiendo tus heridas – sentenció, y Shikamaru aunque de malas, le respondió.

-Ya lo he intentado, pero ella no quiere hablarme – le dijo, y el Kazekage, recuperando la calma, le dio el único consejo que podía darle…

-Inténtalo de nuevo, solucionen todo lo que tengan que solucionar y dejen ya de atormentar a Kiyone… aunque quisiera, no puedo protegerla del daño que le hacen ustedes con sus disputas –sentenció, y encaminándose al exterior, el Quinto Kazekage dejó a su cuñado con un par de cosas más sobre qué pensar...

Después de todo, hasta donde Shikamaru sabía , Kiyone se encontraba bien. Vale, que se ponía necia y llorosa cada vez que tenían que dejarla bajo el cuidado de Yoshino y Shikaku cuando tanto él como Temari tenían que salir a trabajar y no podían cuidarla, pero él siempre había tomado aquella actitud como un capricho, una necedad de la niña que a pesar del llanto, en cuanto los veía regresar los recibía con excesiva efusividad y buscaba siempre complacerlos...

¿Aquello era suficiente para averiguar si Kiyone padecía un sindrome de abandono?, quiso Shikamaru saber, dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, más sin embargo, antes de encontrar una respuesta a aquella pregunta, y rememorando las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Temari, analizando por primera vez de manera objetiva las palabras de su mujer, sintiendo su corazón latiendo acelerado, el estratega pronto se dio cuenta de que su esposa también se había estado sintiendo abandonada...

Y maldiciéndose a si mismo por su actitud tan egoísta, saliendo a toda prisa, Shikamaru corrió por los pasillos de la torre Hokage buscándola dispuesto a disculparse...

* * *

_Kyaaaaa! Anoche ya no alcancé a publicar el capítulo tal y como lo había planeado, más que nada porque llegué muchísimo más tarde de lo planeado y estaba tan cansada que llegué directo a la cama... pero lo importante es que por fin tenemos el capítulo!_

_Espero que haya quedado todo claro, ya no he querido volver a revisarlo porque sino no acabo jajaja, pero igual si tienen dudas o algo ps me dicen y lo corrijo o lo replanteo... pero espero de verdad que haya quedado todo claro jajaja xD_

_En fin, sin nada más que agregar, me despido deseandoles una buena semana! ;)_


	122. Charla , Paliza

_**Dedicado a Nonahere, Mitchel, Nahikalibre, Orkidea16 y Sabaku no Lisseth**_

_122. Charla_

-Tengo problemas con Shikamaru, él está molesto… yo estoy molesta… ¿Sabes que?, no quiero hablar al respecto - de forma tajante Temari se negó a hablar del tema con Darui, más ahora que su marido la había acusado de coquetear con el moreno del Rayo, que ajeno al papel que jugaba en aquella discusión con tranquilidad se sentó a su lado y alzó la vista al cielo estrellado de Konoha.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo sería si no te hubieras casado, o si te hubieras casado con alguien que no fuera Shikamaru? – le dijo, y Temari, fijando su atención en el hombre a su lado no necesito siquiera pensarlo para responder.

-Nunca – le dijo, puesto que a pesar de los problemas maritales que a últimas fechas había tenido, lo cierto era que la ojiverde no se imaginaba casada con nadie que no fuese Shikamaru… y Darui, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa inclinó un poco su rostro hacia ella, y mirándola de reojo le preguntó.

-¿Ni siquiera conmigo? – le dijo tratando de aligerar la tensión, y Temari, bufando y rodando los ojos al cielo ante lo absurdo de aquella pregunta, lo negó.

-Especialmente no contigo – le dijo, escuchándolo reír como respuesta, y no pudiendo evitar también ella sonreír.

-Vamos, no hubiera sido tan mal esposo – le dijo al cabo de unos segundos, dándole un pequeño codazo, sus ojos de nuevo en el cielo al comprobar que le había devuelto un poco de buen humor. – Te hubiera conseguido misiones y un equipo en lugar de desperdiciar tu talento en todo ese trabajo de oficina que has estado haciendo – le dijo, y la ojiverde, mirándole con indignación le reclamó.

-¡Organizar unos exámenes no es un trabajo de oficina! – dijo airada, y aunque riendo de nuevo, Darui tuvo que darle la razón.

-Quizás, pero lo tuyo es patear traseros – le aclaró, y mirándola a la cara, el brillo en sus ojos denotando admiración y respeto cuando de nueva cuenta habló. – La paliza que me diste sigue siendo algo que el Jefe saca a colación con frecuencia – le dijo, y Temari, esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa, asintió.

-Buenos tiempos – dijo rememorando su primera y única pelea con el moreno, a quien desde entonces había considerado un buen amigo…

-Creo que deberías volver a las misiones – la voz de Darui la sacó de forma abrupta de los recuerdos, atrayendo sobre él su mirada y su completa atención. – Hiciste un buen trabajo organizando los exámenes, pero los dos sabemos que estar sentada tras un escritorio no va contigo Temari, tú necesitas la adrenalina de las batallas, la agitación del enfrentamiento – le habló con sinceridad y un toque de genuina preocupación…

Había pasado todo el día junto a la rubia, viéndola destacarse en un área que a él se le antojaba un desperdicio para todas las habilidades que ella poseía, notado cierta tensión y al mismo tiempo mucho esmero en tratar de impresionarlo, como si quisiera demostrarle algo… y para él, eso no estaba bien en ningún sentido porque sabía lo mucho que valía Temari, su carácter orgulloso y lo poco que de forma usual le importaba las opiniones de los demás, y por eso, el solo imaginar cualquiera que fuese la causa que implicara su cambio de actitud le provocaba disgusto y preocupación…

-Tengo una hija Darui – dijo entonces ella como toda justificación, apartando sus ojos verdes del rostro de él: no quería ver la expresión en su rostro ante la negativa que le estaba dando… más sin embargo nunca se imaginó que Darui, en un impulsivo reflejo, la rodeara entre sus brazos, atrayéndola contra su pecho…

-Ese pretexto no me vale – murmuro. -No se que clase de problemas puedas tener con tu marido, pero la Temari que yo conozco ya le habría pateado el trasero y dejado en claro lo que quiere, se habría impuesto sobre él… -le dijo sabiamente él… y la ojiverde, suspirando, aferró con fuerza sus manos a la playera del moreno, negando sin fuerzas…

-No es tan fácil – dijo ella, y apoyando el mentón sobre la cabeza se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos…

-¿Porqué no? – quiso saber, más sin embargo una fría voz los interrumpió, atrayendo en el acto su atención…

-¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo Shikamaru a dos pasos de distancia, los puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y fulminándolos con la mirada, aún después de que Darui soltara a Temari y se incorporara…

-Si, interrumpes – dijo el moreno, incrementando todavía más la molestia del Nara, que rechino ligeramente los dientes y achicó la mirada, enfocando su atención a la mano de Temari posándose sobre el musculoso brazo del shinobi del Rayo, que la miró un instante antes de suspirar… –Sumimasen – dijo, y aunque dirigiéndole una mirada áspera a Shikamaru, fijando de nuevo su atención en los ojos verdes de su amiga, apartando de su frente un mechón de cabello le pidió: -piensa en lo que te dije – le suplicó, y tras recibir un silencioso asentimiento, Darui se marchó dejándolos solos…

* * *

_Pues que les digo…_

_Para mi, Darui es un estratega y un observador, un buen amigo, de esos que no hablan mucho pero cuando lo hacen no se andan con rodeos, cosa que en estos momentos le iría muy bien a Temari… por supuesto, no creo que sus intenciones con ella sean románticas, no todos los hombres tienen que sentir atracción por sus amigas y viceversa, así que no se alboroten por favor! para eso ya tenemos a Shikamaru jajaja xD _

_Y aunque originalmente no tenía planeado ponerles un omake, la verdad es que de último momento se me ocurrió, así que aquí se los dejo esperando que lo disfruten! ;D_

* * *

_**Omake:Paliza**_

Farfullando por lo bajo todas las groserías e improperios que se sabía, Sabaku no Temari caminaba a toda prisa por los puentes colgantes de Kumo, buscando sin tregua al responsable de su mal humor.

Había llegado a la aldea en el país del Rayo apenas unas horas atrás, y aunque había llegado con buen tiempo, el inútil de su guía jamás apareció para escoltarla por la aldea haciéndola esperar durante más de media hora antes de que se decidiera a internarse entre las calles y puentes colgantes, buscando ella sola la manera de llegar hasta la torre del Raikage… y aunque hacerlo no había sido tan difícil –por fortuna ya había estado ahí antes-, no por eso la ojiverde estaba dispuesta a perdonar a aquel que se había atrevido a dejarla esperando…

No, no, de ninguna manera ella iba a perdonarlo porque escúchenla bien, a Sabaku no Temari, nadie, ¡NADIE, la dejaba esperando! ¡Ni siquiera el vago de Shikamaru la había dejado nunca esperando! Así que el idiota que se había atrevido a hacerlo iba a pagarlo muy, muy caro…

Así que, tras la reunión con el Raikage quien amablemente le informó que Darui, su segunda mano derecha -puesto que era lo menos que podía hacer al tratarse de la hermana del Kazekage-, había sido asignado como su guía, Sabaku no Temari se despidió y salió de la oficina, buscando con fervor al ninja, a quien más temprano que tarde se encontró…

Y al grito de Kiri kiri mai, Temari agitó su abanico invocando a su fiel Kamatari que atacó sin piedad chocando su hoz contra la zanbato de Darui, que aunque esquivó por muy poco el ataque, al verse envuelto en fuertes ráfagas de viento apenas se libró de la comadreja cuando el golpe del abanico gigante lo hizo caer con fuerza al suelo…

-Escúchame bien porque no lo volveré a repetir – con voz fuerte y autoritaria, las rodillas sobre los hombros del muchacho aprisionándolo contra el suelo y la propia espada del moreno sobre su cuello, Temari le amenazó: - Me importa una mierda que hayas sido el capitán de la primera división, y me importa todavía menos que seas la mano derecha del Raikage, así que si te atreves a dejarme esperando de nuevo, aunque sean sólo cinco minutos Darui, te juro por todos tus ancestros que voy a despellejarte vivo, arrancándote músculo por músculo, y hueso por hueso… ¿entendiste? – le dijo con furia implícita…

Y Darui, con sus ojos fijos en los verdes de ella, temiendo desatar su furia nada más parpadear, tragando saliva con dificultad asintió y en un hilo de voz se disculpo...

-Su… summimasen… - dijo sincero, y Temari, bufando lanzó la zambato a un lado y se incorporó.

-Bien – dijo, y alejándose un par de pasos le dio tiempo a que se levantase antes de voltear a mirarlo por sobre su hombro… - Quiero ir a comer, así que guíame – le ordenó, y aunque Darui, todavía desde el piso la veía con cierta precaución como si temiera un nuevo ataque, asintiendo dócilmente, con calma se levantó.

-¿Algo en especial? – quiso saber, y Temari, volviendo la vista al frente lo meditó un segundo…

-Comida típica estaría bien – le dijo como si nada pasara, y asintiendo, Darui por fin la guió sin siquiera imaginar que después de presenciar aquella paliza desde su oficina, el Raikage sugeriría algo que a ambos horrorizaría…

* * *

_Y para aquellos que se preguntan qué sugirió el Raikage les informo que, dado que no puedo hacer omake del omake, pronto lo verán como capítulo extra en el grupo de Facebook! (__Yusha: sus ficts y más__ para los que no se hayan agregado xP)_

_Ahora si, sin más que agregar, les deseo un buen inicio de semana! Nos leemos pronto ;D_


	123. Desconfianza

**_Capítulo dedicado a Nathzu, Nonahere, Orkidea16 y Nina_**

* * *

**_123. Desconfianza_**

-Así que tú y Darui…. ¿Tuvieron una relación antes de que nos casáramos, llegaron a estar comprometidos?- Shikamaru preguntó nada más perder de vista al shinobi del Rayo, y Temari, dirigiéndole una mirada tan penetrante y fría que, aunque en algún momento lo hubiera intimidado, en esos momentos con la furia y los celos a flor de piel, no hizo mella en Shikamaru que se mantuvo firme, sosteniéndole la mirada…

-Ni siquiera escuchaste nuestra conversación, ¿y lo único que se te ocurre preguntar es si tuve una relación con él?- dijo, con indignante calma… que no obstante, no se transmitió en su furiosa voz. - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- quiso saber, desconociendo en el hombre frente a ella a su marido, que apretando puños y dientes, a penas se contuvo para no gritar…

-¿Conmigo? No, no, ¿qué pasa contigo Temari? Nuestro matrimonio está desmoronándose y en lugar de enfrentarlo y hablarlo conmigo, vengo y te encuentro aquí abrazada a ese… - comenzó él a reclamar, y Temari alzando las manos y el rostro al cielo le interrumpió.

-¡Claro, porque nuestro matrimonio me importa una mierda y voy a fugarme con el primer imbécil que venga y me de unas cuantas palabras de consuelo! – le dijo a los gritos, cediendo a la furia y la indignación…

-¡No fue eso lo que quise decir! – alzando también la voz, Shikamaru trató al instante de poner un poco de control en aquella situación… mas no obstante, Temari dirigiéndole una mirada fiera, no se lo permitió.

-No, claro que no, ¿pero sabes qué? Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, - le dijo, las palabras de Darui frescas en la mente, mirándolo con determinación… - tal vez sí debería abandonarte – le dijo, esta ves no gritando, ni siquiera alzando un poco la voz…

Temari lo había dicho con calma, con seriedad, como lo hacía cada vez que tomaba una resolución… y aunque Shikamaru, sintiendo como la sangre se le iba a los pies, olvidándose de los celos, la furia y el resentimiento, tragando con dificultad y sintiendo las piernas temblarle, con un espantoso escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, dudó de la seriedad de aquellas palabras, observando a detalle el rostro de su mujer, la tensión en su mandíbula, el dolor marcado en sus ojos…

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Shikamaru quiso preguntarle… no, más bien quiso exigirle saber…

Y sin embargo, por más que él trataba de poner en palabras sus temores, incapaz de hacerlo y mucho menos de convencerse de que aquello no podía ser cierto, que debería de tratarse de una pésima broma, una de muy mal gusto, sintiendo su corazón latiendo aceleradamente ante aquella declaración, en el fondo Nara Shikamaru sabía a la perfección que su mujer, su muy amada Temari, no tenía razón alguna para bromear con algo como aquello…

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_¿Será que Temari en serio piensa abandonar a Shikamaru? ¿En verdad será capaz de hacerlo y fugarse con Darui?_

_¡Descubra esto y más en nuestro próximo capítulo de A life for Moments que por única ocasión se adelantará a su publicación semanal al próximo jueves!_

_Esta publicación es patrocinada por el grupo de Facebook **Yusha: sus ficts y más**. Aceptamos reviews. _

_(Sin nada más que agregar, pásenlo bien, jajaja xD)_


	124. Hablar

_Capitulo dedicado a __**Nonahere, Nathzu, Titxu, Lisseth y Orkidea**__. Sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz!_

* * *

_124. Hablar_

Buscando en sus ojos verdes los restos de su amor, o algo, cualquier cosa que le indicara que estaba equivocado, Shikamaru pasó los segundos más largos y tortuosos de su vida esperando en silencio, armándose de valor antes de por fin preguntar…

-¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres?- dijo, con voz baja, de forma lenta y pausada, temiendo la tan ansiada respuesta que Temari, sin tomarse ni un segundo para pensarlo, le dio…

-Por supuesto que no – dijo entonces ella en un murmullo apenas audible y que sin embargo fue suficiente para que Shikamaru, sintiendo el alma volverle al cuerpo, acortara toda distancia entre ellos y la estrechara con fuerza contra su cuerpo, besando su cabellera, antes de apartarse unos centímetros y tomara su rostro entre las manos…

-Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca vuelvas a darme un susto de estos… creí… creí que te perdía - le confesó con ansiedad palpable, mirándola a los ojos y transmitiéndole la mezcla de alivio y preocupación que había sentido… y Temari, acunando entre sus manos el rostro de él, percibiendo en sus dedos el áspero crecimiento de su barba a pesar de haber sido afeitada esa misma mañana, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente lo reprendió…

-Serás idiota – le dijo aunque sin pizca de enfado en la voz. –Abandonarte no solucionaría nuestros problemas sino lo contrario, ¿crees que no lo se? – le aseguró ella, y Shikamaru, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa se inclinó para besarla, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso, rozando lentamente sus labios, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido hasta que ella, empujándolo por el pecho y apartándose un paso, se lo impidió… - Un beso tampoco va a solucionar nada – le dijo al cabo de unos segundos mirándole un tanto dubitativa…y Shikamaru, tomando de nuevo su rostro y adhiriendo de nuevo su frente a la de ella, tuvo que darle la razón…

-Lo se, pero no podemos seguir fingiendo que estamos enojados – le dijo él con sinceridad… y Temari, aunque suspirando, se negó a ceder con tanta facilidad.

-No se trata de fingir enojo o no – le rebatió.- Tenemos problemas Shikamaru, yo tengo problemas conmigo misma que no puedo dejar así – le dijo, sus verdes ojos fijos en los oscuros de él, que suspirando preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces?- quiso de antemano saber, y aunque su rubia se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, como dudando, sin romper el contacto visual con Shikamaru, de forma lenta y pausada, le pidió algo que bien podría no gustarle…

-Quiero ir a Suna, quedarme unos días, tal vez unas semanas por allá –le planteó… y aunque durante los primeros segundos Shikamaru no dijo nada, soltándola de forma abrupta y desviando la mirada hacia un lado, al cabo de casi un minuto en silencio, mirándola y frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque no tenía las intenciones de acusarla, le reprochó.

-Dijiste que huir no solucionaría nuestros problemas, ¿porqué lo haces entonces?- un tanto molesto, quiso saber, y Temari, tomándolo de las manos para impedirle que se echara a andar de uno a otro lado, le rebatió.

-No estoy huyendo Shikamaru, y no te estoy abandonando – reiteradamente le aseguró. –tan sólo necesito ir ahí y comprobar algo – le dijo con calma, y el Nara, analizando con atención su expresión, exigió al instante saber.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo, y Temari con toda la calma del mundo le explicó.

-Que no necesito volver a salir a una misión…

* * *

_Por favor, que alguien me recuerde para la próxima que no necesito hacer revisiones finales a mis capítulos! Cada vez que lo hago, acabo cambiando la mitad, o tres cuartas partes de lo que tengo escrito… -w- pero al menos creo que esta versión quedó más completa que la que tenia, (la primera era como de la mitad de lo que quedó esta xD)_

_Sin nada más que agregar, tengan un buen fin de semana! Ah, y recuerden que este domingo no hay fict, tal vez para el martes, aunque no aseguro nada x.x_


	125. Despedida

_125.__ Despedida_

De pie en las puertas de la aldea, observando a su mujer mientras Kiyone, Gaara, Kankuro y Tenten se despedían del Rokugaime Hokage, Shikamaru mantenía una batalla interna, dudando todavía si permitirle aquel viaje era lo correcto o no…

La noche anterior habían tenido una larga y muy complicada charla al respecto, él tratando de convencerla de que no necesitaba volver a arriesgar su vida en ningún tipo de misión, y ella tratando de convencerlo a él de que lo que pretendía no era arriesgar su vida, sino redescubrirse y encontrarse de nuevo al experimentar de nuevo lo que era formar parte de una misión… y necia como era, al final Temari había acabado saliéndose con la suya sin importarle sus argumentos, incluyendo ese en que a la pobrecita de Kiyone pudiera darle un ataque de histeria al saber que sus padres se separaban, aunque claro, esto último había sido tan sólo una mera suposición por parte de Shikamaru, ya que la niña al enterarse que se iba junto con su madre a pasar unas semanas en casa de su tío Kankuro y su tío Gaara, más que ponerse histérica había acabado dando saltos de puro gusto y placer, arruinándole sin querer la última carta que su padre se había jugado para convencer a su mujer de no abandonarle…

-¿Podrías dejar de verme así? Estás poniéndome nerviosa – dijo de pronto Temari, sacándolo abruptamente de su ensimismamiento… y aunque Shikamaru consideró apelar a su lado sensible poniéndose a llorar y suplicar para tratar de convencerla de quedarse, recordándose a sí mismo que aquel viaje no era algo definitivo y que no duraría más allá de unas cuantas semanas, exhalando un pesado suspiro el pelinegro acortó la distancia entre ellos y tomándola del rostro la besó en los labios de forma lenta y al mismo tiempo muy posesiva…

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?- le dijo al cabo de varios minutos, sus labios todavía muy cerca de los de ella, listos para retomar en cualquier momento aquel ardiente contacto…

-Si, ya sabes que sí – dijo al cabo de unos segundos su mujer, la respiración ligeramente agitada, sus ojos verdes fijos en él, el corazón latiéndole acelerado en el pecho, dudando en último momento, aunque negándose a confesárselo… y Shikamaru, suspirando de nuevo cerró durante un instante sus ojos y estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos acabó depositando un corto beso en sus cabellos, permitiéndose un último instante de posesividad…

-No vayas a arriesgarte mucho – por última vez le pidió, y Temari, abrazándole a su vez, apoyándose contra su pecho, tranquila asintió.

-Tampoco tú – también le pidió, y aunque pudieron haberse quedado todo el día ahí abrazados, Kiyone, corriendo hasta ellos exigió la atención de Shikamaru que aunque a exhalando un último suspiro soltó a su mujer para despedirse de su hija, a quien sin dudar le exigió le mantuviera informado…

-Quiero recibir una carta tuya a diario, ¿entendiste? – le dijo agachándose para quedar a su altura, dándole una pequeña sonrisa para evitar que la niña se pusiera a llorar… y Kiyone, regresándole una sonrisa aunque un tanto afectada por las lágrimas que contenía, mostrándose efusiva al instante asintió.

-¡Hai, te escribiré a diario contándote lo que esté pasando!- le prometió, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas por el cuello… y Shikamaru, respondiendo cariñosamente al abrazo, también asintió.

-Cuento con ello princesa – le dijo, y al escuchar las voces de Kankuro y Tenten a unos metros de las puertas de la aldea, azuzándolos, soltando a su hija se despidió. – Anda, ve y no causes problemas – le dijo, y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre, la niña echó a correr a donde sus tíos mientras que Shikamaru, volteando para darle un último beso de despedida a su mujer, con desagrado se la encontró a unos cuantos pasos despidiéndose de Darui que quien sabe de donde demonios había aparecido…

-…mantenme informado – desde donde estaba Shikamaru lo escuchó claramente pedirle, y aunque por un instante consideró partirle la cara a ese maldito, al ver a Temari rodar los ojos al cielo y escucharla responder, el estratega no pudo más que sonreír con suficiencia, sintiéndose orgulloso de su mujer…

-Claro que no, ni que fueras mi marido – con ligereza la escuchó responder… y aunque Shikamaru no había dicho nada, Temari, sintiendo su mirada fija en ella, desviando su atención de Darui se topó con la sonrisa del estratega, y despidiéndose rápidamente del moreno del Rayo sin mucho pensárselo regresó junto a Shikamaru a quien besó en los labios antes de por fin marcharse… -Cuídate – por última vez le pidió, y su marido, asintiendo también se lo pidió.

-También tú – le dijo, acariciando por última vez sus mejillas antes de volver a apoderarse de sus labios… y como Kankuro comenzaba a desesperarse, obligándose a separarse, Temari se marchó no sin antes recordarle lo más importante…

-Te amo – dijo, y Shikamaru, viéndola correr, exhalando un suspiro, al viento le respondió…

-También yo – le dijo, y aunque sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho al verla alejarse, manteniéndose sereno ignoró la mirada que le dirigía Darui mientras se giraba para volver a su casa, vacía por primera vez…

* * *

_Éste es algo así como un capítulo de transición!_

_por varios días, había estado considerando seguir con la charla de Temari y Shikamaru, narrándoles la forma en que ella lograba convencerlo de dejarla marchar... pero la verdad es que aún cuando lo intenté, pues acabé sin verle mucho caso, así que me salté esa parte para llegar a la de la despedida... aunque debo confesar que mi parte favorita es que Darui se apareciera por ahí, jajaja xD Sorry, la verdad es que no lo pude evitar, igual que no puedo evitar sentir el deseo de escribir un fict de él y su relación con Temari jajajaja xD_

_Pero eeeen fin... la buena noticia es que para el lunes les subo nuevo capítulo! ya lo tengo listo, y como es más o menos cortito, me parece justo no hacerlos esperar tanto n.n_

_Ahora, sin nada más que agregar -salvo agradecer a **Nina, Nathzu, Orkidea, Nahika, Lisseth y a un anónimo** por sus reviews-, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana! nos leemos el lunes, nya! ;D_

_PD: Para los que no encuentran el grupo de Facebook, después del . com, agregen sin espacios: / groups / 542646435806000/ y ya está! ahí lo encontrarán! (y si no, entren a mi perfil ahi tengo el link directo xD) See ya! ;)_


	126. Ausencia

_Dedicado a **Nathzu**, que hasta por mi fict siente estrés... xP_

* * *

_126. Ausencia_

Tras despedirse de Chouji con quien se había ido a tomar un par de platos de sake para celebrar su compromiso, Shikamaru entró a oscuras en su casa, dejando la invitación a la boda de su mejor amigo sobre cualquier lugar mientras se dirigía a la sala para ir a tomar entre sus manos la foto de su boda que tenía sobre uno de los muebles y ver el sonriente rostro de Temari con cierto grado de añoranza…

Había pasado casi ya un mes desde que su mujer se había marchado de Konoha para volver a su natal Suna; un largo y espantoso mes en el que noche a noche el pelinegro llegaba a casa ansiando volver a verla, creyendo escuchar su voz, y desengañándose cada vez que seguía sin encontrarla en la casa…

Y aunque Kiyone había cumplido con su promesa enviándole un mensaje a diario, contándole lo mucho que estaba disfrutando las vacaciones con sus tíos, o lo interesantes y diferentes que estaban resultando los entrenamientos en la academia de la aldea de la Arena, más que sentirse aliviado la mayoría del tiempo el estratega se sentía ansioso y no dejaba de pensar en terminar de una buena vez con aquella dolorosa ausencia, imaginando una y mil veces como sería marcharse a por ellas, más su deber para con la aldea y con su equipo le habían impedido llevar a cabo sus planes una y otra vez, dejándolo con el desazón de saber que debería volver noche a noche a una casa vacía y ausente de su amor…

Y es que el estratega sabía que por más que extrañara a su hija y a su mujer -que de forma ocasional le enviaba alguna nota anexa a los mensajes de Kiyone manteniéndolo informado de sus actividades aunque sin decirle con claridad para cuando planeaba volver-, mientras Naruto no dejara de darle misiones tediosas o pedirle su consejo para las cosas más absurdas, Shikamaru no podía simplemente salir de la aldea para ir en busca de su mujer a quien añoraba con toda el alma…

-Pero en esta ocasión no habrá nada que me impida ir por ti, mujer problemática – con una media sonrisa en el rostro el estratega balbuceó, acariciando con el dedo la imagen de Temari antes de dejarlo en su lugar y encaminar sus pasos al oscuro piso superior.

Después de todo, aquellos platos de sake que se había tomado en compañía de su mejor amigo le había proporcionado no solo la inspiración para idear la estrategia perfecta para salir de la aldea sin que Naruto lo tachara de rebelde, sino que también le habían insuflado el valor para hacerlo aquella misma noche, motivo por el cual se dirigió hasta su habitación a por uno o dos cambios de ropa...

Mas sin embargo, al entrar a su recamara y encender la luz, tras un instante de deslumbramiento, Shikamaru pronto desechó su estrategia completamente seguro de que llevarlo a cabo sería una total pérdida de tiempo: después de todo, si estaba tan borracho que era capaz de ver a su mujer durmiendo con tranquilidad sobre la cama, la verdad era que había altas probabilidades que su estrategia no fuera tan efectiva como lo había estado pensando...


	127. Regreso, Real

_127. Regreso._

Temari cruzó las puertas de Konoha cuando la luna estaba en lo alto, deteniéndose apenas lo necesario con los guardianes de la entrada para enviar un mensaje breve a Naruto anunciando su llegada, antes de emprender camino hacia su casa…

Estaba cansada, había tenido un largo y extenuante viaje desde Suna, avanzando a prisa para tardar el mínimo tiempo necesario, y aunque tenia deberes para con el Hokage, su prioridad en esos momentos era llegar a casa y descansar en los brazos de su esposo, a quien a pesar de sus deseos, no encontró en su hogar…

-Mendokusai…- sin darse cuenta, Temari balbuceó, un tanto molesta por tan inesperada ausencia, más no obstante, dejándose caer en la cama en el lado en que solía dormir Shikamaru, aspirando el fresco aroma de sus hombre impregnado en la almohada, permitiéndose una sonrisa, casi al instante el enfado se le pasó…

Después de todo, ella misma había mantenido cierto grado de hermetismo en lo referente a su regreso, incluyendo a la misma Kiyone a quien había dejado en un campamento de entrenamiento supervisado por Kankuro, motivo por el cual no podía culparlo del todo por encontrarse en ese momento, se dijo a si misma, cerrando los ojos un instante, cediéndole terreno al cansancio acumulado, sin percatarse del momento exacto en que el sueño la venció…

Mas sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó su voz pronunciando su nombre, y reparar en el cuidadoso tacto de sus dedos rozando su cabello, Temari abrió los ojos y al girarse lo encontró sentado a su lado con una mueca de sorpresa y confusión, que no obstante al sentirla echándole los brazos al cuello, abrazándolo, casi se disipó…

-Shikamaru – dijo con emoción apenas contenida, mientras que él, tras confirmar que su presencia en la habitación no era una alucinación sino la realidad, correspondiéndole el abrazo, hundió el rostro entre su cuello, no pudiendo contener su propia emoción…

-Estas aquí, en verdad estás aquí… - balbuceó el incrédulo estratega, permitiéndose incluso reír de alegría antes de apartarse de ella, tomando su rostro entre las manos, mirándole a los ojos, la nariz, sus labios, que antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo se encontraron con los suyos… - No me dijiste que regresabas – le reclamó y reprochó entre besos, sus labios negándose a apartarse durante más tiempo de los de ella, que hundiendo sus manos entre la negra cabellera, correspondiendo cada pequeño beso recibido, medio se disculpó…

-Quería sorprenderte – le dijo, su lengua rozándole los labios, y Shikamaru, jadeando ante tal estímulo, apenas tuvo fuerzas para balbucear…

-Objetivo cumplido- dijo, y profundizando más su beso se permitió recorrer con sus manos la silueta perfecta de su mujer, que después de tantos días fuera, por fin había regresado a su lado…

* * *

_Si yo fuera un lector, simplemente diría… _

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa__a! Es real, por dios, es la Temari real! Volvió, volvió con Shikamaru! Kyaaaaaa, soy tan pero tan, tan, tan feliz….. pero, como soy la escritora de éste fict, lo único que puedo decir es, aquí está la continuación, no se estresen más por favor! Jajajaja xD_

_Eeeen fin, ¿están felices? Espero que sí, yo lo estoy, tanto por traerles el capítulo a tiempo, como por el hecho de haber pasado un día genial hoy, pero venga, que no voy a aburrirlos con detalles de mi día a día, porque a cambio los voy a dejar con un omake… porque sí, TENÍA que escribir un omake… así que, sin más que agregar –salvo agradecer infinitamente a __**Nathzu, Aokimari, Orkidea, FanficMatica**__ y a un anónimo por sus reviews (los cuales me fascinaron y alegraron el día)- los dejo con nuestro pequeño extra de la semana…_

_Enjoy it! ;D_

* * *

**Omake: Real**

Apoyando todo su peso sobre su costado, Shikamaru se mantuvo despierto sobre su cama, rozando con suavidad la espalda desnuda de su mujer, sonriendo como un tonto por el simple hecho de tenerla de nueva cuenta ahí…

Habían pasado las últimas horas tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, comiéndose los labios a besos y mordiscos, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo, llenando su cuarto de sonoros gemidos, gritos y jadeos, entregándose al desenfreno de la pasión, decididos a dejar todos sus problemas atrás y darse un nuevo comienzo, aunque ninguno de los dos siquiera lo mencionó. Un acuerdo tácito que a ambos pareció adecuado, tanto como el haber hecho el amor…

-¿No piensas dormirte?- la voz somnolienta de Temari que volteando el rostro en dirección a su hombre rompió de forma repentina el cómodo silencio en que se encontraban, y aunque Shikamaru sintió el irrefrenable deseo de besar esos carnosos labios, limitándose a sacudir la cabeza respondió…

-No quiero cerrar los ojos y darme cuenta que al despertar ya no estás - le dijo él con su voz pausada y suave, confesándole el miedo que sentía de pensar que aquello no fuera real… y ella esbozando una pequeña y tierna sonrisa le preguntó.

-¿Soy demasiado buena para ser real?- dijo, su voz con un ligero toque de sensualidad… y el Nara, ampliando su sonrisa un poco más, con lentitud asintió.

-Lo eres… - confirmó, y Temari, apoyando todo su peso sobre los antebrazos se incorporó para unir sus labios contra los de él con calma, con suavidad y dulzura, y al mismo tiempo con el ímpetu de la pasión…

-No voy a desaparecer Shikamaru, no soy ningún sueño, he vuelto… – le confirmó, sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de él, que entreabriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los verde aguamarina de ella, asintiendo de forma imperceptible guió su mano hasta la nuca de ella para impedirle que terminara el intenso beso que se dispuso a darle…

* * *

_Y ahora sí, ¿será que me merezco reviews? xP_

_Buen inicio de semana, pásenlo bien! ;D_


	128. Hechos, Revelación

_Oficialmente ya no se ni en que día actualizo, jajajaja xD_

_De verdad, estaba por irme a dormir cuando me acordé que prometí leer un fict, y al entrar a la página ví que actualicé el sábado pasado, so, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que además de ser un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado, también tiene omake…_

_Así que, sin más que agregar, disfruten su lectura! ;D_

_PD: Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo pasado! __**Aokimari, Nairu, FanfictMatica, Nonahere, Orkidea, UnaRosaConEspinas y Yahiko-Pain**__. Me hicieron muy feliz! *-*_

* * *

**_128. Hechos_**

Girándose en la cama para abrazarse al cuerpo de su mujer, Shikamaru abrió los ojos y se incorporó abruptamente al no encontrarla ahí.

-¿Temari? – con un hilo de voz el estratega la llamó, buscándola con la mirada, más al no encontrar rastro alguno de ella, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado ante el temor de haber tenido un sueño demasiado vívido, se puso inmediatamente de pie y saliendo a toda prisa de su habitación casi corrió por el pasillo, deteniéndose un instante en la recamara de su hija, sintiendo el sudor frío recorrerle por la espalda al encontrarla vacía y ordenada tal y como Kiyone la había dejado antes de marcharse…

Y aunque por un segundo Shikamaru estuvo a punto de desplomarse ahí mismo ante aquella cruel broma que su subconsciente le había jugado, al escuchar el sonido de las cacerolas en la cocina y sintiendo que su alma le volvía al cuerpo, echando a correr escaleras abajo, y encontrarse en la cocina a su mujer buscando algo para desayunar, el estratega no pudo más que sentirse aliviado…

-Temari - con ansiedad palpable la llamó, caminando a grandes pasos hacia ella que al voltear, le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas…

-Buenos días – le dijo, y Shikamaru envolviéndola entre sus brazos, le plantó un beso tras otro en los labios…

-Nunca... vuelvas… a salir… de la cama… de la forma… en que… lo has hecho hoy – entre beso y beso el estratega le pidió, arrinconándola contra la encimera… y aunque Temari no opuso resistencia alguna permitiéndole que la subiera sobre el mueble, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y correspondiendo todos y cada uno de los besos, esbozando una sonrisa preguntó.

-¿Ahora comenzarás a decirme qué hacer y qué no hacer?– le dijo, y Shikamaru, empezó a repartirle besos por todo el rostro.

-Si, y estoy hablando en serio – le aclaró aunque con un toque de diversión que le restaba seriedad… y aunque Temari no borró su sonrisa del rostro, sí elevó la vista al techo y negó con la cabeza…

-Debería volverme a Suna entonces – a tono de broma replicó, y su marido sujetándola por el rostro, mirándola a los ojos suavemente amenazó…

-Inténtalo, y te aseguro que te traeré de vuelta y te encerraré – le dijo, sonriendo también antes de volver a apoderarse de los labios de su mujer, chupándolos con deleite, disfrutando del contacto de su lengua húmeda contra la suya y de sus manos tibias enredándose en su cabello, que por las prisas de salir a buscarla, se había dejado suelto…

-Shikamaru… -tras un largo rato, Temari se atrevió a murmurar.

-¿Mmh? – dijo él como respuesta, sus labios no del todo separados de los de ella, que suspirando, lo miró con calma y a la cara…

-Todavía tengo que volver a Suna a entregar los reportes y a recoger a Kiyone – le explicó…

Y como Shikamaru ya sospechaba que su problemática le diría algo así, puesto que a esas alturas era más que obvio que había viajado sola y sin su hija, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, asintió y agregó.

-Iré contigo – le dijo, su voz tranquila y resuelta que le ganó una mirada dulce y tierna por parte de su mujer…

-Sabes que no es necesario – respondió ella a su vez, queriendo tan poco como su marido el tener que separarse de nueva cuenta, pero no considerando innecesario que la acompañara… mas sin embargo Shikamaru, firme en su postura, insistió.

-Aún así pienso hacerlo – le dijo y agregó: - anoche estuve a punto de escapar de la aldea para ir a buscarte, ni creas que ésta vez te dejaré partir sin mí…

-¿Y si tengo que volver a salir de misión?- preguntó, y él encogiéndose de hombros respondió.

-No me importaría acompañarte – le aseguró, y Temari mirándolo fijamente cuestionó.

-¿Siempre?- dijo, un tanto recelosa ante la posibilidad, misma que al parecer a Shikamaru no le parecía del todo descabellada puesto que respondió con un quizás…

-¿Porqué no?- dijo tras notar la mueca de aparente descontento que se formó en el rostro de su mujer, que aunque pudiera tener en mente una y mil respuestas, sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros…

-Supongo que podremos discutirlo en su momento – le dijo, cediendo un poco ante su proposición, y aunque Shikamaru notó que ella no estaba del todo conforme, no queriendo tener problemas tan pronto insistió.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó, y la ojiverde devolviéndole la mirada asintió…

-Si, mejor no adelantarse a los hechos –le confirmó, y mirando el reloj de la pared un instante, dándole un pequeño beso cambió el tema para aligerar la tensión. - Debo reunirme con Naruto, ¿crees que podrás preparar el desayuno mientras me visto? – le preguntó, y sonriendo de medio lado, él también le devolvió el beso pero se negó…

-¿Y si mejor salimos a desayunar?- propuso, y al ver las cejas de su amada, por la sorpresa bien arqueadas, el moreno se atrevió a confesar… - No hay mucho para preparar en la despensa, – le dijo, rascándose la nuca con un poco de vergüenza, y su mujer, riendo le dio un último beso antes de bajar de la encimera, segura de que con o sin ella, era un hecho que Shikamaru no cocinaba ni cocinaría nunca…

* * *

**OMAKE: Revelación**

-¡Temari chan, por favor no vuelvas a dejarme! ¡Shikamaru ha sido muy malo conmigo, me ha dicho cosas muy, muy feas durante tu ausencia! ¡Por favor Temari chan, no me dejes otra vez con él! ¡Yo te necesito más que Gaara!

Aferrado a la cintura de la rubia, y siendo tan insoportablemente escandaloso como siempre, Naruto lloraba a lágrima tendida, rogando y suplicando de rodillas a su amiga, ante la atónita mirada de Shikamaru que no se creía lo que veía…

¿Ese de ahí era el Rokugaime Hokage?, se preguntaba no sin cierto toque de ironía el estratega, resoplando al ver y escuchar todas las quejas que tenía su jefe para con su esposa, quien a pesar del alboroto que estaba armando el rubio, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, hizo todo su esfuerzo por calmarlo…

-Ya, ya, si sólo fueron unas pocas semanas… además ya estoy aquí - empezó a decirle, dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, y Naruto, con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y los mocos escurriéndole por la nariz, sorbiendo un poco y soltando un poco su agarre, sollozando preguntó…

-¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a volver a marcharte?- quiso el Uzumaki saber, y Temari, parpadeando un instante, rascándose la oreja distraída le apartó la vista…

-Bueno… tanto como marcharme, marcharme, pues no… aunque en este momento no puedo quedarme… dejé a Kiyone en Suna, ¿sabes?, y le prometí que volvería por ella – con calma le explicó, y Naruto, limpiándose los mocos con la manga de la chamarra preguntó…

-¿No podemos enviar a Shikamaru? – le dijo, casi suplicante y hablando de él como si no estuviera ahí… - Ha estado de muy mal humor desde que le he prohibido que saliera de la aldea para ir por ti tal y como me lo pediste, quizás el viaje le haga bien – le explicó, mostrándose cada vez más entusiasmado ante la idea de deshacerse del estratega aunque fuera por unos días…

Y aunque desde un principio a Shikamaru le pareció como si Naruto estuviera pidiéndole su permiso a Temari para actuar, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro y más absorto en tamaña revelación que le habían soltado, interrumpiendo la conversación se atrevió a preguntar…

-¿Me tenías recluido en la aldea porque mi mujer no quería que fuera a por ella?- incrédulo e indignado le cuestionó al rubio, que parpadeando al verlo ahí, casi como si acabara de darse cuenta de su presencia en la habitación, riendo abiertamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se ponía de pie, en tono jocoso le respondió…

-Vamos Shikamaru, si no fue para tanto – le dijo el ojiazul, tratando de no ponerse nervioso… - además, no es que Temari no quisiera que fueras por ella, es sólo que me pidió que no permitiera que te arriesgaras en las misiones – le dijo sacudiendo la mano, como restándole importancia… y aunque Shikamaru quería decirle unas cuantas cosas a Naruto, al fijar sus oscuros ojos en el rostro de su mujer que parecía tan nerviosa como el Hokage, pensándolo mejor, el estratega simplemente suspiró…

Ya hablaría al respecto con ella en su debido momento, se dijo a si mismo el estratega, después de todo, si ella había sido capaz de convencer a Naruto de que lo mantuviera alejado de los peligros durante su ausencia, más tarde quizás él podría aprovechar aquello para lograr acompañarla a todas las misiones que él considerara peligrosas…


	129. Firmeza

_129. Firmeza_

-¡Es una maldita misión de rango C Shikamaru, he hecho cientos de misiones de rango C sin que tengas que estar detrás de mi cuidándome!- el grito de Temari resonó fuerte y claro desde la cocina esparciéndose por toda la casa, mientras que Shikamaru, perdiendo por completo la paciencia, elevando también el tono de su voz, al instante replicó.

-¡Pues así hayas hecho miles de misiones del rango que quieras, no pienso dejarte ir sola! –con furia contenida le replicó. – Así me pierda la boda de Chouji, si tu te vas a esa misión yo voy contigo – le dijo, su voz bajando drásticamente varios decibeles y sonando más amenazante que si se lo hubiese gritado… más sin embargo Temari, fulminándolo con la mirada y furiosa como estaba, no se amilanó.

-¿Ah si?, pues si tantas ganas tienes de participar en esa misión, entonces hazla tú- en el acto le retó…y aunque Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos, bufando y negando, al final el pelinegro rebatió…

-Mujer, eso no es…

-¿Lo que tú querías? –sin conmiseración alguna le interrumpió. -Si, ya lo se, pero ahora te jodes y la haces tú solo – con saña le espetó, y dándose la media vuelta la ojiverde se fue escaleras arriba, azotando con lujo de violencia la puerta de su recamara mientras que su marido frustrado al ver que las cosas no salían como lo planeaba, refunfuñando se dejó caer en el sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos hasta que la voz de Kiyone lo hizo respingar…

-¿Papá?- a unos pasos de él y mirándolo con su atención, la niña se mantuvo a cierta distancia de su padre, que sintiéndose un tanto culpable al saber que con toda seguridad su hija los había estado escuchando, exhalando un suspiro y componiendo una mueca pacífica preguntó…

-¿Qué pasa princesa? – dijo, y ella tras echar un vistazo a las escaleras, como para asegurarse que su madre no estaba por ahí, acercándose hasta su padre para hablarle en un susurro al oído, le confesó…

-Creo que a mamá no le gusta que la acompañes a sus misiones – le dijo lo obvio, considerando que después de tantos gritos y tantas peleas, tal vez su padre no se estaba dando cuenta… y Shikamaru, no solo sonriendo sino emitiendo una corta risa ante el comentario de su hija, mirándola no acató más que a darle la razón…

-Sí, tal parece que así es – le dijo, y al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Kiyone, mirando también de forma fugaz hacia las escaleras, le preguntó. - ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?- le dijo, y ella se lo pensó…

-Quizás deberías dejarla ir sola - le dijo, causando que tras un parpadeo, su padre arrugara el entrecejo…

-¿Tu madre te ha dicho que me lo dijeras?- con astucia pregunto, y ella, rodando los ojos al techo tal y como cientos de veces había visto hacer a su madre, sacudiendo la cabeza, lo negó.

-Los he visto discutir por esto cada vez que ella va a salir de misión desde que volvimos hace dos meses- le dijo, como siempre haciendo uso de su don en la observación… y aunque a Shikamaru le gustó muy poco que su hija le dijera sus verdades, poniendo atención al pergamino que la niña llevaba en las manos mientras gesticulaba, señalándolo con un movimiento de su cabeza, cambió el tema de conversación.

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó y Kiyone, parpadeando antes de fijar su atención en el dichoso papelito, conciente de que no podía esconderlo no obstante dudó en entregarlo…

-¿Una nota de Moegi sensei?- dijo con inocencia, y Shikamaru entrecerrando los ojos miró a su hija con mayor atención…

-¿Has vuelto a molestar a Toshizou?- preguntó suspicaz, y Kiyone, poniendo cara de quien no rompe un plato respondió…

-No… - le dijo, arrastrando la vocal, cosa que hizo suspirar a su papá…

-¿Estás segura? Porque si leo esa nota y encuentro una nueva llamada de atención vas a perderte la fiesta en casa de los Akimichi – le dijo, extendiendo la mano para que le entregara el papel, y la ojiverde al instante se defendió.

-¡Pero si fue su culpa por ponerse justo en mi campo de tiro! – le dijo, confirmando las sospechas de Shikamaru, que haciendo uso de su infinita paciencia para con su hija, se puso un poco más serio…

-Kiyone ya tienes 9 años, ya deberías saber que esas excusas no me valen – medio le reprendió, y aunque la niña le hizo un puchero, manteniéndose firme en su posición de padre severo hizo de tripas corazón y le pidió de nuevo el documento que a regañadientes su hija le entregó. – Gracias – respondió una vez tuvo el papelito en la mano, el noveno en lo que iba del mes, y sin leerlo le dio un ultimátum… - Si vuelvo a recibir una nota como ésta durante la próxima semana tendré que castigarte en serio – le dijo, y para agregarle seriedad al asunto ejemplificó: - nada de ir a ver a Hanare ni que ella venga, no más mesada y prohibida la correspondencia con tus tíos durante al menos tres semanas – le dijo, y tras verla asentir a regañadientes, asintiendo a su vez la despidió. – Bien, ahora ve a tu habitación y reflexiona sobre lo que hiciste – le dijo, y tras verla asentir de nuevo la vio marchar escaleras arriba, arrepentida por no haberle entregado la dichosa hojita a su madre y refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras que él suspirando, se permitió cerrar los ojos un instante, agotado ante el esfuerzo que le implicaba mantenerse firme con ese par de problemáticas…

* * *

_Hello mundooooo!_

_Pues ya ven, Temari y Shikamaru están tratando de adaptarse a su nuevo ritmo de vida aunque al parecer sin los resultados deseados por ambos, Kiyone está creciendo y actuando más tremenda que nunca, y la boda de Chouji pasó de convertirse en una invitación en un suceso inminente, que de antemano les aviso no va a ser plasmado por escrito dejándoselos todo a la imaginación puesto que no es un suceso relevante para nuestra historia…_

_Por otra parte, lo que si quiero dejar por escrito aquí es la invitación a que se unan al grupo de Facebook __**Yusha: sus ficts y más**__ ( agreguen después del com /groups/542646435806000 para un acceso directo ) para que se enteren y participen de las 2 __**actividades navideñas**__ que estoy organizando! más detalles en el grupo o próximamente visitando mi perfil aquí en fanfiction . net ;D_

_Y ahora, sin nada más que agregar, salvo agradecer a __**Nairu Nara, Nathzu, Aokimari, Yahiko-Pain, Orkidea, YyessyY, RosaconEspinas, Nina y FanfictMatica**__ por sus reviews, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana! _

_Los quiero, un besooo!_


	130. Confidencias, Esperanza

_Capítulo dedicado a __**YyessyY**__ que al ponerse al corriente con el fict, me ha dado el review número 900._

* * *

_130. Confidencias_

-Dios… ¿cómo puedes no sentirte mal al no tener un bebé estando rodeada de tantas mujeres con niños en brazos?- preguntó de pronto Ino, atrayendo la atención de Temari, quien a pesar de haber notado lo visiblemente incómoda que estaba la Yamanaka desde que llegara a la fiesta del segundo cumpleaños del primogénito de los Uchiha, no se había esperado que le hiciera aquella pregunta…

-Prueba – le dijo, no obstante manteniendo la calma y ofreciéndole a que bebiera de su vaso, y aunque la Yamanaka arrugó el entrecejo, dudando en qué podría ayudarle el vaso de ponche que su amiga le ofrecía, dándole un pequeño trago, al percibir el alcohol en la bebida se sorprendió y casi gritó…

-¿De donde lo sacaste? – preguntó, y Temari, sonriendo de medio lado recuperó su vaso y respondió.

-Eso no importa, ¿quieres uno?- le ofreció…

Y aunque Ino dudó un instante, tras asegurarse que nadie las veía asintió y la siguió al interior de la mansión, yendo hasta la cocina en donde la ojiverde tras abrir unas cuantas gavetas y verter las cantidades adecuadas de las bebidas encontradas, le entregó su propio vaso de ponche adulterado antes de acercarse al umbral de la puerta de cara hacia la sala y al jardín, en donde pudo ver a Kiyone jugando con Hanare y otros niños.

-Supongo que ya me hice a la idea de que nunca voy a tener bebés – le dijo con calma, respondiendo sorpresivamente a la pregunta que se le había formulado, llevándose el vaso a los labios y saboreando en su paladar el alcohol, siguiendo con la mirada a Neji y Lambda que con sus apenas 2 años de edad ya corrían de un lado a otro mientras que Sakura que con la pequeña Gesha en brazos les llamaba la atención al tiempo que charlaba con Karin y Mayuri que cargaban cada una también a sus preciosos bebés…

-¿Se han hecho estudios?- la pregunta de Ino, que durante unos segundos había dudado si podía o no seguir preguntando rompió el silencio en que estaban, y aunque Temari tardó bastante en responder, tras un nuevo trago a su bebida, con calma negó.

-La culpa es algo con lo que ni Shikamaru ni yo queremos vivir, así que acordamos no hacérnoslos – le contó evitando todavía mirarla, y aunque sentía sobre ella la silenciosa mirada de esos ojos azules sobre ella, tras unos segundos en que ninguna se dijo nada, suspirando la Yamanaka retomó la palabra, dándole también una confesión…

-Sai me propuso matrimonio – le dijo, y Temari, dejando su vaso suspendido a unos centímetros de su boca, impactada volteo a mirarla, prestándole toda su atención.

-¿Sai?- dijo, incrédula, e Ino viendo a cualquier lugar excepto a su interlocutora, asintió provocándole a Temari una mayor curiosidad. -¿Desde cuando estas con él?- quiso con toda razón saber.

Después de todo, desde su boda sucedida hacía ya casi cinco años atrás, Temari no había vuelto a ver a esos dos juntos, en parte porque a Sai lo habían enviado a Kirigakure y en otra porque al poco tiempo de eso, Ino había comenzado a salir con Kiba… y aunque esa relación había terminado hacía unos dos años, a la fecha la ojiverde no se había enterado de ninguna otra relación por parte de su amiga, motivo por el cual le intrigaba en sobremanera aquella repentina propuesta de matrimonio…

-¿Importa acaso?- faltándole todavía un poco la confianza para entrar en detalles, Ino trató de evadir la pregunta y aunque Temari hubiese querido indagar más, limitándose a sonreír, segura de que tras darle un par de cocteles más le sacaría la información, negó fingiendo no darle tanta importancia.

-Supongo que no – le dijo, y tras beber un sorbo más de su bebida, preguntó: - ¿Y ya le dijiste que si? – quiso saber, y suspirando, Ino sacudió la cabeza, evadiendo su mirada mas no obstante respondiendo a aquella cuestión…

-No se si estoy lista para el matrimonio y los hijos – le dijo, un tanto avergonzada, mirando de forma distraída lo felices que el resto de sus amigos se veían… y aunque Temari se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, meditando sus palabras y viéndola terminarse su bebida, quitándole el vaso de la mano atrajo su atención de nuevo sobre ella, y mientras preparaba una segunda ronda de bebidas, con calma le dio su opinión…

-Si quieres a Sai deberías aceptar su propuesta, tomar la decisión es tan fácil como eso – le dijo con calma y seriedad. - No puedo asegurarte que la vida en matrimonio será fácil, porque la verdad no lo es, pero si en verdad lo amas, no deberías privarte de vivir esa experiencia sólo por miedo – le sugirió, mirándola a los ojos y tendiéndole de nuevo su vaso lleno… e Ino, sonriéndole por fin y recibiéndole de nuevo el vaso, con tranquilidad le respondió.

-Lo dice quien tiene miedo de hacerse unos exámenes médicos – le dijo, no obstante agradeciéndole el consejo…

Y aunque Temari bufó y rodó los ojos al techo, al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru llamándola, limitándose a sacudir la cabeza y a sonreír, la ojiverde salió de su escondite seguida de su amiga, acudiendo al llamado de su esposo a quien encontró muy sonriente cargando al pequeño Choujiro en brazos, generándole una serie de sentimientos encontrados que, al igual que Ino, se dispuso a amortiguar bebiendo su coctel alcoholizado…

* * *

_Debo confesar que cuando me planteé éste capítulo en el fict, tenía en mente entrelazar esta historia junto con otra en donde Ino es la protagonista. De hecho, aún tengo en mente esa idea, sin embargo por cuestiones de tiempo me fue imposible concretar la idea a tiempo… sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no lo escribiré, porque en serio que lo haré xD_

_Ahora, refiriendonos al fict, pues de nuevo me tomé la libertad de dar un salto en el tiempo, más o menos un año más de lo sucedido en el capítulo pasado, porque no solo Chouji se casó sino que hasta ya su primer hijo nació... supongo que porque no ocurrió nada verdaderamente relevante en ese tiempo, eso y que para efectos del fict es más fácil así jajaja xD_

_Así que, sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el omake que espero les guste._

_Un beso, cuidense bien, y no se olviden que se aceptan reviews! ;D_

* * *

_**Omake: Esperanza**_

-Una fiesta infantil mujer, te emborrachaste en una fiesta infantil – se quejaba por lo bajo Shikamaru, llevando a una más dormida que despierta Kiyone de la mano, y a su mujer en el hombro, cargándola cual costal de papas… y tras escucharla reír, por lo menos le agradeció que no tuviera fuerzas para tratar siquiera de incorporarse…

-¿Hubieras… preferido… que lo hiciera… en un bar? – supuso Shikamaru que aquello era lo que había querido decir su amada mujer, puesto que al estar arrastrando las palabras no podía pronunciar con claridad… y aunque tardó unos instantes en silencio, meditándolo, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de imaginarla borracha en un bar en donde cualquier salido podría aprovecharse, bufando de inmediato lo negó.

-Olvida lo del bar y concentrémonos en lo importante –le dijo, soltando un instante la mano de su hija para poder abrir la puerta, y antes de que la niña cayera al frente, sujetándola por la parte trasera del cuello de la yukata, la detuvo antes de hacerla avanzar. – Kiyone, ¿porqué no te recuestas en el sillón?- con calma le sugirió, mirando brevemente a su hija que arrastrando los pies, asintió y se fue directo al sillón en donde en cuanto se recostó cayó profundamente dormida, permitiéndose un suspiro Shikamaru emprendió el camino hacia su habitación escaleras arriba, con las risitas de su mujer a la espalda, cosa que lo hizo sonreír… - Dudo mucho que Sasuke nos invite al cumpleaños de Gesha para el próximo mes – dejándola en la cama murmuró, y antes de poder alejarse, Temari lo sujetó por el chaleco y chocó sus labios contra los de él, que a pesar de haber sido tomado por sorpresa, no dudó en corresponderle el beso…

-Si no lo hace, nosotros tampoco los invitaremos a los cumpleaños de nuestros hijos – todavía arrastrando un poco las palabras dictaminó, y Shikamaru, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, le apartó el cabello del rostro de forma cariñosa.

-Nosotros sólo hacemos una fiesta al año, Sasuke y Sakura hacen 2 y por lo que escuché, tal parece que para el próximo año asciendan a 3 – le contó tranquilamente él, queriendo al menos comentar un poco sobre otras cosas sucedidas en la fiesta, en especial el tema de los bebés que tanta incomodidad les provocaba…

-Pues que tengan todos los hijos que quieran – soltándose el cabello, sin darle la menor importancia Temari respondió. – Si no nos invitan al cumpleaños de Gesha, mejor para nosotros.

-Si, claro que es lo mejor para nosotros, pero no se te olvide que si vamos a todas esas fiestas de niños es por Kiyone – acariciando con sus dedos el rubio cabello, cariñosamente su marido le recordó, y Temari, atrapando la mano de Shikamaru para apoyar su mejilla contra ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la ojiverde agregó.

-Y el pastel… lo hacemos por Kiyone y por el pastel – le dijo, logrando entonces que Shikamaru emitiera una corta risa, tras la cual, manteniéndose en silencio, intercambiando una profunda y larga mirada, ella se atreviera a comentar algo que quizás estando sobria no se hubiera atrevido a mencionar... - Ino va a casarse, quiere que le ayude con los preparativos… y además, que tengamos hijos al mismo tiempo – le contó, tomando por sorpresa a Shikamaru, que tras parpadear en un par de ocasiones y observándola con detenimiento, se atrevió a preguntar…

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?- con ansiedad oculta, quiso saber… y Temari, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, mirándolo a los ojos, en un susurro nervioso le respondió…

-Le dije que tal vez podríamos intentarlo… que no era algo que yo pudiera prometerle, porque no sabemos si podemos tener hijos, pero al menos podríamos intentarlo- murmuró, y Shikamaru no necesitando saber más, de inmediato atrapó entre sus labios los de ella, haciéndole saber con eso lo feliz que se sentía al saber que ella tampoco había perdido la esperanza de procrear…


	131. Examen, Noticias, Maestro

_**Omake. Examen Sorpresa**_

Mostrando entereza a pesar de sentir los ojos de todos sus compañeros puestos sobre ella, Kiyone se levantó de su lugar y bajó los escalones del salón encaminándose directamente hacia la puerta del salón preguntándose a sí misma si podía considerarse la chica más afortunada de su clase, o si por el contrario se trataba de la chica con menos suerte por haber sido elegida como la primera en presentar el examen sorpresa del que Moegi sensei recién les había informado…

Por una parte -esa que le hacía sentirse afortunada-, apreciaba el hecho de que ante lo intempestivo de la situación apenas y había tenido tiempo de ponerse nerviosa u ansiosa ante lo inminente del examen; y por otra -esa que le hacía sentirse desafortunada-, detestaba el no saber a qué era lo que se iba a enfrentar…

Así que, deteniéndose a la puerta del aula C que era el salón al que Moegi sensei la había enviado, y tomándose unos instantes para respirar profundo, Nara Kiyone llamó a la puerta y tras obtener el permiso de acceso ingresó al interior del salón, dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí y obtener una buena calificación…

* * *

_En vista del poco éxito obtenido con la primer actividad Shikatemista, iniciamos el capítulo con mi versión del Examen sorpresa de Kiyone. Sí, es bastante breve, pero es que tuve que improvisarlo dada la nula recepción de escritos... _

_La buena noticia, es que el capítulo me quedó largo, así que disfruten xD_

* * *

_**131. Noticias**_

Jugando con el sobre que tenia en las manos mientras se encaminaba a casa de sus suegros, Temari todavía no se podía creer que le hubiera permitido a Ino seguir con esa tontería de tener hijos al mismo tiempo de la que tanto habían hablado aquella tarde de borrachera sucedida hacia ya tres meses atrás...

Por supuesto, al principio la ojiverde había hecho de todo con tal de evadir el asunto, mostrándose como una mujer sumamente ocupada, ayudándole con los preparativos de la ceremonia pero no encontrando tiempo como para ir a hacerse los estudios de rigor, aplazando durante el mayor tiempo posible la cita que su amiga día a día insistía en que debía concretar… y sin embargo, una vez llevada a cabo la boda -que había resultado ser todo un importante evento, muy al estilo occidental- la Yamanaka se había negado a quitar el dedo del renglón y cansada de sus insistencias al final Temari había terminado cediendo a realizarse de una vez por todas un perfil hormonal y cuyos resultados tenía en ese momento ya en las manos sin atreverse todavía a verlos…

-Llegas tarde problemática – la voz de Shikamaru, haciéndose escuchar nada más verla cruzar el umbral de la sala atrajo sobre ella la atención de sus suegros, quienes saludándola con un ligero asentimiento y una sonrisa, pronto volvieron a fijar la mirada en Kiyone que les contaba lo que le había sucedido en la academia…

-Exagerado- dándole un corto beso en los labios en el acto ella respondió. - Sólo me detuve unos minutos en la clínica a recoger esto – le dijo sacudiendo el sobre frente a él… y aunque Shikamaru trató de mantenerse sereno, arrugando el entrecejo y sin preguntarle siquiera qué era aquello, quitándoselo de las manos lo destapó sacando una hoja, que en el acto su mujer le arrebató.

-¡Eso es privado!- un tanto molesta Temari le reprochó, mirándolo con severidad unos instantes antes de apartarse de él, sus ojos fijos en su hija que con entusiasmo les contaba detalle a detalle lo que había hecho durante su examen…

-No sabía que necesitaba un permiso para saber si mi mujer está enferma o no – molesto, por lo bajo Shikamaru replicó, logrando que Temari de nuevo lo mirara…

-Yo no estoy enferma – a la defensiva su mujer le respondió…

-¿Entonces?- insistió él en saber, y Temari, mirando un instante a Kiyone cuyo relato estaba llegando al clímax, devolviendo su atención a Shikamaru lo llevó a la cocina, y una vez a solas se lo explicó…

-Es un perfil hormonal, un estudio que nos dirá si soy yo quien está mal – le dijo en voz muy baja, mirándolo a la cara… y aunque a Shikamaru le tomó un par de segundos comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo, al entenderlo, desviando un segundo su mirada, se rascó la nuca antes de volver a enfrentarla…

-Maldición Temari… no tenías porqué pasar por esto tú sola, yo debería haberme hecho también unos estudios – sintiéndose culpable, Shikamaru no sabía si se debía disculpar o no… y aunque Temari se mantuvo durante unos segundos en silencio, asimilando y comprendiendo los sentimientos que estaba experimentando Shikamaru, acercándose más a él, tomándole por el rostro con las manos para obligarlo a que la mirara a la cara, en el acto trató de tranquilizarlo...

-Shhh, eso no importa ya – con calma le susurró, - lo que en verdad importa ahora es saber los resultados, ¿si?, así que ven, siéntate y velos conmigo – le dijo, acariciando su rostro con suavidad… y aunque Shikamaru hubiera querido decir más, acariciando a su vez las manos de su mujer, adhiriendo su frente a la de ella, respirando profundo asintió.

-Vale, veámoslos – dijo, y recibiendo en los labios un corto beso ambos se sentaron frente a la mesa, mirando fijamente el papel con los resultados, leyéndolo a detenimiento, y perdiendo el aliento al llegar al resultado final, mientras que en la sala, los gritos de júbilo de Yoshino se escuchaban…

-¡Gennin, mi nieta es por fin una gennin! – celebraba por todo lo alto la matriarca del clan, - esto ha que celebrarlo, ¡preparare todo un festín!- la mujer anunció, y entrando a la cocina a toda prisa, deteniéndose un instante al ver las caras de sorpresa de su nuera y su hijo, mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido les cuestionó: - ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?- la mujer simplemente quiso saber, y la pareja, saliendo de su sopor e intercambiando una mirada, en silencio le extendieron el papel en el instante en que Shikaku y Kiyone entraron…

-¿Y si mejor salimos todos a comer?- quiso el jefe del clan saber, su sonrisa de orgullo por el logro de su nieta todavía en su rostro, y menguando apenas un instante cuando su mujer emitió un grito ahogado…

-¿Es esto en serio? – con emoción en la voz, Yoshino preguntó, ignorando la propuesta de su marido, que al ver a su nuera y a su hijo intercambiando una mirada, dudó que siquiera lo hubieran escuchado…

-¿Qué cosa, qué es?- con curiosidad Kiyone quiso saber acercándose a la mesa a ver el papel, más sin embargo Shikaku, adelantándose a la niña al no saber si ella lo debería ver, tomando el papel entre sus manos lo leyó, y arqueando ambas cejas miró a su nuera con genuina sorpresa…

-¿Estas…?- apenas alcanzó a decir, y Temari asintiendo lo miró antes de fijar sus ojos en su hija, que por más que estiraba el cuello no alcanzaba a ver la hoja, y de pronto se sintió jalada del brazo por su madre, que mirándola con atención, por fin le explicó la situación…

-Kiyone, yo también te tengo noticias, buenas noticias – murmuró, y la niña expectante preguntó.

-¿Más importantes que mi graduación?- quiso saber, y Shikamaru, saliendo de su estupefacción, tomó la otra mano de su hija, y tras intercambiar una mirada con su mujer, se armó de valor y le contó…

-Al parecer, pronto vas a tener un hermanito…

* * *

_Feliz navidad, jojojojocofcofcof…. _

_Ok, no, no soy santa claus, pero oficialmente ya es navidad, y tras el éxito de no haber quemado la cena navideña, he aquí el capítulo prometido, con bebé incluido, jajaja xD_

_¿Les pareció confuso o algo por el estilo? Espero yo que no, porque me costó mucho trabajo poder mantener el secreto hasta el final, jajaja xD_

_Peeero bueno, ya ustedes me dirán qe les pareció, yo por mi parte les deseo felices fiestas, y antes de que se me olvide les aviso que no habrá capítulo hasta el primer viernes de enero poooorque necesito tiempo libre para escribir el fict de la segunda actividad Shikatemista. Así que, deseándoles de antemano un feliz año nuevo me despido, no sin antes dejarles este pequeño omake protagonizado por Kiyone… _

_Enjoy it! ;D_

* * *

**Omake. Maestro.**

-Voy a tener un hermanito, voy a tener un hermanito! – le gritó Kiyone a Hanare, dando un montón de saltos a su alrededor.

Sin duda alguna, aquella noticia era tan buena como convertirse en gennin y estar en el mismo equipo que su mejor amiga, y aunque la primogénita de los Hatake compartía su alegría, tomándola de las manos se propuso bajarle un poco el entusiasmo…

-Eso es fantástico Kiyone, de verdad, me alegro mucho por ti, pero, ¿podrías guardar silencio ahora?, estamos a punto de llegar a donde el sensei y debemos dar una buena impresión – le dijo, y la pelinegra poniéndose un poquito más seria, asintió.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que dar una buena primera impresión hoy – le dijo, y con calma subieron hasta la terraza en donde su sensei los citó… mas sin embargo, al llegar únicamente encontrar a su otro compañero de equipo, Hijikata Toshizou, observando distraídamente al horizonte, compartiendo una mirada traviesa, las niñas se olvidaron de aquello de una buena impresión…

-¡Lamentamos haberte hecho esperar tanto Toshizou kun!- gritando al unísono con todas sus fuerzas, el par de chicas hicieron sobresaltar al niño, que al verlas sonreír de forma inocente antes de ir a sentarse una a cada lado, sintiéndose muy incómodo, en el acto se levantó… más sn embargo, tanto Kiyone como Hanare pronto lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo impidiéndoselo… -¿A dónde vas? – preguntaron de nuevo con una sincronía pocas veces vista…

Y el niño, pasando sus ojos purpúreos de una a otra, sintiéndose cada vez mas nervioso se soltó abruptamente de ellas y salió corriendo, más son embargo nada más dar unos cuantos pasos una fuerte ráfaga de viento se elevó impidiéndole el avance y al mismo tiempo haciendo a sus compañeras gritar y cubrirse los ojos un instante durante el cual un animado saludo de pronto se escuchó…

-¡Yosh, mis jóvenes y enérgicos alumnos! – escucharon los tres a alguien decir, y al abrir los ojos, el nuevo equipo se encontró con un hombre de sonrisa radiante, vestimenta entallada color verde y unos enormes ojos negros enmarcados por unas gruesas cejas, que los miraba con excesivo entusiasmo… - ¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee y a partir de hoy seré su sensei, por favor, cuiden de mi!


End file.
